Possession
by Alariel
Summary: When an old woman and her granddaughter arrive in Rivendell, it is the start of a bizarre adventure that will truly test the boundaries of reality. Reality has become unbalanced and everything is mired in chaos. And what about the white wizard? AU! COMPLE
1. Prologue

A/N: There are some parts of the Prologue that some readers might find disturbing. If you think you might be disturbed by the graphic description of a person's possession, consider skipping this chapter. The chapters that follow will be more of what we/you are used to - you know ... Orcs, Wargs and general bad guys. LOL!  
  


Possession  
  
Prologue   
  
Chapter 1

  
  
The man's day had started shortly after the sun had risen and had ended just before it had set and now, finally, he was on his way home, tired and hungry and wanting nothing more than to sit in front of a fire with a tall glass of stout ale in his hand. The man smiled to himself. His beautiful wife would meet him at the door and even before he had a chance to say hello, she would wrap her arms around his neck then kiss him as only a wife could and afterwards, she would draw him into the warm comfort of their home, take his cloak and sit him in a comfortable chair in front of the warm fire. His young son and young daughter would then run to him, attaching themselves to his legs, both calling for their father to hold them. Yes, it would certainly be good to get home.  
  
He was just three blocks away from the warmth, love and safety of his home and family when he suddenly became aware of a figure standing in an alley off to his right. At first, he thought his tired eyes were seeing things but after blinking several times, then squinting, he could still see someone standing there. Although the figure did not try to run away or call for help the man could still sense an almost overwhelming need for assistance, and being the kind hearted soul that he was, he could not pass this person by without seeing if there was anything he could do. He turned and entered the alley.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-).  
  
The Elf was glad when he reached the small town of Lanthir because it meant he was no more than a single day's hard ride from Imladris. He had just finished delivering a dispatch to the Lord and Lady of Caras Galadon from King Thranduil of Mirkwood, when Lord Celeborn had asked if he would mind making a stop at Imladris on his way home. No elf would ever turn down a chance to visit Imladris with its legendary power to soothe and comfort the weary traveler. However, the young courier was also a friend of Elladan, Elrohir and Estel and knowing this would be an official opportunity for a visit with the three brothers, he had been eager to comply with Lord Celeborn's request.  
  
He had known the sons of Elrond for millennia, Elladan and Elrohir, that is. The human child Lord Elrond had taken in as his own, Estel as he was known to the elves, he had known since the young man was about four years old, not long after he had become a member of the Peredhil family. Now, whenever he had a chance, he would visit Imladris for there was never a dull moment whenever any of the Noldor Lord's sons were around.  
  
The elf rode directly to the stables and after thanking the weary animal for the safe journey he surrendered him to the capable hands of the stable keeper with the promise that he would be well-taken care of. Then, grabbing his pack as well as the message pouch, the travel-weary, elven courier began the short walk to the Inn.  
  
He was somewhat surprised at how quiet the town was. The sun had just slipped passed the top of the mountain range and the dinner hour had not yet begun so there should have been more humans about although none had passed him since he had left the stables. He let these thoughts go and smiled for he was nearing the Inn and the sounds of raucous laughter coming from inside the well-lit building signified that there was at least some life in this quiet little town.  
  
Then the quiet of the little town of Lanthir was suddenly shattered by a scream. Raw and primal, it was the scream of someone alone, terrified and in unimaginable physical and emotional pain and no being with a heart could have heard that cry and not answered it. The elf sprinted toward the alley on his right where the scream had come from, drawing his long knives as he ran.  
  
When he reached the alley's mouth, he paused for a moment, casting his elvish senses out, looking for anything out of the ordinary, listening for footsteps, smelling the air. No experienced warrior would have just run blindly down the alley without first determining the type and extent of the danger that might be laying in wait for him.   
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-).  
  
When the human had entered the alley, he had put aside, for the moment, all thoughts of hearth and home. There was someone down the dark passageway who needed his help and on his honor as a human, husband and father, he would help this person if he could. He was not a man who feared much of anything. Standing well over six feet in height, the years he had spent as a blacksmith in Lanthir had left him toned and fit. This had imbued the man with a large measure of self-confidence, but though his occupation left him stronger than most of the adult men in Lanthir, his heart was as big as he was and he had soon come to be known as the little town's 'gentle giant'.  
  
He strode down the alley toward the shadowy figure slowly, yet with confidence and purpose, both hands held palms outward as a token of his peaceful intentions.  
  
"Hey there, friend. Do you need some help?"  
  
Though the figure made no reply, it took a few uncertain steps backwards.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was gentle and soothing. "What's wrong with you? Are you hurt, or something? Are you in some kind of trouble?"  
  
The human followed as the being in front of him continued to move away from him, further into the deepening shadows of the alley, not noticing just how deeply into the shadows he had gone. If he had noticed, perhaps he would have changed his mind about helping the silent stranger in front of him. If he could have just sensed the danger sooner.  
  
Suddenly, the shadowy figure moved towards him and the big human only had time to take half of a step backwards before something hit him hard in the chest causing him to stagger. He clawed at his chest, for it felt as if someone had reached inside his body with cold slimy hands and was now playing with his intestines, his heart, his lungs and his brain.  
  
It was a violation of both his body and his mind and he felt shamed by the touch of the unseen hands. He tried to fight off his attacker but though it seemed to him that he fought valiantly, in truth he had not physically moved from the time the unknown being had first possessed him. For some time, the emotional battle waged as the big blacksmith fought to rid himself of the hands that touched him, that played with him, that explored every inch of his mind.  
  
Then the creature found his most treasured possession, that part of his mind that dreamed of his wife and remembered the freshly scrubbed and smiling faces of his children as they held their tiny hands up to him begging for their Daddy to pick them up and hold them. That part of him that remembered these feelings of love and laughter was lost forever, as his memories were turned into horrific pictures of mayhem, dismembered corpses, bloody battlefields and the gore of tortured and mutilated bodies. He saw his wife laying in a pool of her own blood, violated and dead. His children lay nearby, their eyes open and unseeing, their mouths stretched wide by unfinished and silent screams, their last actions before having been brutally murdered.  
  
Then, in the real world, but still retaining these false memories, the human sank to his knees and began clawing at his own eyes in an attempt to rid himself of the pictures, these haunting memories, what he did not want to see. When he finally opened his mouth and began to scream, it expressed every bit of the sadness and horror he was seeing and experiencing in his mind.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-).  
  
The elf's sharp eyes and other elvish senses could only detect one person in the alley, a large man who was on his knees on the ground. Cautiously, while taking great care to be vigilant for signs of the man's assailant or assailants, the elf moved toward the stricken human.  
  
When he got to within two feet of the huddled figure on the ground, he paused, for as yet he could see no wounds on the man. His elvish eyes scanned the ground and the surrounding walls for any sign that might tell him what had befallen the human kneeling on the ground in front of him and saw nothing, no footprints, no signs of a struggle, no blood on the walls. Yet something had definitely happened to the big human who knelt hunched over himself in front of the standing elf. Then the man raised his head and screamed again, once more clawing at his eyes.  
  
The elf was shocked and took an involuntary step backwards as he finally got a good look at the man kneeling before him. He watched in horror as the big man's hands tore at his already wounded face, digging once more into the already lacerated flesh. Sensing the human's intentions, the elf lunged toward him and tried to grab the man's hands but even his elvish reflexes were not quick enough to keep the human from tearing out his own eyes.  
  
The elf knelt and grabbed the man's wrists in an attempt to keep the human from causing himself further harm, then he held the trembling and tortured soul close to his heart while he spoke softly and soothingly into the blacksmith's ears. After some moments, when it seemed the human had quieted somewhat, the elf turned the man's face toward him so he could look at the damage done to his eyes.  
  
There was nothing that could be done and this knowledge saddened the elf. No more would this man look upon his family, nor would he be able to continue in his trade, or even watch the sun rise to greet the new day. The fair being shook his head. Then he thought he saw something else, something that passed so quickly across the human's face that he almost missed it. His brows knitted in a frown as he took the human's face between his hands and looked closer.  
  
Without warning, the shadow that he had seen scurrying across the man's now vacant eyes, rather, where the eyes had once been, returned. Only this time, the shadow was no longer just a shadow for it had taken on the form of a skull with fiery eyes. This skull did not replace what belonged to the human, but laid itself over the top like a thin blanket, faint, yet definitely present.  
  
Whatever it was that caused this once strong man to tear out his own eyes, was not only merciless but totally evil. The elf sensed this and was terrified by it. Startled and frightened, he released his hold on the human and fell backward.  
  
As he sat in the darkened alley, staring at the human and trying not to think of the evil that the man's body held, the human died. One moment he was kneeling, staring in the elf's direction, and the next moment, he sighed, expelling all the air from his body before toppling forward.  
  
After the human fell, the elf remained where he was, stunned by what he had witnessed. The horror was not over, for now a wispy, indistinct form began to rise from the dead body. The form, fairly reeking of evil intentions, remained stationary for a moment, then with a rush, sped toward the elf passing through him before disappearing into the blackness of the night beyond. For a few seconds the very air about the elf vibrated and the ground trembled beneath where he sat for a short time before all was still once more.  
  
Slowly the elf rose until he once again stood, on very shaky legs, numbed by his experience, then without thought, he retrieved his long knives, putting them back in their sheaths. After picking up the message pouch he paused, unsure of what he should do next, what would be the right thing to do. Someone would want to know what had happened here but if he found someone and told them what happened, what he had seen, would they even believe him, or would they think him mad? Regardless, it would be the right thing to do, he decided.  
  
As he turned he saw two figures, an old woman and a young girl, standing at the mouth of the alley watching him intently. The old woman showed no fear as he approached and continued to lean on her long staff. If he had not been in such deep shock from his experience, he would have seen that the look in the old woman's eyes was not one of judgement, rather, it was one of sincere compassion.  
  
As the elf approached the two humans, he could sense the very old and very powerful aura of magic that surrounded the old woman. Somehow knowing that his strength was almost at an end, he tried walking toward the two on legs that seemed to have suddenly developed minds of their own.  
  
To further complicate matters, villagers were starting to gather, having been attracted by the screams, and while some had come because they really wanted to help, others had come because they just wanted to know what was going on.  
  
When the elf finally stopped in front of the woman, and looked down into the sad brown eyes, he knew that he had indeed found an ally. He had been lucky for the evil that had touched him, however brief that touch had been, could easily have taken his life and though he had survived, the experience had left him feeling cold, drained and diminished. What little strength he had left was quickly leaving him and he knew that he would soon pass out. Taking the message pouch, he held it out toward the old woman who took it, never taking her eyes off the fair being in front of her.  
  
"Please, my Lady, see that this message is given to Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and let him know what has happened here. He will need to know. He will want to know."  
  
Before the old woman could reply that she would do as he requested, the elf fell unconscious at her feet, finally overwhelmed by what he had experienced.  
  
When the villagers saw the elf's body fall to the ground, they began to whisper among themselves. Murder was something that just did not happen in Lanthir and being a simple people, with simple thoughts, the citizens of the small town quickly assessed the situation in the only way they were capable of ... simply. They saw the dead blacksmith and they had seen the elf resheath his long knives then leave the body and move away from it toward the old woman. To them the facts were clear and could only mean one thing - the Elf had killed the man. Having made their misguided conclusions without investigation, the mob began to get angry.  
  
The angry people surrounded the unconscious elf and pulled his unresisting body up from the ground where it was then held in that position by strong human hands. Seeing that he remained unconscious, the strong hands holding him upright shook him then slapped his face, in a crude attempt to revive him but when that failed and he remained limp and unresisting, they forcefully threw him to the ground then began arguing about what to do next. Most of those gathered favored immediate execution and the few who at first had advised caution, were soon finding themselves of one mind with the majority.  
  
In the midst of the fire of their hearts and misdirected assumptions, a quiet, aged voice spoke and though none could explain how or even why they complied so quickly, every man there fell silent whether it was their will or not.  
  
"Are these the fair and tolerant people of Lanthir that I hear speaking of killing a being without first hearing his side of what happened?"  
  
The old woman looked each of the men directly in the eye, piercing them with blue eyes that held both snap and challenge, daring them to answer while in their turn, being full grown and independent individuals, they suddenly felt like errant children and lowered their gazes to the ground.  
  
"While I know not the manner of our blacksmith's death, I can tell you this one fact with certainty, and that is, that this Elf had no part in it." With her cane the old woman motioned toward the unconscious elf at her feet. "When my granddaughter and I arrived here, the blacksmith yet lived and this Elf was trying to prevent him from further harming himself." She looked at the villagers for a response.  
  
When no response was forthcoming and the villagers continued to look at their feet, and using all the powers of persuasion her voice and presence possessed, she looked at the villagers and bid them look at her. Ever so slowly heads raised and eyes locked onto hers.  
  
"It would serve no mans' purpose to take the life of an innocent. This elf was only here to take rest before he continued his journey. Since it now appears that his continued presence will be a burden on the good people of this town, I will take him on the last part of his journey myself."  
  
She took a step closer to the silent humans and fixed each of them with a steely gaze.  
  
"I will need my wagon, the elf's horse as well as provisions for a one day journey. After that, I will need two strong men to 'gently', and I do mean gently, place the elf in the wagon. After he is made comfortable, I will leave this town and none of us will trouble you with our presence again."  
  
The old woman did not have to express her wishes more than once and it was not but 30 minutes later when the wagon she had requested as well as the elf's horse and provisions arrived at the alley where she had continued to keep watch over the sick elf. Two of the villagers picked up the fair being and placed him in the back of the wagon on a pile of furs then covered him with more furs to stave off the evening's chill. Then the same two villagers carefully helped the old woman to climb into the back of the wagon where she settled herself beside the unconscious elf. Her granddaughter picked up the reins, spoke quietly to the horse after which the wagon and its occupants quickly disappeared into the darkness.  
  
In truth, Lanthir would see none of these beings ever again.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-).  
  
In Caras Galadon, the Lady of Light stood in her garden, her husband at her side. She had been troubled for some time by visions and indistinct glimpses of a threatening and brooding darkness. Though she would often consult her mirror for an explanation, it revealed nothing that could explain the uneasiness she felt.  
  
Then without warning the earth trembled and the air about the pair vibrated. Galadriel put her hands over her ears as her Lord and husband steadied her.  
  
"What is it, Galadriel? What have you sensed?" Celeborn waited for her to answer him.   
  
When she finally turned toward him, he saw the fearful look in her eyes and was immediately concerned, again placing a steadying hand on her arm. Taking her husband by the hand, Galadriel turned and led him quickly toward their Council Chamber.  
  
"Come husband, for a great evil is approaching and we must prepare." The two climbed the steps to the great flet that housed the Council Chamber of Lórien and after entering, quietly closed the doors behind them.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-).  
  
The Hall of Fire was almost empty, for the hour was late. Elladan and Elrohir were busy chasing their younger human brother through the great Hall, for some prank or other had been pulled and the twins were trying to catch the perpetrator in order to exact the appropriate retribution.  
  
Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor were seated before the fireplace with a glass of wine enjoying the quiet and comfort of both fine wine and good friends. The last month had been a difficult one for all of them, for the Last Homely House had been the host to both allies and later, those wounded in the battle fought with the Shadow Wraiths and their army of orcs. Now, the last of the recovered wounded had returned to their homes and all was quiet once more.  
  
Anayah sat on one of the many couches in the hall, quietly reading a book and eating an apple while she completely ignored the antics of her brothers.  
  
Even before the others in the hall felt the first vibration, Anayah screamed softly and clamped her hands over both ears, dropping her book and the half-eaten apple as she did so. Shortly thereafter, the others did the same as their sensitive Elven ears were assaulted by the powerful vibration that filled the room. The house trembled for a few seconds, shaking the paintings on the walls, vases of cut flowers that sat on various tables and other decorative furnishings. Then, as suddenly as the phenomena had begun, it ceased, leaving everything quiet and peaceful once again.   
  
Those still in the Hall of Fire looked in Anayah's direction for they knew that the young she-elf had a tendency to shake things about when agitated. She met their gaze.   
  
"Don't look at me." She said innocently. "This time it was not my fault."  
  
TBC 


	2. The Arrival Of Ninniach

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
The Arrival of Ninniach  
  
The morning had been a busy one for the Lord of Imladris. Already he had handled several emergencies most of them relating to loose poultry, an irate Elurin who had not been able to round up the elusive birds, and some excited elves who had been recruited by Elurin to help in the roundup but who had been no more successful at catching the frightened fowl than had been the excited elvish butler. Elurin was usually an island of calm in a sea of turmoil. He had to be when serving the Peredhil family where anything might happen at anytime. Elrond's first task had been to calm Elurin then convince him that the birds were definitely not laughing at him.  
  
After the offending birds had finally been caught, the two elves who had fallen into a pond during the chase had been pulled onto dry land, and all the resulting bumps and bruises had been dutifully tended, Elrond had enjoyed a relaxing cup of tea in the garden before attending to the myriad other duties related to the running of an Elven realm.  
  
He had just sat down at the desk in his Study to attend to a large pile of correspondence and had picked up the first scroll when there was a light knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." He said without turning. He knew it was Elurin without even looking for he knew the elf's knock all too well.  
  
Elurin entered the study then stood quietly and patiently waiting for his Lord to turn to him before he spoke.  
  
Finally Elrond turned to the waiting elf. "Yes Elurin. What can I do for you?"  
  
"My Lord, we have visitors. An elderly woman and a young girl have just arrived bringing with them a sick elf. The old woman has insisted on waiting in the courtyard for you saying that if they are to be turned away, she does not wish to have to negotiate the steps twice. I tried to reassure her that neither of them would be turned away, but my Lord ..."  
  
"Yes, Elurin, please continue."  
  
"My Lord." The Elven butler blushed and shifted from one foot to the other which fascinated Elrond for he had never seen his Butler this embarrassed before. "My Lord, when I tried to persuade her to come inside the house ... well, she ... she waved her cane at me!"  
  
Elrond had difficulty containing his smile and the laughter that threatened to burst forth for he could almost imagine an old woman holding off this kind and proper elf with a cane. Shaking his head, he headed toward the door and the courtyard beyond to greet his guests.  
  
As he walked down the steps toward the waiting humans, he looked at the old woman closely and found it difficult to determine the age of the woman although Elrond knew in his heart that she was, indeed, ancient. As he approached them, he could see her blue eyes watching him, assessing him in the same manner he had just used to assess her. He met her gaze with a smile, trying to convey to her, as well as to her companion, with a glance, that they would be welcome in his home.  
  
The younger woman was more difficult to assess. At first glance, she appeared to be 17 or 18 years old, in human years. Her eyes were downcast so he had difficulty determining much of anything about her personality except for the fact that she appeared to be painfully shy, almost frightened. There was something both familiar and disturbing about her. Mentally, Elrond shook his head and reassured himself that there would be time for further assessment later. For right now, the wounded elf would have to be the priority.  
  
Elurin had summoned two more healers, both of whom stood behind their Lord as he quickly examined the elf. When his fingers came to rest on the unconscious being's neck, he felt a weak but steady pulse and after Elrond took in the pallor, the cold sweat on the brow as well as the shallow breathing he had determined that though in extreme distress, the elf seemed to be in no immediate danger of dying. After asking the healers to take the elf to the Healing Wing and make him comfortable, he finally turned to the old woman and her young companion.  
  
"My continued apologies to you and your companion, my Lady but I must see to the injured elf. Do you know his name?"  
  
Twinkling blue eyes, filled with humor and understanding, met his.  
  
"No, Master Elf, I do not, although there is quite a tale that comes to your fine home with him. I assure you that the elf's story as well as that of myself and my granddaughter can wait, for I see in your eyes that you wish to go to him. Please do, for I am weary and wish to rest for a time after which we can talk."  
  
"You are most gracious." He inclined his head toward her. "Elurin, will escort you inside our home and will see to your needs. Please, make yourself comfortable and be assured that I will return to you as soon as I am able." After a slight bow, Elrond turned then walked inside the house and to the Healing Wing within.  
  
Elurin looked at the old woman and receiving a wink, and after deciding that he was in no further danger of being beaten by the old woman and her cane, he quietly stepped to her side and offered her his arm. She patted the offered arm and with much dignity, took it then, after making sure that the young girl would follow her, she allowed the butler to walk her into the house.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-).  
  
When Lord Elrond reached the Healing Wing, the attending healers had just finished settling the elf into his bed. They stepped back when their Lord approached, giving him adequate room to assess the sick being's condition. There was no sign of a wound anywhere on the elf's body, no contusions, lacerations or bumps and the elf did not seem to be in any kind of pain. In short, other than being in a deep state of shock, there was nothing on the outside that would explain the elf's present state of unconsciousness.  
  
Placing one hand on the elf's forehead and the other hand on his chest, Lord Elrond closed his eyes and opened his mind to the mental state of his patient hoping to find some clue in the being's mind that would help him determine what ailed his patient. Moments later, he reopened his eyes and took a step back. When he had entered the elf's mind, he had encountered a solid, blank, black wall. He had seen such a wall only one time before and that was in his adopted son's mind, after he had built it to hide behind when he had encountered a dark force that had been attempting to destroy him.  
  
"What has happened to you, my friend?" The healer knew that he would not find any answers in his patient's mind but perhaps the women who had brought the elf to him would be able to shed some light on the matter.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-).  
  
When Lord Elrond entered the sitting room, he found Elurin sitting and talking to the old woman. When the Butler turned and saw his Lord standing in the doorway, with a raised eyebrow, he immediately sprang to his feet, mortified that his Lord had caught him sitting down. It took Elrond some moments to reassure the elf that he had committed no social error in keeping the Lady and her companion company, the Lord had just been surprised to see that his Butler had taken such a keen interest in his guests.  
  
After requesting more hot tea then settling into a comfortable, wing-backed chair, the Lord of Imladris finally got the chance to formally greet his guests.  
  
"I am Lord Elrond and I wish to extend my apologies for not greeting you sooner and I also wish to extend a heartfelt welcome to Imladris."  
  
"Thank you for your most kind and gracious greetings, Lord Elrond. I am Ninniach, daughter of Tathren (Willow), and my companion is my granddaughter Amrûn, daughter of Aerin."  
  
"Welcome to both of you. Have the two of you eaten?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord, we have. Your kind Butler has served us with a fine assortment of sandwiches and fruits. They were most delicious."  
  
"Good. If you would like to rest, we would be more than happy to provide you with accommodations."  
  
"No, that will not be necessary for the moment. I believe that there is some business that we must conduct first. I have both a story to tell, and a request to make, and as I am getting no younger, I think it best that you and I get to the matter at hand."  
  
Both she and Lord Elrond laughed before he motioned for her to continue.  
  
"First, my Lord, I need to give you this courier pouch. The poor elf gave it to me before he lost consciousness, together with the request that I give it to you personally."  
  
Thanking the old woman for her kindness, Elrond took the pouch then set it aside for a later reading. Turning back to the woman, he politely asked her to continue.  
  
"First, my Lord, I must tell you that what I am about to say, however mad a story it may sound like, is the truth. Secondly, I must caution you to be most discreet in the sharing of this tale for it contains much darkness and a more evil darkness could be drawn to the telling."  
  
"You can be assured, Lady Ninniach, that I will share your tale only with those who need to know. You have my word."  
  
The old woman looked directly into Elrond's eyes, searching for truth, and after she seemed to have found what she was looking for, continued with her tale which included everything she saw and heard up until the time she and her granddaughter had left Lanthir.  
  
"I will tell you one thing, Noldor Lord, and then I will not, we cannot, speak of it directly again." She glanced about the room then, lowering her voice to little more than a whisper, continued.  
  
"There is a dark power abroad, my Lord, a power that not even the Dark Lord himself can abide for even he is governed by its intent. However, he seeks this power, as do others, for in their ultimate arrogance, they see in this power the ultimate weapon, a weapon that will insure their dominance over all living and even nonliving things. Their arrogance in assuming this power can be controlled is an error on their part of epic proportions and will be their doom, and ours as well if it is handled in an injudicious manner. This is my warning to you and I do advise you to heed my words closely. When unity becomes divided or destroyed, light will no longer recognize the darkness of night, and all will fall into chaos. No being or place will be safe from this chaos. This power must be contained at all costs. It must! This task can only be accomplished by those who have good hearts and no motives other than to see this thing done."  
  
Elrond sat back in his chair, unaware that as Ninniach had been speaking, he had been leaning forward, strongly gripping the chair's padded arm rests. Even now, his hands ached from the strain.  
  
"You have given me much to think about, Lady Ninniach. If what you say is true, and I have no doubt that it is, then we must see what can be done. In the meantime, I wish to extend an invitation for you to stay here, in Imladris, for it is a protected realm and no harm or hurt can befall you here."  
  
The old woman's blue eyes twinkled as she leaned toward her host. She took his left hand and held it between both of her own.  
  
"My friend, not even your Vilya will be able to protect this place or anyone in it from what is coming. This darkness of which I speak is a destroyer and if it comes to full power, not even Valinor itself will be safe."  
  
Lord Elrond sat back in his chair, stunned speechless by what the woman had just told him. It was not just her prediction of a dark doom that was almost upon them that disturbed his mind and heart, no, what disturbed him more was that she not only knew that he was Vilya's keeper but also spoke of Valinor with an intimate familiarity. At that moment, he knew with certainty, that there was much more to this aged woman sitting in front of him than was first apparent.  
  
"You are correct, my friend, when you sensed that there is more to this frail old woman sitting before you than meets the eye." Ninniach spoke as if she had been able to read his mind. She smiled at him before continuing. "You are also correct when you sensed the aura of magic about me and I will explain this to you but not before I receive your vow that this part of the tale will be kept between the two of us. Do I have your vow?" She looked into Lord Elrond's eyes with such intensity that he was sorely tempted to look away.  
  
"Lady Ninniach, you have my vow. What you are about to say to me will stay between us."  
  
Ninniach nodded, apparently satisfied, then continued.  
  
"Now, for a moment I would like you to indulge an old woman in her prideful thoughts. In my younger days, there were few beings on the whole of Middle Earth who could match the strength of my magic, except, perhaps, for one of my kind whom you know as Olorin, for my magic was blessed by Varda herself." Seeing the dawning comprehension on the face of the Noldor Lord, she smiled softly.  
  
"Yes, my friend, I am of the Maiar. My life and mission in Middle Earth has been long and now, this old body is beginning to betray me and the time is fast approaching when I will be able to return home. However, before I go, I have one last task to complete and only enough strength to accomplish this task with, to make this one thing right. I must put together what has been undone."  
  
As Elrond sat in silence for some moments looking at the aged woman sitting in front of him, he got a fleeting glimpse of the ages of the world as they had been seen from her eyes and knew that she was weary and had well earned the rest that would soon be hers. Leaning forward once more, he took one of her aged hands in his, kissing it lightly.  
  
"Lady Ninniach, I am honored that you have graced my home with your presence and it is my promise to you that I, and all those of my line, will do whatever is needed to share and hopefully lighten your burden. You have but to ask and it will be done."  
  
"Elrond Peredhel, Noldor Lord of Imladris, I accept your offer of sanctuary and succor though I must once again remind you of my warning. Do not be free in your discussion of this evil for it will hear you and be drawn to you. Listen carefully to me when I speak, for though it may sound like the babbles of a senile old woman, there will be meaning for those who truly care to listen."  
  
At this point, there was a discrete knock on the door of the sitting room as Elurin brought more tea and a plate of pastries for his Lord and his guests. After the door had closed behind his retreating form, Ninniach turned back to Elrond.  
  
"There is another matter of importance that I must speak to you about."  
  
When Elrond nodded his head, signaling that she had his full attention, she continued.  
  
"It has come to my attention that two members of your household have incurred the wrath of some very powerful people whose financial gains were disrupted when the folk of the Westfold and the horses of the Rohirrim were liberated. Although I do not know the identities of these people, I can tell you this. A bounty has been placed on the heads of your youngest daughter and her brother and those who will try and enforce this bounty will stop at nothing to get to the two. Although the true identity of young Lord Aragorn is safe for the moment, I am afraid that, physically, he is not, nor is his sister. Watch them both very closely, Lord Elrond. Watch them very closely."   
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-).  
  
The four elves and the young Ranger were on their way home, for their patrol duties had been met, and the perimeter of Rivendell had been ridden and carefully checked for any Orcs, wargs and marauding wolves. The five had found no evidence of any "Orcs, wargs, wolves, toadstools, turnips or muffins" anywhere within the perimeters of the Elven realm. The first time Anayah had used the phrase, Elrohir had fallen off his horse laughing and up until that point, the mood had been light and the banter among the five friendly. It was not until later in the afternoon, shortly after the rain had begun to fall that their sister had grown unnaturally quiet and was often caught frowning as if she were deep in thought.  
  
The twins, Aragorn and even Legolas had all asked her if she was well or if she was still in pain from the wound she had received in the battle with the Captain of the Shadow Wraiths that had occurred six weeks previously. They had all become convinced that something was indeed bothering her when she answered them the fourth time they asked the question with the same amount of patience she had used the first time.  
  
Finally, they decided as only brothers and friends could, to pull a prank on her to see if they could cheer her up, hoping that if they could get her to laugh, that her distress might be eased. With Legolas holding their horses in the trees and out of sight, the three brothers quickly climbed a tree with low branches that hung over the path they had been riding on. When their sister approached their hiding place, the three brothers planned to spring out at her. Usually she played along with whatever prank was being pulled, seeming to enjoy the interaction with her siblings. However, not one of the four was prepared for what actually happened.  
  
Anayah came riding up the path, still deep in thought and seemingly oblivious to her surroundings. Even Elias seemed subdued and when Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn, as if on cue, dropped out of the tree and landed on the path in front of horse and rider, both had been startled. Elias reared high on his hind legs, eyes wide and ears flat against his head. Under normal circumstances, such an unpredictable action on the part her horse would not have been a problem because Anayah was an excellent rider and it would have taken more than the act of her horse rearing unexpectedly to unseat her. What no one had taken into consideration was that the rain had made the path muddy and slick and as the stallion reared, one of his back legs slipped causing him to come perilously close to the edge of the path. When she felt her horse slip, Anayah immediately threw her weight forward in the saddle trying with hands and leg pressure to balance the animal until he could regain his footing.  
  
This time however, nothing helped and all the others could do was watch in horror as startled horse and rider fell backwards and slowly disappeared over the edge of the embankment.  
  
TBC

* * *

A Sly Fan: I'm glad you noticed how calm she was. And to an Elf with sensitive ears, that vibration in the air would sound like fingernails on a chalkboard! Thanks for the review!  
  
hieiman23: The Elf is taking a little nap right now but not to worry. He will be back!   
  
Soccer-Bitch: It makes me feel great that you are enjoying this story! Thanks!!  
  
DesolateAznVamp: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! 8-)  
  



	3. Responsibility

A/N: This chapter did not want to divide like I wanted it to so I split it in half. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
Responsibility  
  
The dispatch letter from Lothlórien that Lady Ninniach had delivered to Elrond some days before had spoken of the imminent arrival of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn from Lothlórien and indicated that they had important business to discuss with the Lord of Imladris. That they would only give him a few days notice of such a visit spoke much of the urgency behind their trip. This worried Lord Elrond somewhat, especially in light of the disturbing discussion he had with Lady Ninniach on the day she had arrived. Perhaps Lady Galadriel had foreknowledge of this danger that had been discussed in such a cryptic fashion.   
  
He had entertained some hope that the Lady of the Golden Wood could visit with Ninniach when she arrived but when he had invited the Maia to attend an informal dinner with the Lord and Lady of Caras Galadhon, she had declined, stating that the problem would be best discussed among those who would actually be doing "all the hard work" as she so adroitly put it. Ninniach had said that there would be time for pleasantries after the business had been seen to. Later that day, when one of the border guards had announced that the Lord and Lady had just passed the borders of Imladris and would arrive momentarily, Lady Ninniach and her granddaughter had been seen by Elurin leaving by another door for a walk in the gardens.  
  
Elrond had been somewhat confused by what he saw as an avoidance of his arriving guests but finally decided that she must have her reasons, after all, she was a Maiar and she was very old. With his mind more at ease, he walked down the steps of his home to the courtyard below and waited for the Lord and Lady of Caras Galadhon and their escort to arrive.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-).  
  
The sun had just gone down and the new darkness of evening was overshadowing Imladris when the four young elves and the young human walked through the front door of their home. They were having a heated argument and their raised voices could be heard before they opened the door but once the five entered the Last Homely House, the din was worse.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir stood on either side of a rather ruffled, disheveled and angry-looking she-elf. Anayah was more mud than elf at this point and the blood running down the side of her head, drawing little red lines in the mud as it flowed down her cheek was not helping the situation or her disposition.  
  
"Anayah, we said we were sorry. That is probably not what you want to hear right now ..."  
  
Elladan's apology was cut short when Anayah turned on him. A flash of pain and dizziness showed itself briefly in her eyes as she turned and had to reach a hand out to the wall to steady herself.  
  
"What I want to hear from you right now," she hissed at him then turned to the others, leveling each with the "look of doom," "what I want to hear from all of you, is silence! Not another word - from any of you. Nothing! You hurt my horse and you hurt me and even though I know you did not mean for this to happen and even though I could easily forgive my own hurts, I cannot forgive those hurts suffered by Elias. At least not right now." She turned and started toward the staircase leading to the family's sleeping quarters and guest room.  
  
"Please, Anayah, at least let Ada take a look at you. Your head is going to need stitches." Aragorn tried to get in front of his sister to make her look at him but she firmly, yet gently, pushed him to one side, out of her way.  
  
"I meant what I said Aragorn. Not a word. From any of you!"  
  
"But ... ."  
  
Aragorn attempted to speak once more but was abruptly cut off when his sister held up a finger and with flashing eyes gave the room a shake. Any object not a permanent fixture, books, tableware, glasses, cups and plates, rattled and shook for a moment before becoming still once more. Her brothers and Legolas were left with no doubt whatsoever that she did not wish for them to speak to her.  
  
"What in Ilúvatar's name is going on in my home!"  
  
All five heads whipped around to look at the Lord of Imladris as he called for order in a voice that would accept no arguments.  
  
When the argument between the five had been taken into the common area, Lord Elrond had finally felt the need to intervene. His eyes widened as he took in the appearance of the only one of the five that was dirty. His daughter was standing in front of him, covered in mud, with her head bleeding and slightly hunched over as she held her rib cage with both hands and arms.  
  
His look of anger quickly turned to a look of concern and he immediately started moving toward her but stopped in his tracks when she shot him an angry look then turned and slowly limped away in the direction of her chambers. Thinking that leaving her alone for a few moments might be the wiser choice, Lord Elrond turned to his sons and the Mirkwood Prince.  
  
"What happened?" He asked calmly. Then, as if a dam had burst, his sons all started talking at the same time, while Legolas just stood in the background shaking his head. Finally, unable to understand any of them, Lord Elrond held up his hand, signaling for silence.  
  
"You will all lower the tone of your voice and speak one at a time."  
  
Elladan then recounted, to his father, the events of that afternoon beginning with Anayah's somber mood and ending with the four of them watching as both rider and horse had fallen backwards over the embankment.  
  
"Ada, Anayah threw herself clear before Elias hit the ground so he did not fall on her but when he was trying to get up, he accidentally kicked her though it is not only her injury that has angered her." Elladan looked at the floor, his voice soft with the remorse he was feeling. "When Elias again stood, he was limping."  
  
Seeing his brother's distress, Elrohir put a comforting hand on his shoulder then continued.  
  
"We were trying to apologize, Ada. We were trying to get her to listen to us and tell us what we could do to make it right but she is refusing to talk to us or even listen."  
  
"I do not wonder why." Elrond said, shaking his head. "The cacophony of sound coming from the four of you was quite impressive, she probably could not understand a word any of you were saying. Now, tell me how badly was she hurt?"  
  
"We do not know, Ada. She will not let any of us look at her."  
  
Elrond could see that his youngest was quite upset by what had happened and wanted more than anything to help his sister.  
  
"Calm yourself, Estel. I will see to her. Perhaps if we give her a few moments alone ..." Lord Elrond held up his hand and signaled for silence when he saw his sons opening their mouths to speak. "As I was saying, we will give her a few moments alone to calm down then I will go and speak with her."  
  
Looking at the young ones in front of him, he took in their worried expressions and spoke again.  
  
"I am sure this will all work itself out. Now, we have guests and I must go see to them."  
  
After their father left them to return to the sitting room, the brothers looked at one another in silence. Though their intentions had been good and all they had wanted to do was cheer Anayah up and end her dour mood, the results had not been exactly what any of them had expected and they did not know what they could do to make things better.  
  
Shaking his head at the mournful expressions on the faces of the three brothers, Legolas rose from the couch he had been sitting on then putting his long arms over the shoulders of the brothers he spoke to them.  
  
"I will go talk to her." He said softly then he winked at them. "Besides, the three of you need to change your clothes. You smell awful!" He was barely able to avoid the three couch pillows when they came flying his way.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-).  
  
When Legolas reached Anayah's chambers, he softly knocked on the door and was answered by a faintly muffled voice inviting him to enter. At first, there did not seem to be anyone in the room but when he walked by the closet and was almost hit in the stomach by a roll of leg wrappings, he came to the conclusion that the she-elf in question had her head buried in her closet. Carefully, he stuck his head in the closet and spoke quietly to his friend.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
Her head came up and she looked at the blonde prince for a moment, and for just a moment, was seriously thinking of refusing his offer of assistance but thinking better of it, nodded.  
  
"I guess so. If you want to."  
  
Backing out of the closet with the items she had handed him, he turned to her bed and began to assemble what had been hastily thrown into a large pile. The array of liniment and leg wraps was impressive including the cushioned leather shoe which he looked at curiously, for a moment, before placing it in the pile with the rest of the supplies.  
  
He saw that though she had cleaned most of the mud off her face and hands, she had still not seen to her injuries, and though this fact worried him, he wisely remained silent on the matter.  
  
"I hope you know that your brothers are sorry about what happened."  
  
"I know they are sorry, Legolas. But neither good intentions nor remorse is going to change the fact that Elias was injured by their little game - his injuries are not going to go away because they feel bad about what they did."  
  
"Neither are your injuries."  
  
The only answer he received was a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Anayah, would you please let Lord Elrond take a look at you. For me. Please?"  
  
The look in her eyes was much softer now, a sure sign that her anger was lessening although he could still see the stubbornness lurking behind the concern and pain.  
  
"I'm sorry if I sound sharp, Legolas, but my injuries are insignificant and I am well able to take care of them myself. However, Elias cannot take care of himself and depends on me when he is injured, therefore, it is only right that I see to him first. That is all I am going to say on the matter."  
  
The blonde archer could plainly see that Anayah was worried about Elias but he could also see that there was something else wrong, another pain besides the physical ones.  
  
As she was walking passed him to pick up her pack, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bed where he made her sit quietly for a few moments.  
  
"Anayah, there is something else going on here and I would like it very much if you would tell me what it is. And do not say it is none of my business because when you start biting everybody's head off when they are trying to be nice then I think we have a right to know what exactly is going on. Don't you agree?"  
  
She sat on the bed for a moment staring at her hands before she spoke and when she finally did, it was in a sad voice, almost a whisper.  
  
"I'm afraid of losing him, Legolas."  
  
"Afraid of losing who? Elias?"  
  
She nodded before she continued. "Over the years he has dumped me on my ..., well, let me just say that he has dumped me plenty of times, and he has fallen before as well. It really scared me this time because just after he hit the ground, he did not move for a few seconds and for those few seconds, I thought I had lost him."  
  
"Did you ever consider that maybe he was scared too? Maybe that is why he did not move at first."  
  
She looked at Legolas with a look he could not quite understand but after a moment, he finally saw the same look turning into one of comprehension. She nodded her head without speaking then sat quietly thinking for another small space before she spoke again.  
  
"Elias was given to me as a gift by a friend. The two of us have been together for a very long time and have become very close. That horse was my friend and my protector during a dark time in my life when I needed a friend and did not think that I had any."  
  
Legolas was curious.  
  
"Just how old is he? I mean, I know how old Aragorn is, and I know that you are two years younger than he is. That would mean Elias is ... Did your Grandmother and Grandfather give him to you?"  
  
"I can answer part of your question, at least. I cannot tell you who gave him to me because I gave my word that I would not tell anybody but I can tell you that it was not Grandmother and Grandfather."  
  
"I understand."  
  
When Anayah looked into his eyes, she saw the quiet acceptance of her vow of secrecy and so continued.  
  
"You will probably think this is funny, but Elias is almost like a four-legged Dúnadan-Elf, kind of like me. I already told you that he is a Mearas, well, he is also blessed with long life and will live for as long as I do and although he cannot die from sickness he can die from injury. Elias is a very special friend and I have a responsibility to care for him the same as he cares for me. Our hearts are bonded, Legolas, and only death can come between us. I am not ready for him to die and it scares me more than you can imagine when the possibility of his death comes as close as it did today. I could easily forgive my hurts but my heart finds it very difficult to forgive those who have caused him pain."  
  
He gave her a hug. "I understand what you are speaking of more than you realize. Elias is very lucky to have you as a friend, young one. You do not have to worry, what you have told me will remain between the two of us. I give you my word."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, then sighed.  
  
"You are a good friend, Legolas, and you never ask more than what a person is willing to share."  
  
"Anayah, there are no conditions on friendship. Remember that. I am sure Elias is going to be just fine." He gave her arm a friendly pat before he continued. "Now, would you be willing to indulge a friend when he asks you to let your Ada take a look at your injuries? I am sure Elias is in no imminent danger of traveling to the Halls of Mandos at the moment, but you, on the other hand, look like you are about ready to fall over and it would be a shame if you were to pass out in the middle of treating your friend's injury."  
  
"I think that would be a good idea, daughter."  
  
Both heads turned to the doorway where Lord Elrond now stood with healing utensils, bandages and herbs.  
  
Anayah sighed resignedly, acknowledging that she would finally accept help. Legolas moved out of the way and let the Noldor Healer take his place next to her on the bed but as he started to leave the room, thinking the two might like a little privacy, Anayah reached out and took his arm.  
  
"Stay. Legolas, please stay. If you are here, I will not be tempted to act like an elfling when Ada stitches my head."  
  
The Prince resat himself, smiling at her supportively.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
After Elrond had placed the crushed athelas leaves into the hot water to let them steep, he started to check her injuries. Though the cut above her left temple was deep, he was sure that she had not suffered a concussion or a more serious skull fracture.  
  
"I have sent your brothers to the stables to care for Elias." He spoke without looking at her, expecting an outburst.  
  
Anayah tried to get up from the bed but was held down by her father's firm hands.  
  
"Sit still, child."  
  
"Ada, he is my responsibility, not theirs."  
  
He favored her with "the Look" that told her that further argument was out of the question.  
  
"Young lady, you will sit right here and let me see to your injuries and let your brothers see to Elias. Now, I will hear no more on this. Remember, young one, your brothers are all talented healers and can see to any injury your four-legged friend might have sustained. Besides, sometimes serving those we have wronged is the best way to learn a lesson."  
  
He placed a hand on the side of her face and turned her towards him so that he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Your heart may rest assured that he will be taken care of. Now you will sit still ..."  
  
Anayah was indeed squirming and shifting her weight around on the bed like an elfling.  
  
"I said you will sit still and let me finish my examination of you. You are almost as bad as Estel, squirming about so." He chuckled to take the sting out of his words and from his chair against the wall, Legolas laughed softly, his blue eyes twinkling like stars.  
  
"You can engage a Shadow Wraith in a fight to the death, jump other horses with your own, hike for miles in a blizzard with a broken knee, pulling a sled with somebody in it behind you, but you cannot sit still for a few stitches?"  
  
Though her father held her face still, Anayah still managed to shoot Legolas "the look", right before she winked.  
  
Lord Elrond had rewarded her first Dwarven curse with a raised eyebrow, so she had refrained from uttering any more but had continued to squirm, saying "ouch" each time the needle pierced her flesh for another stitch.  
  
Legolas was laughing so hard at her antics that he had almost fallen out of his chair and when Anayah had found a pillow and had thrown it at him, Lord Elrond almost put a stitch where it was not needed and so had to finally put an end to the antics of the two though he smiled when he did it. However, when her father was about to wrap a bandage around her head, she put her foot down.  
  
"Ada, stop! I am NOT going to walk around this house with a big old bandage wrapped around my head!"  
  
Lord Elrond shook his head. "If you insist, then I will not put it on although I do caution you to keep careful watch on the stitches and see to it that they do not become infected. Do you promise me this?"  
  
"Yes, Ada. I promise"  
  
When the two saw the bruises on her rib cage and thigh where her horse had accidentally caught her with his flailing hind legs as he was trying to get his legs under him to rise, Father as well as friend, hissed in sympathy. Both bruises were exact replicas of the big stallion's feet but while her thigh was just seriously bruised and required nothing more than a poultice, three of her ribs were broken. Anayah sighed, resignedly.  
  
"Well, I guess it is only reasonable that if a 1700 pound horse kicks you, something is bound to get broken!"  
  
As her father reached for the bandages, she started to protest but was interrupted by his raised hand.  
  
"As your Father and as your healer, I suggest that you let me wrap those ribs. We have company who have requested that you join us and I, for one, do not wish to have to pick you up off the floor when you pass out from pain in the middle of the introductions!"  
  
She looked at her father in surprise.  
  
"Who's here?"  
  
"First, I want you to bathe, for at this moment you are more mud than daughter. After that you may come downstairs and greet your Grandparents."  
  
"What? Grandmother and Grandfather? Here? Now? Tonight? Downstairs?"  
  
"Peace, child. Yes it is your Grandparents." He laughed at her excitement as she started to frantically run around her room, yelling for her ladies to draw a bath for her and set out suitable clothing.  
  
Little did the Lord of Imladris know that before the night was over there would be much more excitement in the Last Homely House of Elrond Peredhel, Lord of Imladris.  
  
TBC

* * *

A Sly Fan: Thanks for the review! Not to worry, horse and rider are both fine! When I was much younger, I had one of my horses rear and I accidentally pulled him over on top of me. I remember laying on the ground, looking up and seeing that big body coming at me ... then I fainted. My father, who saw the whole thing, said the horse did everything in his power to keep from stepping on me. It is a horse's natural instinct NOT to hurt their rider. What a rider can do is "throw themselves clear", that is, they remove their feet from the stirrups then jump and roll away from the horse before it hits the ground. What you have to remember is that a horse is kicking his legs as he tries to get up. If the rider happens to be within reach of those legs they can get hurt.  
  
Red Tigress: Welcome! And thank you for the review. I am glad you like my story.  
  
DesolateAznVamp: Thank you very much for your review. It is really exciting when someone writes me and tells me how much they are enjoying the story. I am trying very hard to put my readers inside my story so they can experience the story as if they were there. Hopefully, I am succeeding! Again, thank you. 


	4. Shadow

My tentative posting schedule will be: On Tuesdays I will post a chapter. I am planning on making the chapters longer. If I'm lucky and have another chapter ready, the bonus chapter will be posted on Saturday.

* * *

Chapter 4  
  
Shadow  
  
The Valar themselves do not understand the full extent and meaning of Ilúvatar's song, for it was not their place to do so. Some things were just not meant to be fully understood. The Shadow creature was one of these things. What needed to be understood was how it came to be, and if the lesser beings were unable to discover this reason and reverse the damage it was causing, then not even the Valar, in all their greatness and splendor, would be able to save Middle Earth.   
  
The Shadow creature understood that it existed, that it needed to feed, and it needed to search. It knew not what it was searching for, only that when whatever it was searching for was found it would no longer feel the insatiable hunger that constantly drove it to consume all light and the beings who carried this light within their hearts and souls.  
  
It had been instinctively drawn to this place of light over which it now hovered, knowing that what it sought lay within. Twice, already, it had been repulsed, had been kept from taking that which it so desired. However, it was not yet ready to abandon the task it had set for itself.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-).  
  
Dark grey eyes and a dark mind watched as the creature hovered over its heart's desire and also watched as it had been repulsed. Though he could not see beyond the magic that protected this place, he knew the Shadow creature could and by its behavior suspected that what both he and the creature sought, lay within. There was a great power protecting his prize but he also knew if he could flush it out into the open where he could get to it, his minions could capture both it and its dark counterpart. Then his goal for ultimate domination over all life in this world could be achieved, for to control one meant to control both. Perhaps, he would give the creature a little assistance.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-).  
  
Anayah was almost frantic. Her Grandparents were visiting her new home. She had not had much of a chance to visit with her Grandfather, Lord Celeborn since he and the Lórien contingent had been there some time before as an ally in the battle for the three Elven Rings of Power. He had been concerned that she had suffered a significant injury during that battle and had visited her on several occasions but, understandably, his responsibilities as Lord of Caras Galadhon had prevented him from being able to stay as long as he would have liked and all too soon, he had left to return to the Golden Wood.  
  
Before she had come to live at Imladris, Anayah had been something of a free spirit, doing what she wanted and when she wanted to do it. She answered to no Elf for what she did and always took sole responsibility for the end results. The young she-elf had shown no interest in learning to live the way that most elves lived and had often referred to that lifestyle as boring. The Lord and Lady had allowed Haldir to shoulder some of the work at integrating her into a more "normal" Elven lifestyle and he had been somewhat successful at his task although if one were to ask him, he would say that, yes, it was possible for an elf to get grey hairs.  
  
Celeborn and Galadriel, knowing full-well Lord Elrond's big heart and willingness to accept orphaned younglings into his heart and family, had sent Anayah to foster at Imladris hoping that she would finally have a chance to learn what having and living with a family really felt like. It had felt strange to her at first although she eventually came to think of Imladris as home and thought of Lord Elrond as the father she had never had a chance to have, and the twins, Aragorn and, in truth, even Legolas, as siblings. Even though she had all the natural grace and beauty of her elven lineage, she would never be happy or comfortable living the quiet and serene lives that most elves did but being adaptable, was willing to try.  
  
Now, her Grandparents were here, in what she considered to be her home and she felt a great desire to make a good impression, showing them that their hearts had been right, this was always what she had needed and wanted, even though she had been loathe to admit it.  
  
Now, the first "snag" of the evening had just happened. One of her ladies laid out a gown for her to wear. Legolas didn't say a word and neither did Elrond, the first because he remembered a previous incident concerning a gown and the second because he knew of the first incident and wanted to see if her hatred of gowns had also been one of the minor character flaws he had been able to change about her.  
  
"What is that?" She pointed at the offending piece of apparel and glared at Míriel, one of her ladies as she laid it out on the bed.  
  
Not offended in the least, Míriel calmly answered. "It is a gown, my Lady. Does it not meet with your approval?"  
  
"I do not even think so! I do not like gowns, I have never owned a gown and I am not about to start now! Get that thing out of my sight!"  
  
Legolas was laughing so hard at the way she was fussing that he was in imminent danger of falling out of his chair.  
  
"I believe I may have an alternative for you my Lady but I must respectfully request that everyone else leave the room." The tall she-elf looked pointedly at Lord Elrond and Legolas as she spoke. "We have much to do and little time to do it in."  
  
As he was leaving, Legolas paused in front of Anayah.  
  
"I will go and check on Elias and make sure that his three "mothers" have not mother-henned the poor horse to death. I will return in 30 minutes time and if you would allow me, I will escort you to meet your Grandparents as a Lady should be escorted." He was about to step through the door but had one last thought and turned back. "When Aragorn and I first met you in Lórien, you mentioned that you would have shown up for our introductions naked rather than wear a gown? Would you really have done so?"  
  
"Of course." It was a simple answer that told the simple truth.  
  
As he left, Legolas's laughter could be heard all the way down the stairs.  
  
Lord Elrond raised and eyebrow at her remark but otherwise did not respond. He was, after all, known as a wise elf.  
  
Elenath, Anayah's second Lady, closed the door quietly behind him.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-).  
  
The next 30 minutes were a blur for Anayah but without the help of her Ladies-in-waiting, she would not have had adequate time to prepare herself. When a soft knock was heard on the door and it was opened, Legolas was not quite prepared for what he saw.  
  
The black boots, black leggings, black vest and black slatted skirt were all made of the same soft black leather while her tunic was of a dark grey silk. Her warrior braids were interwoven with a red gold ribbon and were themselves woven in to the braid she always wore. There was a thin red-gold circlet on her head, and a small ceremonial dagger hung in its small, ornately decorated sheath above the bicep of her left arm.  
  
Seeing the expression on the face of the Mirkwood Prince, she smiled at him.  
  
"I am just about ready. How is the Old Man?"  
  
"He pulled a tendon on his left front fetlock but he seems to be more comfortable, especially after the twins put the boot on him."  
  
Anayah nodded her head as if she had expected that result.  
  
"His leg has now been dutifully tended, he has been groomed and fed, and his stall has double the normal amount of straw in it to further cushion his steps. I am sure he will heal quickly. The poor beast has been fussed over so much that I do believe I saw him roll his eyes in frustration!"  
  
Anayah laughed, wincing as she did so for when she laughed, her circlet had rubbed the edge of her stitches.  
  
Seeing her wince, Legolas pressed lightly down on the circlet where it would sit more comfortable.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You are quite welcome." He offered his arm to her. "Now, I do believe that you have guests to meet?"  
  
Together the two of them left her chambers.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-).  
  
The two had just reached the bottom of the stairs, when Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn came through the kitchen door. Elladan stopped in surprise which started off a chain reaction until all three had about knocked each other off their feet by bumping into each other. None of them had seen their sister in either formal or semi-formal dress before and were surprised at the change it had affected in her and also wondered what occasion had necessitated the change. Legolas winked at his friends, signifying that all seemed to be well.  
  
Her brothers bowed as she walked by and she nodded her head slightly in acknowledgment. She and her escort had not taken more than three steps passed where they still stood, when she stopped.  
  
"Yes!" Legolas spoke the word silently in his mind. He had hoped something like this would happen, something that might close the breach among the four that had been opened to cataclysmic proportions when Anayah's horse had been injured. It had been his hope that her change of mood after being informed of her Grandparents' arrival would calm her enough to allow her to see that her brothers were indeed sorry for what had happened.  
  
Anayah turned to her brothers and held out her arms. All three of them came to her and they stood for a moment, foreheads touching as unspoken words of apology and forgiveness passed among them. Finally, she pushed herself away.  
  
"We will talk later, my brothers."  
  
They nodded in reply.  
  
As she turned back to Legolas and again took his arm, a small tremor shook the house. For a moment everyone paused and looked around them in surprise as the walls creaked ominously. Then as suddenly as it had begun, it was over and all was silent again. Looking back to where her brothers still stood, she shrugged as did they. Whatever had caused the Last Homely House to groan and creak had, for the moment, become silent.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-).  
  
Outside the door of the sitting room, Anayah began to nervously fuss with her hair and clothes. Legolas held her at arms length and looked at her then reassured her that she looked fine, telling her that she would even pass inspection in his father's court. She raised her eyebrow at this.  
  
"My father is quite strict about his family and those in his Royal Court always looking presentable. But that is a story for another time. For now, perhaps we should go inside."  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she knocked on the door.  
  
TBC

* * *

Sami15: Thanks for your review and comments. Here is my reply. Where's Arwen? Don't know. Last time I heard, she was in Lórien. Is my female lead character off-cannon? Yeppers. Do I care? Noppers. I was writing ficlets with my female lead for over 2 years before I discovered the FanFic site and my Black Rider Series is my way of getting it out of my system. BTW ... my female lead is a foster-daughter and related to Elrond only through the family lines.  
  
You are incorrect that there were only 5 Maia (actually the plural is Maiar) that were sent to ME. There were only 5 "ISTAR Wizards" sent to middle earth by the names that you gave. Now the Istari were also Maiar, true, but the Maiar, who were the "lesser" form of the Valar a.k.a. Ainur, and were helpers to the Valar, were many.   
  
There were also Maiar in Middle Earth who had been perverted by the will of Morgoth a.k.a. Melkor, brother of Manwë, King of the Valar. The Balrogs were Maiar ... and just so you know ... Sauron was also a Maia. And there may have been other Maiar, as well. There may never be a complete list, as Christopher, JRR's son, will probably never finish going through his father's papers in his lifetime. There is an ongoing debate among Tolkien scholars, at this time, that Tom Bombadil, Tree Beard and Gwaihir may have been Maiar as well. I, personally, have my nickel rolling around in the can for Shadowfax being a Maia.  
  
As far as gender (Maiar being all males) ... wrong again. Thingol, Elven King of Doriath and Father of Luthien Tinuviel, beloved of Beren, (Ley of Beleriand, Ley of Luthien etc.) was married to Melian ... a Maiar!  
  
And finally, my young friend, I write for myself and for the love of writing and really don't care to structure my story to anyone's specifications but my own. The story will continue to be written and, I might add, written the way I want.  
  
My advice to you is that if you are going to argue Tolkien ... make sure it is not with somebody who studies Tolkien. Peace.  
  
A Sly Fan: I'm glad you felt better about it! 8-)  
  
DesolateAznVamp: Yes, our girl/elf is definitely her own woman even though she is playing in a "Man's World". Although females are mentioned by Tolkien, there are few who ever had a dominant role over an extended period of time and few were allowed to be warriors on their own merits without having the males raise their eyebrows in surprise. Luthien, Arwen, Eowen are three, just off the top of my head, that were mentioned, but though they are portrayed as strong, capable and dignified women, very capable of taking care of themselves, we just don't hear too much about them. I wanted to shake up the "status quo" a little bit ... give those boys a run for their money. Now, about your second question: why do I only accept signed reviews? Good question. I'm going to have to check the site out for exactly how I can accept unsigned reviews - probably some simple little setting. Thanks for bringing that to my attention! And thanks for the review!  
  



	5. Thurin Tirith

A/N: Thurin Tirith roughly translates, in Sindarin, to "Secret Guard."   
  
Thoughts will always be in single parenthesis - unless I forget. 'Thoughts'

* * *

Chapter 5  
  
Thurin Tirith  
  
The legendary courtesy of the elves - sometimes it almost made her yawn even thinking about it. If the choice had been hers to make, Anayah would have chosen to just say 'hi, how are you,' getting it over and done with then moving right along to greener pastures, metaphorically speaking of course. But no, she had to be stuck greeting Elves like she had never met them before in her life and who, although she loved them dearly, had changed her elfling diapers. The only person she did not mind greeting, and only because she had such a good time teasing him, was the 'oh so serious looking' Captain of her Grandparents' escort - Haldir.  
  
Now if _proper_ etiquette had been observed, there would have been no greetings exchanged between herself and the escort, but since she was not known for strictly adhering to tradition, and seeing Haldir standing there, so very proper, she just could not resist.  
  
"Captain Haldir - how nice it is to see you again!" She strode across the room to where her friend and mentor was standing, and threw her arms around his neck which in turn, caused the stoic Captain's face to turn a very interesting shade of pink.  
  
"You never miss a chance, do you?" He whispered in her ear as he returned her hug.  
  
"Never." She whispered back.  
  
Lady Galadriel turned her head and tried to hide, with her hand, the small laugh that had escaped her mouth. The Lady was well aware that it took something spectacular to embarrass her Captain, and it was Anayah who usually had the best chance of achieving the most spectacular results. Her husband's face, to his credit, did not change expression - unless you were someone who knew him well then if you looked closely, you could well see the laughter in his eyes.  
  
When Lord Elrond cleared his throat, his own eyes twinkling. Anayah turned back to Legolas and, taking his arm, she began to introduce him to those in the room.  
  
"Grandmother, Grandfather, I am sure you know Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, son of King Thranduil."  
  
Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn both smiled at the young Prince. They had both been keeping and interested eye on Aragorn as well as the Mirkwood Prince, and both had become quite fond of him.  
  
"Prince Legolas, we are happy to see you." Both Lord and Lady greeted the Prince.  
  
Finally, after going on for some minutes, the required and proper courtesies had been met and dutifully tended to and everybody started to relax.  
  
Legolas bowed to those in the room.  
  
"My Lady, my Lords. I must beg your leave now for I have other matters that require my attention."  
  
Unspoken permission was given for him to leave and as Legolas headed toward the door, Galadriel spoke to him again, her eyes twinkling as she did so.  
  
"Prince Legolas, please give these 'other matters' the message that we send our love and will speak with them later."  
  
Legolas nodded his consent then turned and quietly left the room.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Lord Elrond motioned for Anayah to take a seat next to her grandmother, and as she was about to comply, another vibration could be felt running through the room, and the walls again creaked in protest of some outside influence. When the creaking finally stopped, Galadriel noticed that her granddaughter was sitting silently with her eyes closed, her brow furrowed in concentration. Gently, Galadriel put a hand over Anayah's.  
  
"Granddaughter? What is it that you sense?"  
  
"I do not know, for whatever has caused this thing to happen is either too vague or too far away for me to be able to see it clearly. I can tell you though that I believe it is the same presence I felt earlier today just before the unfortunate incident where my horse fell."  
  
Galadriel nodded, for she had already been informed of the prank that had gone wrong and knew that there were no injuries suffered that could not be mended in time - including the injury to the young ones' relationship.  
  
"I also have felt a dark presence, Anayah, and that is one of the reasons for our visit, for those of us here must make what plans we can to prepare to meet this new enemy."  
  
Anayah looked at Lady Galadriel quickly, relieved for the moment that she was not the only one who had felt this evil, even though she felt that her Grandmother knew more about this 'presence' than she was willing to talk about. But then 'mystery' was what Lady Galadriel was all about.  
  
"Please, Grandmother, tell me what you can of this thing."  
  
"There is a dark power abroad and many of its evil influences are affecting the workings of this world at this moment. There have been significant increases in the number of Orcs, wargs, and slavers both east and west of the Misty Mountains. Oddities such as mists and fogs in the middle of the day, rain without rain, the sound of rushing waters where there is no river or stream, the sounds of great battles where none have fought or died, snow, when the temperature is warm enough to make a human sweat - all these have occurred since the dark power was first felt. Many of these oddities defy all attempts at explanation and often elves, traveling between the three kingdoms, are blamed for what cannot be rationalized or explained away. Humans are even saying that the magic of the elves is out of control."  
  
Elurin knocked quietly on the door before he entered carrying more wine and an assortment of small sandwiches and fruit for those within. After he left and those still in the room had resettled themselves, Lord Celeborn took up the conversation.  
  
"It is our fear that what is happening at this time may be an effort on the part of Sauron to create a breach of mistrust and enmity among the different races. If his efforts are successful and the Edain can be made to feel they can no longer trust the wisdom of the elves then it will be harder or even impossible for us to help them slow the dark one's rise to power." For a moment, the Lord and Lady touched hands in a gesture of love and support for both knew what was at stake and what needed to be done. After a moment, Lord Celeborn again spoke.  
  
"A diplomatic presence as well as a strong arm is needed in the areas where these disturbances are taking place, not only to patrol for the true enemy but to occasionally intervene in domestic matters as well. It has been decided that the rangers will patrol the area east of the Misty Mountains and south to the Gap of Rohan. King Thranduil of Mirkwood has agreed to watch the land north and east of Mirkwood and, Anayah, we would like you to patrol west of the Misty Mountains to the Gap of Rohan, from Imladris as far west as Bree."  
  
She had started to tell her Grandfather that she already did this but Lord Celeborn held up his hand to indicate she should not interrupt at this moment.  
  
Lord Elrond, who had remained silent to this point continued.  
  
"Since the area that will be in your charge seems to be the most active region of the disturbances, Aragorn and Legolas will lend their support by also patrolling this area and maintaining a presence, and when their duties permit, Elladan and Elrohir will accompany them."  
  
Galadriel laid a soft hand on her granddaughter's shoulder when she sensed the young one's inner turmoil.  
  
"We wish to make a bridge between both elf and human, a bridge that would be beneficial to all races when the war against Sauron finally begins in earnest and we feel you would be well suited for this task for your nature is truly part of both worlds. Perhaps, dear one, it is time for your Black Rider to evolve and become something more." She smiled at the young she-elf, hoping that she would understand what was being asked of her.  
  
"I understand what you and Grandfather are asking of me, Grandmother, but what I do _not_ understand is how I am to accomplish such a thing, for I am but one elf and do not possess great powers or great wisdom by which these things can be accomplished. All I know how to do is work hard and continuously until a task is done and I do not believe there is anything spectacular or diplomatic about those skills. I know nothing of how to be a diplomat. Besides, all it would take is one angry human or a lucky Orc or Warg to bring me down. I am unsure if the task you ask me to accomplish is even possible."  
  
It was the moment Lord Celeborn had been waiting for, the perfect moment to "introduce" the next part of the plan. He nodded at Lord Elrond who left the room. "Not to worry, Anayah. We have taken your vulnerability into consideration and we wish you to know and understand, with all your heart, that we would not intentionally put you in harms way."  
  
Anayah nodded in acknowledgment of this, for besides her foster family, Legolas and Haldir she trusted her Grandparents without reservation. However, when the door opened and Lord Elrond again walked into the room, she began to wonder if she should not reassess just how much she trusted her Grandparents.  
  
She had been a warrior for many years and had spent a lot of time covertly observing other warriors, studying both the warriors as well as their techniques and styles of fighting. However, nothing she had seen or experienced to that moment could have adequately prepared her for the experience of meeting the four elves that followed her Foster-Father into the room. Grandparents as well as Foster-Father waited in silence for her first reaction.  
  
They were four of the biggest elves she had ever seen and where most elves were tall, these four were tall even by Elven standards and were broad as well, their bearing speaking of their physical power as well as their lethal nature. To her credit, her mouth did not physically drop open when they first entered the room - but it was close. She jumped slightly when Lord Celeborn laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"These four are Thurin Tirith warriors. Not much is known about the Thurin Tirith or what they do, as it is their general practice to maintain as low a profile as possible, a fact that contributes much to their overall effectiveness. It is not uncommon to see the Thurin Tirith in the company of royalty. In fact, Gil-Galad had four of them assigned to his personal guard."  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"Oropherin, father of King Thranduil, had them."  
  
"He's dead, too."  
  
"Thranduil had four of them assigned to his family but unfortunately all four died in the attack on his dear wife."  
  
Anayah glared at her Grandfather.  
  
"Need I say more?"  
  
"Please, Anayah. At least come and meet them?"  
  
Rolling her eyes and sighing heavily, she walked forward to meet who might end up being her new best friends, her new escorts. The four elves looked even larger the closer she got to them.  
  
"This is Captain Rahan."  
  
She nodded in acknowledgment of the introduction then placed herself directly in front of him, noticing as she did, that he was tall enough to look down at the top of her head.  
  
"You are very large. How tall are you?"  
  
The big elf's eyes twinkled.  
  
"I am 6'6", my Lady."  
  
"Uh, hm. Like I said. Very large."  
  
"And this is Semoro, second-in-command and brother to Captain Rahan."  
  
She stopped in front of him and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"6'4", my Lady."  
  
"This is Saeros."  
  
"6'2."  
  
"And finally, this is Súrion."  
  
"6'3".  
  
Lord Celeborn then stepped back and watched closely as she looked at each elf one more time then stepped back to give him her assessment.  
  
"Three Noldor Elves and a Silvan Elf. I know something of the Thurin Tirith although it is just from some of Lord Elrond's books of history. Captain Rahan, you have the look of age in your eyes although not overly much, so I would guess that you are more than 3,000 years of age, a fact that might also indicate that you are wise as well as old." She winked at him to indicate that she was teasing him. "You are the Captain so I would assume that you are a good leader, one that inspires loyalty in those who serve under him, especially if your brother follows you. All of you are Thurin Tirith so I am assuming that you all are weapons specialists and taking into account your size and the 'oh-so-serious' looks on your faces that you can be quite lethal in any combat situation. Súrion, have you met our Prince Legolas?"  
  
"I have not had the opportunity my Lady."  
  
"I will have to remember to introduce the two of you, both being Silvan Elves."  
  
"How did you guess that one, my dear?" Celeborn was truly intrigued.  
  
"The vibration of his feä is similar to that of Legolas and to other wood elves that I know."  
  
Everyone laughed. Then Celeborn asked the question that had been on the mind of every elf in the room.  
  
"Well, will you do this thing for us?"  
  
"You know I will my Lord although it troubles me that you would ask it of me in front of other beings and also because you have already gone through the trouble of arranging all this beforehand as if you expected me to feel it was my duty to accept because you did! How could I, in good conscience say no?"  
  
The two elf Lords looked at each other as if they had expected this reaction.  
  
"You always have a choice." Lord Celeborn's expression was honest and open.  
  
"Like I had a choice to be part of the Elves' plan to become the right hand of the future King of Men?" Anayah frowned and sighed, still unsure of the sanity of either scheme.  
  
"I feel like you have just given me four babysitters." She shook her head then with her hands on her hips she turned to face Lord Celeborn, and was about to speak, when the realization hit her like a dwarf hammer at which time she scowled at the Lórien Lord. "You think I am losing my edge! Now I know what this is all about! Just because I got a little boo-boo fighting the Shadow Wraith you do not think I can do this on my own."  
  
Then it was Galadriel's turn to intervene. She motioned for her husband and son-in-law to step away then patted the seat next to her, indicating that she wished to speak. After Anayah had seated herself beside her Grandmother, Galadriel, always having been known as being a powerful and persuasive speaker, began to try and explain things that would, hopefully, put her Granddaughter's mind at ease.  
  
"Anayah, the Thurin Tirith are the elvish equivalent of the Dúnadain Rangers and we Elves are very proud of them. There are not many of them left as most have taken the gray ships over the sea. Yes, the time of the elves is ending, but the time we do have left is going to be quite memorable and the Thurin Tirith who have stayed have pledged to do everything in their power to protect the lives of the elves they are assigned to, for they know that there are many important and dangerous tasks left for us to complete before we may finally give in to our sea longing. True, we must make way for the world of men, but only after we have fulfilled our responsibilities to them. The Thurin Tirith have pledged to help us in our endeavors."  
  
"But Grandmother, perhaps you have too much faith in me. I am no diplomat and I am no Ranger." She looked at Lady Galadriel with almost a tinge of sorrow in her eyes. "I do not know if I have the power or the courage to do this."  
  
"For all intents and purposes, Granddaughter, you are the female equivalent of a Dúnadan Ranger for though you may not see it, you already follow the instincts of your father's people. You spend long periods of time in the wilderness; you have all the survival skills and knowledge to keep you and anyone you choose to champion, safe; and your warring skills are exceptional. It is in your blood." Gathering her thoughts, the Lady of the Golden Wood sighed. "It is unfortunate and regrettable that this task we have set before you will make you well-known to those who may wish to hinder our efforts, and yours as well. There is a dark force abroad, at this moment and we wish for you to be safe from harm. Look at it this way, Anayah. Aragorn has what you call backup, and he has not passed into the Halls of Mandos because of it."  
  
Galadriel placed a hand beneath Anayah's chin and gently raised it so the young she-elf had to look directly into her eyes.  
  
"We cannot and will not force this task on you. It is your decision. Will you do it?"  
  
Anayah sat for several moments, thinking about what her Grandmother had said to her, then, without speaking, took one of Galadriel's hands and laid it tenderly against her own cheek. She sighed deeply then rose and crossed the room to where the four elves stood and looked up into the grey eyes of the Captain of the Thurin Tirith.  
  
"Please follow me. I am going to teach all of you the fine art of sandwich making. I do not know about you, but I am starving." She turned and bowed to her Grandparents and Foster-Father, winked at Haldir then, followed by her escort, left the room.  
  
TBC

* * *

COMING NEXT SATURDAY: Chapter 6, Animals Of The Heavens - Attack of the giant bats.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Arwen721: Thank you! I hope you will enjoy this story as much as the last one! 8-)  
  
DesolateAznVamp: Thank you for the review. It makes me happier than you can imagine that you like my story so much.  
  



	6. Animals Of The Heavens

A/N1: My thanks to Master Sparrow, the "Top Gun" of his species, for giving me the idea for the attack of the flying foxes. Master Sparrow, wherever you are, I had never seen a sparrow or any other bird for that matter, do barrel rolls then dip and turn like you did when you were trying to catch that bug. You were truly poetry in motion.  
  
A/N2: Of the 160 species of fruit bats, 60 of the larger species make up the flying foxes, the largest of which has a wing span reaching five feet. Fruit bats, including the flying foxes, rely on a keen sense of sight and smell to locate their food unlike other species of bats who rely on echolocation. The Samoans call the flying foxes "manu lagi" or "animals of the heavens." In Sindarin, that would translate as Levan Uin Menelath.  
  
A/N3: There is a reference to: Black Rider, Chapter 23, Despair

* * *

Chapter 6  
  
Animals of the Heavens  
  
There was a strong wind blowing around the perimeter of Imladris. Like many of the storms that would occasionally frequent the region, this one, too, seemed reluctant to cross over into the land of the elves although it held no such reservations about standing at the realm's borders, howling in fury. Though the Last Homely House no longer creaked and groaned, it could almost be felt as if it drew in upon itself in an attempt to shield those in its charge, within its walls.  
  
The sons of Elrond and the Prince of Mirkwood were relaxing in the Hall of Fire with a glass of fine wine. Elrond and his guests, the Lord and Lady of Lórien, were relaxing in the Sitting Room and Anayah and the four elves of her new escort were in the kitchen where Anayah was demonstrating what, in her opinion, was one the best skills the elves had ever mastered - sandwich making. Fierce though they might be in battle, the four Thurin Tirith warriors were learning their "new" skills and applying them with much enthusiasm to freshly baked breads and cold roast venison. Elurin, Master of the Kitchen, sensing that this was a "getting-acquainted" gathering, had discreetly left.  
  
The atmosphere throughout the house was relaxed. That is, it was relaxed until the first scream was heard. Everyone paused what they were doing.  
  
"It's coming from the Hall of Fire." Anayah immediately started looking for a way out of the kitchen and when she saw that the only passage to the door was crowded if not blocked not only by guests and elves but by her four guards as well, she instinctively took the only other route available - over the top of the table then through the door.  
  
"She's quick." Súrion took a bite out of his sandwich before he and the other three ran after the disappearing she-elf.  
  
When she reached the Hall of Fire, Anayah paused, not prepared for the chaos she encountered in a room known only for its peace and tranquility. At first, her eyes had sought out evidence of intruders - and found none but when a frightened elf screamed and pointed toward the high vaulted ceilings, she looked upwards and saw three Levan Uin Menelath, _Animals Of The Heavens_, also known simply as Great Bats, circling high overhead. The giant bats dove at the running and screaming Elves beneath them, clawing all who were not quick enough to dodge out of their way.  
  
She quickly concluded that swords and arrows would be useless, for as quick as the creatures were, it was doubtful if even the Mirkwood Prince could have shot one down.  
  
Glorfindel and Erestor were busy trying to evacuate the panicking elves, Elrond, who had arrived soon after the first scream was standing protectively in front of Amrûn with Legolas at his side, while Elladan and Elrohir hovered protectively over Ninniach.  
  
Grabbing the arm of the guard called Semoro, she ran to the front door, threw it open and gave a shrill piercing whistle, then after turning back to the puzzled elf, she explained.  
  
"I have called for my falcon, Shakir. After he enters the Hall, I want you to close the door behind him." Not waiting for the elf to respond, she sprinted back toward the bedlam.  
  
After again reaching the Hall, she stopped dead in her tracks, her heart hammering in her chest when she saw that one of the large creatures had landed on the couch and was advancing on Aragorn where he sat frozen in place, a panicked look in his eyes. Her heart almost broke for her brother, for she knew what it was that had frozen him so - she knew he was remembering the rats. (See A/N 3.)  
  
"Súrion, you and Saeros help Lord Glorfindel get the rest of these elves out of here."  
  
Then after grabbing the dagger from her biceps sheath, she sprinted toward her brother. The Great Bat had locked eyes with the terrified human and was creeping ever closer to him, wings aggressively spread wide and hissing as it advanced. Jumping over a low table in front of the couch on which her brother sat, and using both hands, she plunged the ceremonial dagger into the back of the creature's neck and pinned its twitching body to the couch beneath it.  
  
Even though the creature was dead, Aragorn still could not take his eyes off of it. She knelt beside him, wrapping her arms around his trembling body, and though it would have been better to try to get him out of the hall all together, he would not move, even for her, and in fact, did not even seem to notice that she was there beside him at all.  
  
Gently she placed a hand over his eyes so that he would not be able to see the dead creature in front of him while she gently rocked him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Im sí muindor-nín. Cara ú del. Im sí." (I am here my brother. Do not fear. I am here.)  
  
At that moment a scream of another sort was heard, a scream of defiance, then Shakir, no more than a black blur, streaked into the room from outside, screaming as he flew. He had come quickly, for he had sensed the urgency in his Lady's voice when she had called to him, and he knew that somewhere inside the house where she lived, there was work to be done.  
  
After the falcon entered the Hall, Anayah gave a short whistle after which he slowed his flight and circled over her, awaiting his next command. Raising a closed fist in the direction of the Levan Uin Menelath, then giving three short whistles, she suddenly opened her fist. It was the signal the falcon was waiting for - it was his call to war - and he obligingly took up that call.  
  
Circling the Hall once more to gain momentum, the black falcon flew directly at the two creatures as they continued to circle near the top of the vaulted ceiling. As he neared them, he elevated his flight path slightly, dropped his legs and extended his razor-sharp talons, then, as he passed over the top of the two, he sliced through flesh to the bone of the one nearest him. It screamed as it dropped away, spiraling slowly as it neared the ground until finally, after regaining its flight ability, rose slowly toward the ceiling. Banking hard, Shakir turned in midair and came back for the second creature and even though the Great Bat attempted to defend itself with fang and claw, the falcon evaded the attack, rolling over in midair, effectively taking away the creature's target. The bat shrieked in frustration and banked away.  
  
The wounded Levan Uin Menelath searched beneath it for an easier target and seeing the one its mate had sought was now protected by another it decided that the second being would be where it would now direct its attack.  
  
Anayah saw it coming and curled her body protectively around her still unresponsive brother while, from across the room, Rahan, Captain of her guard, guessed its intent and sprinted toward his new charge and the human she was protecting. Though he was extremely fast, even by Elven standards, he could not get to her before the creature had buried its claws in her unprotected back and its fangs in her neck.  
  
When he finally reached her side, he grabbed the creature by the legs with one hand and with the other forced it to release its hold on her neck. As it withdrew its fangs, it twisted its head around and bit the elf restraining it on the hand, forcing him to release his hold on it. Quickly it rose from the two elves and the human and raced back to its partner to rejoin the fight against the falcon.  
  
Rahan stood protectively over the human and Anayah who was still curled protectively around her brother. The fangs of the creature had opened a wound dangerously close to the main artery in her neck and the big captain did the only thing he could until it would be safe to move her - he clamped his hand over the wound, applying pressure to stop the bleeding.  
  
Overhead, the aerial battle continued and those who remained in the hall watched in fascination as the falcon fought valiantly. Shakir dipped, banked, rolled and stooped as he slowly but surely cut the creatures' backs, wings and bellies to bloody ribbons. He never gave up, never slowed and never stopped, shrieking at the hissing creatures as he attacked them - again and again. Though at four feet his wingspan was a foot shorter than those of the two creatures he fought, he was quicker, and now his own instinctive skills plus the training he had received stood him in good stead as first one creature fell, with the second following soon after. At long last, the battle was over.  
  
Shakir called to his Lady and continued to circle over her, waiting for an answer - for his next command. It was Elladan who finally called the falcon to rest, using the command whistles that Anayah had been teaching all of them to use.  
  
After making sure that Ninniach and Amrûn were safe and uninjured, Elrond and the twins ran to Anayah and Aragorn and became extremely concerned when they saw that there was blood everywhere. Rahan's hands were covered with it as was the front of Anayah and also Aragorn onto whom the blood had fallen.  
  
"She is bleeding to death for I fear the creature's fangs have nicked an artery. We must get her to the Healing Wing immediately. Captain Rahan, I would appreciate it if you would please continue to apply pressure on the wound, even after we begin to move her."  
  
Unfortunately, neither Elrond nor his sons could get the now unconscious elf to release her hold on her brother who had also gone into shock and had lost consciousness. All of them knew they had to do something quickly before they lost Anayah as her face was beginning to take on more of a grey pallor as blood continued to seep from under Rahan's fingers. All who saw this grew increasingly frustrated for they knew that if they could not get her to release the grip she had on Aragorn that she would quickly bleed to death.  
  
It was Legolas who came up with the solution. He walked up to the frustrated elves.  
  
"May I?"  
  
"Please Legolas, if there is anything you can do I would appreciate it if you would try," Lord Elrond said. "We do not have much time left."  
  
"Anayah I am truly sorry for doing this and I hope you can forgive me." Quickly finding the correct pressure point between jaw and ear, Legolas applied a quick pressure and with a sigh, she finally released the death grip she had on her brother and relaxed.  
  
Scooping his foster-daughter up in his arms and with Rahan still applying pressure, Lord Elrond quickly headed for the Healing Wing. Behind him, Elladan did the same with his little brother.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Anayah had not regained consciousness for several hours. When Lord Elrond finally told her what had happened, she had been mortified that she had fainted. Then she divulged a secret to the healer that she had never told anyone before - that she was afraid of things flying around her head - with Shakir being the only exception to that fear and attesting to the trust each had in the other.  
  
She had lost a lot of blood before the wounded artery could be artfully stitched and as a result, had suffered from weakness for some time after. Then there had been the unnatural cravings for organ meats, heart and liver. Elrond had told her that though she was replenishing the fluids her body had lost, her cravings were nothing more than her body telling her that it also needed to replenish certain vitamins that had been lost with the blood.  
  
Aragorn had been treated for shock and when he woke, had been totally embarrassed about freezing at the sight of what he called "a little bat." He knew that he would have to work on his fear but as he looked over at the pale face of his sister who lay in the adjacent bed in the Healing Wing, he knew that he would not be alone in his efforts.  
  
TBC

* * *

Arwen721: Thanks for the Review! I am letting my characters stretch a little bit in this story so there will be quite a few new things for them to do and experience - plus the regular assortment of bad guys!  
  
DesolateAznVamp: Yes, the Thurin Tirith are mine. Think of them as the _Special Forces_ of the Elf World - Bad guys beware! Hope you like this chapter!  
  



	7. First Mission

Chapter 7  
  
First Mission  
  
Two weeks had passed since the attack of the Levan Uin Menelath and all those who had been injured when the Great Bats that had entered the Hall of Fire, wreaking havoc and injuring many, including the falcon who had so valiantly defended them all, were now fully recovered. Shakir had been doted on by more than just Lord Elrond and his family. Many of the elves who had been in the Hall of Fire that night had inquired about his health and had brought him many tasty treats both as a reward and as a symbol of their heartfelt thanks. The courageous bird was now a hero to many.  
  
Anayah, now fully recovered from the life threatening bite she had received the night of the attack, was now on the practice field, sparring with Saeros, one of the members of her new Thurin Tirith Guard. The other three members of her guard stood nearby, watching as the two used their long knives, twisting, turning, striking, blocking, ducking and spinning in moves which were almost too fast for the eye to follow . Both elves were sweating from their efforts but neither was giving the other any quarter.  
  
On the sidelines, the other three were talking among themselves.  
  
"She's quick as well as strong for her size, and I get the feeling that she can hold her own with just about anybody - or anything, from what I've heard."  
  
The other two looked at Súrion and nodded in agreement.  
  
Saeros managed to disarm the she-elf and upon seeing her weaponless, he paused and lowered his own weapons - which proved to be his undoing. Circling his neck with her arm then grabbing the wrist, she pulled both legs off the ground, putting her entire weight on the encircling arm. Then, using the natural momentum built up by the maneuver, she kicked him on the inside of the knee furtherest from her which resulted in the whole leg collapsing under him. He fell to the ground and in the next moment found himself on his back with Anayah holding a dagger to his throat.  
  
"You stopped fighting. Never stop fighting."  
  
After regaining her feet, she extended her hand to help him rise. Saeros nodded in appreciation and took the offered hand, then in a surprise maneuver of his own, pulled the she-elf down on top of him, rolled her onto her back then held his dagger to her throat.  
  
"You stopped fighting, my Lady." He smiled.  
  
"Not quite," was her soft reply.  
  
She moved the tip of her dagger slightly to show she still held it in her hand and when Saeros looked down at the weapon, he paled as he realized that the dagger Anayah still held was pointed at one of the most "vital" regions of his body. His three friends broke out in loud laughter, then the Captain called an end to the match.  
  
"This match is over!"  
  
Saeros helped her to her feet.  
  
"Well met, Lady Anayah, well met indeed."  
  
"Thank you Saeros, our sparring time was most invigorating. I must tell all of you that I do not want to be known as a dirty fighter, but as I have had to adapt my fighting style for fighting opponents larger than myself, it sometimes seems that is what I do. I am smaller than most beings that I fight so I do whatever I have to, to stay alive. I know how to fight the other way also, but if being sneaky and biting, scratching or eye gouging is going to keep me alive - then believe me when I say that I will fight dirty."   
  
She was about to say more when the five of them heard the sounds of a running horse and when they looked toward the house, they saw a lathered horse and elf come to a stop in the courtyard, met by Lord Elrond.  
  
"Its a courier," Anayah announced flatly as she turned and started walking toward the house.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
After she had bathed and changed clothes, Anayah then went to Elrond's study and after knocking softly, was invited to enter. She sat in a comfortable chair and waited quietly and patiently for her Foster-Father to finish reading the dispatch he held in his hands. Finally, he laid the parchment down on his desk then sat silently for a few moments staring off into the distance as he tried to master his emotions and gather his thoughts.  
  
"Ada?"  
  
Dragging himself out of his thoughts, the Elf Lord looked at his foster daughter.  
  
"It looks like this will be your first assignment. I thought I knew every town in Middle Earth, but apparently I was in error." He waved his hands dismissively and sighed. "It is of no consequence. Anyway, a Ranger traveling through the region southwest of Imladris has discovered a problem in a small town called Nen and has sent a dispatch to us regarding his findings. It seems a Mirkwood elf is being held in Nen on charges that he attacked and brutally murdered a young girl. This elf is scheduled to be executed four days from now and so I would like you to go to Nen and determine if any of the accusations are true. If you find that they are not, bring the elf back with you but if the accusations are true and you determine that the elf's heart has fallen into darkness then ..." Elrond paused and looked out the window.  
  
Anayah touch his hand gently. "If his heart has fallen into darkness then what, Ada?" She already suspected what her father was going to say but needed to hear him speak the words.  
  
The Elf Lord looked at her sadly then spoke. "If his heart has fallen into darkness then you will need to put him down. This will not be a symbol of the elves' willingness to work with humans, but will be a mercy to the elf."  
  
"I will leave at sundown, my Lord."  
  
Elrond saw the stricken look on the young she-elf's face but also knew that she would do as she had been instructed, knowing that it would indeed be a mercy to the elf. He also knew, deep in his heart, that she would do anything and everything she could to determine the truth of the matter before she took any action at all.  
  
"Go with my blessings, daughter."  
  
Nodding her head in respect, she turned and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Rahan and the others were outside Lord Elrond's study waiting patiently for her, but when she finally came out then walked by them without even acknowledging their presence, they glanced at one another then fell in step behind.  
  
Rahan caught up with her quickly. "Lady Anayah, we will need a briefing."  
  
Anayah walked on a few more steps then stopped to face her Captain.  
  
"I will not be needing your help for this one Rahan."  
  
"Going alone is not an option, my Lady."  
  
She looked up at the tall elf then frowned.  
  
"I do not suppose that if I ask you to stay here you will?"  
  
The elf just smiled in reply.  
  
"What if I ordered you to say?"  
  
Though he kept smiling, Rahan crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.  
  
She sighed deeply in resignation before she spoke. "All right. Let us go into the library."  
  
Once the five elves had entered the library and the four guards had seated themselves comfortably, Anayah began to pace, thinking quickly.  
  
"We will be traveling to the small town of Nen to see what we can do about a Mirkwood elf that is being held there on charges of murdering a young girl. If we can prove his innocence, we will have him freed, but if we find evidence that he is guilty, then I will have to put him down. It is that simple."  
  
The four looked at one another.  
  
"I am going to give you my one-time only speech and only because we have never worked together before, so listen closely, because one of the things I really hate to do is repeat myself. Do you follow me so far?"  
  
All four nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
"We will meet in the courtyard one hour after the sun sets. Most of our travel will be at night so dress in black as I want our travel to be done in as covert a manner as possible. Saeros and Súrion, I want the two of you to hide your hair as I do not think the two of you need to be told how silver and blond hair will look on someone who is traveling at night and trying to be stealthy."  
  
The blond haired Saeros and the silver haired Súrion unconsciously ran their hands over their heads as they nodded, indicating that it would be done.  
  
"There will be no verbal conversation while we travel unless it is initiated by me so we will use hand signals only which, I am sure, that you are already familiar with. I want stealth from horse as well as elf so wrap their tails and put the light boots on them. And for Eru's sake, watch what you feed your horses before we go, if you know what I mean? I would really hate to have our presence be given away because a horse suddenly belches - or worse - at an inopportune moment!"  
  
They all laughed at that one.  
  
"Rahan, you look to me for orders and your elves look to you. Your choice of weapons are your own after sword and bow. Although this will be a diplomatic mission, we will be doing some investigative work, so be alert at all times for anything and everything out of the ordinary or pertaining to the elf. Always stay in groups of two and three, Rahan, you will be with me and the other three I want to have look over the area where this attack took place."  
  
Anayah thought for a moment about what she had to say next, wanting to say it without sounding like a total idiot.  
  
"We are going to be looking for what I call "The Mist Demon." Do not ask me for a better description because I have not seen it myself and only know what I was told by a secondhand source. If you see a cloud of mist or anything with glowing red eyes, Súrion don't you dare laugh, call me immediately."  
  
Saeros reached over and cuffed the silver-haired elf along side his head.  
  
"I know the description I just gave you may sound strange, but that is the description I was given. If nothing else, we want to at least be able to start establishing a pattern of this thing's actions. However, I cannot stress enough that if you encounter this demon, or whatever you prefer to call it, that you are not to intervene or draw its attention to you. Now, we will undoubtedly be encountering other unusual phenomena during this time so if any of you are afraid of things that go bump in the night, stay in Imladris. And last, there have been reports of increased numbers of Orcs, wargs and such in the area we will be traveling through so if we do encounter them, they will be engaged with lethal intentions."  
  
It was at this moment, as she watched the eyes of her guards following her back and forth across the room as she paced, hands clasped behind her back, that she realized how she must look.  
  
"I am so sorry. I must look and sound like a little dictator, pacing around like this and giving orders like I actually know what I am doing."  
  
"Be at peace, Lady Anayah." Though Rahan spoke from the heart, still his eyes twinkled. "We asked for a briefing and that is exactly what you gave us. You have a natural ability to command though it may feel unnatural to you at the moment. I had the privilege of knowing your father, Arathorn, and he used to pace during his briefings just like you do."  
  
"You served my father?" She had been surprised when the elf had mentioned Arathorn's name.  
  
"Yes, Lady Anayah. We served your father."  
  
"Sweet Eru, now I know I am in trouble for sure!" (A/N 1)   
  
This comment had all of them laughing so hard that they were nearly in tears.  
  
TBC

* * *

DesolateAznVamp: I'm glad you liked the falcon. He sure got his chance to shine in this chapter. He's a member of the team and I didn't want anybody to forget that he was around! 8-)  
  
(A/N1.: This is a reference to Chapter 5 - Thurin Tirith, where Anayah was sarcastically arguing that everyone who had Thurin Tirith guarding them were no longer among the living.)  
  



	8. Wisdom, Advice And Going Fishing

A/N: I haven't gone around the bend (entirely, that is). Remember that Ninniach had once warned that to speak of the evil outright would draw it to the speaker and so all conversations concerning that evil would have to be "cryptic." In case I am being too cryptic, the meaning of the conversation will be in parentheses (_conversation_) following the actual conversation.  
  
A/N: The pressure point used in the Elven "warring technique" is based on one of the many pressure points used in the Dim Mak form of the martial arts.

* * *

Chapter 8  
  
Wisdom, Advice And Going Fishing  
  
Everything that would be needed on their journey had been packed and loaded onto the horses which now stood quietly and patiently in the courtyard, waiting for their riders. But before Anayah could take her leave of Lord and home, she had one last important detail to attend to.  
  
She found Ninniach and Amrûn walking in the garden admiring each petal and bloom as they passed them by, closing their eyes as they inhaled the delicate perfumes that each flower and bush offered for their enjoyment. Lord Elrond's gardens offered peace of mind and spirit to all who walked their long pathways. The old woman looked up as Anayah approached and smiled at the young she-elf, her eyes lighting up as she did so.  
  
"Lady Ninniach, it is so good to see you. I trust you are enjoying your stay here in Imladris?"  
  
"Ah, yes young Anayah. This place is good for me, for long has it been since I have had the opportunity to walk around for as long as I like doing nothing more than smelling the flowers. I sense, though, that you wish to talk to me about something before you begin your journey?"  
  
"Unfortunately, as much as I, too, would like to walk in this garden of peace, my responsibilities lead me in another direction. I would, however, have a word with you before I depart."  
  
The old woman nodded her head, encouraging the she-elf to continue.  
  
"I have a story I wish to share with you and your counsel to seek after the telling is finished. A very long time ago, in my younger days, I was restless and after seeking something to occupy both restless spirit and mind, came to the conclusion that fishing was the entertainment most suited to my mood. Long it was that I sought the perfect place to fish, one that provided both fish and comfort. I found the perfect place with a large shade tree for me to sit under and water in the pool that was both cool and clear and full of fish of all sizes. After I had sat myself beneath the tree, something of import came to my mind."  
  
"And what might that have been, my dear?"  
  
"Though I had gone to that place to fish, and knew that many fish were swimming close by, I had nothing to catch the fish with! Imagine - a fisherelf with no fishing pole." (_How am I going to catch the demon if I do find him?_)  
  
"Oh my! That would have been quite a conundrum. So tell me, young elf, did no being happen along to give you a pole to use?" (_I have something to give you that will help_.)  
  
Anayah looked down to see that the old woman's hand held a crescent moon pendant on a mithril chain.  
  
"Yes, Grandmother, they did." She bowed her head in thanks. (_That will work! Now how do I use it?_)  
  
"I used to go fishing, myself, when I was younger often spending hours searching different fishing holes for the perfect fish, the one that would please me the most if I were lucky enough to catch him. After I found the perfect fishing hole, I would find the biggest, fattest fish in that hole by pushing all the other fish to the side with a soft stick until only the biggest fish was left. I got so caught up in my game that I would oftentimes forget that I had come to fish. It always turned out that what I really wanted to do was just touch the biggest fish, to prove that I was stealthy enough to out think him. I knew that the stick must come in contact with the big one before the game would be over." (_First find evidence that he has been in a place and if he is there, use the pendant to capture him. The pendant must come in contact with him before this thing will work_.)  
  
She winked at Anayah before continuing.  
  
"When I finally managed to touch the fish that I had selected as my prey, I would run all the way home, to where my Grandmother awaited me, then tell her what I had done. One time, I remember, I played my game late into the evening and did not notice that the moon had come up while I played. I had completely lost track of time, and when I finally looked to the heavens, I noticed that it was completely dark, for there had been an eclipse. I was fascinated, especially when the moon, which had turned completely black, began to turn yellow once more. Ah, to be young again." (_If you do manage to capture him, come back here quickly and I will do the rest. Also, when he is near or is approaching, the moon of the pendant will turn from black to yellow_.)  
  
"The two of us should go fishing together, Grandmother. It would be fun."  
  
"That it would, my dear, that it would."  
  
Anayah leaned over and kissed the old woman on the forehead and as she did so, felt her slip a folded up piece of parchment into her pocket. When she again looked into the ancient Maia's eyes, Ninniach placed a finger on her closed lips to signal for silence on the matter, then Anayah nodded in understanding then turned and left the gardens.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Anayah had taken her leave of Lord Elrond, had talked with Lady Ninniach, and with nothing more to do was on her way out the door when she heard her name being called. Turning, she saw Aragorn running up to her while behind him, Legolas stood in the kitchen doorway, arms folded, watching.  
  
"Anayah, wait."  
  
In a voice that only her Captain, standing at her side could hear, she muttered. "This is not going to be pretty."  
  
"No, Lady Anayah, this is not going to be pretty."  
  
"Anayah, let me go with you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Let me go with you. I know the area and can help."  
  
"Aragorn I am trying to sneak into the area without every person in Middle Earth knowing about it. It is bad enough that I have to take these four elflings with me. I do not need your help, but thank you for offering, anyway."  
  
"Anayah ..." He began.  
  
"Aragorn, I said no and I do not wish to, and will not, repeat myself again. Besides, I have a feeling that your path will lead in another direction before much time has passed. Now, I must take my leave, so goodbye and I will see you when my job is finished and I return home." Having just finished rejecting her brother's offer of assistance and feeling terrible at having done so, Anayah turned on her heel and exited the house.  
  
Aragorn watched as she left, having been both stunned and stung by the abruptness of her rejection. Legolas came to stand beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
As he passed the two on his way out the door, Súrion paused for a moment. Having felt that she had been a little harsh on her brother, but also understanding her motivations for being so, he nonchalantly leaned towards him and put an understanding hand on the young ranger's shoulder saying quietly as he did so, "Your sister does not want you to become a target - she wants you to be safe." He then took his leave of both Ranger and Prince and hurried to catch up with the others.  
  
As the five elves were getting ready to mount their horses and leave, making one last inspection of both horses and tack, Anayah walked to where Súrion stood checking his saddle's cinch. She ran her hand over the saddle as if inspecting it with him knowing that they were being watched from the house and wanting to be as discreet as possible.  
  
"Thank you, Súrion, for telling him what I could not."  
  
He, in turn, nodded his head in acknowledgment of her thanks.  
  
After everyone had mounted their horses and were awaiting the order to move out, Anayah turned in her saddle to check everyone and their horses over one last time. Saeros and Súrion had hidden their hair under the hoods of their cloaks and she could see no sign of metal or anything else, on horse or elf, that the moonlight could glint off and possibly give away their position. She nodded her head, for she was satisfied.  
  
Seeing that Rahan was watching her, she felt the need to explain herself.  
  
"Rahan, I am _your_ backup. I know you are professional and have much more experience with these kinds of missions than I do, so do not ever think that if I double check what you have already done that it is because I doubt your ability to command your own men. I have been going on missions like these, alone, for most of my life and have my own habits, some of which are hard to break. I hope that you will be able to forgive me my faults."  
  
Rahan nodded his head before replying. "Lady Anayah, you can believe me when I say that it is the nature of command to check and recheck elf as well as horse before going on a mission, for such attention to detail may oftentimes mean the success of the mission and the difference between living and dying. It is not the sign of a bad commander to see that all is well. It is the sign of a _smart_ commander."  
  
She smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgment of his comments, then, after the final three elves had flipped their hoods up to cover their heads, they wheeled their horses, almost as a unit, and galloped out of the courtyard.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Aragorn, Legolas and the twins stood at the windows, watching the five elves leave.  
  
"So, young Estel, she left without you, did she?"  
  
All four jumped, for none had heard Lady Ninniach approaching.  
  
"I am afraid so Lady Ninniach."  
  
"I think that is well, for I have need to speak to the four of you. Please. Come with me."  
  
They followed her into the Sitting Room where, after she was comfortably seated in the most comfortable chair, they gathered their own chairs, then sat in them.  
  
"As I understand things, you and your sister have not known each other for long. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, you are. We have only been acquainted for about a year."  
  
She looked directly into Aragorn's eyes and he felt himself almost mesmerized by the experience.  
  
"The two of you have known great sorrow in your young lives and I think it was a good thing that Ilúvatar finally saw fit to bring the two of you together. There is much that each of you can learn from the other, but only, I might add, if you both exercise a great deal of patience."  
  
She leaned toward him and patted his hand.   
  
"Before all of this is over, young Ranger, your sister will have need of both your great heart as well as your strength. It will be in her darkest hour that she will realize this and come to you of her own free will. You must understand, Estel, that until now, she has had no elf or human to rely on when she is in need and so it is very difficult for her to ask for help in any form from anyone. But the time approaches when things will be different and she will realize that she needs you."  
  
"The relationship between my sister and me has not been as close as I would have liked."  
  
"That is not what I have observed."  
  
"What do you mean, my Lady?"  
  
"The night of the attack by those vicious winged creatures I witnessed something that would prove your words false." Seeing the look of puzzlement on the young human's face, it dawned on her that nobody had ever told him what his sister had done, for perhaps they had either not seen the need to, or had thought that such knowledge would have shown his weakness and therefore would have embarrassed him.  
  
"Do you remember the night that Lord Elrond's home was attacked by those hideous flying creatures, and you had become incapable of protecting yourself?"  
  
"You mean when I passed out?" He could feel his face become hot as he blushed.  
  
"Some might call it that, perhaps, but yes, when you passed out from shock. Well, just before that, your sister had run across the room and had vaulted over one of the low tables to kill the creature that was crawling toward you. When a second bat attacked, she curled her entire body around yours to protect you from it and suffered her injury after she did so. When it was all over, though she was unconscious herself, the combined energies of your father, the twins and Captain Rahan could not force her to relinquish the hold she had on you. It was your friend, Legolas who finally came up with a way to get her to let go."  
  
Aragorn looked at his friend and Legolas, in turn, smiled.  
  
"I used the warring technique."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"And she has said nothing to you about it?"  
  
"She does not know."  
  
"Oh." Aragorn replied simply, for he could only imagine what his hot-tempered sister would have to say to the Mirkwood Prince if she ever found out what he had done.  
  
"Tell me, young sir, when you and the young Mirkwood Prince first met, was your relationship smooth and even, without conflict or trial? No, I think that it was not, and although it had a difficult beginning, you never gave up trying to make your friendship work. Now look where your efforts have brought the two of you - to a place where only death could break the bond that each of you has with the other."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas smiled at each other.  
  
"Have patience, young king. All will be well before the end."  
  
Aragorn's head shot up, for he was unaware that the old woman had known of his lineage.  
  
Seeing the surprised look on his face, Ninniach leaned toward him and said, in a conspiratorial whisper, "I know many things about you, young Aragorn."  
  
She straightened herself in her chair to ease a back that was telling her that it was, indeed, as old as she thought it was.  
  
"All of you who have been touched by this dark evil," she gestured to all of them with one of her wizened hands, "will be called upon before this is over to face trials that will truly test both your spirits and hearts. And so, young ones, my advice is to be there and be strong for each other."  
  
She looked at all of them fondly though her gaze stopped when it got to Legolas and remained on him for more moments than it had with the others. Then, leaning forward in her chair and placing one of her hands along the side of his face, she looked deeply into the Prince's sapphire eyes.  
  
"You know the true meaning of loyalty and brotherhood, young prince, and there is strength in your heart that will serve you well when you need it. I must caution you, however, on one thing - beware of matters of the heart and do not ask for what cannot be given. I have faith that you will use the wisdom I know you have to consider these things wisely."  
  
Legolas dropped his eyes, for he knew well of what she had spoken.  
  
Then Ninniach looked at the twins, from one identical face to the other.  
  
"Yes, twins - this is a very important thing for there is always a great power and bond between twins as I am sure the two of you well know. You will both have an important part to play in what is to come."  
  
Each twin took one of her hands and each kissed it lightly.  
  
"My Lady," Aragorn began. "If I may be so bold - what exactly is happening and what evil is coming that you speak of?"  
  
"Young Aragorn, I will give you the same caution as I did your father. To know too much or to speak too freely of this evil will only serve to draw it near. Rest assured that you will be told what you need to know when it is necessary for you to have that information."  
  
She patted the twins' hands then tapped her cane, once, on the floor.  
  
"All of you, pay heed to what I tell you now. I am but an old woman whose mind often wanders unseen paths that only she can see, paths full of memories of her youth and days gone by. If, perchance, you find me talking to you of what you might consider to be unnecessary things, or if I seem to prattle on about things of no import, humor me and listen very closely to my rambles, for they may have a hidden meaning, unseen and unheard." (_I can only speak to all or any of you about the present situation in a cryptic fashion. I can get away with sounding like a senile old woman. Nobody will know the difference_.)  
  
"Lady Ninniach, I hope you understand that Imladris is a protected realm."  
  
"Lord Elladan, as I told your father, even Vilya cannot protect this realm or anyone in it from this evil power. But, if all of you do as I request, you will remain quite safe until things can be put right."  
  
The three elves and the young human nodded their heads, for they had understood her meaning and knew that if she spoke openly of this evil that it would be drawn to them as would a moth to an open flame, where not it, but the flame itself, would be consumed.  
  
TBC

* * *

DesolateAznVamp: Have them kick butt? Your wish is my command - in the next chapter, to be exact.  
  
MerryMagic26: ****Welcome and thank you for your reviews. 1. In your review for chapter 2, you mentioned the "Arwen thing." I haven't written Arwen out, its just that there is no need for her to be in the story at this point and time. 2. ****There will be more for our boys to do in this story so don't worry in that regards. 3. Romance - well we'll just have to wait and see but for right now there is a deep friendship and understanding between the two. Originally I planned for this to be a Mystery/Adventure story and so will try to keep the focus pointing in that direction. 4. I'm glad you liked the little "dagger" thing I had going on in Chapter 7. To understand where I am coming from with the character, her attitude, and her fighting skills, just think of it this way. She is a female with a sarcastic sense of humor who has no illusions about herself and what she is capable of although self-confidence and self-esteem are sometimes an issue. Putting all steroid related issues aside, she knows that she is not bigger or stronger than a lot of those she has to fight though, being female, she is oftentimes faster. The point is, she has had to adapt her fighting skills to suit the need of the moment and that includes doing whatever it takes to survive (aka dirty fighting). And, she is not afraid to put the males in their place, especially when gender becomes an issue during fighting! 5.****You said you were reading the Silmarillion ... its a great read, especially if you want to understand what really makes elves tick. 6. ****I'm glad that you enjoy some of the lighter and more humorous scenes like the one you mentioned (Introduction of the Thurin Tirith where they automatically give their heights.) I'm trying to add some, what I would call "natural" humor. I refuse to believe that for all their natural grace, beauty and intelligence, that the elves did not have a sense of humor or the ability to recognize a humorous situation. 6. When I was doing the research on bats for the chapter about the attack of the giant bats, I got the shivers. Can you imagine a bat with a five foot wingspan? Eeeeew describes it well!  
  



	9. Warrior And Healer

The interpretation of the hand signals used before the battle will be in _italics_ and inside parenthesis. (_Interpretation_)  
  
Thoughts will be in _italics_ inside quotation marks. "_thoughts_"

* * *

Chapter 9  
  
Warrior and Healer  
  
Elrond stood on the balcony of his chambers looking out over the deep cleft that was home to the Elven realm of Imladris. The Noldor Lord was deep in thought, considering the events of the near past while trying to also see and consider the near future, for that worried him also. Absently, he moved Vilya around on his finger until, finally noticing what he was doing, he paused and frowned.  
  
At first he had been somewhat disturbed by the fact that the old woman had known about Vilya, for Maia or not, he had not known of any elf, human or Maiar, outside of a chosen few who had known exactly who the keepers of the three Elven Rings of Power were. However, after his initial panic had worn off, and he could once more think clearly, he relaxed, for he could sense no evil intent coming from the elderly Maia. He was, however, curious as to what part she, as well as her granddaughter, would play in the upcoming events. He smiled and continued to stare out over the gorge.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Deep in the heart of Lórien, in Caras Galadhon, the Lady of the Golden Wood, Galadriel, was standing by her mirror with her husband and love, Lord Celeborn, standing beside her. The Lórien Lord knew that his wife was troubled about something and stood, patiently waiting for her to speak and tell him what it was that she had seen in the still water. Finally, she turned to him.  
  
"We are all in great peril!"  
  
"What have you foreseen my wife?"  
  
"I have foreseen the fall of Valinor!"  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
The ground passed swiftly beneath the hooves of the tireless horses as the group traveled away from the borders of Imladris. It was not long before the midnight hour when they encountered their first trouble in a form they were all too familiar with.  
  
Anayah held up a closed fist. (_Stop_.) First she pointed to her eyes, then her ears, then drew a circle in the air with her index finger. (_Do you see or hear anything anywhere around us_?)  
  
The four elves traveling with her closely scanned the surrounding area for any sound or sign of movement then shook their heads. (_No, we do not see or hear anything_!)  
  
Rahan held out his hand, palm Up. (_What do you want to do_?)  
  
Slowly and quietly, Anayah loosened her sword in the scabbard and the others did the same.  
  
"_That is the problem_." Anayah thought to herself. "_It is far too quiet._"  
  
The group proceeded at a much slower rate, hands on their swords, senses alert for any sound or movement that might indicate an enemy in hiding.   
  
When they entered a small glade surrounded by forest and boulders, Elias suddenly started to get nervous. His ears began to flick back and forth and he began to dance in place, a prearranged signal between he and his Lady that meant great trouble was approaching them.  
  
Anayah pointed to her horse's ears as she and the other five elves advanced farther into the glade. (_He sees something we do not._) Then, again catching Rahan's attention, she pointed to her nose and made a circle in the air. (_I smell something. Do you?_) Rahan nodded then signaled the other three to get ready.  
  
Sound exploded in the small glade as Orcs began to pour out of the forest and from behind boulders, quickly turning the once quiet and serene little glade into a battle ground. The five elves, knowing that their horses could well take care of themselves, drew their swords then dismounted, prepared to meet the enemy.  
  
Saeros and Súrion started picking off Orcs with their bows while Rahan, Anayah and Semoro engaged the Orcs with their swords, effectively protecting their archers as they did so.  
  
Ducking beneath a blow from an Orc scimitar, then switching her sword from left hand to right, Anayah spun to her left and with the momentum gained by the move, severed an Orc's leg at the knee. Continuing with the natural momentum of the spin she slammed her sword into the back of another Orc, breaking his spine.  
  
Watching her as he battled his own share of Orcs, Rahan nodded in approval. Though each of the four elves had had the chance to spar with her in the safety of Imladris, none of them had had the chance to fight with her in actual combat. He had retained some initial reservations about her abilities to be effective because of her size, but after seeing her in battle, what reservations he had soon disappeared.  
  
Anayah was suitably impressed at how silent the four guards were as they fought. For being elves of such large stature, they were amazingly quick as well as deadly and fought with great power, using their considerable skills for inflicting the maximum amount of damage in the least amount of time - and by whatever means necessary.  
  
Rahan attempted to keep as close to his young charge as possible during the fight. A diagonal slash from his sword cut deeply into an Orc that was trying to approach her from behind killing it instantly. Immediately after the killing blow was delivered, the Captain effortlessly removed his sword from the dead body, denoting only a small measure of the big elf's actual, great strength.  
  
When an Orc came too close for Semoro to use his sword on, the elf buried the tip of the sword in the soil then took the Orc's head between his hands and with a sudden twist to the back and side, snapped its neck, killing it instantly after which he dropped the body as if it was nothing more than a piece of refuse. When he saw an Orc trying to stab Súrion from behind, he grabbed the creature, spun it around, head-butted it then drove his dagger deep into its stomach, jerking the blade upwards, effectively gutting the now dead Orc.  
  
It had to be the only spiked club in the whole Orc group that caused the only injury of the battle. Having engaged two other creatures which took him all of 30 seconds to kill, Rahan did not see the approach of the Orc with the club until it was too late and the club was completing its downward arc. Though he heard the audible crack as the club hit and broke his wrist, causing him to drop his sword, and though his vision exploded with white stars because of the pain, still he managed to reach out with his good hand and grabbing the Orc by the throat, crushed the thing's windpipe, causing the creature to drown in his own blood.  
  
Semoro had resheathed his sword and had switched to his long knives and after killing the Orc standing in front of him, reversed his knives, and without turning, drove both blades deep into the belly of the Orc coming at him from behind.  
  
The four elves froze for they saw that there was only one Orc left, it was on the other side of the glade and it had both hands on Anayah's braid, using it to pull her toward him. There was nothing any of them could do for they were too far away and though Semoro grabbed his boot dagger and flipped it, blade to palm, getting ready to throw it, he doubted the knife would be effective from where he stood. He soon discovered, however, that he would not need to throw it.  
  
As the Orc drug the she-elf toward him, she dropped her sword and drew her dagger from its sheath and when she felt the Orc release her braid then with both hands turned her to face him, she used all her strength to drive the blade into the one place that would teach the Orc that some females did not like Orcs to touch their hair. With a high-pitched cry, the Orc released her, grabbed himself one last time, then pitched face first onto the ground - very much dead. She turned the dead Orc onto his back then removed her dagger and cleaned it on the grass.  
  
Finally, sensing the silence and also sensing that she was being watched, Anayah raised her head to see all four of her guards standing still and watching her with grimaces on their faces.  
  
"What?" She said as she looked at the four male elves.  
  
"Ow?" It was all Súrion could think of to say as he shook his head and shuddered involuntarily.  
  
They all laughed. The battle was over and they were all very much glad to be alive.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
The five elves walked once around the battlefield checking to make sure that all the Orcs were dead and after this task had been completed, Anayah called her Captain to her.  
  
"I want to check your wrist and treat it." She held out her hand to him.  
  
He complied and offered his hand to her which he had been holding gingerly to his chest.  
  
Gently she took his wrist and examined it carefully. She could see a black substance on the edges of the wound where the spike from the Orc's club had pierced his wrist. Closing her eyes, she gently ran her fingers over the lacerated and freely bleeding wound, feeling for the broken edges of the bone and when her searching fingers told her that the broken edges of the bone were smooth and had not been displaced, she looked up at Rahan and smiled.  
  
"Lady Anayah, I am sure I will be fine, however, I must advise you that we need to leave this place before scavengers or other Orcs come. All I need to do at this moment is to pack this wound with athelas and bind it temporarily. After that, we must all leave."  
  
"I agree with you that we must leave this place, but I will be the one to see to your treatment. Have I made myself clear on this matter, Captain?"  
  
The two elves locked eyes for a moment then Rahan raised an eyebrow at her but otherwise remained silent.  
  
Anayah got her healer's pack off her horse's saddle and returned to where Rahan sat. First, she gently cleaned the spike's entrance point, then took a few leaves of athelas, chewed them carefully and packed them into the wound. After this, she took one of the arrows from her quiver and breaking off the tip as well as the end with the fletchings, she broke what was left into two equal pieces and using these pieces, made a splint which she then bound firmly with clean bandages.  
  
"That should hold until I can do a better job." She gave Rahan's arm a gentle pat, signifying that she was finished for the moment.  
  
"Now, let us take leave of this place for it unnerves me. Besides, the spike of the club that broke your wrist was poisoned and I want to get you to a place where you can rest comfortably and so I can treat the effects of the poison."  
  
When the elf looked as if he were about to speak, Anayah raised her hand.  
  
"I do not wish for you to argue with me about this, Rahan. I am a healer and I understand these matters."  
  
He nodded his head. "As you wish." He smiled, thinking to himself that he was glad the young she-elf could and would stand her ground when she needed to.  
  
Anayah reached down and taking her Captain's good arm, helped him rise then steadied him as he swayed and almost fell.  
  
The wound was not life threatening, and so Rahan was surprised at the dizziness he felt when he rose.  
  
Seeing the elf weave unsteadily, Anayah reached up and placed her hand on his forehead, her expression serious as she felt the beginnings of a fever. She did not speak, only led him to where the others were waiting by their horses then helped him mount after which the five of them left the glade and went in search of a suitable place to make their camp for the night.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
The most suitable place for a camp, one that had a stream nearby and good grazing for their horses, was found not more than a mile and a half from where the battle had taken place. Once the elves arrived, it was not long before the camp was fully set up, a fire started and the horses fed and groomed.  
  
Anayah set out her healing supplies and had Rahan sit by the fire so she could take another look at his wrist. She felt that she had been correct in her first assessment that the fracture was not displaced though she was dissatisfied with how the open wound from the spike was still seeping blood. She suspected that an anticoagulant had been on the spike as well as the usual Orc poison.  
  
When he flexed his fingers, she could detect no severed tendons, ligaments or muscles and was pleased by this, knowing that his wrist would heal quickly and well.  
  
Holding on to his wrist above the break with one hand, she had him rest his palm and fingers in her other hand.  
  
"Flex your wrist, slowly and carefully in different directions and tell me if it hurts."  
  
Rahan complied. "There is no pain."  
  
Sighing, she glanced around at the others who were standing and watching as she tended to their captain.  
  
"Ok, guys. This will be Lesson Number One on how to tell if someone is BS'ing you when you ask them if something hurts and they say no. See where my left hand is?"  
  
"Yes," the three elves replied.  
  
"When I asked Captain Rahan if flexing his wrist caused him pain and he said no, I could feel the muscles beneath my hand move in a certain way which told me that our good Captain was, in fact, lying! While he may not have flinched, the muscles in his wrist did, and therefore spoke more truly than did their bearer. Now the moral of this sad little scenario is this - do NOT, under any circumstances, try to BS the healer. Tell her the truth as I truly believe that honesty does not, in any way, indicate weakness and will, therefore, help me to help you better. I do not want to have an injured elf guarding my back as you do not either, I am sure. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"  
  
"Yes, my Lady."  
  
She looked at the four guards and saw that they were looking at her with big smiles on their faces. She winked at them and when she looked back at Rahan, she could see the twinkle in his eyes as well.  
  
"I pray to Ilúvatar that I never get on your bad side!"  
  
Anayah smiled back.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Rahan assigned the watches to the elves, with Saeros taking the first watch of the night but when he assigned himself the second watched, Anayah protested.  
  
"I do not think so, big guy. I want you to rest for the remainder of this night. I will take your watch."  
  
"But ..."  
  
"No buts. There was Orc poison on the spike of that club and as a precaution, I want you to do nothing more than rest, so I will take your watch. You can give your elves orders if you want, but you will not move from this spot you are in until I give you my permission to do so."  
  
She laid the back of her fingers on his forehead, noting the increase of his fever.  
  
"Do I need to repeat myself?" She raised an eyebrow at her patient. When he remained silent, she patted him on the head.  
  
"Now get some rest."  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
It was after she had completed her watch that she noticed that her Captain was not only sleeping with his eyes closed but was also becoming quite restless and when she felt his forehead with the back of her fingers, his skin felt hot and dry. Taking a bowl, she filled it with hot water from the kettle simmering over the fire then after setting it down close to Rahan's head, took two athelas leaves in her hand, crushed them, blew on them then placed the leaves in the hot water. Immediately the air around the injured elf was freshened and he soon calmed down and was still once more.  
  
After this task was completed, she prepared a tea with special herbs in it that would not only help ease his pain but would also help him sleep easier. She got him to wake up enough to drink the tea and after he did so, carefully eased his head back down then pulled his blanket up around his shoulders. Taking a piece of clean linen, she dipped it in the bowl where the athelas leaves were steeping, fanned the cloth in the air to cool it and proceeded to bathe his face as well as his wounded arm.  
  
Anayah felt someone watching her and when she looked up, saw Semoro watching her closely. She smiled at him, trying to put him at ease about his brother.  
  
Quietly, the elf came and sat by his brother and affectionately caressed his head smoothing the sweat dampened hair off his forehead.  
  
"I want to thank you for taking such good care of him."  
  
"Semoro, I am a healer and that is what a healer is supposed to do. Besides, he is not such a bad elf once you get to know him."  
  
"Lady Anayah, you are much more than just a healer. We were all told that you were good at healing others." He paused and frowned slightly as he carefully considered his next words.  
  
"To tell you the truth, when we first learned of our assignment, we thought that we would be doing nothing more than babysitting a royal brat."  
  
Anayah raised her head and glanced sharply at the elf.  
  
"I am sorry if that offends you."  
  
She nodded in acknowledgment of his apology before he continued.  
  
"You surprised all of us from the very beginning and tonight, after we saw how you handled yourself, all of our preconceived notions just disappeared. I must admit that, in battle, you have got to be the meanest, toughest, most dirty fighting she-elf I have ever met in my long life. Then just when we think we have you all figured out, we see you turn yourself around and moments later become a kind and gentle healer - I can truly say that I am impressed. And I must admit that it takes a lot to impress me. I just hope you can forgive all of us for doubting you."  
  
She reached across the sleeping Rahan and gently patted his brother's arm.  
  
"There is nothing to forgive, Semoro. I have grown accustomed to humans and elves underestimating me - it's something that has been happening all my life. I just do not let it bother me anymore - much, anyway. Now as a healer, I am ordering you to go get some sleep."  
  
"Thank you again." After nodding his head in appreciation, he returned to his bedroll and immediately dropped into the land of elvish dreams.  
  
TBC

* * *

FunkyFries: Welcome and thank you for your review. I hope you continue to enjoy my story.  
  
DesolateAznVamp: Hope you like the action in this one!  
  



	10. Decisions

* * *

Chapter 10  
  
Decisions  
  
Elrond sat straight up in bed, clutching his blanket to his chest, trembling like a frightened elfling, his heart beating fast and hard in his chest. He looked around his chambers, trying to see what might have frightened him, what might have frightened a mighty Noldor Elf Lord, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He was already having trouble recalling his dream but whatever it had been, it had been bad enough to leave him frightened, trembling and in a cold sweat. Getting out of bed, he poured himself a glass of cool water and drank it, then, pulling on his robe, he walked out onto the balcony adjoining his chambers to think.  
  
He found himself staring off into the distance, towards where the tiny town of Nen existed - the town where his foster-daughter would soon be. It was when he looked toward Nen that he remembered his dream and realized it had not been just a dream, but also a precognitive warning. In his vision, he had seen a town engulfed in flames, and people fleeing mindlessly, their bodies burning - he saw all this and his heart told him that there would be no survivors.  
  
Then the realization hit him that he could not see Anayah or her guards anywhere and that what was unfolding before his far-seeing eyes would reach its conclusion before any help arrived.  
  
Then the thought occurred to him that the town he saw in his vision was not Nen, rather, it was a town named Naur and that was why Anayah was not there - Naur was not her town! Though still somewhat confused by his vision, Elrond did know that the people of Naur desperately needed someone's help and that, realistically, his daughter and the Thurin Tirith could not be in two places at the same time. As he was turning away from his balcony to do what he knew he must, he staggered as the final part of his vision came to him. There was no doubt as to the interpretation of what he saw though he was again frightened by its meaning, for his vision revealed disturbing red eyes overlooking the small town, red eyes that could only mean one thing - Naur was where the demon was going to be.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Elrond quickly summoned Elurin and when the sleepy butler arrived, he asked the elf to summon his sons as well as the Mirkwood Prince to the Sitting Room. By the time he had reached that room himself, all four of the disheveled and sleepy eyed youths were there waiting for him and all four could clearly see the lines of stress on the Elf Lord's face and were worried for him because of it.  
  
"Ada, are you not well?" Elladan, a competent healer himself, worried that his father had become ill. And considering all the strange things that had been occurring lately, it could very well be that the Noldor Lord was feeling the ill affects of these happenings.  
  
"Be at peace, Elladan, for I am well."  
  
"Then what is it, Ada?" Aragorn looked at the Noldor Lord with worried, silver eyes. "Tell us so that we can understand what has disturbed you and caused you such distress."  
  
He smiled at the young human sitting before him trying to put him at ease.  
  
"Thank you all for your concern, but I am well. However, I fear that the town of Naur is not."  
  
"Naur?" The four young ones spoke simultaneously.  
  
"Yes, I am speaking of the town of Naur. I have foreseen the doom of this town as it is engulfed in flames and have also seen an evil presence that lurks nearby, closely watching over the fruits of its labors. You know of what I speak and also know why I cannot be more clear on the matter at this time. Suffice it to say that intervention is required or an entire town and all who live there will be destroyed by the fire. Exactly when this will occur I know not although judging by the placement of the stars in the heavens and the moon, as well, I believe that it will be very soon."  
  
He looked at each of each of them carefully before he spoke again, trying to impress on each of them the seriousness of the impending disaster.  
  
"As you know, Anayah and her Guard are en route to another town that is in the same approximate area. However, she cannot be in two places at the same time, even if there was a way to reach her with a message."  
  
Elrond took the parchment with a map drawn on it and, unrolling it, placed it on the table in front of everyone.  
  
"This is the location of Naur. Estel, are any of your Rangers in the vicinity?"  
  
"No, Ada. They are all northwest of there."  
  
Elrond thought for a moment before he spoke again.  
  
"Then I see no other option - I must ask the four of you to go and give what aid you can, to see if there is any way to save these people from this holocaust. Will you do this thing?"  
  
Seeing that the oldest twin was about to speak, Lord Elrond held up his hand.  
  
"I must tell you that you do have a choice in this matter and if you decide that it would be unwise for you to go, that no ill-feelings will be harbored against you for your decision."  
  
The twins, Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other then Aragorn spoke for all of them.  
  
"Ada, of course we will go and not only because you ask this thing of us, although your request would be sufficient for us to say aye. We will go because it needs to be done and many lives will be lost if we do not."  
  
Elrond nodded and smiled at the unselfishness of the response.  
  
"Now, before you go I will speak to you of things you may encounter on your journey. There might be some, or many, strange occurrences - things might happen that you cannot explain. These things will be a sore trial for you though I must remind all of you that you will have one another for support - rely on that when at need."  
  
When they all began to talk at once, the Noldor Lord held up his hand for silence.  
  
"I must also tell you this. The nature of a vision is a strange one and though it may be total in its intent and meaning, it may also be nothing more than a warning of an impending event, or it may not even happen at all. The events could be as bad as what the vision indicates or they could be worse than anything you could possibly imagine. I say this to you so you will be alert for anything that might happen."  
  
"When do you want us to leave?"  
  
"I believe that you should leave as soon as you can prepare yourselves, Elladan."  
  
Each of the four, rose from their seats to go prepare themselves for their trip, but before they left, Lord Elrond spoke one more time.  
  
"I am very proud of all of you and I wish you success on your journey. But please, know that it is also my wish for all of you to come back to me - and in approximately the same condition as you were in when you left!"  
  
They all laughed as they exited the room.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
"Well, Estel, here we go on another grand adventure. What do you think our chances are of the two of us making it home not half dead or poisoned or wounded?"  
  
"If the twins are coming with us - zero to none!"  
  
The two started to laugh.  
  
"Hey, we heard that." Elladan entered Aragorn's room with a pack slung over his shoulder. He ruffled his little brother's unruly brown hair before he plopped himself down on Aragorn's bed. Elrohir, following closely behind his twin, also ruffled Aragorn's hair as he passed him by before he sat on the bed next to his twin.  
  
"Are you two girls about ready?"  
  
"Elladan, Legolas and I have been ready for hours. We were just waiting for you two!"  
  
"You were not!"  
  
"Were to."  
  
"Not."  
  
The sounds of the friendly bantering could be heard even after the heavy door of the front hall closed behind the four. The Last Homely House would be a lonely place indeed until all of her children were under its roof once again.  
  
TBC

* * *

DesolateAznVamp: I want to thank you again for your insight. I liked the way you opened my eyes to something about my character that I had not seen. Thank you!  
  



	11. Old Dreams

* * *

Chapter 11  
  
Old Dreams  
  
The three elves and the human rode as hard as they could through the long hours of the dark night. Even their horses seemed to sense the urgency of their mission and ran without pause or complaint until, just a few hours before the sun was to come over the top of the mountains, the horses and riders finally stopped to rest.  
  
As the three elves and the human dismounted, all were quick to note, not only the uneasy feeling every one of them got from the area, but also the absence of any of the natural sounds of the forest. If the horses had not been standing there panting and lathered, the four would have remounted and moved on.  
  
After the horses had been groomed and fed and the fire was crackling and snapping as it burned brightly within the encircling firestones, the four laid out their bedrolls, sat themselves down and for some time thereafter, just sat around the fire, talking softly to one another. Elrohir, as was his custom when camping out, carved his initials in a piece of wood before throwing it in the fire.  
  
Shoving his hands in his pockets for warmth, Elladan felt something strange. When he pulled it out, he found that it was a piece of parchment addressed to the group in his father's handwriting, the elder elf obviously having slipped the letter to him while they were all taking their leave. Breaking the seal of the letter, the eldest twin opened the paper then called for the attention of his brothers as well as the Mirkwood Prince.  
  
"Listen to this. It is a letter from Ada."  
  
The others all became silent, waiting for him to read.  
  
My sons and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, who I think of as a son,  
  
I cannot be more clear as to the motivations behind my writings to you although I do feel that some explanation and warning are due you as you begin your journey. There has been a terrible happening. Through some device of which we know nothing at this time, a dark and truly evil power has been unleashed upon us all. Good and evil are no longer in balance and while good is steadily weakening, the evil itself is starting to succumb to the chaos he is creating, even though it is his own singular existence that is decaying his reality. I apologize that I can say no more at this time in regards to these catastrophic events although I can, and will, again tell all of you to trust your hearts more than your eyes for the eyes can be deceived while the heart cannot. Be extra vigilant and take care of one another until you can all come home to me once more. Ada  
  
The four sat in silence for a few moments and Elladan read the letter to himself one more time.  
  
"Personally, I think this whole thing is a little bit strange."  
  
"How so Estel?" Legolas looked at Aragorn, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"First, there is this horrible windstorm making the house groan and creak like it is going to collapse on us, and then we are all attacked by giant bats." He shuddered as he remembered the gigantic winged creatures. "And just before that, Grandmother Nin comes out of nowhere and starts predicting doom and gloom and the end of the world as we know it. Now listen to what Ada has just said in his letter. And what did he tell us - nothing more than what we already know!" The young human was just expressing the frustrations the rest of them were feeling.  
  
Legolas stared into the fire for a few moments before speaking.  
  
"Maybe we are not supposed to know everything right up front. Maybe Ilúvatar knew that if we had started out with full knowledge of this thing or this happening or whatever you want to call it, that our minds would not have been able to process it because of the fear it caused us. We might have doomed ourselves by our own inaction."  
  
A loud peal of thunder made the four of them jump.  
  
Elrohir sighed.  
  
"It has to rain - my miserable life is complete for we will now have the privilege of being both tired AND wet! Here we are, Eru only knows how far from proper shelter, and it starts to rain." He sighed again, and loudly, as if to emphasize the gravity of their situation.  
  
They could all smell the rain and even heard it as it began to splatter on the ground around them but though all four put their hoods up over their heads in an attempt to stay as dry as possible, they felt no moisture hit them. They could hear the storm as it raged all around them and listened as the downpour hit their fire, making it hiss and spit, but when they looked to the heavens, all they saw was a clear sky. They looked at one another, puzzled.  
  
Thunder boomed all around them and lightning flashed and though the torrential rains later changed to gentle showers, the fire continued to hiss as the rain fell upon it, yet merrily burned as though it had chosen not to acknowledge the attempts of the moisture to extinguish its flames.  
  
They were all puzzled at the phenomenon and jumped when Aragorn spoke.  
  
"I think it would be safe to say that this is one of the strange things that Ada was speaking of."  
  
The three brothers watched as Legolas stood from his place by the fire, walked to a nearby tree and leaned up against it for a few moments with his eyes closed, trying to listen to whatever story it might have to tell. It was when the blonde prince once more opened his eyes and returned to the fire that the other three could see that he was frowning.  
  
"What story do the trees tell you Legolas?"  
  
"They say the land is merely dreaming of something that happened here long ago." He looked up at them, still frowning. "The trees tell me that the rain is nothing more than the land's dream." He repeated as if the statement might clarify the story shared with him by the trees. "How can this be so?"  
  
Aragorn laid out on his bedroll and covered himself with his blanket, preparing to go to sleep.  
  
"Speaking of dreams," he said, "I plan to do some dreaming of my own shortly. I do not know how the rest of you feel, but, since this rainstorm is nothing more than a dream, then I cannot get wet and therefore, it is safe to sleep and since I am tired and it is safe to sleep - I shall! Good night, or good morning, as the case may be, to you all!" Then the young human rolled away from the brightness of the fire and could be heard shortly thereafter, softly snoring.  
  
"Humans," Legolas said softly as he gently adjusted his friend's blanket, pulling it up higher on his shoulders, "they always need so much sleep."  
  
The three elves laughed as they, also, settled themselves down to rest.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
The sun was well on its way to warming the small glade around the sleeping elves and the human before any of the four began to stir and though none noted the oddity, not one of them had woken with their usual instantaneous level of alertness. All seemed more than a little groggy and sat for some moments blinking their eyes and stretching stiff muscles before any of them got up and thought to get their small camp fire going once more. It was Elladan who noticed that his human brother had not yet woken. He reached over to him from where he sat and gently shook his shoulder noticing as he did so that the human's blanket was soaking wet.  
  
Alarmed, he rose to his feet and quickly moved to his younger brother's side, noting that the ground beneath his feet was sodden, as if it had rained all night. Looking around him, he saw both Elrohir and Legolas looking at each other, seemingly as puzzled as he was.  
  
"How can this be?" Elrohir queried. "The ground is wet and we are dry?"  
  
Legolas just shrugged his shoulders. It was Elladan's small cry of dismay that brought the two of them to Aragorn's bedside as Elladan crouched beside his brother with his hand on the young Ranger's shoulder.  
  
"He is soaking wet!"  
  
Though still asleep, the young human was shivering almost uncontrollably. Gently Elladan shook his shoulder.  
  
"Estel? Estel, it is time to wake up. Open your eyes on this fine morning little brother."  
  
Slowly the young man opened his eyes although by this time, his teeth were chattering from the cold. Walking quickly back to his own bedroll, Elrohir grabbed his warm, dry blanket and while Elladan helped his little brother to sit up, Elrohir wrapped the blanket around him then helped the other two as they rubbed Estel's shivering back and arms, trying desperately to get some circulation going that would help warm him. Between the three elves, they got him, not only sitting up, but to the fire that was now burning merrily away as if it took no notice of the odd things going on around it.  
  
"We must get him warmed up, quickly." Elladan was confused, and rightly so, wondering how the three elves could have remained dry and warm while Aragorn was soaking wet and chilled to the bone, and if he was so cold, why had not he awoken during the night? The logic did not exist that could explain what had happened.  
  
Elrohir hung a kettle of water over the fire to heat water to make hot tea with, for the whole experience was unnerving as well as confusing to all of them and all would benefit from the comfort of holding a hot, steaming cup of tea in their hands. While the younger twin fussed around the fire getting things ready, Elladan and Legolas sat on either side of Aragorn, trying to warm him with their own body heat.  
  
"I do not think I have been this cold in - well - never, now that I think of it!" It was difficult for his brothers and friend to understand him because his words were shaking as badly as was his body.  
  
"Elladan, would you please come here?" There was a note of alarm in the younger twin's voice that instantly brought Elladan to his side.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look at the wood in this fire and tell me what you see for I fear I am seeing things that are not there."  
  
When the eldest twin looked at the fire, he saw nothing but wood burning.  
  
"I see nothing, brother. What is it that you are looking at? Tell me what to look for."  
  
With a long twig broken off from a nearby bush, the youngest twin poked at a particular piece of wood.  
  
"Look closely at this piece of wood and tell me what you see, please brother."  
  
Elladan looked at the piece of wood for some moments then his eyes grew large as he noticed, for the first time, what it was that was so disturbing Elrohir.  
  
"Legolas, come look at this."  
  
The Mirkwood Prince walked over to where the two were sitting beside the fire and looked to where Elladan was pointing.  
  
"I see a piece of wood with Elrohir's initials carved ..." His voice faded away as he finally realized the importance of what he was looking at.  
  
"Is that the same piece of wood from last night?"  
  
With wide eyes, Elrohir nodded.  
  
"You did not do this just now? Look, there is no char on the wood, it has not been burnt at all. Is this some kind of jest?"  
  
"I swear to you Legolas, I have put no new wood on the fire. This is the same wood from last night, the same but for some small kindling I put there a few moments ago to get it going again."  
  
"But are these not your initials that I see carved into the wood?"  
  
The youngest twin nodded his head.  
  
"But how ..." Legolas found himself more than a little confused. He was not understanding how the piece of wood that Elrohir had carved his initials into the night before could be sitting in the burning camp fire looking like it had just been placed there.  
  
Their conversation about the wood was interrupted when Aragorn sneezed, reminding the three elves, as they rushed to his side, that they had completely forgotten about the young man.  
  
As Elrohir fixed hot tea for all of them, Elladan and Legolas did their best to dry and warm the now-squirming human.  
  
"Leave me alone - both of you. I am not an elfling, and I am perfectly capable of getting warm all by myself without the two of you hovering over me like a couple of mother hens!"  
  
The small confrontation ended, for the moment, when Elrohir placed a cup of steaming hot tea into the shaking human's hands, his own hands lingering for a moment, making sure that his little brother would not accidentally spill the hot contents on himself. All of them sat in silence, sipping their tea and trying to rationalize the strange occurrences. Occasionally, one of them would open his mouth to speak but would find his words inadequate and would then close his mouth without having uttered a word.  
  
When Aragorn sneezed again, Elladan retrieved his brothers pack, rummaged inside until he found some dry clothes, then handed them to his brother who had drawn the blanket up over his head trying to get warm.  
  
"Estel, change into these dry clothes then we will take you home before you get any sicker."  
  
"No, I am not going home, and I am not sick!"  
  
"Estel ..." the twin began.  
  
"Elladan, I am only sneezing. If I start to feel unwell, I will inform you immediately and do not raise your eyebrow at me, brother, for you look just like Ada when you do that." Aragorn shivered at the thought. "We have an important mission to accomplish - not three of us - but all four of us so I suggest that we break camp and get on with our journey. Besides, the sun will warm me in no time once we leave this place."  
  
"Did any of you have any strange or disturbing dreams last night?"  
  
All the bickering stopped and all were silent as they looked at Legolas who was standing with his hand on the trunk of a tree and staring up into its branches.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it," Elrohir began, "I dreamed that I woke up during the night and when I looked over to where you were all sleeping, you were gone - your bedrolls, everything, just gone. I tried to get up to search for you but could not and so I just laid on my bedroll, calling your names. You would answer me, but you would not return to the camp."  
  
"Ai. That is bad." Elladan tried to remember his dream, and finally after he had, told the others what he was remembering.  
  
"I remember having a very odd dream where I was awoken by the sound of voices and when I opened my eyes and looked around me, I saw these people walking through our camp carrying bundles and walking beside horses pulling carts. These people looked as if they were on some kind of long journey."  
  
Unconsciously, all four of them looked at the ground around them but could find no tracks of any kind other than their own faint footprints.  
  
"Legolas? What about you - what did you dream?"  
  
It was a moment before the Mirkwood archer spoke from where he was still standing with his hand on the trunk of the tree.  
  
"I dreamed that Mirkwood's trees were all dead." When he spoke no more, the others did not press him for they all knew how much he loved the trees in his homeland and also realized how even dreaming of such an event might have affected him.  
  
Aragorn sneezed again, effectively ending the tense moment.  
  
"The only thing I dreamed of was that I was wet and cold. Then I woke up and found that I was wet and cold. How surprising!"  
  
The others laughed and now that the young man was sitting beside the fire in dry clothes, albeit with the blanket still wrapped around him, they all began to break camp, eager to be out of a place that was becoming more and more frightening and confusing to them the longer they remained in it.  
  
"Estel, are you sure you are well enough to travel on to Naur?"  
  
When Legolas saw the glare the young ranger was sending his way, he laughed, ruffling the young man's hair as he did so.  
  
TBC

* * *

DesolateAznVamp: Yes, the towns of Nen and Naur are both mine as well as a third town that will be introduced later. There is a specific reason the towns are named what they are but you won't find out what that reason is until later. Let's just say, for now, that the mystery as well as the ghost story, have begun. 


	12. Nen

Chapter 12  
  
Nen  
  
All five of them had gotten an odd feeling of unrest the closer they got to the town of Nen, and now that they had arrived and were slowly riding down the main street, none of them could shake the feeling. As they rode toward the small clapboard building that was obviously the stable, they could not help but notice the strange looks they were garnering from the townspeople as they passed them. When a pair of young boys even went as far as to run away from the strangers that had entered their town, Súrion leaned towards Saeros and whispered to his friend.  
  
"See, I told you that you should have bathed this morning."  
  
The only response from Saeros was a sound that could have indicated anything from agreement to displeasure.  
  
When the group reached the stables and had dismounted, an older man walked toward them, smiling. It was the first overture of friendliness they had encountered so far.  
  
"Good morning to you fine folks. May I take your horses for you?"  
  
Anayah smiled in return.  
  
"We would be ever so grateful if you would kind sir, for our horses are weary from their long travels."  
  
The stable keeper looked up at the giant black stallion standing in front of him and after a momentary nervousness, smiled.  
  
"Will these fine animals have any special requirements, my Lady?"  
  
"Nothing special, sir, just a warm bed, a full belly and a groomed hide." She affectionately scratched Elias behind the ears as he lowered his head, clearly begging for a little attention.  
  
"You may rest assured that your four-legged friends will be treated as honored guests in this fine establishment. Our Inn for non four-legged folk is just down the street to your right," he indicated with one wrinkled and gnarled hand, "where the Inn Keeper will be happy to see to all your personal needs. I hope that you will enjoy your stay in Nen."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
The five elves, took their weapons and packs off their horses and after giving the reins of their mounts to the Stable Master's assistants, walked down the street to the Inn.  
  
After they had settled into their rooms, the guards met with Anayah in her room.  
  
"I get this almost overwhelming feeling that something strange has happened here. What do the four of you think?"  
  
Semoro was shaking his head. "I have seen nothing too odd although the attitudes of the townspeople towards us when we arrived was a little unsettling."  
  
The others nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Well, whether it is apparent to all of us or not, something has happened here and I want to find out what it is. This is how I would like to handle this matter. Rahan and I will go find the leader of this town and see what we can find out from him because I think hearing his side of the story will be a most excellent place to start and could enlighten us to many things."  
  
Rahan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Semoro, I want you to take Saeros and Súrion and walk the town from one end to the other and get an impression of what we are going to be working with as far as town layout and personal attitudes. See if you can get any of the townspeople to talk to you and please, make an extra effort not to look too intimidating." She looked at the three elves and snorted sarcastically, trying to imagine them NOT looking intimidating.  
  
"Súrion, try and get an impression from the trees. See if they have anything to say."  
  
The Silvan Elf nodded in agreement.  
  
"I want the three of you to be alert for anything that seems unusual or out of place. Let us all meet in the tavern about the noon hour. I do not think I need to remind you to be as discreet as possible and to not frighten the townspeople any more than they already are."  
  
The three elves turned to leave but Anayah called them back.  
  
"One more thing - keep your hoods up if at all possible or until you get the all-clear from either Rahan or myself. Considering the circumstances that bring us here, these people may be a little frightened by a group of unknown elves riding into their town."  
  
The three elves nodded to both her and Rahan then took their leave of the two at which time Anayah turned to her wounded Captain.  
  
"And how about you? Are you fit or are you in pain?"  
  
Rahan opened his mouth to tell her that he was fit but stopped himself when he saw the young she-elf raise her eyebrow. After he remarked to himself that the raised eyebrow must be the personal trademark of the Peredhel family, he answered.  
  
"There is still some minor discomfort but it will not hinder our efforts today."  
  
Anayah, seemingly satisfied, patted the big elf on his good arm and smiled at him.  
  
"Good enough, my friend although I will trust that if the pain worsens you will tell me immediately. Then, if all is well for the moment, I suggest that we go and try to find us a town leader."  
  
The final two elves of the group left their room at the inn, quietly closing the door behind them.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
After asking the Inn Keeper how to find the town's leader, Anayah and Rahan were directed to a small building about two doors down from the Inn where they were staying. When they arrived at the building they had been directed to, Anayah knocked on the door. It was opened by a somewhat short, stout-looking human with dark hair that was greying at the temples who, upon seeing his two visitors, paused for a moment, studying them, before he invited them to enter.  
  
"Come in, please."   
  
Though the human had greeted them civilly enough, both elves noticed that he looked both of them over carefully, studying them closely. Once the two were inside the room, they stood for a moment looking at the somewhat spartan decor before their host motioned them through an open door into what was obviously the man's office.  
  
"Please, have a seat."  
  
Anayah bowed her head slightly and took the offered seat while Rahan stood by the door, keeping a keen ear alert, listening to what was happening outside of the room as well as within.  
  
"What is it that I can do for you?" The man's statement was an obvious indication that conversation could begin.  
  
Anayah lowered her eyes as well as her hood and, following her lead, Rahan also lowered his. The first step had been made, the first diplomatic card placed face up on the table. Subtly, and without words, Anayah had just identified her group, her race and her purpose - all of this just by lowering the hood of her cloak. By lowering her eyes, her move changed from aggressive to passive; by lowering the hood of her cloak, she had identified her race as Elven and her purpose then became obvious. By Rahan's presence, she had also let the human know that she had not come alone and that she was serious about her purpose.  
  
The human, though he tried not to show his emotions, seemed somewhat surprised when he saw Anayah as well as the sword that she wore. He swallowed hard then rose from his seat, wiping the palm of his hand on his own pants leg then extending his hand towards her, realizing, as he watched her rise, that not only was she a female elf, but a warrior as well.  
  
"My name is Thorn and I am the leader of the town of Nen. Welcome to our little town."  
  
After acknowledging his introduction, Anayah introduced herself.  
  
"Thank you for your kind introduction Master Thorn. I am Lady Anayah Dúnedhel, and I come to you at the petition of Elrond, Noldor Lord of Imladris, to try and assist you in resolving your current dilemma concerning an Elf."  
  
She watched the man closely for his reaction to her use of name and title as well as the name and title of her Lord. It had been her hope that by using such during their introduction, the human would know that his problem had been carefully considered and none other than a titled representative had been sent to his aid. The human did his best to execute a small bow as he again took her hand.  
  
"Welcome to Nen, my Lady."  
  
"Lady Anayah, please, Master Thorn."  
  
"As you wish." He smiled and inclined his head again.  
  
Walking around the desk and politely taking the human by the arm, she walked him to where her Captain stood, looking like a dark storm cloud on two legs. For his part, Rahan did not fail to notice the slight frown that appeared briefly on Anayah's face and understanding the meaning behind the expression, he carefully schooled a more neutral expression on his face as he was introduced to the human.   
  
"Master Thorn, this is Rahan, the Captain of my escort."  
  
Rahan bowed slightly.  
  
"Your escort? How many of you are there?"  
  
"My escort numbers four, Master Human. Is that going to pose a problem for you?"  
  
Thorn shifted nervously from one foot to the other and had to clear his throat twice before he could again find his voice. His actions were duly noted by both elves although they remained silent on the matter, their expressions neutral. With one final look at the big elf who remained standing by the door, Thorn escorted Anayah back to her seat and after she seemed comfortable, he again walked around his desk and sat.  
  
"How may I be of service to you, Lady Anayah?"  
  
Since subtlety would not be of much use in a conversation with a human who did not seem to care overly much for Elves, Anayah got right to the point.  
  
"The report I received, Master Thorn, seemed to indicate that you have a small mystery on your hands."  
  
Almost to the point of interrupting her, Thorn spoke. Keeping the irritation off of her face that she felt at his rudeness, she listened to the man.  
  
"There is no mystery about the fact that the elf we are holding in our jail murdered a young girl." The human folded his arms across his chest and sat back in his chair, waiting for vehement denials and defenses of the elf. However, he was clearly not prepared for the reaction he did get.  
  
"Master Thorn, could you please tell me the details of this attack for I am a little confused as to how the actual chain of events unfolded." It was hard for Anayah to keep the smile off her face when the human opened and closed his mouth soundlessly after not receiving the reaction he had expected.  
  
"Two of the men of our town heard the young girl screaming and ran to her aid. When they arrived in the alley, they saw the elf standing over her bloody body with two very long swords in his hands."  
  
"Long swords? Were these swords as long as mine?" Anayah indicated the sword which hung at her side.  
  
"Yes, Lady Anayah, both swords were that long."  
  
"I see." Though Anayah knew many elves who fought with two long knives, she knew of no elf who fought with two swords other than herself, but she did not attempt to dispute the human at that moment.  
  
"The elf stabbed the little girl? How many times was she struck, Master Human?"  
  
"Yes and several. When our men got there, there was blood all over the ally as well as all over the walls of the adjoining buildings."  
  
"I see. And how is the little girl now? Did she survive the attack?"  
  
"No, I am afraid that the girl died in the ally where she had been attacked. Her parents were so grief-stricken over their daughter's murder that they left town shortly afterwards, saying that they would never again be able to live in the town where she had died."  
  
"May I speak to the Elf, Master Thorn?"  
  
Thorn seemed to bristle at this.  
  
"Are you saying that you do not believe me? Are you saying that I am lying?"   
  
The human rose to his feet but thought better of going any further with what he saw as his righteous anger when he saw the big elf who had been standing quietly at the door, take a step forward.  
  
For her part, Anayah remained in her seat and though irritated by the human's anger, remained calm and passive.  
  
"Peace, Master Human. That is not what I am saying at all for it is neither my place nor my desire to pass judgement at this time, but you seem like such a wise and fair man, and I am sure that you understand that fairness applies to all sides in any issue. I was only thinking that if I talked to the elf that I might be able to determine what motivated him to harm a young child." When she saw the human sitting before her visibly relax at her calm words and tone of voice, she continued.  
  
"Even among elves, Master Thorn, we frown on anyone that willfully harms a child. We do not strike other elves at all except under extreme circumstances, and, I assure you, it is an unthinkable and unforgivable act to strike a child, much less kill one. Some of us have lived for thousands of years without ever having seen a child harmed by another elf."  
  
Seeing the look on the human's face, she gestured toward her Captain.  
  
"My Captain, here, is 3,500 years old, though he is not considered ancient, even by Elven standards. My Lord Elrond is over 6,000 years of age."  
  
She waited quietly for some moments as she saw the human's eyes widen in surprise at the age of the "ancient" elf still standing by the door.  
  
"Now I am not saying that this type of incident has never happened before because I would be lying to you if I did say such."  
  
The human, who had been listening carefully to her then spoke up.  
  
"Well, what do the elves do when something like this does happen?"  
  
"We will put that elf down, Master Thorn - it is as simple as that." She looked directly at the human when she said this, noting as she did, the way all the blood seemed to drain from the man's face.  
  
"How can you say it like that? Somehow it seems so cold."  
  
"Why should we not say it like that? We are Ilúvatar's firstborn and with that fact comes a tremendous responsibility to see that we remain worthy of the honor and privileges he has bestowed on us. If the heart of an elf has fallen so far into darkness that he will commit such an act as this, then putting him down is a mercy both to the elf and to those he has harmed."  
  
Thorn remained sitting, thinking about what he had just been told. Seeming to have made his mind up on the matter, he rose from his chair and walked toward the door.  
  
"If you will please follow me, I will take you to our jail and you can see and talk to your elf."  
  
Opening the door, Thorn allowed Anayah to pass through first. He was about to allow Rahan through afterwards but when he looked up into the elf's face, he thought better of saying anything and scooted after her, allowing the elf to follow and close the door behind them all.  
  
TBC

* * *

Grumpy: Welcome! I am glad you liked the chapter. Most everything in the following chapters contain clues that will explain the mystery.  
  
DesolateAznVamp: Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter! This is the other town I was telling you about - and yes, it is mine! LOL! 


	13. Cruel And Inhumane

Even Tolkien acknowledged racism and discrimination in his stories but, by example, reminded us that we can rise above it without losing our dignity in the process.  
  
Sindarin will be in _italics_ and the English translation will follow and will be inside parenthesis (translation).

* * *

Chapter 13  
  
Cruel and Inhumane  
  
The jail was a dismal place by Elf or human standards, having but few windows and no furnishings other a single cot in the main floor's single cell. However, the elf they had come to see was not in the cell on the main floor, rather, they followed Thorn as he descended a set of stairs into a dimly lit smaller room where there was another cell, dank and musty smelling with no window at all. It was in this room that they found the elf they had come to see.  
  
When the three reached the cell housing the Elf, the wretched creature before them, obviously frightened, scooted to the far side of the cell. Anayah could clearly see that the fair being was bloody and bruised, having been beaten severely at some point since his arrest and when she turned to Thorn, Anayah's green eyes held fire in them and the human, when he saw the look on the she-elf's face took an involuntary step backwards.  
  
"Please let me into this cell, Master Human." Her voice was low and controlled but left no doubt that she was angry or that she expected him to act immediately upon her request.  
  
Unable to look at the angry she-elf, Thorn lowered his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry my Lady, I cannot do that for this elf is violent and dangerous and could harm us."  
  
Thorn squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as he realized that he had just made the remark about a violent and dangerous elf to two elves who had the potential to be much more violent and dangerous than the poor thing in the cell.  
  
Anayah continued to keep her glare on the uncomfortable human in front of her.  
  
"And you are not dangerous, Master Human?"  
  
Without waiting for any further action from the human, she turned to the cell and after placing her hand over the keyhole of the door she briefly closed her eyes and spoke silently to herself, the words that would open the door. With a quiet click, the door of the cell popped open.   
  
Her actions almost unhinged the already nervous human and he turned, fully intending to leave but when he did so, he found his way blocked by a serious-looking Rahan.  
  
The big elf with his arms folded across his chest, looked impassively at the human as all blood drained from the man's face.  
  
"Peace, Master Human. I will not eat you, I only wish for you to stay and learn a little about what you call fairness and compassion."  
  
Though he did not verbally respond, Thorn looked at Rahan one more time then returned his attention back to the she-elf who was now inside the cell.  
  
"You are an elf-witch aren't you?"  
  
The question, though an ignorant one, was meant to be an innocent question and so Anayah just smiled at the human and continued what she was doing.  
  
She walked slowly towards where the elf sat cowering against the far wall with his eyes closed. Carefully, she slipped one hand under his neck and the other hand under his knees then picked him up off the cold floor and walked the few steps towards the cot where she gently laid him down then sat herself so the injured elf's head was in her lap.  
  
It took no small amount of control for Rahan not to burst out laughing when he saw the astounded look on the human's face as he watched Anayah pick the elf up off the ground and, seemingly without effort, carry him to the cot. Rahan just shook his head and continued to watch in silence from where he stood by the door.  
  
Anayah took the small water flask off her belt and opened it, carefully pouring a few drops into the traumatized elf's mouth, stroking his throat, encouraging him to swallow. Once he felt the cool liquid run down his parched throat, the Elf reached up towards the flask with his own shaking hands and took long slow drinks, not stopping until the flask was almost empty. After he had drank his fill, she replaced the stopper in the flask and set it aside.  
  
Sensing that she meant him no harm, the elf wrapped both of his thin arms around her arm that was closest to him almost as if he feared that if he let go she would leave him alone once more. Cradling him as close to herself as she could, she gently rocked the elf, hoping to soothe him and in a soft voice, so as not to startle him overmuch, she spoke.  
  
_"Im Anayah o Imladris. Man na lin enneth? Mirkwood na lin bair? Thranduil na lin Taur?"_ (I am Anayah of Imladris. What is your name? Mirkwood is your home? Thranduil is your king?)   
  
She neither expected nor received an answer although she was hoping that just the sound of her voice would be enough to soothe the elf she held tenderly in her arms. She sensed that there was something familiar about the fair being, that she had seen him somewhere before, and ceased her rocking so she could looked at him more carefully. She felt him begin to tremble once more and as she quickly resumed her rocking, the realization hit her why he seemed so familiar to her. This elf had been part of the King Thranduil's royal guard and had been in Imladris the day she accidentally walked into the Mirkwood King. She frowned as she tried to remember his name.  
  
"_Ah yes - Arminas. Lin enneth na Arminas._ (Your name is Arminas.)   
  
When the elf still remained unresponsive, she again turned an angry glare on Thorn.  
  
"This elf's name is Arminas and he is a member of the royal guard of King Thranduil of Mirkwood."  
  
Carefully extricating herself from the elf's arms, she rose and walked toward the human who took an involuntary step backwards as she leaned in close to the human to speak to him.  
  
"I hope for your sake, Master Thorn, that this elf is guilty of the crime you accuse him of because if he is not and the Mirkwood King finds out that you have mistreated him in this fashion, he will be most displeased."  
  
Thorn swallowed nervously.  
  
"I am here to try and find out the truth of this matter, good or ill, whether it be towards men or elves. I can assure you that I will be fair in my investigation and I hope that my faith in your fairness from this point on will be returned."  
  
The human's head bobbed up and down in nervous agreement.  
  
She continued to glare at the human though her tone of voice was even and calm.  
  
"However, Master Human, fairness dictates that I not tolerate abuse in any fashion, towards any being."  
  
Knowing of whom she was spoke, the human immediately addressed her concerns.  
  
"What does this elf require, Lady Anayah."  
  
"Arminas is a Silvan elf, a wood elf, and like any healthy woodland creature, he requires sunlight and he needs to be able to look at the stars at night. I must, therefore insist that you put him in a cell on the top floor of this building. I will tend to his injuries myself, but, I must have your oath that he will suffer no further hurts until this matter is resolved. Do I have your word on this?"  
  
Thorn looked at Rahan who had adopted an intimidating stance, then back at Anayah.  
  
"You can move him now if you wish."  
  
Nodding her head, she knelt by the elf's side and whispered into his ear reassuring him that all would soon be well. Then she stood and walked out of the cell making room for Rahan who carefully picked the elf up and held him in his arms, waiting to follow whenever Anayah left.  
  
As she left the cell, Anayah laid a hand gently on the human's arm and leaned closely to him so that she could speak softly and quietly into his ear.  
  
"I saw you look at my Captain, Master Human, and I saw the blood leave your face. I promise you, Master Thorn, that if the Mirkwood elf comes to any further harm until our business in Nen is concluded, whether it be towards your favor or ours, that Captain Rahan will be the least of your worries, for it will be me that will become your worst nightmare. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"  
  
Thorn tried twice before he finally managed to get sound to go with the words he was trying to speak.  
  
"Yes, my Lady. I understand you perfectly."  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Following Thorn and Anayah upstairs, Rahan walked to the only cell on that floor and gently placed the injured elf on the cot inside. After requesting hot water, which Thorn brought to her as quickly as he could, she began to tend to the injured being's many wounds. Other than severe bruising on his torso and arms and an ugly gash on the side of his head, there were not as many physical injuries as she at first had thought. She made a pain and sleeping draught and administered it to the elf and after she was satisfied that he was finally sleeping a healing sleep, she left the cell which Thorn closed and locked himself.  
  
"I will have two men that I trust come and stay with the elf to see that he suffers no further harm, my Lady. They are good men and will be faithful to their charge."  
  
"I thank you for that, Master Thorn. I was quite sure that after we had cleared up our little misunderstandings, that we could come to an agreement on the treatment of the prisoner. Now, I must beg your leave for I must meet with the other three members of my guard at your tavern."  
  
"I also want to reassure you Lady Anayah, that I will also put out the word that you and your escort are to receive the full cooperation of all our citizens. If you have any further difficulties in that regard, please let me know and I will handle the matter immediately."  
  
She bowed her head and touched her heart to show her elven gratitude then turned on her heel and left the building. Having followed her out, Rahan stepped up to her side and glanced at her carefully trying to judge her mood.  
  
"I take it from the dour expression on your face that you do not care for this human."  
  
Without looking at her companion, she answered him, her voice flat and angry.  
  
"No, Rahan, I do not. However, my personal likes and dislikes are not up for consideration at this moment. Perhaps I will feel better after we meet with the others and see if they have found out anything."  
  
Quietly, with no further conversation, the two walked toward the tavern and their noontime meeting with the other three members of her guard.  
  
When the two of them walked through the door of the tavern, every patron inside fell silent causing Anayah to roll her eyes in frustration at their unwarranted reactions. Then, after seeing the other three elves sitting in a darkened corner of the room, she and Rahan walked to their table and sat themselves in vacant chairs sharing greetings with the others as they did. Anayah was quick to note than none of the four were sitting with their backs to the people in the room.  
  
She sighed as she took off her gloves and placed them next to her on the table. The tavern keeper walked up to their table and smiled at them.  
  
"Perhaps I could interest the five of you in a little lunch?"  
  
Anayah smiled up at the man.  
  
"That would be very nice, sir, for I am fairly starving." She looked at the others. "Are you four ready to eat?"  
  
She noted the strained expressions on their faces as they all nodded.  
  
"Yes, please bring lunch for the five of us."  
  
"Homemade stew, freshly baked bread, home grown vegetables - that will be all right with you? And how about something to drink? Would the five of you prefer ale or water?"  
  
"Water, please."  
  
The tavern keeper was startled for a moment as they all answered in unison. Then, his smile returning, he nodded his head then turned and left to gather their meal.  
  
"So. What did you three find out?"  
  
It was Semoro who was ready to give the report.  
  
"I counted 35 townspeople. However, what I found that was extremely odd," he looked at the other two who were already nodding in affirmation, "was that there are no young children or old ones living in Nen - anywhere."  
  
"What about the layout of the town? Saeros?"  
  
"There is only this one tavern, a blacksmith/stable, an inn, a general store, a healer's office, the jail and a town square but other than the stable, none of the businesses seem to be open which I think is odd because it is in the middle of the day in the middle of a human week. All the houses seem to be clustered beyond the buildings at the south end of town."  
  
He leaned closer to the others obviously forgetting that none of the humans present in the establishment could hear their natural tone of voice as it was.  
  
"We could get none of the townspeople to talk to us as they hurried away whenever we tried to approach them."  
  
"Hm." It was an almost an automatic response to the elf's words as, for a moment, the she-elf's mind seemed to be elsewhere though she had been fully attentive and had heard every word they had said. "Their attitudes may change after Thorn has a talk with his people." She swung around in her chair until she faced them fully.  
  
"Lady Anayah, what is troubling you?" Rahan's expression showed his concern that something was wrong with his young charge and had noted that she had been somewhat quiet since they had entered the establishment other than when she had order their lunch.  
  
It was about this time that the tavern keeper returned with their meal and all four spent the next minutes eating.  
  
"Oh, in answer to your question, Rahan, I felt - displaced - for a moment, almost as if I were in two places at once. It was quite an odd feeling. Perhaps I just need to eat."  
  
Surprisingly, Súrion, who had not said much up to this point, admitted to having had a similar experience.  
  
"I must confess that I, too, have been experiencing something similar. What I am feeling is something akin to what the humans call 'having been there before,' like they have been to a certain place before but cannot recall the circumstances surrounding the feeling. It is quite an odd sensation - and disconcerting - I might add."  
  
"I think the 'creep factor' for this town just went up about 50 points!"  
  
All of them laughed at her remark.  
  
"Anyway," Anayah continued after they had all quit laughing, "did any of you get a chance to see the alley where the girl was killed?"  
  
Having finished his meal, Saeros put down his spoon and sat back from the table.  
  
"Aye, we saw the place where the deed occurred - in the back of an alley between the tavern and the general store. Even at this time of the day, the place was quite dark though we had no problem seeing the tracks that still remained in the alley as well as the strange scorch marks on the walls of the buildings on either side. There were tracks leading into the alley and an equal number of tracks leading out." Saeros looked at Semoro.  
  
"I found a set of tracks in the middle of the others that lead neither in nor out. They are just there and move about a bit in the middle of where the murder took place."  
  
Rahan looked at his brother, noting the sadness in the elf's eyes as he described what he had seen.  
  
"And how is the elf?" Semoro seemed only too glad to redirect the conversation.  
  
Anayah learned a good lesson about the four Thurin Tirith warriors at that moment and that was, no matter how long an elf had been a warrior, what they had seen and experienced, there was still a place deep down inside of their hearts that still allowed these battle hardened warriors to 'feel.' Just as Legolas had told her after their battle with the Shadow Wraiths - that it was sometimes a good thing to feel that kind of pain because it let you know you were alive and kept you from losing your perspective, from losing sight of the values that you held most dear. Her respect for the four elves sitting in front of her grew to immeasurable proportions at that moment.  
  
"His name Arminas, he is a Silvan elf, and when Rahan and I left him he was sleeping comfortably. I knew right away that I had seen him some place before and then I remembered that he was part of King Thranduil's royal guard when the King was at Imladris some time ago." She trailed off, remembering the deplorable condition she and her Captain had found the elf in. "He had been beaten and there was a large gash on his head and he had been given neither food nor water, and until we intervened, had been kept in a dark cell in the basement of the jail." Though she said no more for the moment, the three who had not seen the elf could well imagine what being kept in a dark, windowless cell could do to a wood elf.  
  
Súrion slammed his fist down on the table in frustration which caused those sitting nearby to look up at him. He closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his thoughts, then turned to Anayah.  
  
"My apologies, Lady Anayah, for losing my temper. It benefits no being for me to behave thus."  
  
Anayah frowned.  
  
"Thank you for apologizing, my friend, but your apologies are unnecessary for if you showed no compassion for the elf, and a fellow wood elf at that, I would perhaps wonder. But I always appreciate honesty of emotion as well as input and your expression of emotion tells me that you are with all of us that are concerned about the welfare of Arminas. Just keep in mind that along with this allowable emotion, you are also expected to remain on track with what you know we have to do. You cannot help him if you allow yourself to become too overwrought. Do you understand?"  
  
She smiled and laid a hand gently over those of her Silvan guard as he rested them on top of the table, attempting to remove the tension from them.  
  
He returned her smile and inclined his head toward her in thanks. Then, having again mastered himself, he recounted what he had learned from the trees.  
  
"Much of what the trees tell me makes no sense. They talk of 'before times' and 'great confusions and sicknesses.' They do say, however that there either is, or has recently been, an evil in this town of which they are very much afraid but even though they are confused they do say that they will watch and report to me if anything strange happens while we are here."  
  
Anayah felt a chill wind touch the back of her neck that sent a chill right down her spine, making her shiver involuntarily. Rahan noticed and was about to ask if she was well when their lunch as well as their thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream from one of the female patrons of the tavern.  
  
TBC

* * *

I now have all the chapters names so I will be giving previews.  
  
**COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:** _Deadly Visit:_ Their friend, the tavern keeper was backing up, hands raised in front of him in a gesture of compliance, for there was a long dagger pointed at his chest. And while this fact was, in itself, bizarre, what made the event even stranger was that there was no one attached to the other end of the dagger.

* * *

DesolateAznVamp: Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
THECheeseTurkey: Welcome! I am glad you are here and enjoying my story. When I get a spare minute, I will go read yours.  
  
The plot for my story is kind of complicated, not only because of what it is about, but because of the number of characters I have in it. Most stories will have, maybe, 3 to 5 major characters and any number of minor characters. I have at least 10 major characters and many minor characters as well. To keep track of everything that is going on, I use an outline which I frequently refer to. I am having a great time writing the story and seeing peoples' reactions to it.  
  
The elf in the prologue is a minor character. He was just an elf that was in the wrong place at the wrong time - or was he? If it hadn't been for him, the old woman wouldn't have gone to Lord Elrond for help - or would she? LOL! Whether in Tolkien's world or our own, all things happen for a reason and always end up where they should be whether it is by one road or another.  
  
Anayah is an elf that is capable and willing to do what needs to be done. She has a lot of skills, yes, but has also spent a long time learning them, and practicing them.   
  
Actually, there is only one Shadow Creature in this story and although I don't want to give out too much information about him, I will tell you that he is slowly evolving. He can only go to a place where he has been before or if he has been invited. The reason he can go to Imladris, a protected realm, is because of the unconscious elf (he went throught the elf in the Prologue), or, as Ninniach has warned them, if they openly talk about the creature.  
  
The bats were sent to kill or disable either Aragorn, Anayah or both, by someone who is trying to protect the Shadow Creature and who knows that either of the two is capable of interfering with the "Master Plan." The bats were big enough and mobile enough to be capable of inflicting a lot of damage and almost killed Anayah as she was trying to protect Aragorn. But, they were destroyed by Anayah's falcon so they are gone for good, which only served to anger the one who sent them in the first place - he doesn't like failure.  
  
Everything in the story is supposed to tie in with the final results. I had fun creating all the ways that this happens.  
  
I usually post on Tuesdays and Saturdays but if I finish writing the story and get the outline done on the next one, I may be able to start posting 3 days a week or more.  
  



	14. Deadly Visit

Thoughts will be in italics.

* * *

Chapter 14  
  
Deadly Visit  
  
All five of the elves turned towards the scream, hands on their swords, ready to meet whatever enemy had caused such fearfulness in the being that screamed. What met their eyes, however, was not something or someone they had expected and only served to stop them dead in their tracks, hesitant for a moment, unsure of what their next move should, or would, be.  
  
Their friend, the kindly tavern keeper was backing up, his hands placatingly raised in front of him in a gesture of compliance, with a long dagger pointed at his chest, forcing him evermore backwards. And while an unprovoked attack upon the tavern keeper was, in itself, bizarre, what made the event even stranger was that there was no being attached to the other end of the dagger.  
  
"Uh, does this count as something strange?"   
  
"_Súrion, always the one with the quick wit_," Anayah thought to herself.  
  
"Yes, Súrion, I think this can definitely be called strange."  
  
She looked closely at the knife and found that if she narrowed her eyes slightly and squinted hard, that she could just barely see the outline of someone or something holding the knife. As she looked at him for some moments more, the being took on more shape and form as if her recognition of his existence gave him the substance to be seen by others.  
  
Soon, every patron in the tavern could see the walking, dead creature as it advanced on the tavern keeper, ethereal sword in one hand and a very real, very sharp dagger in the other. It continued its advance, never once looking at those who now gazed upon its presence with growing apprehension.  
  
The tavern keeper was frightened and visibly trembling as he continued to back up and the gruesome creature continued to advance on him fully focused on both his target and purpose. Finally, and before any of her guard could stop her, Anayah rose from where she was sitting and taking off her cloak, strode forward with purpose toward the tavern keeper and the advancing ghoul, drawing her sword as she did so.  
  
"Creature of the shadow," She challenged the thing with her voice, "what is thy torment?"  
  
Behind her, the Guards silently rose to their feet and moved towards the long bar so they could be in a position to come to her aid.  
  
Ever so slowly, the ghoul turned toward Anayah, starring at her silently, as if it was trying to understand how it was that another being could see him.  
  
She took another step towards the creature, the stench of the rotting corpse enveloping her and threatening to make her retch and the chill of the grave in which the creature walked threatening to send her to her knees. Steeling her nerves as well as her resolve she continued to advance on the creature.  
  
"Why have you not passed beyond the circles of this world? Why do you stay, tormenting those who still live?"  
  
The creature remained still and silent, watching her intently and considering her words until finally, the thing answered her in a voice that spoke of ages spent in the grave.  
  
"How is it than you can see me she-elf?"   
  
Now with his attention fully on her, he took one step forward, then another. Where the sensible part of her brain was screaming at her to do the sensible thing and run away, her heart was determined to finish what had been begun, for there was an innocent at need, and there was no way that need would remain unmet. She set her feet, placed both hands in a combat position on the hilt of her sword, and squared off her body, preparing to engage the creature if necessary. She then answered the creature's question.  
  
"Let it be enough for you to know that I can and that I will not allow you to harm this human, dead creature. But if it still remains your desire to continue on your present course and if you still have the desire in your rotting soul to harm someone, then come to me so we can test each other's sword and then one can truly say that they are the stronger for that test!"  
  
Semoro had finally maneuvered himself until he could be close enough to Anayah to be heard and spoke without moving his lips or taking his eyes off the ghoul standing in front of her.  
  
"My Lady, what are you doing?"  
  
She then spoke in a quiet voice to Saeros, knowing that the elf could hear her.  
  
"Saeros, you are closest to the human. When I engage this creature, get the tavern keeper out of there and to safety."  
  
Saeros nodded and began moving himself closer to the human target of the ghoul.  
  
"I have fought creatures of the shadow before, my friend." She swung her sword once in a small circle to limber up her wrist then again moved it in front of her body with both hands once again on the hilt. "Yes, I have fought the shadows before and I fear them not and therefore do not fear you. Now either come and test my blade or go back to the shadows from whence you came."  
  
Finally, accepting her challenge, the creature lunged at her with amazing speed that tested even her elvish reflexes. As ebony blade met with steel, both swords sent sparks flying around their bearers. At the same time, Saeros picked the human up off the ground and carried him a short distance away and after placing the stunned man in a chair, the elf returned to his position in case he was needed to go to the she-elf's aid.  
  
Again and again the two swords met with first the ghoul seeming to hold the advantage, then Anayah as one and then the other retreated then advanced. It was a finesse fight, a fight that adhered to rules of conduct that had existed only in a world whose days were long past. The two fought on, oblivious to both the beings around them as well as the tavern itself.  
  
Finally, it was the creature who paused, seemingly distracted for a moment, turning his head and peering through the tavern's window to the landscape on the other side, his attention diverted by something that only his eyes could see. As he continued his macabre vigil, the final rays of the sun disappeared behind the furthest ridge of the Misty Mountains and dusk settled upon the little town of Nen.  
  
As the light continued to fade, the ghoul turned to his opponent and smiled. Though at first garish in appearance, the ghoul began to take on more of a human appearance, and as the last rays of the setting sun slid from his face, the human who now stood in the ghoul's place, saluted her with his sword, then turned on his heel and walked away, fading to nothingness as he did so.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Anayah stood, frozen in place, not believing for the moment that the creature had finally left them. Then her adrenaline receded and the foolishness of what she had done, challenging a dead creature she knew nothing about, caused her to begin to tremble. Semoro quickly moved to her side, picked her up then walked back to their table where he sat her in the same chair she had vacated some time before. She sat still for some time, trying to compose herself, the four guards silently watching her until the grateful tavern keeper approached and set a fresh glass of water in front of her before quietly leaving. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"What did I think I was doing - do I have a death wish or am I just suffering from a giant case of stupidity?" She laid her head on her arms for a moment then raised it and reached for the glass of water only to find herself shaking so badly that she was unable to pick up the glass. Rahan carefully wrapped her hands around the glass then helped her hold it as she brought it to her mouth and drank deeply. Finally she looked at the four concerned faces around her, took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, then spoke again.  
  
"I definitely think that is something I would call unusual!"  
  
The big Captain carefully checked her for injuries then, satisfied, backed away a step allowing her some room and time to gather herself and her thoughts while he, in turn, shook his head ruefully.  
  
"You have just managed to scare about a thousand years off my life young one. How do you expect us to protect you when you take risks like this?"  
  
She turned to the elf and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Up until the time you and the others pledged yourself to my service, Rahan, I had spent the majority of my time and energy aiding those who, for one reason or another, could not protect themselves. And even though I now have more serious responsibilities to attend to, I cannot just stop being who I am, or doing what I have been doing for so long, because what I do is truly a part of my heart, of who I am. Today, I saw a being in need and I did what I could to meet that being's need, though I do thank Ilúvatar that the four of you were there and that you were ready to defend me if I had needed it. You did your jobs and I commend you for that - just try not to keep me from doing what I consider to be mine. Please?" She laid her hand on one side of the elf's face, almost begging for his understanding.  
  
Placing his big hand over her much smaller one, he squeezed it in acknowledgment then sat back down beside the others.  
  
Feeling somewhat better, Anayah looked at the place where the ghoul had disappeared then at the four elves before her.  
  
"Now, what I want to know is, why did the creature change, why was it interested in the sun, and does the setting of the sun even have anything to do with any of this?"  
  
Any response that would have been forthcoming from any of them was immediately forgotten when someone outside on the streets of the small town of Nen cried out.  
  
"Wargs!"  
  
TBC

* * *

COMING TUESDAY: _Sickness_: Aragorn becomes ill after having spent the night in a rain that never fell. Will someone have to take him home or will they all continue their journey?  
  
THECheeseTurkey: Sorry about the cliffie! LOL! Sometimes it just happens although I try hard to stay away from the darn things. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
DesolateAznVamp: Thanks for the review. Our girl has a close encounter in this chapter - no pun intended. Hope you enjoy!  
  



	15. Sickness

* * *

Chapter 15  
  
Sickness  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and a very cranky Aragorn, sat around the camp fire. While the three elves did not need the warmth of the fire, they sat around the crackling flames under the false pretense that they did, giving the young human a chance to absorb some of the heat. It was quickly becoming clear to all of them that the man was coming down with a cold which was completely understandable, considering he had slept under rain soaked bedding all night long.  
  
As they sat around the fire, discussing the strange events, Elladan placed the back of his hand against his youngest brother's forehead, but before the man had the chance to frown and push his older brother's hand away, the elder twin felt the beginning of an unnatural heat.  
  
"That is it. Estel - you are going home right now. You are ill and staying out here is only going to make you worse."  
  
"Just leave me be, Elladan. I am fine!" Unfortunately, the young Ranger's croaking voice did not do much to convince the others that his health was anywhere near fine.  
  
"Well you can be as stubborn as you want, little brother but you will honor my wishes and at least drink a tea that will reduce your fever."  
  
When he tried to argue with his eldest brother and the only sound to come out of his mouth was a squeak, and then when he caught Legolas looking at him with a raised eyebrow, he finally relented, nodding his head.  
  
"Ok - so I am not exactly fine. But the cold is in my head, not in my chest so if I keep as warm and dry as as possible, I will probably not get any worse. Besides, if I have to go home, one of you will have to go with me to make sure I do not pass out and fall off my horse and that means that this merry little group of idiots will be down two swords. What we are doing is more important than the inconvenience of a scratchy throat and a couple of sneezes!"  
  
The others could find no argument to Estel's logic and finally gave in. While the twins went to their horses to retrieve the healing supplies, Legolas scooted closer to the still shivering human. The blonde elf, completely ignoring his friend's glare, gently brushed a strand of sweat-soaked hair away from the human's eyes.  
  
"Do I have your word, Estel, that you will at least tell me, your nearest and dearest friend, if you feel yourself worsen?"  
  
Aragorn continued to glare at his friend but Legolas saw the softness behind the glance.  
  
"Prissy elf!"  
  
"Stubborn human."  
  
Their playful banter was interrupted by the raised voices of the twins as a heated argument arose over Elrohir's haphazard method of packing his herbs. Sighing, Legolas squeezed Aragorn's shoulder then rose and walked over to the two to see if he could mediate.  
  
Aragorn groaned out loud and laid his aching head on his knees as the twin's voices continued to argue. When a third voice entered the argument, not only did the argument continue to escalate, but Aragorn could now tell that the twins had turned on Legolas.  
  
Groaning again, he knew for a certainty that his next action was not going to be interpreted as a friendly one by the army of dwarves who were busy using their hammers on the inside of his skull.  
  
"Hey you three. Knock it off! I am busy trying to die over here!"  
  
Though the three continued to glare at one another, they quit their arguing and returned to the fire and though he was still tense from the confrontation, Legolas reached over and adjusted the blanket covering his friend's shivering shoulders. Aragorn reached out with a hand and batted his friend's hand away then the twins as well as Aragorn watched as the Mirkwood Prince got up and walked away from all of them.  
  
Elrohir was shaking his head as he handed the tea to his younger brother.  
  
"What? What did I do?"  
  
"I do not think you did anything, Estel, for I believe this place is affecting the moods of us all." The youngest twin laid a reassuring hand on his youngest brother's shoulder then went back to breaking camp.  
  
The four of them remained quiet as they broke camp and continued their journey, all seeming unwilling to break the strained silence. They were about a mile from where they had camped when Elladan reined in his horse and turned in the saddle, looking at the others, noting the strange looks on their faces that mirrored not only his own but what he was feeling.  
  
"Do any of you feel different all of a sudden?"  
  
They all looked at each other, realizing that their ugly moods had left them as quickly as they had come.  
  
Elrohir grasped his twin's arm, his own eyes misting as he apologized.  
  
"Elladan ..."  
  
"You do not have to say anything, brother."  
  
"But ..."  
  
"I will forgive you if you will forgive me."  
  
Though on horseback, the two brothers still managed to give each other a hug.  
  
There was a loud sniff and the three elves turned to look at the young Ranger.  
  
"Its just my cold!" The tears in his own eyes belied his spoken words.   
  
Legolas put a hand on his friend's arm and Aragorn could see the unspoken words and he reached out his own hand and returned the gesture. Between two beings who were as close as these two were, one look could oftentimes speak more eloquently than if their thoughts were verbally expressed.  
  
As the morning hours passed the four riders noted that there was indeed a definite increase in the number of Orcs and wargs in the area than there would have been normally. However, knowing that they had a more pressing agenda, the friends concealed themselves until the marauding groups passed them by before continuing their journey towards Naur.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
He was watching both groups closely, trying to determine what their purposes were, what, exactly, they were searching for and which group was getting too close to his newest creation. He had sent many of his disciples out from his mighty fortress to find his creation and bring it home to its "father." and he would let no being, elf or man, stand in his way, even if it meant he had to kill them. For now, though, he was content just to keep watching.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
It was close to the noon hour when the four friends finally reached the little town of Naur and as they rode down the main street towards what was obviously the stable, they couldn't help but notice how friendly the people were.  
  
"Nice little town," Legolas remarked to no one in particular.  
  
People were walking about, men, women, couples, all seeming to be going about their daily businesses. One couple was just leaving the general store, parcels in hand, when the group rode by.  
  
"Good morning strangers. Welcome to Naur!"  
  
They smiled at the couple before they rode on. Finally, after reaching their destination, they pulled their weary horses to a halt and dismounted. Legolas watched Aragorn carefully, noting when the young human stumbled as he dismounted and although he did not go to Aragorn's aid, he kept himself within arm's reach, just in case.  
  
After leaving their animal friends in the capable care of the stable keeper, the group walked to the Inn where they rented two rooms. With a sigh, Aragorn flopped himself down on what was to become his bed and closed his eyes, relishing the feel of the soft mattress beneath his aching back. He would have fallen asleep had he not felt a cool hand being placed on his forehead. Gently pushing his friend's hands away, he opened his eyes, his tired gaze meeting the sapphire blue ones that were looking at him with no small measure of concern.  
  
"I'll be ok, Legolas. I just need to lay here for a moment and rest."  
  
"Just promise me one thing, Estel."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Be honest with me as well as yourself. If you feel you are reaching the end of your strength and need to rest - please say something?"  
  
Aragorn smiled tiredly and clasped his friend's arm where it now lay, over his heart.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when the twins came into their room. Elladan noted Aragorn laying on the bed and Legolas standing over him but wisely said nothing. Although he was confident that the Mirkwood Prince would watch over his brother, when he caught the blonde archer's eye, all Legolas did was shake his head.  
  
"So, does anybody have a clue as to what we are supposed to do now that we are here?"  
  
Elrohir, with his usual limitless energy, was speaking almost before he was fully in the room.  
  
Aragorn sat up, briefly holding his hands to his aching head while Legolas sat on the bed beside him.  
  
"I think that the first thing we should do is take a tour of the town. Elrohir and I will take the north half and you two can take the south half. We should keep an eye out for anything odd, people, animal or otherwise that would be a reason for someone to either start a fire or something that would cause a fire to spread quickly - I am talking about careless storage of flammables - things like that."  
  
"That's a good place to start, Elladan." Aragorn's voice was hoarse and his throat hurt but he was not going to let a small inconvenience like that keep him from contributing to the possible saving of lives. "I also think we should keep an eye out for possible routes of evacuation just in case we need them."  
  
"Yes, I agree. Hopefully we can keep this event from happening but I do agree with Aragorn that we need to prepare for the worst. But, if the worst that can happen is something that can be avoided then that is also something we need to consider." Legolas looked at Aragorn who nodded his head in affirmation.  
  
"I think that it would be possible or even understandable for a house or two to burn in a small town like this, but for a whole town to burn to the ground - well, something is just not right about that!"  
  
"Then why don't we get this thing done? If either of you find something, it will not be hard for you to find either Elrohir or myself - just yell and we will hear."  
  
Having a plan made everything a little easier and so, when the four left the room, they did so with a purpose.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
As the four exited the Inn, they were met by a little wizened old man who introduced himself as Haleth, the town's leader.  
  
"Welcome, Welcome my friends." He held out his arms to the four and eventually ended up giving them each a hug. They all silently remarked that if nothing else, the small man had an overabundance of enthusiasm.  
  
"What brings all you to Naur?"  
  
They all glanced at one another, for none of them had ever considered the fact that someone might actually ask them that question.  
  
"We are just passing through on our way to Rivendell." It was to his credit that Aragorn was able to come up with a plausible explanation for their being in Naur. As a Ranger, being quick thinking was almost considered a true survival skill. "We stop here to rest before we continue on our journey."  
  
"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay while you are here. If you need anything, I will be around or you can just ask anybody you meet and I am sure they will be more than happy to answer any questions you may have."  
  
After thanking the small human, the group split with Elladan and Elrohir going north and Legolas and Aragorn going south.  
  
The town was unremarkable in both in its construction and its layout, having only a tavern, a blacksmith/stable, an inn, a general store, a healer's office, a jail and a town square. The houses all seemed to be single-family dwellings and were clustered in no particular pattern around the southern end of town. There was one oddity, however, that the two of them quickly picked up on.  
  
"Estel, have you counted the houses?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Did you also notice that about half of the houses are boarded up?"  
  
Aragorn spun and looked behind him. His friend was correct for about half of the homes were boarded up. 'How strange' he thought to himself. He took a last glance at the houses then turned, quizzically looking at the people on the street.  
  
"And there is yet another oddity." Legolas did a quick visual check to make sure no human was about to overhear them. "Of the houses that are boarded up, there are several that remain occupied." Aragorn stopped and stared at Legolas.   
  
"Are you telling me that there are people being held in those houses against their will?"  
  
"Of that I do not know as I do not have enough information to even make a qualified guess. However, I can say, with certainty, that there are people inside those boarded up houses. But, I can tell you this, Estel, - in more than one house, there seems to be enough people inside to make up a family unit. I suggest caution until we can find out what is going on, and by caution, I mean with the town leader as well as the citizens themselves. While the leader might expect a question regarding the boarded up houses, he might not about the people inside them."  
  
"I agree that it would perhaps be a good thing to say as little as possible."  
  
As the two started walking back towards the center of town, they again encountered Haleth, the town's leader.  
  
"Master Haleth, you have a most wonderful town here." When he saw the smile break out on the human's face, Legolas continued. "We would ask one question of you however."  
  
Apparently, Legolas had been correct about the little leader expecting questions about the boarded up houses for even before Legolas had a chance to ask his question, the happy look on the man's face started to disappear.  
  
"My friend, Strider, and I have noticed that there are a number of boarded up houses on the south end of town. Why is this so? Did your beautiful town suffer some catastrophe?"  
  
The little man sighed deeply and turned sorrowful eyes in the direction of the houses.  
  
"Some time ago, a plague wiped out about half of the people in our town. It is not something that those who remain in Naur care to talk about so I would appreciate it if you did not mention this to anyone else.  
  
The elf nodded.  
  
"As you wish, Master Human."  
  
"Other than that, feel free to go anywhere in our little town you wish except for near the houses. We do not think the plague is active any longer but we do not want to take any chances. Now, if the two of you will excuse me, I must get back to my duties so please have a nice afternoon and enjoy your stay in Naur."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas bid the man goodbye and started to wander back towards the center of town. Not too far off, the could see the twins talking to the townspeople and looking into store windows and when they got within a distance where they could be assured that the sharp Elven hearing of the two could pick up their words, Legolas spoke.  
  
"If the two of you get a chance, go to the south end of town and try and get a look at the boarded up houses. Haleth told us the people died in a plague but I have heard voices within. Be as discreet as possible for if some act is being hidden, we would not want to antagonize anyone."  
  
Though neither of the twins looked directly at he and Aragorn, Legolas still saw when the two nodded, signifying that they had both heard and understood.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn continued to walk down the street of Naur, greeting the people and looking in shop and business windows. Everything seemed to be going along just fine until Aragorn sneezed and although it was not a particularly loud or violent sneeze, one might have thought they had just turned into Orcs from the reaction the sneeze got as every person in their vicinity stopped and turned to stare. Gone were the friendly smiles as every single man and woman now did their best to leave the vicinity of the elf and ranger.  
  
"What?" The sick ranger looked into the concerned eyes of his friend. "It was just a sneeze."  
  
"Look at the townspeople, Estel."  
  
Aragorn turned to look and saw how they all had turned away and were hurrying in the opposite direction.  
  
"Maybe the plague that killed their citizens started with a sneeze and that is what causes them to react this way."  
  
When the Elf saw the glassy look in his friend's eyes, he lightly brushed the Ranger's cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"Aragorn, you are burning with fever. Why did you not say something sooner? You broke your promise to me, stubborn human."  
  
When the only response he got out of the man was a groan, Legolas took his arm and turned back in the direction of the Inn. When he saw the twins off in the distance, looking at both Aragorn and him with concern, he signaled for them to follow. The four friends began to walk quickly in the direction of the Inn.  
  
"I guess I do not feel well."  
  
Legolas could feel the human becoming more and more unsteady on his feet and had to work hard to keep the man walking under his own power. Though he could have easily picked his friend up and carried him to their room, he did not, for to do so might have antagonized the already frightened townspeople more than they already were.  
  
By the time Legolas had gotten Aragorn to their room, the twins had caught up with the two. When they stepped into the room, Aragorn finally collapsed and it was Elladan who caught his brother before he hit the floor and carried him to the bed.  
  
Between the three elves, it took them little time to remove the sick man's boots and tunic and cover him with a warm blanket.  
  
"I should have taken him home." Elladan felt guilty for he was the oldest of the three elves and their health and safety was his responsibility. Legolas put a hand on the eldest twin's shoulder.  
  
"I do not think he would have let you take him home, Elladan. He knows what is at stake here the same as you, Elrohir or myself. Besides, by tonight he will be awake and complaining about being restricted to bed - I can almost guarantee it."  
  
Elrohir laid a comforting hand on his twin's shoulder as the troubled elf looked up at both his twin and the Mirkwood Prince. He sighed, for he knew in his heart that they were right.  
  
"The good of the many ... I am going to have to have a serious talk with my little brother if he survives this!"  
  
The next few hours were spent taking care of Aragorn. Shortly after they had returned to their rooms, the human had begun to shiver and nothing the three of them did, and no tea, potion or compress they could create could stay either the fever that was raging through the young man's body or the congestion that was beginning to fill his lungs.  
  
Aragorn was never left alone and even when one of them had to leave for any reason, one of the remaining elves was always by the bed, talking to the young human, letting him know, by touch as well as by voice, that he was not alone.  
  
TBC

* * *

COMING NEXT: _Little Girl Lost_: A sick Aragorn receives aid from the the most unlikely of sources - a young child. Who is she, and more importantly, _what_ is she, and what does she have to do with the town of Naur?  
  
THECheeseTurkey:: What Anayah saw, and fought, was a ghost. I can't say too much or I would give away too much of what is happening. What is going on will be explained in a future chapter. Most ghosts cannot harm a person and usually wander around, lost and confused but this ghost is a little bit different than the normal ghost. The normal laws that govern reality are being destroyed every time the demon has been around so now a harmless ghost is no longer harmless and has the power to hurt people. Anayah knew the demon had been in the town of Nen at some point and the ghost was a result of his visit. She also knew that she had to stop the ghost from hurting the tavern keeper if she could. You are right that if they talk about the demon it would be drawn to them. Its kind of like the demon wants to hear what people are saying about him, only when he comes to listen, he brings his evil with him which causes more confusion and destruction - and so on. Anayah can sense the evil - you are right about that also. But also remember that she is wearing an amulet that will tell her if the evil she is sensing is the demon or is some evil that the demon has created.  
  
DesolateAznVamp: Thanks for the review. From now until the end of the story which isn't for some time yet, things should be pretty much going on non-stop. Hope you enjoy this chapter! 


	16. Little Girl Lost

* * *

Chapter 16  
  
Little Girl Lost  
  
Many hours had passed and the three elves were beginning to worry about the lack of improvement in Aragorn's health. Nothing they had done had eased the young ranger's breathing nor had it managed to bring down his fever and all it seemed they could do now was watch helplessly as he tossed and turned and mumbled in his delirium. Legolas was now sitting on the bed behind Aragorn, holding him in a sitting position against his chest. It was the only thing that seemed to help ease his breathing which had been deteriorating over the past hours until it was nothing more than ragged, gasping breaths.  
  
Some time before, Legolas had started to speak to his friend in the Grey Tongue and for a time the man had calmed, as he usually did when ill and someone tried to calm him by speaking Elvish to him.  
  
"I know that you could beat this illness, stubborn human, all you have to do is just try a little harder." The fear for his friend's life could be clearly heard in the sorrowful, pleading tone of his voice.  
  
Elladan was pacing around the room, totally frustrated and blaming himself for everything from the weather to the fact that he had not packed the herbs necessary to treat Aragorn's congested lungs. If anyone would have bothered to tell him that Aragorn becoming ill from getting soaked by a rain that had never really fallen was not really something someone could have planned for, the eldest twin would probably not have listened. All any of them could do was try to bring his fever down, keep him as hydrated as possible and encourage him, both by their presence and their words.   
  
All three elves were so deep in their concentration that they all jumped at the light knock on the door. Being closest, Elladan opened it and while he would not have been surprised to see either Haleth or the Inn Keeper, it did surprise him to see a little girl standing there looking up at him with big brown eyes.   
  
"Well hello young Miss, my name is Elladan. Is there something that I can help you with - perhaps you are lost?" Elladan knelt on one knee in front of the child so she would not have to strain her neck looking up at the tall elf.  
  
The child, a young girl of about eight or nine years of age, just smiled at him and pointed at Aragorn. Not knowing why he would just step out of the child's way when she walked passed him and went to his sick brother's bed, Elladan followed the little girl, shutting the door behind him.  
  
When she reached the bed, she turned around and gave Elladan the parcel she had been holding in her hand. Then, turning back to Aragorn, the little girl put a cool hand on his forehead, frowning as she did so, then pressed her ear against the man's chest for a short time and listened to the wheezes and rattles that were all too evident to the elves' ears.  
  
Finally, she stood up and again turning to Elladan, she pointed at the parcel the elf held in his hands then patiently waited until he unwrapped what turned out to be some rather large, dried leaves. After she saw the tall elf standing in front of her, smell the leaves, she tugged at his sleeve and, after again pointing at the leaves, she also pointed at Aragorn's chest.  
  
It was as if someone had lit a glow globe in a dark room as Elladan understood in an instant what the girl had been trying to tell him and what the leaves in his hands were for. He handed the parcel to Elrohir who examined the leaves then to Legolas who did the same then handed the parcel back to Elladan.  
  
"Do you two know what these leaves are?" He was excited and, for the first time since Aragorn had fallen ill, hopeful.  
  
"These are the same herbs that Ada used to treat Estel the last time he had pneumonia. I thought I recognized the scent even though I have never seen them in their leaf form before. Little girl I ..."  
  
He had meant to thank the little girl but when he looked at the place where she had stood moments before, she was gone. The three elves looked at one another for none of them had heard or seen her leave the room. They did, however, look to the door which now stood ajar.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Elrohir took over for Legolas, telling the elf to go stretch his legs. Although reluctant to leave his friend, one usage of the all-too-well-known Peredhel "look" settled the argument before it had even been able to become the words Legolas wanted to say. He gently eased Aragorn's body forward then held it while the younger twin slid in behind him. Legolas refreshed the bowl with cool water that they had all been using to bathe the feverish human with, by which time, Elladan had finished mixing the now crushed leaves with water to create the potion that would hopefully ease his brother's breathing.  
  
They knew that it would still be some time before they would be able to tell if the young human's breathing was responding to the new medicine, so Legolas, growing ever more impatient, decided that he had to do something before he exploded.  
  
"I am going downstairs to talk to the Inn keeper and see if he can tell us something about that little girl. I would like to thank her for her assistance."  
  
The other two elves nodded to him then again turned their attention to their little brother.  
  
He found the Inn Keeper on the main floor of the Inn, busily sweeping the wooden floor. Unable to hear the light footsteps of the elf's approach, Legolas had to speak twice before he finally got the man's attention.  
  
"Excuse me. Excuse me sir!"  
  
The Inn Keeper spun around in surprise, one hand going to his heart but after he finally managed to catch his breath, he laughed.  
  
"My goodness boy, I did not hear you coming. Almost made the old ticker give up the ghost - so-to-speak. Now, what is it that I can do for you? And how is that young man? Is he feeling any better?"  
  
"About that." Legolas began. He leaned a little closer to the man. "Did you just see a little human girl of about eight or nine years of age either go upstairs or come down?"  
  
The Inn Keeper thought a moment before he answered. "No. I cannot say as I have. What did she look like?"  
  
The blonde elf held his hand, palm side down to where the little girl's head would have reached.  
  
"She was about this tall, with long brown hair and big brown eyes. She brought some herbs for our sick friend and I wanted to find her so I could thank her. Do you by any chance know her name or where she might live?"  
  
The old man looked at Legolas for a few seconds then pulled up an empty apple crate and sat on its end.  
  
"I'm going to tell you a story, young sir, but before I begin I want you to promise me that you will not say another word about what I tell you to nobody except your friends upstairs. Do I have your word?"  
  
"You do sir. I swear on my own honor and the honor of my house that I will tell not another soul in this town what you are about to tell me."  
  
The Inn Keeper looked at Legolas for a moment more, then, nodding his head, began his story.  
  
"Back before the plague hit this town, there were many more people living here than there are now. And children - there were so many children." The man hesitated then, seeming to have made up his mind about something, he continued.   
  
"When the plague first came to our town, the first wave came to the children first, killed every one of them. No survivors. Then the second wave hit the grownups. No, that damn plague could not be satisfied with just the blood of one or two of the children. Well, by the time it was all over, there were no children left, except one."  
  
The old man adjusted his seat on the crate before he continued. "The town's healer had a daughter, almost fits the description of the little girl you gave me. She had been away, visiting her grandparents, see, when the plague hit. When she returned home, right after the first wave had finished its evil, it was thought that the worst was over and the little girl would be safe. Then the second wave hit, and that Healer worked tirelessly, day and night, trying to save everybody he could. Some thought that the grownups would be stronger and would have a better chance of surviving than the young ones. But they still died." The old man shook his head, staring off into the distance - remembering.  
  
"Anyway, then the Healer's wife died. It was truly tragic - but that man did not let his dear wife's death stop him. He knew that there were others who needed him. So he kept right on workin'. That little girl, her name was Jhana, she went with her Daddy wherever he went, workin' right along side the man, doing what she could to ease the sufferin' of both the sick and dyin'."  
  
He sighed and wiped his eyes, the memories still fresh and hurtful though years were long gone.  
  
"If little Jhana would have lived, she would probably have been a fine healer when she grew up."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
The man waved his hand at Legolas, signifying that it was nothing then, wiping tears from his eyes, he finished his tale.  
  
"She was one of the last victims of the plague. We thought the damn thing was done with the young ones but I guess we were wrong. Her father had loved that little girl with all his heart and soul and when his wife had died, well, he clung to that little girl like she was his anchor to this life. On the day that sweet young thing drew her last breath, he fell into a despair so deep that he just could not see his way clear to keep on doin' what he was. Three days after the little one was laid to rest, he took his own life." When the old man next took a breath, it was ragged from the grief he was reliving with the telling of the story.  
  
"There's some folks that tell tales about seeing the little girl around, especially when someone is sick. But then, some people see what they want." The old man glanced at Legolas.  
  
"Young sir, are you ok?"  
  
Legolas stood from where he had been leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You elves are a pale bunch anyway, but right now it looked like all the blood just drained right out of your face."  
  
"I think I am just tired." He smiled. "Perhaps I had better return to my friends. I want to check on the sick ranger. Thank you for telling me that story."  
  
The old man waved a hand before Legolas went up the stair and he returned to his sweeping.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
When the Prince reached the room he was sharing with Aragorn, he was met by two smiling twins.  
  
"He is breathing much easier and his fever is lessening." Elrohir's eyes twinkled with the happiness and relief he was feeling at his younger brother's improving health.  
  
"We must still watch him closely and make sure that he does not worsen."  
  
"Elladan, you worry too much brother. I think you are just tired and need a nap."  
  
"Me worry too much? What about you Elrohir? If Legolas had not been here to sit with Estel, you would have been there yourself, holding our brother in your arms until he was either 100 years old or dead!"  
  
"What ..."  
  
"Will - you - two - knock - it - off!" The bantering twins stopped their bickering and turned to face their friend.  
  
"Are the two of you at all interested in hearing what I found out about the little girl? Besides, if the two of you do not lower your voices, you are going to wake Estel."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir both turned towards Legolas and listened with rapt attention as Legolas told the story as it had been told to him. When he had finished, the twins looked at him in silence, then Elrohir, sighing deeply, spoke in a way that only he could have.  
  
"I think there is going to be at least one elf that is going to be sleeping with a glow globe lit this night."  
  
Elladan nodded in agreement.  
  
Any further conversation was interrupted by someone on the floor below them screaming, "Fire!"  
  
Quickly checking to see that Aragorn was sleeping deeply, Legolas followed the twins out the door.   
  
The fire was in the Inn's kitchen and between the three elves and the frantic Inn Keeper, it took them about two minutes to put out. As the three returned to their rooms, they began to discuss the fire.  
  
"Well, do you think that was it?" Elrohir looked at his twin and the Mirkwood Prince hopefully.  
  
Legolas shrugged his shoulders. "I do not think it was, for if the Inn had burned down, it might take the adjacent businesses, but it would not have taken the houses."  
  
Elladan nodded in agreement.  
  
The three continued their discussion all the way back to their rooms, but when they opened the door to the room in which they had left their sick brother, they all stopped dead.  
  
Aragorn was gone.  
  
TBC

* * *

COMING NEXT: _Kidnapped_: Quickly he began to sprint towards the house but when Elladan and Legolas tried to follow, they suddenly found their way blocked by a number of humans as they tried to flee the inferno. By the time the two got clear of the human blockade and got to the house, Elrohir had already disappeared inside.   
  
DesolateAznVamp: Thank you for the review. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
grumpy(): I think the best way to describe what the twins, Aragorn and Legolas went through was to say that they ended up spending the night in the Bermuda Triangle of Middle Earth. As far as the sneezes go ... if you watched your friends, family and other loved ones die from an illness that started with a sneeze, wouldn't you be a little bit suspicious if strangers come to your little town and one of them looks sick - then sneezes? I would!  
  
THECheeseTurkey: All Aragorn has is a cold ... but then you know what happens whenever Aragorn gets a cold! He ends up not taking care of himself and it gets worse. The other townspeople that died got a disease that started out like a cold but turned into something more deadly. And yes, there are lots of strange things happening in both towns - its called chaos. Why? Well, that will be explained in another chapter. Hope you like this one.  
  



	17. Kidnapped

* * *

Chapter 17  
  
Kidnapped  
  
The three frantic elves first searched the entire Inn from attic to basement, after which they began searching the town. First, as a group they searched from one business to the other, from one house to the other and later, when they finally met with Haleth the three told him what had happened.  
  
"Well, maybe the young man just wandered off somewhere. You did say he was delirious from a fever didn't you?"  
  
Elladan grabbed one of Legolas's arms and Elrohir grabbed the other for the little human's words had pushed the blonde elf way beyond mad and it had taken the combined strengths of both twins to keep their friend from pounding the human face first into the dusty street of his own little town.  
  
"That human is my friend and the brother of my heart. His boots are still sitting beside his bed. Estel would not have wandered off, delirious or not, without first putting on his boots. Someone has taken him and if I find out that you are in any way connected with his disappearance, well, you cannot begin to ..." He never finished his sentence but tore his arms away from the twins and walked angrily away.  
  
With Elrohir standing nearby in silent support, Elladan glared at the human, who paled noticeably as the elf then gently brushed dust from the human's shoulder. Without another word being said, Elladan, followed closely by his twin, turned and went after the extremely worried and furious Mirkwood Prince.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
He felt nauseous, his head felt like it was going to either explode or implode, and his whole body ached worse than it had ever ached in his entire life. And just to make matters worse, his eyes were refusing to obey him and open themselves, no matter the degree of effort he put into the act. It was when he caught the pungent odor of smoke that his eyes finally tried to do what they were told and reluctantly opened.   
  
He looked around the unfamiliar room in confusion, not understanding why his room at the Inn suddenly looked so different to him. It took his groggy mind a few more seconds to realize that he was not in his room at the Inn nor was he in a bed for he could feel a hard, wood floor at the back of his head and against his back.  
  
He coughed uncontrollably as smoke from the fires outside entered his already irritated lungs and tears ran down his cheeks from his burning eyes. Then, in an effort that took most of the rest of his strength, he turned over and managed to get himself to his knees then crawled inch by inch towards the window, stopping everry now and again to rest. Finally, when the window was above his head, he reached out a trembling hand and grasped the sill and began pulling himself upwards.  
  
When he finally got the chance to look outside, Aragorn was shocked by what he saw. Everywhere there were houses on fire, flames greedily eating at the old dry wood, snapping and crackling as it did so, while the wind carried sparks from one building to the next lighting more and more fires as it went along.  
  
"This is it." The sick Ranger mumbled. "I've got to go help them."   
  
He was in the process of trying to stand when he felt a hand grab the collar of his tunic and drag him backwards, away from the window. The person who had grabbed his collar, turned him around swiftly, but before Aragorn could focus his fuzzy vision on whoever it was, the shadowy figure backhanded him across the face, spinning him around in a complete circle until he landed, face first on the floor.  
  
He shook his head, trying desperately to clear his vision and had almost succeeded when he felt his body being lifted in the air as someone kicked him so violently that it not only lifted his body but also flipped him completely over like a pancake. His mouth opened and closed in a frantic attempt to draw air into his lungs.  
  
He was kicked again and this time his assailant connected with his hip, paralyzing his leg as nerves were pinched and bruised. Then he was grabbed by the front of his tunic and thrown up against the wall where the back of his head hit the wall with a sickening "crack." He could feel a slow, warm tickle going down the back of his neck and knew that his head had been cut open and judging by the fact that there now seemed to be two of everything in the room, he guessed that he had also suffered a concussion. Then there was no time left for thought as he was kicked, punched and slapped without pause or thought, cutting flesh, breaking ribs and bruising both flesh and bone. Someone was throwing a major temper tantrum and they were using his body as the object of their anger.  
  
He lost track of how many times he had been hit as all he could seem to focus on were two things. The first thing was that his body felt like it was on fire, and the second thing was that he was wishing that he would lose consciousness so he would not have to feel this person touch him again. Then the blows stopped and even though his eyes were threatening to swell shut, making it hard for him to see, he could still hear somebody close by, breathing heavily.  
  
"Its all your fault." The voice was deep and gravely, and its owner obviously stark raving mad - but then that was only his opinion.  
  
"I have not done anything to you." He was surprised that his own voice worked at all but then maybe it was because his throat was the one place on his body that had not been punched, slapped or kicked.  
  
The shadowy figure picked him up with both hands on his tunic and held him close to his face. Aragorn could feel the man's hot, rancid breath on his face but was unable to get his blurry vision to focus well enough to see who it was that held him.  
  
"You and your stinking plague. You had to bring it here - didn't you!"  
  
The last words were screamed in his face, the other spitting in the wounded man's face in his fury, right before he again resumed beating the man he felt was responsible for the carnage around him. And even after the ranger fell into unconsciousness, the insane being continued to beat him without thought or reason - right up until the door behind the two flew open.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
The twins and Legolas had not given up their search for the sick man, even after the fire had started, going from abandoned house to abandoned house, looking for any evidence that a sick person had sought shelter in one of the many buildings. Elrohir was the first one to smell the smoke.  
  
"Do either of you smell smoke?"  
  
Elladan and Legolas paused, and sniffed the air, clearly smelling the wood smoke from multiple fires as a stiff breeze wafted it toward them. Then the three elves saw as a house begin to burn followed by another house then another until several houses were burning, the fire complicated by a wind that now rose and began to carry sparks from building to building.  
  
"This fire was set."  
  
"I agree with you Legolas, and I fear our help, even if we now offered it, would be unwanted and unneeded. I truly believe that these people were dead long before we arrived, for the plague took the hearts and souls of the people in this town many long years ago. But as for us, we are running out of time to find Estel, so it is my suggestion that we split up so we can search a larger area at one time. Elrohir, go north, Legolas, south and I will take the rest. If any of us gets into trouble, do not be stubborn - yell for help. Now go, both of you!"  
  
All three elves sprinted off into different directions, using every elvish sense they had to try and find their missing human friend and brother. Humans bursting out of the burning houses, bodies ablaze and running about in a panic, screaming until they collapsed and died occasionally hampered their search efforts. It would have been extremely difficult to hear the young Ranger even if he had called for help.  
  
Even as they searched, the three were thinking about the carnage around them. Perhaps the plague had started out looking and sounding like the common cold but judging by the number of people coming out of the boarded up houses and evidently mentally impaired, it was easy to assume that the plague had evolved into something much more incidious - such as insanity. There were definitely things for them to think about although, now was not the time, for their brother and friend was still missing.  
  
Not having success in their singular searches, but still unwilling to give up in their efforts, the three elves rejoined each other and this time resumed their search as a unit. More and more houses were now bursting into flame until not many were still standing untouched. Everywhere, people were running and screaming, some on fire, others not, some of those on fire grabbing on to those not burning until the flames consumed both. It was a horrific experience for the elves and none of them would soon forget this night.  
  
Then when Elrohir felt eyes on him he looked around, trying to find out who was looking at him so intently that he could physically feel their gaze. He spun around, trying to see but only saw those who were dead or dying. Then he felt his twin nudge him in the ribs with his elbow and when he looked at his brother, Elladan nodded his head toward a position somewhat behind them and to their left.  
  
It was the little girl with the big brown eyes and curly hair who had brought them the medicine for Aragorn. She was just standing in the midst of the smoke and carnage, unafraid and apparently unaffected as well. As soon as she was certain that she had their attention, she raised her hand and pointed some distance away at one of the few houses still not affected by the fire. When the little girl began to run towards the house, the three elves, sensing the urgency of the moment, quickly followed.  
  
Their young guide led them to a large two story building at the far end of town that looked like it could well have been one of the older homes in Naur. Like the others, all possible entrances and exits in the home had been boarded up, except for the front door and one of the upstairs bedroom windows which looked like they had been recently reopened. The three elves again looked at the little girl who again pointed at the house.  
  
They were about to enter the house to search for Aragorn when a large branch from a tree in the front yard, weakened by the fire, snapped off and fell through one of the boarded up windows of the house. The dry wood inside the house quickly caught fire and began to spread.  
  
Elrohir felt a tug on the sleeve of his tunic and looking down, he saw that the young human girl was standing beside him, looking him in the eye while pointing at the one window in the whole house that was not engulfed in flames. He felt as if his heart was going to stop, for as he looked at the window, he caught a brief glimpse of Aragorn, being held and beaten by someone he could not quite make out.  
  
Quickly he began to sprint towards the house but when Elladan and Legolas tried to follow, they suddenly found their way blocked by a number of humans as they tried to flee the inferno. By the time the two got clear of the human blockade and got to the house, Elrohir had already disappeared inside.   
  
Though the whole lower floor was now engulfed in flames, there was still one hope left, there was still a room on the second floor that was not burning. Hopefully, Elrohir would be able to find Aragorn and together the two could come through that window.  
  
Thus began the longest five minutes of their lives.  
  
TBC

* * *

COMING NEXT: _Sacrifice of Love_ - Finally reaching the last room, Elrohir first felt the door for heat and finding none, kicked it open with his foot. He was not, however, prepared for the sight that met his eyes.  
  
grumpy(): Thank you for the review. Hope you like what happens in this one. The little girl will be explained chapter after next. So you lived in Bermuda? Is Bermuda a pretty nice place? 


	18. Sacrifice of Love

Sindarin words will be in _italics_.

* * *

Chapter 18  
  
Sacrifice of Love  
  
Elrohir coughed as the smoke filled air irritated his throat and lungs, making it hard for him to breathe. The smoke was so thick that it was difficult to see anything or anybody anywhere and he knew he just had to trust to hope that he could make it to the stairs and up to the second floor without hurting himself. His little brother was up there and was being hurt by someone and that meant that particular person did not have much longer to live.  
  
When he reached the upper story of the house, he began to search every room, cubbyhole, and closet between the top of the stairs and the room with the window on the rare chance that Aragorn's captor had moved him. Though all but one room had been searched, there was still no sign of either human and no sigh that either human was still alive.  
  
Finally reaching the last room, Elrohir first felt the door for heat and finding none, kicked it open with his foot. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes.  
  
He saw a large human male kicking his unconscious little brother who, from what he could see of the Ranger, was nothing but a mass of bruises and bloodied flesh and would be extremely lucky if the other man had not already killed him.  
  
Enraged, Elrohir moved forward, drawing his sword, fully prepared to put the human down for what he was doing to Estel. Sensing the younger twin's approach the man stood from where he had been crouching over the still body in front of him and turned.  
  
The younger twin gasped and almost dropped his sword, for the face looking back at him was no more than a skull with red, glowing eyes. This was it - this was the demon they were all trying to find. Before he could take another step toward the creature, the human body that was housing it fell face first on the floor and as Elrohir continued to watch, the vapor-like body of the demon rose from the corpse then disappeared into thin air.  
  
The air began to vibrate and the ground trembled for a few moments before the house finally stilled once more.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Elrohir ran to where his little brother lay on the floor, first feeling for and finding a pulse then gently turning the man over onto his back. Finding his brother alive even though he had been badly beaten, had so relieved Elrohir that tears came unbidden to his eyes, though he knew that in order to keep the human alive, he had to find an avenue of escape. Looking desperately around him for a way out, he saw that all exits, excluding the window, were now in flames. For a moment, he almost panicked then, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself, he looked around the room once again and this time when his eyes fell on the bed and its large covering, he knew he had discovered a way to get Aragorn out of the house.  
  
Jerking the spread off the bed, he laid it beside Aragorn's body. He looked down on the human one last time then bent over and kissed him tenderly on the forehead.  
  
"You are destined for greatness, my brother, not I. May the Valar protect you until the end of your days for it appears that I cannot."  
  
Quickly rolling the unconscious man in the spread, he picked the bundle up and carried it to the window. On the other side of the panes of glass, he could see both the Mirkwood Prince and his twin, standing and waiting for he and Aragorn to exit the building.  
  
He caught his twin's eyes one last time, the look that passed between the two enough to break even the stoutest heart. Then, breaking eye contact, Elrohir kicked the glass out of the window and threw the blanket-wrapped Aragorn through it and into the waiting arms of the two who were waiting below.  
  
It was as if the fire had been waiting for the Ranger to leave for when he did the flames quickly engulfed the entire window casing shielding it from all eyes. Inside the room, Elrohir was quickly being overcome by the smoke. He coughed and tried desperately to find another way out but when it became apparent that exits no longer existed, he gave up and fell to the floor, then, barely conscious, he sensed more than felt the strong arms that picked him up and carried him away.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Legolas was having a hard time restraining the elder twin who was almost mad with grief.  
  
"No, Legolas, let me go to him!" Elladan held out both arms towards the building and screamed. "Elrohir!"  
  
Legolas was also crying and could barely see to restrain Elladan - no matter how hard he tried, there was no reaching the grief-stricken elf as he still tried to go to his twin though his eyes had told him there was no longer any hope that he was alive. When he could think of nothing else to do he shook the elf hard.  
  
"Elladan, stop it!_ Daro_! _Daro mellon-nín_! _Daro_!"  
  
When the twin still refused to listen, and after begging his forgiveness, Legolas slapped him hard then drew him close as the two still stared at the blazing inferno that had once been someone's home. Though an extreme measure to take, the slap seemed to work, in a fashion, for at least the elder twin was no longer trying to get to the house.  
  
Suddenly, Elladan sank to the ground, sobbing as though his heart had been torn in two. Dropping to his knees, Legolas drew the grieving twin into the comforting circle of his arms and held him, then rocked him as he sobbed. Finally, after a time, Elladan regained control of himself and patted Legolas on the shoulder as a wordless sign that he was himself once more.  
  
"We must see to Aragorn and get him away from all this."  
  
Legolas rested his forehead briefly against Elladan's then the two moved to where Aragorn lay, still wrapped in the bed spread and very carefully unwrapped him. When they finally got a good look at the young ranger, Elladan stepped back for a moment and Legolas placed one hand over his mouth. There was not one spot on the man that was not injured or covered with blood. The two knew they had to get him out of there as quickly as they could.  
  
Elladan whistled for their horses and all four came running to him. Seeing that they had already been saddled did not seem out of the ordinary for it could only mean that the stable keeper, who had a genuine love for horses, had saddled them when he first detected the fire then had turned them loose. After Elladan had mounted his horse, Legolas handed the still unconscious human up to him then after mounting his own horse, the two elves rode towards the Inn. When they reached the building, Legolas jumped off his horse before it had come to a complete stop and ran up the stairs to their rooms, grabbed their belongings and weapons, paying special attention to the healing supplies, then ran down the stairs and out to his waiting horse.  
  
Trying to save anyone at this point was not something that could be accomplished, and with that in mind, the four horses, two elves and the injured human headed for anywhere but Naur.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Legolas remembered a little spot about a mile from the outskirts of town that had a small stream running through it. When they had passed it on their way to Naur, he had remarked to himself that it seemed like such a welcoming place.  
  
The two elves decided to make camp in the little glade, close to the stream and while Legolas quickly started a fire and placed a kettle of water over the fire to boil, Elladan set about making Aragorn as comfortable as possible. The twin had still not spoken and Legolas was positive that if it were not for Aragorn, Elladan would more than likely have already followed Elrohir to the Halls of Mandos.  
  
All extraneous thoughts were put aside for the moment as the two of them saw to the bruised and bloody human. They were both surprised when they found that though his wounds were serious, with the proper attention he would recover quickly. His injuries were severe, but not nearly as life threatening as they had at first thought them to be.   
  
There was a deep gash and a large lump over his left temple, massive bruising over just about every spare piece of skin they could see; his rib cage was bruised; his hip and thigh were one masive bruise; he was suffering from smoke inhalation, a slight case of pneumonia and his fever was on the rise again.  
  
When Elladan had done everything he could for his brother, he sat back while Legolas coaxed the young human to drink the tea that would help not only his breathing, but would bring down his fever as well. When the grieving twin walked off and after making sure that Aragorn was sleeping deeply and well, Legolas went in search of him.  
  
He found Elladan sitting in the grass of a small hillock overlooking the valley and staring at what was left of the still burning town of Naur. The two sat for hours until even the dying embers could not be seen and it was only then that the eldest twin finally broke down and began to grieve for what he had lost.  
  
Legolas helped his friend stand then took him to sit beside the stream where he held him and rocked him and bathed his face with cool water. As he felt it might, the sound of the stream as it wandered on its way to wherever it was going, soothed the elf until finally he lay still against his friend's chest, too exhausted by his grief to move, cry another tear, or sleep. Picking him up, Legolas walked back and sat Elladan on his bedroll then, after fixing him a calming tea, got him to finally go to sleep.  
  
There was no doubt in his mind or heart that it would not be long before Elladan faded from his grief and followed his twin into death. He just prayed to the Valar that he could at least get him back to Rivendell in time so his father would have a chance to say goodbye.  
  
TBC

* * *

COMING NEXT: _Little Girl Found_: Naur was gone. They could still smell the smoke of the previous night's fire as it lingered in the air but though their noses told them there had been a fire, their eyes told them a different story. There were no burnt out hulks of houses or any of the town's businesses; there was no scorched earth, no bodies, and no ashes - nothing. The grass, where the town had once stood was lush and green and tall with no evidence of having seen or felt the presence of man, or elf, in a very long time.  
  
Grumpy (): Thanks for the review. Rangernapped - That one had me about falling out of my chair I was laughing so hard. But he was, wasn't he! LOL!! But was he kidnapped by a nutcase? Hmmmm. You might just be surprised. The little girl just keeps popping up. I kind of enjoyed writing her part in this story. Yes, Legolas had just about enough of the "I don't care attitude." Thank goodness the twins were there to hold him back! Well, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
DesolateAznVamp: I missed you but I'm glad you are back! Thanks for the review! 


	19. Little Girl Found

A/N: If you didn't get a chance to read Chapter 16, _**Little Girl Lost**_, you might want to read it because it gives the Legend of the Little Girl.  
  
A/N2: This chapter will be dedicated to the Grandfather of Soccer-Bitch who recently went to be with his ancestors. Namarië Grandfather.

* * *

Chapter 19  
  
Little Girl Found  
  
Even though Elladan very much wanted to ignore his friend, Legolas refused to leave him alone, and after the third time the blonde elf shook his shoulder, he finally decided to answer him for there was just no ignoring the Mirkwood Prince, especially when he was this excited.  
  
"What - do - you - want - Legolas!"  
  
Legolas ignored his friend's tone of voice completely and continued to pull at his arm in an attempt to get him to rise. The blonde elf's enthusiasm was just too much for him to try to ignore so Elladan sat up on his bedroll, yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked up into the sparkling blue eyes of the prince and for a moment was irrationally angry, wondering how the Mirkwood elf could be so excited when Elrohir had died, just the night before. He pushed his emotions aside for the moment, knowing that there would be time for them later.  
  
He turned his head toward his little brother's bedroll only to find it empty, then, jumping hurriedly to his feet, his eyes frantically scanned the surrounding area, desperately looking for the young human, hoping against hope that nothing had happened to the man during the night. There was no way that he could even start to think about losing both his brothers.   
  
Seeing the distraught look come back to his eyes after he saw Aragorn's empty bedroll, Legolas did his best to calm Elladan's fears.  
  
"Peace Elladan, Estel is feeling much improved this morning. His fever broke during the night, the swelling has gone down in his eyes so that they are open and he can now see and other than being stiff and sore and pretty much ugly looking, he is well on his way to being himself again. Now quit stalling and come with me!"  
  
Without even putting on his boots, which he could not remember taking off in the first place, Elladan finally rose and followed his friend. When Legolas finally stopped, and even before he began to look around, the elder twin saw Aragorn standing, looking out towards Naur. When he put his hand on the young man's forehead he noticed it was indeed much cooler although the horrible bruising that covered much of the man's face still remained.  
  
"Estel, how is your breathing?"  
  
"My breathing is fine. Brother look at this."  
  
Ignoring both his little brother and the Prince, Elladan continued to examine Aragorn's many bruises and cuts. Finely, in exasperation, Aragorn placed a hand on the twin's chin and gently turned his head toward what he and Legolas had been watching since the sun had first shown itself over the top of the Misty Mountains.  
  
Both elf and little brother smiled at the elder twin's reaction to the sight before him, for it was a mirror of what theirs had been some time before.  
  
Elladan stood, spellbound and speechless at the sight before him, and when he tried to speak he could not find adequate words to express himself and what the sight before his eyes was making him feel. First he looked at Legolas who just shook his head then at Aragorn who just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Naur was gone. They could still smell the smoke of the previous night's fire as it lingered in the air but though their noses told them there had been a fire, their eyes told them a different story. There were no burnt out hulks of houses or any of the town's businesses; there was no scorched earth, no bodies, and no ashes - nothing. The grass, where the town had once stood was lush and green and tall with no evidence of having seen or felt the presence of man, or elf, in a very long time.  
  
The three just stood in stunned silence, staring out at a sight that should not have been, desperately trying to make sense of the mystery behind it all. It was at this moment that Aragorn and Elladan each felt a hand being placed on their shoulders as a voice spoke close to their ears, startling the two of them.  
  
"And what, exactly, are we supposed to be looking at?"  
  
Elladan looked at the speaker and took a few steps backwards, in shock, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Aragorn would have fallen if Legolas had not caught him and helped him remain upright and even Legolas found himself momentarily speechless.  
  
Seeing the looks on the faces of the three in front of him, Elrohir could not help playing it for as long as he could.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
  
Elladan took this moment to begin sobbing, falling to his knees as he did so and Elrohir, who immediately regretted his teasing, went to his sobbing twin's side and gathered him into his arms.  
  
Legolas pulled Aragorn away so the twins could have some time together to come to terms with what had happened the evening before.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
"Brother, how can this be? I saw you, in that house. I saw the room you were in begin to burn. What devilry has brought you back to me?"  
  
Elladan held the younger twin's face securely between both his hands, almost fearing that if he let go that his brother might again disappear.  
  
"Well, if you would rather I go." Elrohir jokingly made as if to leave but instantly relented when he saw the stricken look on the elder twin's face.  
  
"Brother, I only jest. I am here and I do not intend on leaving your side again."  
  
"How is it that you have come back? Did the Valar intercede on my behalf?" He began to sob again and it took Elrohir some time before he could settle his brother enough to tell him what had happened.  
  
"I do not remember much after I threw Estel out the window for the smoke from the fire had filled my lungs and I fell to the floor, no longer able to move, trying desperately to draw breath. Then, just before I lost consciousness, I felt someone pick me up off the floor though I saw not who it was. That is all I remember until I woke up this morning, not far from this place, wrapped in someone's cloak."  
  
Elladan grabbed his brother and wrapped his arms around him again, almost desperately.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again - do you understand me, little brother? When it comes time for us to make our final journey, whether it be in battle or by ship, we go together!"  
  
As Elrohir returned his brother's almost desperate grasp, he whispered in his ear. "Aye, brother, when that time comes, we will go together."  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Back in the camp, Legolas had been busy telling Aragorn all about the little girl and how she brought the leaves they needed to help him breathe better. Then he told him how later, the same little girl had saved his life by leading them to the house where he was being held captive before he could be burned alive in the fire that destroyed the house he was in not too long after.  
  
Aragorn sat with his chin on his knees beside the fire, drawing in the dirt with a stick as he listened to the sad story of a father's love for his child and of a child, innocent and selfless, only wanting to help others, even in death. He sighed, for surely the child held a special place in Ilúvatar's heart just as she would always hold a special place in his though they had never had the chance to meet. His only regret was that he had never been given the opportunity to thank her.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
"Wait till Ada hears about this. He is going to strangle you Elrohir!"  
  
"He will not if he does not hear about it. You are not going to tell him, are you?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell him, you are."  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
The playful banter of the twins had been sorely missed and although what they had experienced the night before would never leave their memories, it would indeed also serve to make them stronger in their actions towards others as well as each other. They would never forget what had almost been taken from them forever.  
  
As their youngest brother served the twins tea, Legolas smiled. Though he was an only child, these three members of his 'extended' family filled a part of his own heart that had needed filling, especially after the death of his mother and the estrangement between he and his father that had followed after her death. Though he and his father had rediscovered each other as both father and friend, the Prince's relationship with the twins and later Aragorn, had remained, deep and enduring.  
  
His musings were interrupted as he thought he heard his name called. He looked around but found no one who would have called his name.  
  
"_Legolas_." The voice whispered ever so gently. "_I have something to show you_."  
  
It was the tree nearest to where he sat that had called to him. Being a wood elf, Legolas had a special affinity for trees and often talked to them as they did to him. Rising from his seat by the fire, he went to the tree and gently leaned his forehead against its smooth trunk.  
  
"_Look behind me Mirkwood Prince_." The whispered voice told him.  
  
He walked around the backside of the tree. It took a few moments to realize what he was looking at. He sat on his heels and carefully moved the long grasses away from what they had kept carefully hidden for so long.  
  
"Aragorn. Hey you three!"  
  
The twins and Aragorn had not noticed the Legolas was missing from his spot beside the fire. He had to call them a second time before their gazes finally met his.  
  
"Hey! The three of you! Come over here and see what I found." He reached up a hand and lovingly patted the trunk of the tree in thanks and could almost sense the sigh it gave in return.  
  
"Again, what are we looking at?" Elrohir watched as his youngest brother knelt before the tuft of grass at the feet of his friend.   
  
Carefully, and gently, he moved the grass to the side. His eyes misted as he saw the small, carefully chiseled piece of stone that stood there, as it would continue to stand for many more years. The twins both moved to where they could get a better look at the writing on the stone. As Aragorn lovingly ran his hands over each letter, Elladan read them aloud and when he finished, he had to turn away lest the others see that he too, was about to cry.  
  
The stone read: Jhana. Beloved daughter and healer of hearts.  
  
Aragorn kissed his fingertips then placed them over the name of the little girl who even in death still served others.  
  
With his hand over his heart, Legolas spoke what was in all of their hearts.  
  
"May Ilúvatar watch over this precious child."  
  
The others were somewhat surprised when Aragorn suddenly rose to his feet and walked off into the trees. Elladan started to go after him but was stopped when Legolas placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"Wait."  
  
It was no more than a couple of minutes later when Aragorn returned. He had found a bunch of yellow flowers and had carefully uprooted the entire plant, which he then replanted on the girl's grave. The four friends then tended the grave, removing all dead debris and lining the small area with carefully selected stones.  
  
In would become Aragorn's habit, even after he became King, the last time shortly before his death, that he would come back to this site to tend the grave. Sometimes he would just sit, quietly thinking of the young one who had come back from the place where she had rested to give selfless service to a sick ranger. He never forgot her.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
The four young ones had broken camp and were getting ready to leave and return home. They still could not understand why they had been sent on this errand, but since Ilúvatar never did anything without a reason they were all confident that things would be revealed to them in due course.  
  
Aragorn was just about to mount his horse when he felt Elladan place a hand on his shoulder. When he looked at the elder twin, he saw him nod to a spot behind where he stood. He turned, and when he did so, saw the little girl standing there. He walked the few steps to where she stood and knelt in front of her so he could look into her big brown eyes.  
  
"Thank you - for everything."  
  
The little girl smiled at him, then with a slight frown, touched one of the many dark purple bruises on his face. Aragorn noted that her touch was warm and for a moment he closed his eyes and leaned his face into it. After a moment, the girl removed her hand. Noticing his ring, she picked up his hand and looked closely at Barahir, gently and respectfully touching it as if she truly understood the ring's grace, beauty and history.  
  
Then brown eyes met silver and, backing away a few steps, the little girl bowed, almost as gracefully as any adult could have. Movement on his right caused Aragorn to rise to his feet and look. A man was standing there, smiling at the group, a forgotten cloak once more folded and hanging over his arm. Holding out a hand to the child, she ran to him and took the offered hand. Aragorn touched his forehead with respect for the two. The man first smiled, then nodded, and afterwards both father and child turned and walked away, fading into nothingness as they went.  
  
Aragorn turned back to where the others waited but froze when he saw the expressions on their faces. They walked towards him slowly and silently. Involuntarily, he took a step backwards until the gentle hands of Legolas stopped him. The twins stopped in front of him and Elladan reached out and gently touched his cheek, his forehead and his brow.  
  
Finally Aragorn could stand it no longer. He had to know why his brothers had all of a sudden become so interested in his face.  
  
"What has gotten into the two of you?"  
  
"Your face." was Elladan's soft reply.  
  
"What about my face?"  
  
Elrohir swallowed and tried twice before he could get his voice to work properly.  
  
"It's your face, Aragorn. The bruises are gone."  
  
TBC

* * *

COMING NEXT TIME:_**Wargs In Nen**_: "No, no, no." He kept saying the words over and over again as if saying them would make what he was seeing into something that was not happening. Then he reacted and began to run at the warg in a path that would intercept it as it attempted to drag the she-elf away.  
  
Soccer-Bitch: On a more personal note - I am sorry to hear of your Grandfather's passing and your Grandmother's illness - I hope she recovers quickly. Your Grandfather is in a better place, now, a place of peace. My heart is with you. Thank you for taking the time to review.  
  
THECheeseTurkey: It makes me very happy to know that you are enjoying this story and I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
grumpy(): Thanks for the review. It made me chuckle to see how you picked up that little bit about Elrohir. Nice detective work! Yes, Elladan was quite upset about "losing" his twin for they have always been extremely close to each others' hearts. Hope you like this chapter. 


	20. Wargs In Nen

A/N: I know someone is going to think that it would be impossible for the Thurin Tirith Captain to knock a warg out with his fist. I must tell you that I saw a 5'7" man take down a full grown horse the same way after the horse bit him. By-the-way, the horse never bit anybody again. The Thurin Tirith Captain in this story stands 6'6" tall and weighs about 300 pounds so taking down the warg with his fist should be within the realm of possibility.

* * *

Chapter 20  
  
Wargs In Nen  
  
"Your insistent meddling in things that are not your concern is starting to annoy me!" He was speaking only to himself, for he allowed no one near him when he used his mind's eye to check what was happening in the world. Things were not going according to his well thought out plan - and he blamed it all on the she-elf; it was all her fault. And that was something he was not going to tolerate for much longer.  
  
"Let us see if we can liven things up a bit for you, my dear." Closing his grey eyes, he silently called to his service, those who were nearby.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
"Wargs!"  
  
It only took a few moments after hearing the scream for the five elves to reach the outside of the tavern. Though they might have expected to see many things, especially considering the many mysteries the town had already shared with them, a dozen wargs complete with vicious orc riders riding down the main street of a quaint little town in the middle of nowhere was one thing they would not have anticipated.  
  
The Townspeople were in a total panic, running about mindlessly, their only purpose seeming to be some rather awkward attempts to get away from the large, slobbering, ugly beasts with the very long teeth that were running after them.  
  
In the moments before Anayah and her guards could draw their swords and long knives and join the melee, two wargs each grabbed a human, shaking them both like dirty rags before discarding the lifeless, broken bodies back onto the bloody soil beneath them.  
  
Before engaging the creatures, the four Thurin Tirith warriors and Anayah widened the distance between each other so they could better cover a larger area during the upcoming battle. Drawing her long, curved dagger with one hand and her sword with the other, she walked towards the street where the wargs were chasing the frightened humans. One beast finally saw her approaching and changed his direction, prodded into doing so by his rider.  
  
With the tip of both sword and dagger pointed at the ground, she waited patiently for the warg to come to her, feigning helplessness, enticing it to come to her, as best she could. Then, when it was almost upon her, when she could almost feel its hot, rancid breath in her face, she calmly stepped to one side, letting it go by her - almost. She plunged the dagger she held in her left hand deep into its tiny eye and into the brain beyond, killing it instantly, while with her sword, she blocked the downward slicing blade of the rider's scimitar.  
  
The warg fell chest first in the dusty street, throwing its rider over its head and before the stunned orc could get its bearing, she was beside him, separating his head from the rest of his body.  
  
Before Anayah could turn and find another target, something big and heavy hit her from behind. It was her turn to go face first into the dusty street all-the-while chiding herself for not paying attention to what was happening behind her. At any moment, she expected to feel the orc's blade or the warg's sharp teeth slice into her and so was surprised as well as relieved when the next thing she did hear was a squeal of pain from the orc followed closely thereafter by a grunt of pain from the warg who then collapsed on the ground beside her.  
  
Quickly rolling over onto her back, her sword held defensively in front of her, she was surprised to see Súrion standing over her, hand held out, offering to help her rise.  
  
"Are you all right?"   
  
Grabbing his outstretched hand, she gratefully allowed him to pull her up.  
  
"Yes, thanks for bailing me out of that one!"  
  
With one last nod to each other, both elves returned to the battle.  
  
Two wargs jumped at Rahan and although he managed to kill one and its rider shortly thereafter, the second warg managed to hit him just hard enough to make him drop his sword. For a moment warg, orc, and warrior stood, staring into each other's eyes then, without warning, Rahan drew back his arm and slammed his fist into the side of the warg's jaw, dropping the beast on the spot. Grabbing the surprised rider on both sides of his head, the Captain quickly snapped the thing's neck, then discarded the body in the dirt. Retrieving his sword from where he had dropped it, it took him no amount of time at all to dispose of the dazed warg.  
  
All five elves were now engaged in battle, slashing and stabbing while dodging both teeth and scimitars as the wargs and their riders fought back viciously. Slowly the elves began to reduce the number of their enemies until the 12 wargs and riders became eight, then six, then five.  
  
Her guards were now fighting by her side but though the battle was drawing closer to its conclusion, they were all still taking it very seriously. Then a strange thing happened.  
  
The remaining five wargs and their riders drew off a short distance and stopped, watching the five elves intently, for it seemed they were gathering themselves for a last concerted effort to kill the beings before them. Guessing at their real intent, Rahan had his guards array themselves in front of a protesting Anayah. When the wargs began their charge, Anayah noticed something strange about the formation they were in and the realization came to her that Rahan had been correct and that, in fact, they were coming for her, and so she squared herself around, set her feet and prepared to meet them.  
  
As per the wargs prearranged plan, a warg ran directly into two of her guards, a second warg ran into the other two and a third warg came directly at her. Although she managed to wound it, the creature did not veer off as was the normal habit after an attack, but swung its head around, knocking her off her feet.  
  
As she fell to the hard packed earth, her sword flew from her hand with her dagger following closely behind. Then, before she could regain her feet, she felt an agonizing pain in her leg as if someone had set it on fire. The warg that had attacked her swung around after knocking her down, bit into the calf of her leg then began to pull her away with it as it ran. The pain paralyzed her, taking away her ability to defend herself.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
It did not take long for the other four elves to kill the wargs that had run into them and while three of the guards went after the final two wargs, Rahan looked around for Anayah, finally seeing her as the warg drug her towards the edge of town.  
  
"No, no, no." He kept saying the words over and over again as if saying them would make what he was seeing into something that was not happening. Then he reacted and began to run at the warg in a path that would intercept it as it attempted to drag the she-elf away.  
  
As he intercepted the fleeing warg, Rahan grabbed the beast's harness with his left hand with the right hand, grabbed the surprised orc rider and quickly threw him off the warg's back. Then drawing his dagger from its sheath with his free hand, he repeatedly plunged the deadly weapon into the warg's side, dragging the jagged blade upward each time he withdrew it. Soon, he could feel the beast slow, and as it did so, and before it finally hit the ground and lay still, it released its hold on its victim's leg.   
  
Before he released his own hold on the warg's harness, Rahan watched in horror as Anayah rolled away from the warg, and kept rolling, until her head came in contact with the first step of a nearby building.  
  
He picked himself up off the ground and immediately ran in the direction of his young charge and was somewhat relieved when he saw her trying to raise herself to her knees. When he reached her side he grabbed her shoulders and turned her over, gently forcing her to lie still until he could see what damage the warg had done to her leg.  
  
The other three warriors fought their way over to the pair to defend them until they either removed themselves from the field of battle or rejoined the fight. As Anayah tried to get her fuzzy vision to focus, Rahan was busy tearing off a piece off his tunic to wrap her leg with in an attempt to stop, or at least slow down the bleeding.  
  
Against his advice, and finally with his help, she managed to stand, then bending over to draw a particularly nasty looking knife from her boot, she tried to return to the battle. Rahan finally had to put his foot down.  
  
"Staying to fight is not an option. You will fight no more this day, young one."  
  
"And who, exactly is going to stop me, Rahan. You?" She did not exactly make much of a statement, especially considering the angle at which she was standing. Besides, it was not her fault that the ground kept insisting on moving around underneath her feet.  
  
Frowning and shaking his head, he turned and yelled to the other three.  
  
"I am taking her back to the Inn. Follow when you finish here!"  
  
The others nodded without speaking or taking their attention off the remaining wargs. Rahan then scooped the vehemently protesting young elf into his arms and carried her off in the direction of the Inn, chuckling to himself at the variety of unladylike curses that were coming out of her mouth.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
After the two elves had reached the Inn and subsequently their rooms, Rahan carefully laid the semi-conscious she-elf down onto the soft bed then, grabbing various healing supplies he quickly moved back to the bed to try and treat her injured leg. With his knife, he carefully split her leggings to the knee baring the long, deep gash that the warg's teeth had made in the calf of her leg. He frowned when he saw the torn flesh and muscles as well as the filth from the warg's mouth and dirt from the street that filled the gaping wound. Carefully, the Captain irrigated the gash, trying to clean it. Then, after mixing certain herbs in warm water, he irrigated the wound again, after which he tried to get it to stop bleeding so that he could stitch it.   
  
Several minutes later, the other three warriors entered the room and while he was still trying to stem the bleeding in Anayah's leg, his second-in-command gave him his final report. All the orcs and wargs had been destroyed, only two humans had been killed and the town's healers were now caring for those who seemed to have received nothing more than minor cuts and abrasions.  
  
Rahan nodded as he continued his attempts to care for her leg which was refusing to stop bleeding, a fact tha was frustrating him more as more time passed.  
  
As she became more alert, Anayah recognized the gravity of the situation and gently tugged on the Captain's sleeve.  
  
"Rahan, get the healing supplies out my pack."  
  
He did as she requested without question, while Saeros continued to apply pressure to her leg. Handing her supplies to her, she reached inside for her herbs, searching for a particular packet and blinking her eyes repeatedly as her vision again turned fuzzy, making it difficult to identify which herbs were which. Finally, she found what she wanted and handed the packet to her Captain after which she weakly dropped her hand to the bed and closed her eyes. Saeros and Rahan looked at one another, puzzled, until she once more opened her eyes.  
  
"Sorry. I seem to be having a problem remaining awake."  
  
Smiling, Rahan gently brushed the sweaty and dust-covered strands of hair off her forehead as her eyes again drifted shut.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this herb, young one?"  
  
Tiredly, her eyes came open once again.  
  
"Sorry. That is athelas, a very good plant to get to know. Take two or three of its leaves, depending on the size of the wound, chew them, do not eat them, chew them until they are soft and place them on the wound. It should help..."  
  
Having closed her eyes again, Rahan shook his head then gently placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It should help what?"  
  
"Oh, sorry again. It should help slow or stop the bleeding. Remind me to teach you more about it. Right now I just..."  
  
Rahan looked at her sharply as her voice once more faded away then turn to look at Semoro.  
  
"She hit her head awfully hard after the warg dropped her so try and keep her awake and as alert as possible. If you can, see if she will let you look at it and see if it needs any cleaning and stitching."  
  
With a nod, Semoro went about complying with his brother's wishes and though she tried, she was not successful in batting away the elf's hands as he gently turned her head to look at her head wound.  
  
"Stay awake young one."  
  
Anayah tried very hard to comply but her eyes just did not want to cooperate and now on top of everything else, a company of dwarves seemed to have taken up residence in her head and were busy trying to chisel holes in the wall of their new home. The resulting intense pain was threatening to drag her into unconsciousness.  
  
Finally, it was done. While Semoro had cleaned and stitched the large gash at her hairline, Rahan had managed to stop the bleeding in the wound on her leg and had stitched the wound closed.  
  
Groggily she blinked her eyes at the fuzzy blur in front of her that spoke using her Captain's voice.  
  
Gently he stroked her head as he spoke to her about an hour after he had brought her back to the room.  
  
"Well, I think you will live."  
  
She tried smiling.  
  
"I also think it will be ok for you to go to sleep now. We will all be here making sure that nothing disturbs you."  
  
As she finally closed her eyes and drifted away, the last thing she heard was the soft sound of her Captain's voice saying, "Go to sleep."  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
She was having the strangest repeating dream about running from a warg on a hot summer's day, tripping and falling as she ran, then regaining her feet, turning around and finding the warg right behind her, breathing down her neck. Her dream repeated itself over and over again until, during the last repeat, where the warg had almost gotten her, she had swung at the beast and had connected - then she woke up.  
  
She found herself sitting up in bed with someone sitting behind her with their arms wrapped tightly around her from behind, restraining her arms. When she finally realized where she was and what was going on, the arms released her - and that was when she heard the laughter.  
  
Looking at Saeros who had been the one sitting behind her, restraining her, she then looked to Semoro and Súrion who were both doubled over with laughter. Looking at Saeros for an explanation, he just smiled ruefully and pointed to a spot just over the edge of the bed.  
  
When she looked, Anayah gasped.  
  
"I am SO sorry!" She extended her hand to help the elf up but Semoro, not wanting her to hurt herself suddenly rushed forward to help his brother rise from the floor.   
  
Rahan sat on the edge of the bed, tenderly probing what was already threatening to be a spectacular, black eye. Beginning to laugh himself, he brushed her hands aside when she attempted to see the damage she had caused.  
  
"Did I do that?" If she had not already been flushed with fever, she would have probably turned a bright pink. "Rahan I am so sorry!"  
  
He smiled at her then pressed her shoulders back until she was again laying flat on the bed then, taking a cloth, he dipped it in cool water and again began to bathe the sweat off her face.  
  
"Not to worry, Anayah, I just happened to turn my head for a moment and the next thing I knew, I was laying on the floor. I must admit that you pack one heck of a punch - Eru help me if you try to hit me when you are healthy! Now, I want you to go back to sleep, that is unless you want me to fix you something for pain?"  
  
"I'm not in any pain," she whispered as her eyes again began to drift shut, "just leave me alone - mother." Smiling at the elf above her, she finally dropped into an untroubled, healing sleep.  
  
TBC

* * *

COMING NEXT: _**Black Eye**_: She was staring at him, wide-eyed.  
  
"What?"  
  
She clamped a hand over her mouth trying to strangle a laugh that had almost escaped from her mouth. After a moment, when she had regained control of herself, she spoke.  
  
"I am so sorry!" She reached out and touched his black eye, again almost laughing.

* * *

grumpy(): Thank you for your review. I am glad you enjoyed the interaction between the spirits of the little girl, her father and the rest of the group. The dedication the Healer and his young daughter had felt and displayed in life was carried on even after their deaths. Although the little girl clearly understood Aragorn's importance her first priority was to Aragorn the man. Notice that she did not bow to him until after she had healed him the final time.  
  
DesolateAznVamp: Thanks for the review. I am pleased that you liked the little girl. I almost made myself cry the first time I read the entire ghost story from beginning to end. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. 


	21. Black Eye

* * *

Chapter 21  
  
The Black Eye  
  
When Anayah opened her eyes again, the room was bright with the sun of a new day. Looking around her she almost burst out laughing when she saw her mighty Guards, Saeros, Súrion, Rahan and Semoro asleep and softly snoring while sitting in various uncomfortable positions in chairs they had drug in from somewhere else the night before. She sighed softly and almost instantly regretted her actions for when she did all four Guards came instantly awake.  
  
"Sorry." She tried to smile then grimaced and grabbed her aching head with both hands for when she had smiled, the act had made her head feel like a company of dwarves had suddenly decided to burrow their way out of their new home with pickaxes. Rahan was immediately at her side, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand.  
  
"I am encouraged, young one. Your fever is way down, and other than a magnificent headache, how do you feel?"  
  
When she did not answer him immediately he bent over slightly so he could get a better look at her and when he did so found her staring at him, wide-eyed.  
  
"What?"  
  
She clamped a hand over her mouth and tried to strangle the laugh that had almost escaped. After a moment, when she had regained a certain measure of her self-control, she spoke.  
  
"I am so sorry!" She reached out and touched his black eye, again almost laughing.  
  
"Don't you even start on me for I have heard enough from these three!" He winked at her with his good eye. "Now let us take a look at your leg."  
  
He was in the process of changing the bandage when there was a knock on the door and when Semoro opened it, the second-in-command raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
Thorn was standing there.  
  
When the human saw Anayah still in bed and looking extremely pale, and after hearing about the warg battle the five had fought the day before, he was a little unsure of how to approach the wounded she-elf. He had heard many stories about how all five had fought the wargs, and how their Captain had taken one of the filthy beasts down with his bare hands, and if the poor man had not been terrified of them before, then he certainly was _after_ the stories had been told.  
  
As Thorn entered the room he took one look at Rahan and paused, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly as if he did not quite know what to say - about the fight or the Captain's eye. The human finally mastered himself and turned to the wounded she-elf.  
  
"Pardon me if I have woken you when you should be resting Lady Anayah. I do hope that you are feeling better today."  
  
She could not resist responding sarcastically to the little human's inane remarks and mannerisms, although the adroit methods she used to deliver her remarks went right over the little man's head.  
  
"Why Master Thorn, I am just so pleased that you have asked after my well-being. And to answer your kind question, yes, I am much better, thank you so much for asking."  
  
After Anayah had finished responding to the human's question in the way she had, Súrion could not help himself and made a sound that mimicked almost perfectly the cry of a wounded warg and which, in turn, caused Semoro to jab the silver-haired elf in his ribs with an elbow. It was obvious that none of the elves cared for the pompous human.  
  
Looking at the elf who managed to turn his laugh into a cough, the human continued.  
  
"Well I have some news that might please you."  
  
"How so Master Human?"  
  
Thorn looked into her sea-green eyes and swallowed hard before continuing.  
  
"After the battle yesterday, I was just coming out of my office when I heard a couple of the men that were working for the blacksmith talking about some things they should not have been talking about. Well, one of the things they were talking about was how they killed the little girl - they were bragging about it, mind you!"  
  
If the matter had not been so serious, the expression of righteous indignation on the face of the little man would have made her laugh out right.  
  
"Well, Master Thorn, I hope that you have taken these men into custody?"  
  
"Yes, my Lady, that we have and..." Pausing to look behind him and not seeing what he wanted, the little man stepped out into the hall and grabbing something, quickly came back to the room.  
  
"Arminas! Oh my! Do come in!" Anayah was pleased to see the wood elf.  
  
Arminas came in, shyly tugging at his tunic and making sure that it was straight and proper.  
  
Turning back to the human, she raised her eyebrow, indicating he should continue.  
  
"Well, like I was going to say, the next time an elf comes to our town, I promise that we will not be so quick to jump to conclusions about him ... or her."  
  
"I am glad to hear that Master Human. Perhaps we have managed to do something good by proving to you that being different is not necessarily a bad thing?"  
  
"No, ma'am, it definitely is not, and you and your friends have proven that to me. Now I understand you will probably want to be on about your business so I will leave you to it. Good day." He bowed lightly to her and the others and while on his way out the door, did a double take when he saw Rahan's black eye, which again gave Súrion an excuse to sound like a wounded warg as he almost successfully managed to hide his laughter.  
  
When the door finally shut behind Thorn and he could be seen exiting the building, Súrion finally gave in and slid down the wall of the room, tears rolling down his face as he laughed and did not quit until hit in the face by a well-aimed pillow.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
After reassuring Arminas that the lot of them weren't crazy, Anayah told them all to go into the next room so she could clean herself up and change clothes. And after Rahan was assured that she was not going to pass out from the effort, he exited the room as well, pulling the door shut behind him.  
  
As the six elves left the building, they were surprised to find their horses waiting for them. The stable keeper had added a nice little bay mare for Arminas to ride saying that it was the least the townspeople could do after the way they had all treated the elf. One of the stable keeper's assistants was looking up at Elias, in total awe of the height and width of the stallion who, in turn, was returning the human's gaze with what looked suspiciously like a twinkle in his eye.  
  
As Anayah took her horse's reins and limped to his left side to mount, she felt a hand on her shoulder and when she turned, saw her Captain looking at her, his eyebrow raised in reproof.  
  
Hanging her head in mock surrender, she handed the elf the reins of her horse then limped to where Semoro was waiting to lift her onto Rahan's horse. When she felt the big elf settle himself into the saddle behind her, she muttered at him under her breath.  
  
"How humiliating."  
  
"I would not exactly say it was an attempt on my part to consciously cause you to feel humiliated, Lady Anayah. I think it would be much better to call it, oh, I don't know, maybe - payback?"  
  
Only the four Guards were laughing as the six horses turned and left the little town behind them.  
  
"I would say a ride is the least I can give you in return for the wonderful black eye you gave me!"  
  
Súrion and Saeros nearly fell off their horses laughing while Arminas just shook his head and smiled.  
  
They were just clearing the last businesses on their way out of town when Saeros and Súrion got a feeling that literally raised the hair on the back of their necks. Both elves stopped their horses and looked back but seeing nothing out of the ordinary turned again and followed the others. Behind them, at the mouth of the last alley, a shadowy figure stood watching them, his red eyes glowing dully in the darkness where he hid.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
He screamed. Sitting straight up in bed, clutching his blanket to his chest, his throat hurt from his effort and he could feel the force of his own cry as pressure in his head as well as his ears. Terrified, despoiled, heartbroken, and helpless, the elf screamed again and again. Even after he quit screaming and began to stare without thought into the darkness around him trembling, he did not sense the healer as he gathered him in his arms, trying to soothe him out of his nightmare.  
  
When Elrond determined that his efforts to calm the terrified elf were going to be unsuccessful, he had one of his healing assistants bring him a sedative tea which, somehow, he managed to get the elf to drink.   
  
As Lord Elrond held his patient, rocking him and soothing him as he would have an elfling, he heard the disturbed elf mutter as his eyes finally closed, "He is coming back. He is coming back."  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
"So." Elrohir tried to start the sentence but did not finish it. The others looked at him expectantly.  
  
"So, what?" Elladan was experiencing the same confusion that they were all feeling over what had happened to them in the little town of Naur. Somehow words seemed so inadequate to explain what they had all just gone through.  
  
Aragorn had been extremely quiet all day long, buried deep in his own thoughts as he desperately tried to make sense of everything that had happened - just as they had all been trying to make sense out of the unexplainable happenings that had managed to turn their comfortable world upside down. The problem was simple - maybe - or maybe not. The world they lived in was a simple world and though there was magic in their world, it was a magic that to them was both explainable and understandable. There were the bad guys and there were the good guys. The dead remained dead after they died - well, maybe except for Glorfindel - but usually they stayed dead. And towns did not burn down one night and disappear without a trace by the next morning.  
  
"This whole thing is a ghost story!" He had startled the others with his outburst. "I'm sorry, I think I just yelled at my own thoughts."  
  
Raising an eyebrow in concern, Elladan dropped his horse back until he was riding beside his human brother.  
  
"Are you well brother?"  
  
"Yes, I am well, Elladan. I just feel a little overwhelmed by everything that happened to us in that town and I think it is going to take some time for all of us, not just me, to come to grips with this."  
  
"I agree." The eldest twin was just about to say something else when he saw Legolas hold up a hand. The four of them stopped, looking around them and listening closely.  
  
"Do you hear that?" The blonde archer indicated the forest with a hand.  
  
As Elrohir and the others dismounted and drew their swords, the youngest twin spoke of what the others had also noticed.  
  
"It is far too quiet."  
  
Unfortunately, it would not remain that way for long.  
  
TBC

* * *

COMING NEXT: _**Mercenaries**_: The twins and Legolas started to fight their way over to their fallen brother and friend, but before they could reach his side, the leader had reached the man, grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and had placed a knife to his throat. 


	22. Mercenaries

A/N: Sindarin words are in _Italics_.

* * *

Chapter 22  
  
Mercenaries  
  
The forest erupted with humans, all yelling at the top of their lungs and brandishing a variety of nasty looking weapons. Though the four first used their great longbows, and managed to bring down several of the charging humans, the mass was soon on their position and the twins, Legolas and Aragorn had to go to their long knives and swords.  
  
In the midst of the battle, looking up from where he had just finished off one of his attackers, Legolas saw the leader of the mercenaries talking to one of his men and pointing towards where Aragorn was fighting. Nodding his head at his commander, the soldier started whirling something around his head and though Legolas did not recognize the weapon or know its capabilities at that moment, he knew something dangerous when he saw it and so tried to warn his human friend.  
  
"Estel!" He yelled. Unfortunately by the time his warning reached the young ranger, it was too late.  
  
He watched in horror as the device flew through the air and wrapped itself around Aragorn's ankles, immediately taking him to the ground.  
  
The twins had also seen their brother being taken down and together with Legolas started to fight their way over to his position. But before they could reach his side, the leader of the mercenaries had reached the young man, grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and had placed a knife to his throat.  
  
"I suggest that you all put down your weapons." He yelled at them over the din of the battle. When the three elves continued to fight, he yelled at them again.  
  
"Unless you want to see your little human friend get his throat slit open right here, and right now, I suggest you put down your weapons."  
  
Aragorn tried to shake his head but was rewarded for his effort when the man holding him suddenly reversed the dagger in his hand and slammed the hilt down on his head, just above his right ear. Aragorn slumped in his grip, only half-conscious.  
  
The twins and Legolas, seeing that the man was indeed willing to kill his prisoner, carefully put their weapons down and surrendered. They quickly found their wrists and ankles manacled to large steel rings that had been previously sunk deep in the forest's floor. The leader, who all three elves were fast developing a strong dislike for, had hung Aragorn by his wrists in a tree just 15 feet beyond their reach. All they could do was watch, helplessly as the unconscious man hung there, his feet barely touching the ground.  
  
While waiting for the young human to regain his senses, the rest of the mercenaries set up camp and disposed of their dead. Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas waited helplessly for whatever was going to happen next, and while doing so their elven hearing picked up a conversation between the leader and another man.  
  
"Are you sure he's the one?" The subordinate asked the leader. "Ain't he supposed to be wearing a fancy ring or somethin'? Why don't we check just to make sure."  
  
Nodding in agreement, both the leader and the soldier he had been talking with approached the tree where Aragorn was hanging.  
  
"If they find Barahir on Aragorn's finger, he will be in big trouble!"   
  
The others nodded in agreement for Elrohir had just stated what the rest of them had been thinking.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
As the horses of the six elves loped swiftly towards Rivendell, Anayah, who had been slipping in and out of sleep since leaving Nen, suddenly gasped and sat up straight. Rahan, sensing her distress, signaled for the others to stop. Placing a hand on her forehead he felt the heat of a returned fever.  
  
"Let's make camp here." He told the others who immediately dismounted.  
  
"Wait Rahan." She whispered.  
  
Anayah closed her eyes and her Captain concluded that she was searching for whatever it was that had disturbed her rest.  
  
"They are in trouble."  
  
Keeping her eyes closed, she began to whisper words so quietly that even Rahan, sitting directly behind her had difficulty hearing them. _O i lebed o muindor-nín an cam-nín, nalye band vi hebiel-nín_. (From the finger of my brother to my hand thou art safe in my keeping.)   
  
For a moment she held out her hand, then closed her hand into a fist. Moments later, she opened her eyes once more but said nothing of what she had done.  
  
Semoro came over to his brother's horse and took the she-elf from him and carried her over to the bedroll that had been set up for her, then left to take care of the horses. Feeling herself falling asleep once more, she called Rahan to her and when he knelt beside her, she looked deeply into his eyes as if searching his character as well as his heart. Finally, satisfied with whatever it was she had found, she spoke to him.  
  
"Rahan, can I trust you with my life?"  
  
"You know you can, my Lady."  
  
"Can I trust you with a family secret that could very well affect all of Middle Earth if the wrong people found out about it?"  
  
"You know that I would take this secret to my grave so tell me what it is that is troubling you."  
  
"Hold out your hand, Captain Rahan."  
  
When he did so, she placed her closed fist over his and placed what she was holding into his then carefully and gently folded the elf's fingers over it.  
  
"You must not even tell your brother of this! Do you understand?" She whispered fiercely.  
  
He nodded. Looking around and seeing the others occupied with the horses, he opened his hand to see what it held and gasped then looked into Anayah's eyes questioningly.  
  
"You are correct, Captain Rahan, for that is indeed the ring of Barahir, from off my brother's hand. I can call it to me only when Estel is in great need. Lord Elrond does not know that I am capable of doing this, nor does my Grandmother - well maybe _she_ does because she pretty much knows everything, so she probably knows about this. Anyway, since I am not completely healthy, I am entrusting the ring to you until I am again well enough to take back my charge. If something happens to me - if the worst should happen - get the ring back to my brother but if we should both die - the ring goes to Lord Elrond - he will know what to do with it. Do you understand?"  
  
Rahan nodded. "I promise that I will protect this ring as well as your secret, Lady Anayah but right now, I want you to get some rest so that you may wake and take up your duties once more." He smiled as he saw her eyes drift shut. Then being extremely careful as well as respectful, he placed the heirloom of the line of Elendil into a leather pouch that hung around his neck then went to help the others finish setting up their camp.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
The leader, walked to where Aragorn was hanging and stood for a moment, silently staring into the glazed eyes of the Ranger then, grabbing his left hand, he raised it and examined it carefully. Behind him, the three elves closed their eyes, thinking they knew what was going to happen next.  
  
Then apparently unsatisfied with what he saw, the Leader backhanded the ranger so severely that his whole body bounced backward and hit the tree before swinging forward once more.  
  
"Where is the ring, Ranger?"  
  
"What ring?" The leader might have been able to pass up a denial coming from the man hanging in front of him and was, in fact, expecting it, but what he could not pass up was the small smirk that the young man sent his way.  
  
"Ok. If this is the way you want to play this - I can well oblige you. Remember that all you have to do to stop this is to tell me where the ring is."  
  
He signaled to a very large soldier with very broad shoulders and a little tiny ... whip, who immediately began walking in the direction of the tree the ranger was hanging in. When Aragorn looked at the whip in the man's hand, and saw the short lashes with knotted leather at the end of each, he groaned, because he knew that what was going to happen next was not going to be any fun at all.  
  
The big solder, a man who, judging by the smile on his face, obviously enjoyed his work, ripped the Ranger's tunic off his body, baring the young man's back for maximum damage. When the lashes fell the first time, Aragorn closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to control the pain. Again and again the lash fell on his bare back, with a force that effectively cut into his skin baring the muscle and bone beneath. After a while, as Aragorn felt the blood flowing down his now numb back, he lost his ability to care, for a sense of euphoria induced by shock and blood loss was setting in. Locking eyes with Legolas, he tried to draw on his friend's strength to get him through his present torment.  
  
Finally, whether it was because his tormentor was getting no response from him or because he was just getting bored the lash ceased to fall. Aragorn opened his eyes when he felt someone grab him by the hair and raise his head.  
  
"I've got a couple of questions for you Ranger. My boss, see, well he is not going to be very happy with me if I do not bring back the guy who wears this certain ring I am looking for or unless I bring back a certain she-elf who has been making things a little bit difficult for the boss. Now, you can either tell me where either of these two are - and just between you and me I think it would be pretty easy for you to tell me where the ranger is who wears the ring, OR you can tell me where I can find the she-elf." For some moments he stared into Aragorn's silver eyes and when he did not get a response, backhanded the man, whipping his head to one side and leaving him with a cut lip and a bleeding mouth.  
  
With hands on hips, the leader looked away from Aragorn and took some deep breaths, trying to get his temper under control. Finally he turned to his second-in-command and spoke.  
  
"Cut him down and throw him over with the others. Oh - don't let him trip and hurt himself on his way to his friends." Winking at his second, he strode off.  
  
If the twins and Legolas had thought the leader was bad, the man in charge of Aragorn now was a vindictive, pain-loving guttersnipe. Brothers and friend had tried to keep silent for Aragorn's sake in the hopes that their silence might lessen the severity of what the young human was going through. But after the humans cut Aragorn down and were walking him towards where the three of them were chained, they had to say something when they saw the Second stick his foot directly into the hurting young man's path.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Elladan yelled at them as he fought fiercely against his manacles trying desperately to get to the man who was hurting his little brother. "If you want someone to pick on, why don't you try it with me?"  
  
The Second looked at the enraged Elladan and smiled then drew back his foot and kicked Aragorn in the ribs so hard that his body was raised off the ground by the force of the blow.  
  
"You are going to have to speak a little louder Master Elf because I don't think I quite heard what you had to say." Walking over to the gasping young man on the ground he kicked him so hard again that he was flipped onto his back. Aragorn lay where he was and curled in on himself as he tried to work past the pain to catch his breath.  
  
It took the combined strengths of Legolas and Elrohir to control the enraged older twin as he strained to reach his little brother, to comfort him, to fulfill the promise he had made at his father's grave to always protect his son. His actions, however, only made the Second laugh louder.  
  
"Aw, did I make the little elfling angry. What? Doesn't the little elfling have any more smart remarks to make? No?"  
  
Then the sadistic human said four words to the elves, punctuating each word with a kick from his heavy boots, the last kick connecting with the Ranger's head.  
  
"I - didn't - think - so!"  
  
He stopped just out of reach of the enraged elves and looked into their eyes, grinning at their anger. He was about to say something to them when a movement to his right caught his eye. The young man he had been abusing was feebly trying to pull himself towards his friends with one hand.  
  
Striding over to the bloody mass that used to be a young man, he stomped on his wrist and hand as hard as he could grinding down hard with his boot heel when he heard the ranger scream. Even his own men cringed as they heard the wrist then the delicate bones in the hand pop and crack as they broke. Silence fell over the glade as the men stopped laughing, for the incident was no longer fun - or funny. Everyone knew that the sadistic little human had gone too far with his little game although none of those watching had the courage to explain things to him. He was not entirely stupid, however, and sensing that he was losing the good will of his audience, the Second grabbed Aragorn by his wounded arm and drug him in the direction of his friends, throwing him to within their reach. Muttering to himself under his breath, the Second then turned towards the warm campfire where good stories and stout ale waited to ease the tensions of the day.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
As gently as they could, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir eased Aragorn's battered body closer to them then while Legolas gently stroked his friend's head, Elladan checked his little brother's injuries. When he was through, he sat back, one hand over his mouth and tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"I do not think there is too much from the waist on up that is not either injured or broken." Elrohir put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "We have no water, no herbs to treat any of his injuries with so all we can do is bind the worst of his wounds and try to soothe him with our presence."  
  
Elrohir could see that his twin was getting pretty close to losing what calm he had left and so he gathered him into his arms and tried to comfort him. Finally after some moments, Elladan gently pushed himself away from his twin then after taking a deep breath, looked both Legolas and Elrohir in the eye.  
  
"I would be very much surprised if he lives until morning."  
  
There was no elf in Middle Earth who could have been happier about being wrong than Elladan when he woke the next morning and saw his little brother looking at him. Legolas smiled at the elder twin tiredly, letting him know that he was, indeed, not seeing things.  
  
Around them, the camp was beginning to wake up. The Leader and his Second were arguing and only because of their sharp hearing were the three elves able to hear what the two were arguing about.  
  
"Why me? Why do I have to go?"  
  
"Because, you cannot seem to be able to control yourself you stupid idiot - that is why! I told you that you could have a little fun with the ranger and by fun I did not mean you could half kill him! Now you put your sorry butt on that sorry excuse for a horse and you go see the boss and find out what he wants to do about this mess. It will take you about a day to get there and back so we will wait here until you return." When his second hesitated for a moment, the leader turned the man around and with his foot gave him a shove in the direction of the horses.  
  
It was not but a few minutes later that everyone, prisoner and soldier alike, heard the cry of a bird of prey from high overhead. The mercenaries, not having cause to be concerned, ignored the bird and continued on with what they were doing. To the three elves and the human, the call was one that was familiar to them all and even without opening his eyes, Aragorn knew who it was that called to them. Legolas could see a slight smile on the wounded human's face when he spoke.  
  
"You're all in trouble now."  
  
TBC

* * *

COMING NEXT: _**Warg's Tooth**_: When her nose was attacked a third time she opened her eyes, getting ready to angrily rebuke her Guards and explain to them that those who wakened her before the noon hour usually suffered her wrath. She was not prepared, however, to come face to face with a huge golden eye about five inches away from her own.  
  
THECheeseTurkey: Thanks for the review and I do hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
grumpy(): Thanks for the review. Hey ... the black eye was an accident! LOL! The elf that woke screaming is the elf from the prologue who also happened to be one of the first to meet the demon. Because of the physical contact he experienced with the creature, the elf now shares an empathic link. Its like a nightmare he can't wake up from. And yes ... the demon is on his way.  
  



	23. Warg's Tooth

A/N: There is some mild foul language used in this chapter and although the particular word I use may not have been around in the days our adventure is set in I used it anyway! LOL! Cursing did occur - that is a given - probably just not the word I chose to use. So just play along. After all, it won't be you, the reader, that the ghost of JRR Tolkien will visit - it will be me!  
  
A/N2: I use a weapon in this chapter that is called a _**tal taetho**_ which in Sindarin means _**foot tie**_ and is a weapon that resembles the modern day _**bolo**_.  
  
A/N: The pistol-grip mini-crossbows used in this chapter are based on actual modern day weapons although the idea for a multi-load weapon belongs to Peter Jackson who applied the principle to the crossbows used by the Uruk Hai during the Battle of Helm's Deep. I first introduced these weapons in my story entitled **_Black Rider_**.

* * *

Chapter 23  
  
Warg's Tooth  
  
As the six elves traveled onward towards Imladris, and home, there were longer and longer periods between times when Anayah was fully awake and alert. Rahan could tell that her fever was worsening, getting higher until he could feel the heat radiating from her while his hand was still some inches away - he knew that something was wrong and they would soon need to find out what the problem was. Finally, shortly before dusk, he called a halt to their travels.  
  
While the other three Guards set up the camp for the evening, Rahan laid the unconscious elf down on her bedroll so he could take a good look at her leg. After carefully unwrapping the bandage, he observed that the wound was red and angry looking and hot to the touch and when he gently pressed along the carefully stitched edges, a clear fluid seeped out.  
  
"Damn." He muttered darkly to himself.   
  
Gently he shook Anayah's shoulder in an attempt to wake her up, and finally, after his third try, she weakly opened her eyes and glared up at him.  
  
"Go away. I don't want any."  
  
He shook her shoulder again, harder. Catching his brother's eye he motioned him over.  
  
"I want you to get the healing supplies together with as much hot water as you can heat at once."  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" He looked at his brother then to the she-elf's leg.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"That's exactly what I said."   
  
Rahan then explained to his brother that he would need to reopen the wound and see if there was something inside that they might have missed when they had cleaned it out the first time, after which they would irrigate it then suture it closed again. She was already in a weakened state from blood loss and fever and since she had refused any help with the pain since she had suffered the injury, the procedure would cause her more pain than was necessary.  
  
"Why don't the two of you speak a little louder - I don't think my Ada quite heard that last part."  
  
Rahan picked up her hand and held it.  
  
"So you heard?"  
  
"Yes, Rahan, I heard. I just want you to get it done, alright?" Her words were slurred and her eyes kept threatening to close.  
  
"I understand. We need just a few moments to prepare."  
  
Soon they were ready to reopen the wound. While he had been gathering supplies at the fire, Semoro had given quiet instructions to Saeros to prepare a "certain" medicinal tea.  
  
Anayah sat propped against the big Captain's chest with the side of her leg set sideways so that Semoro could get to the wound easily when it came time to reopen it. Beside him, both Saeros and Súrion were prepared to help him flush the wound by handing him the herbs and water that had been prepared previously. So he would not feel left out and because he wanted to do something to help, Arminas would be in charge of the needle and soft elvish thread that would be used to sew the wound back up.  
  
With sadness in his eyes at the knowledge that he would be causing her some intense pain, and a verbal apology, Semoro began the procedure and pressed down on the old suture line with the sterilized knife. With only a tiny squeal, Anayah buried her head against Rahan's encircling arms. He stroked her head comfortingly as Semoro continued to cut along the entire length of the wound. Foul fluid poured from the infected wound and for a moment, she felt better.  
  
"Anayah?" Rahan had bent over and whispered in her ear. "Young one, are you still with us?"   
  
When he felt her nod her head, he told her that his brother was going to feel inside her leg with his hand and see if there was something inside the wound that they had missed.  
  
Semoro had just begun his search when Anayah suddenly raised her head and said, "I'm going to be sick!"  
  
After some moments of nothing more than dry heaves, Rahan gently wiped her face with a cool cloth.  
  
"You are just being stubborn, young lady. It would be so much kinder if you would allow us to put you to sleep for this."   
  
He and the she-elf locked eyes, each glaring at the other, then, and probably only because she felt so horrible, she finally acquiesced to her Captain's wishes.  
  
As her eyes finally drifted shut after she had drunk the tea they had given her, every one of the five elves let out a deep sigh of relief.  
  
"I would have been screaming for the pain medicine before you would have had a chance to start cutting!" Súrion was pale and he almost felt nauseous himself.  
  
"Here it is!"  
  
The other elves looked at Semoro and the small object he held in his hand.  
  
"It's a piece of a tooth!"  
  
"Yes, Arminas. It's a piece of a dirty, filthy, warg tooth."   
  
Semoro then explained to the others that the tooth had been imbedded in the bone of her leg but he had felt nothing else and it was his opinion that after they irrigated the leg, sutured it closed and put the athelas paste over it, that it should heal normally.  
  
Anayah started to wake up before the suturing had been done and it was only because she was somewhat disoriented from the sleeping/pain draught that she fought at all.  
  
Rahan did not release the grip he had on her and continued to hold her even after she had quieted, and even after Semoro had finished sewing the leg closed and had bandaged it once more.  
  
He could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she sat silently through the rest of her ordeal, staring at them all dully.  
  
"Do you want to see what the problem was?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
She turned her head towards what he was holding up and looked at it for some time, frowning.  
  
"A tooth? All this trouble for a stupid tooth? I had better toughen up and stop making such a fuss over such small matters!"  
  
Her words died out and when both the Captain and Semoro leaned close they could see that she was finally sleeping a healing sleep.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
She was just wondering how many of the happily singing birds she could take out with her bow when something sharp hit the end of her nose. The first time she ignored whatever it was but the second time the tip of her nose was assaulted, she felt compelled to voice her concerns.  
  
"Will you guys please knock it off?"  
  
When her nose was attacked a third time she opened her eyes, getting ready to angrily rebuke her guards and explain to them that those who wakened her before the noon hour usually suffered her wrath. She was not prepared, however, to come face to face with a huge golden eye about five inches away from her own.  
  
"Peep?"  
  
It took a couple of seconds for her groggy mind to take in all the necessary audio-visual information so that she was able to say, with certainty that there was not some hideous, deformed demon sitting in front of her.  
  
"Shakir! What are you doing here?"  
  
As she struggled to sit up, Arminas came over to help her while Saeros brought over some tea. When Anayah looked at him, then suspiciously at the cup of tea he was offering her, he laughed, saying it was just plain tea. She reached up with her free hand and, grasping the front of his tunic, drew the elf to her, for a moment touching foreheads with him.  
  
"Thank you, Saeros - and I am sorry I grouched at you!"  
  
He smiled at her and nodded in acceptance of her apology then moved back to the fire to continue preparing the breakfast meal for the others. Soon, Rahan came and sat down beside her, watching quietly as both she and the falcon stared into each others eyes, carrying on a conversation only the two of them could hear or understand. Finally, she stroked the bird's wings, in thanks, then gave him the signal to fly.  
  
"Go, my friend. Give them hope."  
  
For a moment more, she sat with her forehead on her knees. Finally, she looked up and found all the elves sitting around her.  
  
"What did he have to say?" Semoro looked at her seriously although somewhere inside of him he could already guess that it had something to do with her brothers and the Mirkwood Prince.  
  
"The others are in trouble - very serious trouble, and from what Shakir has told me, I believe that they are being held captive by a very large group of men some miles from here. If we break camp now and ride through the night, we can reach their position close to noon tomorrow."  
  
Seeing the unvoiced concern written all over the face of the others, Anayah tried to reassure them.  
  
"I will be fine, but if what Shakir has shown me is accurate, Estel is injured severely and may not be alive much longer. Let us get this done!"  
  
The group was ready in no time, having broken camp and saddled and packed all the horses.  
  
However, when it came time to leave, Elias refused to let her mount and no amount of coaxing or yelling or name-calling could get the big stallion to stand still long enough to allow her to climb up onto his broad back. As she turned to the others, to ask for assistance, she saw Rahan standing behind her, arms crossed, eyebrow somewhere in his hairline, while Semoro again stood beside his brother's horse waiting to hand her up to him. She did not even argue, just handed him the reins to the stallion and with head hanging meekly, limped to his horse. As she passed him she could not help passing along one additional retort.  
  
"Mother."  
  
Semoro started to laugh but sobered immediately when his older brother favored him with the 'look of doom.'  
  
She was positive that she would not be able to sleep even after receiving orders from her Captain to rest until they got to their destination.  
  
"I said go to sleep!"  
  
Though she tried to stay awake for awhile, it was not long before her eyes slid shut. Semoro, riding by his brother's side noticed that the young elf was again sleeping with her eyes tightly closed.  
  
"She is nowhere near well, is she?"  
  
"No, my brother, nowhere near."  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Anayah woke the next morning with someone gently shaking her shoulder and when she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was on the ground, wrapped tightly in blankets. She looked up into her Captain's eyes and also not failing to notice the hushed tones with which he spoke, immediately came to full alert.  
  
As he helped her sit up, he handed her a cup of tea and began to change the bandages on her leg as he briefed her.  
  
"We arrived here just before dawn about four hours ago and I have since sent Saeros and Súrion to scout the layout of the camp as well as the position and condition of the prisoners."  
  
Anayah nodded but kept silent, sipping her tea thoughtfully.  
  
"Other than that, we will not know much until the others get back. There is one other thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Arminas."  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"I do not think it would be wise to allow him to accompany us into the camp when we go to rescue the others. His previous captivity has weakened him emotionally more than anything else, however it is because he is one of Thranduil's people that I would suggest continuing caution in his regard."  
  
"I know what you are trying to tell me Rahan, but I cannot insult a member of Thranduil's Royal Guard, though I thank you for bringing this to my attention. I think I know just how to handle this, so if you would, please inform Arminas that I wish to speak with him."  
  
The Captain nodded and went to ask the young elf to accompany him to where Anayah was sitting, drinking her morning tea.  
  
"Yes my Lady. What can I do for you?"  
  
She looked at the elf before her and debated whether the course of action she was considering was the correct one, or not.  
  
"Arminas, I am going to be honest with you. I am concerned that your captivity and the abuse you suffered in Nen may have affected your combat capabilities." When she saw him about to protest, she held up her hand.  
  
"I do not want to insult your intelligence by lying to you, but I also do not want to put a member of King Thranduil's Royal Guard in a position where he might be either injured or killed. This is not a Mirkwood matter and I would worry about your safety if you were to accompany us. Therefore, I would like for you to stay behind and protect the horses and have them here for us when we need to go. Do you understand?"  
  
The elf drew himself up indignantly then looked her in the eye.  
  
"My Lady, with all due respect, I must disagree with you!"  
  
Anayah looked at Arminas in surprise. "And why do you feel the need to disagree with me?"  
  
"Again, with all due respect, my Lady. You say that this is not a Mirkwood matter but in this you are wrong. One of the prisoners being held in that camp is the Mirkwood Prince - my Prince - and that does make it Mirkwood business and hence, my respectful request that I be included in the rescue plan."  
  
Anayah glanced at Rahan whose eyes were twinkling in amusement.  
  
"Well then, Master Arminas, since you have so eloquently informed me of the error of my previous decision, we must amend our plan and see that you have something important to do!"  
  
"That is all I ask, Lady Anayah, that you allow me to take part in rescuing my Prince and the others.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Saeros and Súrion. She looked at the two elves in surprise for she had never seen them in their stealth uniforms and even sitting two feet away from her, if she had not seen them approach, she would not have known the two were there. Together, the uniforms and face paint, both the colors of the leaves and trees around them, helped the two to blend seamlessly into the landscape in which they sat.  
  
They sat waiting to be asked for their report.  
  
"Ok. I do not know how you are used to doing this before you were assigned to me but unless I am in the middle of a conversation with somebody else, or I am asleep, dead, or for some other reason I wave you off, you may begin your report as soon as you get back."  
  
The two nodded in understanding then Saeros began his report.   
  
"There are about 50 heavily armed mercenaries in the camp, their weapons being four tal taethoath, 30 bow men with swords with the rest being swordsmen only. The bow men are arranged in five quadrants and while this arrangement is unwise for them it will work to our advantage."  
  
Finally everybody sat back and looked at her.  
  
"Well, since you have gone through all this trouble to get all this detailed information for us, did the two of you also manage to count how many nose hairs each of the mercenaries had growing out of their noses?"  
  
Without even a pause and with a mock-serious look on his face, Saeros countered her smart remark.  
  
"Of the 15 that had more than three hairs in their nose, ten have nose hairs more than a quarter inch in length that will soon need to be trimmed."  
  
There were quiet laughs all around and Anayah reached over to Saeros and lightly punched in his arm.  
  
"So, how are we going to do this?"   
  
Rahan eyed his Commander but said nothing as she sat in quiet contemplation of what she had been told. Finally after too much time had passed without a word being said, he felt he needed to get her attention. She was young and was not used to working with others and although she had done well to this point, he decided there were some rough edges that needed a little smoothing.  
  
He had to clear his throat twice before he got her attention. When she looked at him, she finally realized that her guards were waiting for HER to start leading.  
  
Leaning close to whisper in her ear confidentially, he said, "You have to learn to plan out loud so the rest of us can hear, as we might just have input that would make your planning easier."  
  
"I am so sorry, Rahan, I guess that I will have to work on that one. Ok, the rest of you may feel free to interrupt at anytime. Since there are only six of us and 50 of them, I think we have to take out the mobile weapons first - for our own safety as well as the safety of the prisoners - and that means we have to go after the tal taethoath and the bow men. Now, I can take out six of the mercs with _Morn Arad_ (black day) and _Morn Du_ (black night)."  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"I apologize." Reaching behind her into her equipment bag, she picked out her small, wrist-mounted cross bows. "Gentlemen, _Morn Arad_, (she held up her right hand) and _Morn Du_ (she held up her left hand). Give me a count - I am one."  
  
When the rest had given her a number she continued.  
  
Pointing to the drawing of the quadrants that had been made earlier, she pointed to each of the quadrants in turn, giving them a number then explained that if they each took a quadrant the chance of redundant and wasted shots would be cut to a minimum.  
  
"Once those who use the mobile weapons have been taken out, we will have to go to swords. I will take on the leader and when I am finished with him, will take the keys he carries, then call in Shakir. When Shakir leaves the tree he will be sitting in and starts flying in my direction, then you, Arminas, will start moving in. Shakir will be instructed to fly directly to you and when he does, and after you get the keys, release the prisoners and get them out of there. That will be your responsibility. Ok?"  
  
Arminas nodded his head enthusiastically.  
  
"When the prisoners start to leave, we start backing our way out. Does that sound good to everybody? Questions? Input?"  
  
Súrion had a questioning look on his face. "This all sounds good to me, but there is just one thing I do not think has been considered yet."  
  
"And what is that?" Rahan inquired.  
  
"How are we going to get into the middle of the camp without them, oh, I don't know, like, KILLING us?"  
  
"Simple, my good elf. You four and I are going to do what they least expect us to do. We are going to march into the middle of their camp when they are still half asleep and in a way that will leave them with their mouths hanging open. The five of us are going to march into the middle of that camp, in formation, and in step, with you four looking like the awesome and terrifying Thurin Tirith warriors that you are. Well, what do you think? If you can think of something better, I suggest you say something now."  
  
As Anayah was in the process of standing up, the world suddenly tilted and spun. She felt a steadying hand take hold of her arm and looked up into the concerned face of her Captain.  
  
"Are you really up for this?"  
  
Turning to face him, and trying to focus what she was truly feeling she spoke.  
  
"Those are my brothers and my best friend in there. Does that answer your question?"  
  
Seemingly satisfied for the moment, Rahan nodded, then turned to the others.  
  
"You heard the boss. Now let us do this right!"  
  
Anayah turned to face the ones she was about to go into battle with and said, "Nobody gets left behind."  
  
Finally, they were ready, quivers full, bows, long knives and swords strapped on back and hip. Then taking a deep breath, Anayah led the group forward.   
  
TBC

* * *

COMING NEXT: _**The Rescue**_: Finally, when the group was in the approximately middle of the camp, Anayah flipped her cloak off of her hands and raised her small crossbows, ready to fire. Within the first few minutes of the battle, all the mobile weapons were disabled. Then they went to their choice of either sword or long knives and began the dirty work of mucking out the camp.  
  
grumpy(): Thanks for the review. You asked who the man was and what did he want with Aragorn. When this whole thing with the demon began, Galadriel had warned Anayah that she and Aragorn would have a price on their heads. The two of them are making enemies out of the wrong people and interfering in the enemy's plans for the demon. The mercenaries that captured the twins, Legolas and Aragorn were hired by the man that is interested in the demon. Both brother and sister have something in common that could destroy the enemy's plans so the enemy will do anything he can to kill them both. I can say no more than that for the moment because I would give away a part of the story if I did.  
  



	24. The Rescue

**_A/N:_** This chapter is dedicated to all the faithful **_pet therapists_**, the dogs, the cats, even the Shetland pony who have all selflessly and unconditionally given of themselves to others.  
  
**_A/N:_** By what mechanism animals are able to reach the sick and aged giving them hope or purpose, or how they are able to put a smile on the face of someone with Alzheimer's Disease or how petting a dog or cat can help lower someone's blood pressure or make an abandoned elder feel wanted is something the medical community is still trying to figure out. Some say it is the unconditional love these animals, birds and other pets are so willing to give. There may be much truth to this. After all, what else could it be?  
  
**_A/N:_** **_Merc_** may be occasionally be used instead of the word**_ mercenary_**.  
  
**_A/N:_** I saw the **_Walk of the Dead_** done on an episode of Stargate SG-1 when SG-1 was honoring a supposedly dead friend whose body was not recovered after he had been killed. The**_ Walk_** raised the hair on the back of my neck and also made me cry. It is absolutely awesome to see military personnel performing this ritual.

* * *

Chapter 24  
  
The Rescue  
  
Legolas had not slept at the previous night and neither had the twins for they were all too concerned for Aragorn's health to be able to rest. His breathing was again ragged and uneven and without the continuous use of the decongestant herb, his lungs again began to fill with fluid. The four prisoners had been given no water or food the day before and so the three had to make due with the little they had to clean the young Ranger's many wounds. Legolas sat rocking his friend, trying in the only way he knew to comfort the young human when Aragorn coughed violently and all three saw the blood that Legolas gently wiped away before he resumed his rocking.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"What Elrohir?"  
  
"I want you and Dan to look at the top of the tall pine tree directly in front of me."  
  
Carefully and without being too obvious, the two elves looked. They were not so much surprised as they were expecting to see the black falcon sitting there watching them.  
  
Elladan brought them all to alertness. "Get ready, everybody. Whatever is going to happen is going to happen any time now."  
  
Legolas leaned over his unconscious friend and whispered into his ears.  
  
"Estel, I need you to be very still and quiet for me for a little while, all right? Your sister is here to help us and we do not want to draw any attention to ourselves until we can be set free. Just hang on a little while longer, it will all be over in just a little while."   
  
Gently he stroked his friend's fevered brow, knowing that while the Ranger was not fully conscious, that on some level he still understood what was being asked of him. With only a tiny whimper of pain, the Ranger stilled his occasional movements.  
  
Legolas and Elrohir had been so intent on quieting Aragorn that they had not been paying attention to their immediate surroundings. Their inattentiveness was corrected by the sound of Elladan's surprised voice.  
  
"What in sweet Elbereth's name do they think they are doing?"  
  
Legolas who had spent some time talking with the new Guards answered the question.  
  
"Hiding in plain sight, mellon-nín - doing what the enemy least expects. I think what they are doing right now is what is called **_The Walk Of The Dead_**. It's a ritual walk and is called by that name because it is usually only done while carrying a dead body or in a ceremony honoring someone who has been killed and whose body has not been recovered."  
  
"It gives me the shivers just watching it!"  
  
When the Thurin Tirith warriors and Anayah came marching into the middle of the mercenaries' camp, they got exactly the result they had been expecting. Any human that was awake, no matter how he was occupying himself at the moment, stopped to stare, with knives paused halfway to lathered up beards, boots half on and half off.  
  
Finally, when the group was in the approximate middle of the camp, Anayah flipped her cloak off her hands and raised her small crossbows, and together with her archers, who had grabbed their bows off their backs, began to fire. Within the first few minutes of the battle, all the mobile weapons had been disabled. Then the warriors went to their choice of either sword or long knives and began the dirty work of mucking out the camp.  
  
The leader, in his arrogance, failed to respect the she-elf as a warrior, thinking that all females were weak and should be married, pregnant and in the home where they belonged. He was doubly surprised when she met his sword, blow for blow. He was even more surprised during the last 30 seconds of his life after the weak, helpless female managed to slit his throat almost without breaking a sweat.  
  
Relieving the now dead leader of the mercenaries of his ring of keys, Anayah whistled for Shakir then held the keys over her head. A few seconds later a shadow fell over her and she felt the keys lifted nimbly from her hands. Behind her, she heard Arminas exclaim, "Have them," as he had been instructed to do so she would know that he was now in a position to free the prisoners.  
  
The twins and Legolas had been watching the fight, as best they could, while Arminas unlocked the manacles on their legs and set them free. None of them had seen a Thurin Tirith warrior fight before with the possible exception of Legolas who had been too young to remember when four of them had been a part of his mother's royal guard.  
  
They were fast, they were strong, they were lethal, and they were merciless. The Thurin Tirith were warriors with only a single duty, a single purpose in their lives and that was to serve one being until death and to fulfill that duty and purpose the four warriors would go to any lengths and use any means necessary. When one mercenary soldier got close enough to Anayah to strike her with his sword, he found himself instead, facing a very focused and intense Semoro. The merc made a fatal error - he froze - he froze when he should have turned around and ran. He got one last chance to look into the emotionless grey eyes of the big elf standing in front of him - and then he died.  
  
Semoro, having been too close to the merc to use his sword, had reverted to hand-to-hand warring techniques, something they seldom ever used in battle unless sorely in need to do so. He struck the merc that was about to strike Anayah - he struck him in the chest with the heel of his hand in an area just below and to the left of the heart, driving splinters of bone from the ribs into the beating organ, effectively stopping it forever.  
  
Looking back over her shoulder, she looked to see if the prisoners were yet free, from the bonds that had held them, as well as the mercs, while keeping one eye on the fight going on in front of her. She saw that Legolas had picked Aragorn up in his arms and had left the field followed by Arminas and Elrohir. But when Elladan had paused, as if wanting to join the fight, Anayah yelled at him, reminding him that it was his job to protect Estel. Nodding his head in understanding, Elladan quickly ran after the others.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
The mercenaries were not just ordinary soldiers themselves. They were all battle tested and hardened veterans of many fights and it was not that easy to kill one. Saeros was somewhat surprised when he looked over to where Anayah had engaged one of the mercs and saw her ebony bladed sword cutting bloody gouges in the man and the next, not only was she busy fighting two soldiers but she was using two swords. The move had evidently surprised the two she was fighting for they paused - right before they died.  
  
The battle was finally over and she sank to one knee, her sword, now one sword once more, supporting her weight as she rested, fighting her weariness. Having had to fight wounded, the small amount of energy she had stored up by sleeping all the way to the merc camp, had been expended and now, she was running on pure adrenaline and not much more.  
  
When Rahan walked up to her, he discreetly helped her to her feet, understanding not only her weariness but also her need to see the job done.  
  
"Let us get out of here before any more of them show up."  
  
With nothing left to do, their mission having been accomplished, the five elves left the field of death at a run. As they left, they failed to see that there was yet someone alive for a shadow moved in the trees on the far side of the battlefield, a shadow that had watched the battle very carefully, a shadow with glowing red eyes.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Arminas had the six horses of Anayah's group saddled and ready and when Elrohir and Elladan whistled, the other four horses came to join the first six. Mounting quickly, the group rode for some distance until they felt they were reasonably safe from pursuit.  
  
As the camp was quickly set up, bedrolls laid out, and water started to boil, Anayah went from elf to elf, checking to see who was wounded and how severe the wound was. Elladan found himself ready to remind her that he and Elrohir were healers also, when he felt Legolas lay a hand on his arm. The eldest twin looked over at the blonde Prince questioningly.  
  
"You have never had a chance to watch her work under these kinds of conditions before, have you?"  
  
"No, I have not although I must admit that I am amazed she has any energy left to do any of this!"  
  
Able, for the moment to take everything in, Anayah got the feeling that the twins were feeling a little bit left out, and that their skills as competent healers were being ignored. She called to them and they were immediately by her side. Quickly, and in one smooth motion, she hugged each brother, kissed both on their foreheads, rubbed it in, then asked them to see to the injuries of the guards, which though minor still needed to be cleaned and bandaged. Then, she told them, after they were finished, they could come and help her with Aragorn.  
  
Kneeling beside her brother, she quickly assessed his injuries and ordered them in amount of severity. He still had some congestion in his lungs, which would impede his recovery rate, especially if he was not getting enough oxygen to breathe. Looking into his eyes, she noticed the unequal dilation and when her fingers probed the head wound, she felt the bones move and give slightly which meant that her brother's skull had been fractured.  
  
He had coughed up blood twice since they had arrived in their camp however, with the massive bruising on his rib cage, it was difficult to find the area where the broken ribs were either pressing against or had punctured the lung. The marks from the whip on his back would have to be diligently cleaned then stitched to prevent infection. His left wrist was broken cleanly but the many small bones in his hand were not and in addition the left arm had been pulled completely out of the socket. There was definitely much work to be done before either her brother or even herself could be comfortable.  
  
She did not realize just how long she had been working on Aragorn nor had she noticed the others as they had gathered around and watched her work, soundlessly handing her water, needle and thread, herbs and bandages as she had asked for them. It was many hours later when she finally wrapped the last bandage and tied the last knot.  
  
For a moment she sat back, closed her eyes then took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off her brow. She opened her eyes wide in surprise when she felt a hand on her forehead, feeling for and finding her own fever that she, herself, had forgotten all about. Gently she brushed Legolas's hand away and smiled. Legolas caught Rahan's eye and when Anayah got up to get fresh water, she found her path to the nearby stream blocked. She looked up into the grey eyes of her Captain who was noticing how her hands were beginning to tremble and how unsteady she had been when she had risen from the spot she had occupied for hours as she had tended to the many wounds of her brother.  
  
Now, Rahan stood before her, arms crossed, grey eyes serious. "No more, Anayah. You have done enough for others and now it is time for you to rest and let us take care of you. Your brothers can finish what you have begun and you can rest assured that they will take good care of Estel."  
  
When Anayah tried to go around the big Noldor, he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was about that time that all the dizziness, weakness and fatigue finally caught up with her and she felt herself falling into darkness, giving a sigh of relief that this part of the craziness was finally over.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Lord Elrond felt the vibrations made by many horses moving quickly and knew it could only mean one thing - all the children were home - and there were injuries. Looking wordlessly at Glorfindel, he walked quickly to the doors that opened up onto the courtyard, calling to his healers as he went. When the ten horses galloped through the gates and came to a stop in front of him, he could not help but gasp for there were very few of those before him that were not wearing bandages.  
  
As his eyes roamed over the group, he even counted an extra elf - meaning that Anayah's mission must have been successful as well. As to how and why everyone else was in the condition they were in was probably a story left for a different time. He followed behind as he directed Elladan who was carrying Estel and Rahan who was carrying Anayah to precede him to the Healing Wing. He then instructed the other healers to take care of the other wounded elves, changing bandages and comforting as necessary.  
  
As he carefully checked Aragorn's numerous injuries, he made the mistake of asking what had happened. Elladan was about to answer his father's question when Anayah who had been watching closely from the adjacent bed sat up and started to answer. Elrohir gently pushed her back. As Elrond looked at another injury, Anayah again sat up and started to speak. This time both Elrohir and Rahan pushed her back onto the bed. Elrond's eyes met those of his eldest son in silent communication, who then nodded his head and left the room.  
  
The third time Anayah tried to interject, Rahan moved the bed two feet further away from her brother. The fourth time she tried to speak, the bed was moved back another two feet and the final time, the only thing Rahan had to do was **_act_** like he was going to move the bed, and Anayah lay back down, glaring daggers at her Captain who only smiled benignly in return.  
  
Finally, Aragorn was resting comfortably and Lord Elrond turned to his foster daughter who was sitting on the edge of the bed as far away from her Captain as she could get, and giving Rahan dirty looks, while he continued to patiently ignore her. Elladan came back in with a cup of **_tea_** and when she acted like she was not going to drink it, all Rahan had to do was look at her and raise an eyebrow after which she took the tea and drank it without further protest then laid down. Raising his own eyebrow, Elrond leaned towards the big Captain and whispered, conspiratorially, "You are going to have to teach me how to do that!"  
  
"Anayah, your brother is resting comfortably for the moment."  
  
"How is his hand? I was a little worried about that. I had to fix it as best I could at the time so he would not lose the use of it entirely. I had to set the bones by feel except for one place where I had to cut because I could not feel the bones well enough to know whether they were aligned so I do not know if I did him more harm than good and then there is his skull fracture that I could tell that was what it was right away so I just left it opened and bandaged."  
  
Elrond finally put a gentle hand over his foster-daughter's mouth to quiet her.  
  
"Anayah, hush." Seeing that she was about to begin talking again he held up a hand. "Hush daughter. Your brother is fine, all his wounds were clean and free from infection although he pulled a couple of the stitches on his back getting here. His hand is fine for you did a wonderful job of setting the bones. Now how about you? Anayah?"  
  
All four elves bent closer and looked at Anayah, only to find that at long last she had fallen asleep. When Lord Elrond looked her over, other than a few new bruises and cuts, she was fine except for the low-grade fever she was running. After she got a good night's sleep she would probably feel much more herself.  
  
As Elrond, the twins and Rahan were leaving the healing wing, Legolas and Saeros were coming in to sit with friend and charge. Legolas looked at Lord Elrond but when he saw the pain in the Noldor healer's eyes, his own heart clenched.  
  
"It is the skull fracture, Legolas. We should know soon whether or not he will be himself when he wakes up. A small blood vessel that was injured when he was kicked in the head has ruptured causing pressure on the brain. Now oftentimes when this happens, the person will wake up and will have no aftereffects but sometimes the person will wake up not knowing those around him or not being able to speak and sometimes they wake up with the mind of a child. Rarely, but it does happen, the person will never wake, existing for the rest of their lives in an unnatural sleep."  
  
"My Lord, you have given him the best care possible and now he is in Ilúvatar's hands. He is strong, and I am sure that he will wake and be his normal self in no time."  
  
"Does your heart tell you this, young Prince, or do you have some foreknowledge of future events?"  
  
"Nay, Lord Elrond, I do not foresee this. However, I do have faith in Aragorn and his natural inner strength, and it is my faith that tells me that he will survive this. You must not lose your own faith in your son. Tell me what we can do to help him?"  
  
Elrond put a grateful hand on Legolas's shoulder.  
  
"Just be with him, Legolas. Speak to him, not at him, read to him, hold his hand, make physical contact with him for if he knows that he is not alone, it might encourage him to wake. Other than that, all we can do is wait."  
  
Legolas watched the sadness in the Noldor Lord's eyes. It mirrored in large part, the sadness in his own heart.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
For the next two days the twins, Legolas and Anayah took turns sitting beside Aragorn's bed. True to Elrond's advice, they read to him from his favorite books, talked to him about what was going on in Imladris and other places and sometimes they would just sit and hold his hands. The young ranger was never alone for a moment.  
  
It was late in the afternoon of the second day after their return to Imladris that something finally happened that gave them all some hope. The four elves were sitting around the bed. Elladan was holding Aragorn's hand and Elrohir was gently bathing his brother's face with a cloth that had been dipped in cool water and Legolas and Anayah had been taking turns reading to the young man. It was Elrohir who first heard the scrabbling of tiny feet on the stone floor. Looking down, he smiled, then touched his twin's arm to get his attention. All four elves then looked down to the floor to see a small black squirrel trying to climb up the leg of the bed.   
  
It was Elladan who reached down and picked up the smallest member of their family. After holding the squirrel for some minutes, stroking his back, he brought Chubby up to his face and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Well, Healer Chubby, have you come to see how your patient is doing?"  
  
The little squirrel trilled at him in reply making the elder twin smile.  
  
"Maybe you can achieve success where we have failed." Rubbing the squirrel's soft hair against the side of his face, he then placed him on the bed near Aragorn's chest. "Bring him back to us Little Man."  
  
The four were silent as they watched the squirrel walk to Aragorn's face then stand for a moment as if contemplating the man laying before him. Then he reached up with his tiny paw and tapped the unconscious being's cheek then once more sat back and watched for results. Trilling as if in irritation at being ignored, he reached up and patted the man again. Then it happened.  
  
While he had been in his unnatural sleep, Aragorn had been curled up in a fetal position. Now he straightened out his legs then reached out with his good hand and drew the little black squirrel closely to his chest.  
  
There were tears in everybody's eyes for this was the first time that Aragorn had moved on his own since he had returned home. Quickly Elladan left the room and went to find his father.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Somewhere off in the distance he could hear voices and knew they were talking and their conversation somehow seemed to be directed at him but for some reason he could not understand what they were trying to say to him. He did not really want to wake up but those annoying voices just refused to let him alone. Perhaps if he opened his eyes for just a moment they would leave him alone and he could go back to sleep.  
  
"Estel? Open your eyes son, just for a moment. Please? Come on son, open your eyes. I know you can do it."  
  
Those standing around the bed watched as the young man's eyes slowly opened and he looked at them.   
  
Elrond looked at his son.  
  
"Estel do you know who I am? Come on son. Speak to me. Tell me who I am and then you can go back to sleep."  
  
The young ranger looked up at him then furrowed his brows in concentration before he spoke.  
  
"Mithrandir, it is nice to see you again. What are you doing here?"  
  
Laughter erupted from those gathered around the bed.  
  
"How do you feel Estel?" A relieved father asked.  
  
"My head hurts, Ada. But other than that I do not feel too bad."  
  
"Well, my son, I think I can help with that. Drink this tea then go back to sleep and when you wake up you will feel much better."  
  
It was a testament to how poorly he was feeling that he took the tea and drank it without arguing shortly thereafter falling back to sleep.  
  
Chubby, who had been watching all that went on as if supervising, saw as the human's eyes closed in sleep. The little one walked to his usual position near the sleeping man's chest and curled up. He went to sleep along with the human he had accepted responsibility for and all those who looked at him could swear that the tiny squirrel had a little smile on his face.  
  
TBC

* * *

**COMING NEXT**: _The Legend of Osp_: It was like someone had put out the light. There was no explanation. They had figured out one part of the mystery only to find themselves pointed in the direction of another.  
  
Soccer-Bitch: Thank you for taking the time to read the previous chapter and review it. I am sure that this is a difficult time for you right now. I hope you got a chance to read Chapter 19 for it was dedicated to your Grandfather. (PS: The entire ghost story runs from Chs. 16-19)  
  



	25. The Legend of Osp

**A/N1:**Beginning with the next chapter the story line**_is_**going to get pretty dark and I wanted to warn all of you about this in advance. Some of the topics that will be dealt with are brutal and the effects could almost be called "nightmarish." Just remember that during the time period this story takes place in, whether it is considered AU or not, there are no paramedics, or police or social workers to call for help if the characters get into trouble. Our characters, when faced with such horrendous problems either work through them or they die - there are no alternatives.  
  
**A/N2:**Everything in this story is connected to everything else - have faith. There is a goal and a whole lot of seemingly insurmountable obstacles in front of that goal. The point is that I am working off of a 130 page outline so if I lose you somewhere, just email me (my email address is in my profile) and I will get back to you with an answer as quickly as possible.  
  
**A/N3:**Sorry about the late post but my computer thought it was having a spiritual experience last night and wouldn't upload the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 25  
  
Legend of Osp  
  
Night had fallen in Rivendell and with the darkness came a fog, thick, cold and unnatural. It covered everything with its icy touch and left behind a foreboding that none could ignore. When morning finally arrived, though the sun did it's best to touch the valley of which Rivendell was a part, it could do nothing for the feeling of doom, left over from the night before.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
"Here's another history book for that area. Have you found anything yet Elrohir?"  
  
"No brother, I can find no mention of either town, either Nen or Naur. There is something familiar about those two names though - I just cannot place what it is at the moment." Elladan slammed his book shut in frustration and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Personally, I think the words are kind of cute!"  
  
"Only you would, Elrohir."  
  
"I mean, listen to them, Nen, Naur, Nen, Naur, water and flame, water and flame." Elrohir closed his book and rubbed his own tired eyes.  
  
Suddenly, it was like Elladan exploded for he came out of his chair and ran to his twin, grabbing his shoulders and lifting him to his feet then twirling him around while laughing. Finally, he set the wide-eyed Elrohir back on his feet.  
  
"That is it brother! Do you not see? Water and flame - what do you get when you put water on flame?"  
  
Elrohir paused thinking that there was some trick to the question.  
  
"Uh, put water on a fire and you get, uh, smoke? Smoke! OF COURSE," he yelled.  
  
"I see you get it brother. Smoke - Osp! We are looking for the town of Osp."  
  
"But Elladan, brother, how did this happen? Why would two towns make one town?"  
  
It was like someone had put out the light. There was no explanation. They had figured out one part of the mystery only to find themselves pointed in the direction of another.  
  
"Elrohir, let us just figure this mystery out one step at a time starting with finding out everything we can about Osp."  
  
About an hour later, two supposedly mature elven brothers burst into their sister's room and jumped onto her bed with an enthusiasm that could not be ignored. It was already a well known fact that Anayah was not a morning elf and so it would be debated for some time whether or not the twins had a death wish at the time they jumped up on her bed.  
  
"Anayah wake up! We've figured it out!"  
  
"Well we've figured part of it out anyway." Elladan was a little bit calmer.  
  
When all the two got for their enthusiastic efforts was a growl, they both grabbed some extra pillows and started to hit the lump that was doing its best to hide under the covers.  
  
"What - do - you - two - want!"  
  
"We want you to wake up and listen to this."  
  
"Ok Elrohir, I am awake - not that I want to be." She brushed her hair out of her eyes then looked out the window of her room. "Now what is so important to the two of you that you would risk life and limb to wake me? And what is with this fog!"  
  
About this time, a sleepy-eyed Legolas stumbled into the room with a warm blanket wrapped around his slender shoulders. The exuberance of the twins had woken him and even though the blonde-haired elf was not yet fully awake, he wanted to hear what it was that the twins were yelling about.  
  
Elladan tried to divert his sister's attention from the strange fog back to their mystery solving talents.  
  
"Forget about the fog! We figured out what was so bizarre about the towns both our groups visited. Now listen!"  
  
"I am listening!"  
  
"Nen is water and Naur is flame - at least that is the interpretation of their names into Common. Well, after what happened in Naur and together with how mysterious Lady Ninniach has been, and all the crazy stuff that has been happening around here and other places, we wanted to find out about the history of the towns. We could find nothing about either town and that is strange in itself because Ada's library is so extensive. So, after giving ourselves headaches searching, it was Elrohir that came up with the solution. If Nen is water and Naur is flame then what do you get when you combine water and flame?"  
  
She sat silently for a moment then her eyes widened as she too got the meaning of what he was going to say.  
  
"Of course! You would get smoke. The town of Osp!"  
  
Elrohir bounced on the bed a couple of times before he settled down.  
  
"So, Elladan and I started searching Ada's books and found out something strange about Osp. I am telling you Anayah, it is a regular ghost story! Dan, read her what you found!"  
  
"Fifty men, women and children made a journey from a long-dead and forgotten town somewhere in Rhun. The purpose of their journey was to create a town of their own that would be free of the tyranny of their leader in their old town. The old town's leader had some talent with the dark arts and for many years had kept his people subservient to him through the use of his magic. Then when the people wanted to leave to start a town of their own, the leader cast a curse on those who had dared want to leave his control."  
  
The story was interrupted for a moment when Elurin knocked on the door and brought a tray into the room bearing a pot of tea and various pastries for the three. Anayah blew him a kiss and the old elf smiled then left, after which Elladan continued with the story where he had left off.  
  
"During their journey, the travelers were forced to fight off orcs and wargs, then had to deal with rock slides, torrential rains, and, unfortunately, also had some kind of a strange run in with some extremely poisonous snakes. Eventually, these people finally found a place they liked and established their town. The town was somewhat xenophobic and wanted nothing to do with other humans. Whether it was because of the curse, the power of suggestion or because of some plague - nobody knows - but the townspeople started to go mad. Before it was all over, about half of the townspeople had lost their minds."  
  
Anayah shivered involuntarily. What Elladan was describing was all too close to much of what had been encountered by them.  
  
"Now this one is going to get you, Anayah." Elladan's eyes were twinkling in anticipation of her reaction. "The mayor of the town, a man called Thorn..."  
  
He was interrupted when Anayah sat up in bed and grabbed the book from him. Grabbing it back, and giving his sister a dirty look, he continued reading.  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted! The mayor of this little town, a man called Thorn, finally decided to end the madness and boarded up the houses of the mad townspeople, with them in it, then set fire to as many homes as he could. Unfortunately, a strong wind came up and carried the flames to the adjacent buildings. Before it was over, the entire town was burned to the ground and all the people lost their lives. There have been two more tries over the years to get the town running again, but each attempt has ended in disaster. After the first attempt to restart it, people died of plague, and we could not find out why the second attempt failed."  
  
Both twins looked at Anayah who was looking back at the two of them with narrowed eyes. Her gaze was so intense that when she finally spoke, both twins jumped.  
  
"All of you get out of here and let me get up and dressed. Meet me in the library in one hour. Brothers - we have a mystery to solve."  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
An hour later the twins, Anayah and Legolas were gathered in the library and a large map of the area they were investigating was hung on the wall. The towns' names had been written in red and with the town of Osp as the middle point, red lines had been drawn to Naur, Nen and Imladris.  
  
"Does anybody know if any other strange things are being reported anywhere near these towns?" Anayah was having a thought and she was running with it but because the idea she had in her head was so crazy, she was not going to share it with anyone until she was sure there was some validity to it.  
  
Elladan provided the key.  
  
"Maybe Ada has received dispatches about things like that."  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Anayah told them all she would be right back and left the room at a run. Quickly she ran to her father's study and when she heard voices inside, knocked lightly on the door. When Lord Elrond invited her in, she peeked into the room before entering and saw that Elrond had been in conference with Glorfindel and Erestor, his advisors. Quickly she found a short stool and drug it over to Glorfindel then stood on it, kissed him lightly on the cheek, rubbed it in with her hand and said good morning. The elf lord chuckled because the stool thing was a running joke between the two.  
  
She then went to Erestor and as she started to kiss him on the cheek, the dark-haired elf tried to push her away. She kissed him anyway and rubbed it in and whispered good morning into his ear and even though he seemed indignant at her behavior, he smiled at her anyway.  
  
Finally, she walked up to Lord Elrond and did the same to him as she had done to the other two but to him she also gave a hug.  
  
"Ada, I am sorry for barging in here like this but it is terribly important."  
  
When Elrond raised an eyebrow but said nothing in response, she continued.  
  
"Have you received any dispatches from anybody near the town of Osp or Nen or Naur and if so can we borrow them for a bit? The twins, Legolas and I are on to something big and if you have any dispatches we need to see them to confirm our suspicions. Have you received any?"  
  
"I have received several and yes you may borrow them. However, I do expect them to be returned in the same condition they were borrowed in."  
  
She kissed her foster father on the cheek one more time then, grabbing the dispatches off of his desk, she left his study to return to the library. When she walked in the door, the others, who had been chatting to pass the time, came to full attention when they saw her enter the room with an arm full of dispatches. It took them some time and a lot of red ink but finally every place on their map that had suffered any kind of strange occurrence had been appropriately marked.  
  
They were all surprised when, about 30 minutes into their investigation, the door opened and Aragorn walked into the room. Every one jumped up from where they had been sitting to help the ranger find a seat as all four of them had seen that he was still quite unsteady on his feet. When he chose to sit next to his sister then leaned his head on her shoulder in exhaustion, the others in the room smiled because they could see the brother-sister bond was strengthening more each time the two were together and it made everyone very happy.  
  
"Tell me if you start to feel worse Estel." Anayah whispered this to her brother as she knew quite well how he hated to show weakness. He nodded at her then smiled.  
  
After the group had spent a couple of hours together, brainstorming, the only thing they could say for certain was that there was some force outside the natural order of things at work, even though they could not say what that force was. After deciding that they all needed a break, the group adjourned and all left to do other things. Anayah walked Aragorn back to his room and stayed with him until he had fallen asleep then, kissing him gently on the forehead, she left and made her way back to the library.  
  
This was where Lady Ninniach, Elladan and Elrohir found her later in the afternoon - in front of the map and staring at it intently. After greeting the old Maia and the twins, she went back to staring at the map. Seeing how puzzled she was, Lady Ninniach, putting an arm around each of the twins, caught the young she-elf's attention and gave her the clue that opened up a whole different side of things.  
  
"Young one you need to remember balance and duality."  
  
Anayah looked at the map, then the twins, then back to the map. Then, her whole face lit up as everything started to make sense.  
  
"Grandmother Nin, you are a genius!"  
  
As the Elladan and Elrohir settled Ninniach into a comfortable chair, Anayah ran to the door of the library, intending to call Legolas. She squealed, jumped and made a grab for her heart when the blonde elf almost ran in to her before she even got fully out the door.  
  
"Legolas," she said breathlessly, hand still over her heart, "you just scared about 50 millennia off my life!"  
  
"As if!" Both twins said in unison.  
  
She grabbed her friend by the arm and drug him into the library and unceremoniously but gently pushed him down into a chair.  
  
"Ok everybody, and no I have**_not_**had too much tea today, I am going to draw some lines between these things that have been happening. Do all of you see the same two things that I see?"  
  
Legolas had been frowning and for the moment remained silent. Elladan thought he could see one thing and spoke of it.  
  
"Osp is the central point for all the strange occurrences!"  
  
"That it is Elladan. Now does anybody notice anything about the events themselves?"  
  
This time it was Legolas who saw what the others did not.  
  
"Duality! A flood here," he pointed at a spot on the map, "and a fire over here. That is it! Each of the events has the exact opposite of itself occurring at the other end of these red lines."  
  
Ninniach's eyes were twinkling, especially when she saw that Anayah was finally beginning to understand.  
  
"Duality - balance. That is it, is it not Grandmother Nin? Twins is the key."  
  
The old woman nodded her head.  
  
"Then Amrún is..."  
  
Anayah did not get to finish her sentence before Ninniach put a finger to her lips.  
  
"But how was this made possible?"  
  
"Someone stupidly and foolishly invoked the wrong power."  
  
"I think, Grandmother, that the time has come to do a little fishing!" (**A/N:**refers to Chapter 8.)  
  
"I do believe it is time for that."  
  
TBC

* * *

**COMING NEXT:**_Thunder and Lightning_: The wind was picking up, becoming stronger and if she had been more alert, would have noticed that the wind was moving away from the house and following her as she tried to make her way to the stables. She saw the flash as the lightning hit the tree above her and heard the crack as the massive trunk was split in half and began to fall. There was no time to react as the whole thing came crashing down on her. All she felt was a massive blow, a tremendous pain and then blackness took her away from it all.  
  
Soccer-Bitch: Mmmm - lembas! WHAT? You haven't typed up your Grandfather's favorite story yet?! Can't you just imagine him, up there, giving you the "Peredhel look?" LOL! I_will_email you because I have something for you - I just have to figure out how to send it - you will understand when you get it. If you don't hear from me, email me - the addy is on my profile page. And as always - thanks for the review!  
  
grumpy(): As always, Grumpy, it is a pleasure hearing from you - thanks for the review. The first time I introduced the character of Chubby into my story, a reader thought he was stupid - I had to patiently explain the concept of_pet therapy_to them. Years ago, I had a wolf-hybrid (half Arctic wolf, half German Sheperd) and she was my therapist so I know from personal experience how perceptive and beneficial animals are to the people they care about. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  



	26. Thunder and Lightning

What is wrong with FanFic? Last week it eats my formatting and this week it shows all my HTML codes! Argh!

Thoughts will be in Iitalics

* * *

Chapter 26  
  
Thunder and Lightning  
  
The being with the grey eyes was furious. First, his agent in the town of Naur had failed to kill the youngest elf twin, or any of the others for that matter, and secondly, the mercenaries he had sent to kill the ranger, his friend and his brothers had failed also, getting themselves killed in the process of failing. He stopped his pacing as a thought occurred to him. He smiled gruesomely. Perhaps there was a way. Though he could not see into the protected realm of Imladris, nor could he send any messengers in there to attack any of them directly, there might still be a way to get to that meddlesome she-elf.  
  
"_The protection of Imladris does not extend to the elements_." He thought to himself. "_Perhaps there is something else I could send_."  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
The Hall of Fire was busy celebrating the homecoming of the family of the Lord of Imladris, as well as their return to health, as in the case of the youngest son of the family, Estel. There was singing and feasting and much laughter and even Estel was enjoying himself, finally feeling well enough to be out of bed for the evening. Though his wrist and hand still wore their splint and he still had a slight headache from his healing skull fracture, the young man was still in high spirits, laughing and feasting along with the others.  
  
Outside the Last Homely House, the fog, which still had not left the beautiful valley suddenly began to change. The formerly heavy mist started to rotate and move around the house and the elves and human within its walls. The wind grew in intensity, howling and throwing itself at the house, shaking the dwelling like a playing dog that worries a favorite toy.  
  
Inside the house, the sounds of merriment died away, leaving those inside with an uneasy feeling, a feeling of some impending evil. Glorfindel had sought out his Lord and friend.  
  
"The wind grows worse, my Lord. What do you make of it?" The blonde-haired elf looked at his long-time friend.  
  
"Glorfindel, I know not what this is but I do not believe it is a natural wind."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Do you see the fog?"  
  
The Gondolin elf casually turned his head and looked through the windows to the outside. His eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"The fog is no longer there!"  
  
"Exactly. I have been aware of something happening for about the last hour." He absently laid his fingers over Vilya which he wore on his left hand. "Vilya is disturbed this night. It has pulsed to life twice since this wind started although it will not act without my wishing it so."  
  
"Vilya has tried to act without you?" Glorfindel was surprised at this, for he had never heard of any of the three Elven rings acting on their own. "Then whatever this is must either be extremely dangerous or extremely evil.  
  
"However," Elrond continued, "I advise caution. Until we can determine, for certain what devilry is about this night, I think it would be wise to wait before we take action."  
  
"I agree. I shall circulate among our guests and see what I can do to calm them. Perhaps if their Lord were to do the same, it would put their hearts and mind at ease."  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
The four elves and the human were sitting on the floor in front of the fire talking, laughing and joking. They were joined by two of the younger elves who lived in Rivendell.  
  
"Díriel, Findor. I heard you two were back. How was your trip to Lórien?" Elladan clasped hands with the two newcomers.  
  
"Fine, Elladan. My father's sister is doing well and is happy with her new husband." The tallest of the two elves, Findor, paused when he saw Anayah.  
  
"So this is where you ended up, is it?"  
  
"Hello Findor. Its nice to see you too." She responded dryly.  
  
Legolas watched the exchange between the two, not liking the tone Findor took. Elrohir, always the diplomat, tried to steer things in a different direction.  
  
"So, Findor, how about joining us for a glass of wine? It has been a long time since we have been able to visit."  
  
"Thanks, El, I would like that. Besides, I am interested in hearing what little Miss Perfect has been up to."  
  
Anayah blushed and dropped her eyes. Frowning, Elladan decided it was time to step in.  
  
"Peace, Findor, you are a guest in this hall on this night and we are not here to argue or insult one another."  
  
The elf bowed his head toward Elladan.  
  
"My apologies, Lord Elladan. I do not wish to show disrespect to either you or your house."  
  
It was not lost on any of the others that the dark-haired elf had not apologized to Anayah.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Anayah had grown quiet, staring down at her hands, not paying attention to the conversation going on around her until she felt a hand laid on her arm and looked up into her brother's worried silver eyes.  
  
"Are you ok? You have gotten awfully quiet."  
  
"I am fine, Estel. Some things have been brought back to me that I would rather have remained forgotten."  
  
"Do you want to talk bout it?"  
  
She smiled at her brother. "No, that's ok. Tonight is not the night for talking of the past."  
  
As she finished speaking, she looked up and saw Findor staring at her. She looked away, then excusing herself, got up and left.  
  
The conversation picked up and time was spent reminiscing and laughing. Nobody thought it odd when Findor got up and excused himself, saying he was in desperate need of nourishment then left, supposedly to get a plate of food.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Anayah sat alone in the sitting room thinking about Lórien - and Findor. That had been a disaster. Long had the elf sought her attentions and every time she had told him no. Then one night it happened. Anayah got up from her seat and went to the window, looking out into the night. She shuddered, thinking that if Haldir hadn't arrived on the scene, there was no telling how far it might have gone. Because of Findor's actions, he had been sent back to his father's people in Imladris. But that night had been one that neither elf had ever forgotten.  
  
She turned, thinking of going back to her room when she felt hands on the back of her neck and her arm. She was slammed face first into the wall. For a few moments she saw bright sparkles of light then, she heard a voice whisper into her ear.  
  
"Now, where were we, princess?"  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
When some time had passed and Findor had still not returned, both Aragorn and Legolas started to get a bad feeling and it was not long until the twins did also. When the other Lórien elf was asked, he said he didn't know where his friend had gone. Aragorn looked over to where Anayah's guard for the evening was standing and locked eyes with Súrion. The Silvan elf nodded in acknowledgment and left the room.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
The Sitting Room was a battle zone and the condition of the room was not one in which Lord Elrond would have approved. Everywhere there were overturned chairs and books and papers. The two elves were circling around the couch, neither taking their eyes off of the other.  
  
"Come on, little Miss Perfect, fight me why don't you? I hear you are pretty good at it - for a girl."  
  
"No Findor, I cannot do that. This is my Ada's house and I will not show him or the house I live in such disrespect."  
  
The male elf sneered. "Your Ada? There's a laugh. He's not your Ada, he is just an elf that said he would take you in because nobody else wanted you." When the she-elf didn't answer him, he continued. "Why do you think you were sent away from Lórien? Its because nobody wanted you. You don't act like a female elf or any other kind of elf for that matter - always going off on your own instead of settling down and getting married and having little elflings."  
  
The two kept circling each other.  
  
"Even your Grandmother thought you were an embarrassment."  
  
Anayah froze and when she did, Findor seized the opportunity and leapt over the couch, tackling her to the ground. Twice he slammed her head into the floor as hard as he could then drew back his fist and slammed it into her face, stunning her. When he drew his fist back the second time, he never got a chance to land the blow for he suddenly found himself jerked away from the she-elf beneath him. The hands that had grabbed him, turned his body around until he was face to face with the biggest, angriest, silver-haired Silvan elf he had ever seen in his life, at least he thought he was the biggest until the next three elves walked into the room.  
  
Then the room was full, as the twins, Legolas, and Aragorn arrived. They had seen the three remaining members of Anayah's guard leaving the Hall of Fire at a run and knowing that something was going on, had followed. Everyone was speaking at once.  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
Everyone fell silent, even Findor, whose feet were still dangling off the floor and turned to see an angry Lord Elrond standing in the doorway of the room with Glorfindel by his side.  
  
"What is going on here!"  
  
Findor made a pitiful attempt to defend his actions.  
  
"She tried to come on to me and when I said no, she attacked me."  
  
Elrond looked at the Silvan elf.  
  
"Súrion?"  
  
"Lord Elrond, this little sack of horse droppings was attacking the Lady Anayah. She is back behind the couch ..."  
  
When Súrion looked behind the couch, followed by a worried Elrond, the two were shocked. Anayah was no longer there. Just then a gust of wind caught the door to the balcony, slamming it open. Every elf in the room looked at each other worriedly for they knew that Anayah had left the Last Homely House and was now somewhere out there in the raging storm.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Anayah angrily swiped at the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. She could have easily killed the little piece of garbage but she had not because she felt that to fight inside Lord Elrond's house, a house of peace, would have shown it and her Lord, the utmost disrespect.  
  
She was so embarrassed. What must the others be thinking of her? Perhaps she already had the answer to that question. She didn't really belong in Imladris because the Peredhel family wasn't really hers, after all. Findor was right about one thing - she was an embarrassment to her grandparents as well as to Lord Elrond and his sons. Maybe they had been laughing at her all along, putting up with her for her Grandparents' sake. She staggered along in the high wind, trying desperately to keep her balance as she walked.  
  
Aragorn was really her brother. There was no disputing the bloodline. But he was going to be a King some day. And he was going to be saddled with a sister that no man or elf wanted to be around. She would never allow that to happen because he did not need that kind of distraction, for what he was going to do as King of the reunited realms of Gondor and Arnor, was much too important.  
  
The wind around her was picking up, becoming stronger and if she had been more alert, she would have noticed that it was now moving away from the house, following her as she tried to make her way to the stables. She saw the flash as the lightning hit the tree above her and heard the crack as the massive trunk was split in half and began to fall. But, there was no time for her to react as the whole thing came crashing down on her. All she felt was a massive blow, a tremendous pain and then blackness took her away from it all.  
  
TBC

* * *

**COMING NEXT**: _Alone_: Aragorn went in the direction the falcon had disappeared in, closely followed by the four guards who were followed by the rest of the elves. They found Shakir sitting on a newly fallen tree, wings still spread.  
  
They all stopped in shock for at the base of the tree, pierced through and pinned to the earth by a branch, all could see an all too pale hand and arm.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Soccer-Bitch: Thanks for taking the time to read and review. Hope you enjoy this one as well.


	27. Alone

  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Alone  
  
There was laughter in the grey eyes, for finally, he had managed to get to the she-elf, that meddlesome little half elf. Maybe now, he could get back to the business at hand without any further interruptions. There was, after all, a demon to catch.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Elladan and Elrohir organized a search party from those in the Hall and when they asked for volunteers, many answered their call, more than willing to brave the elements to search for the she-elf. She was liked by many of the Imladris elves for she had made it a habit to offer of herself freely when she saw a need, no matter the size or level of difficulty of an elf's problem.  
  
The first place they had looked had been the stables and were relieved to find Elias still in his stall and Shakir sitting on the stall's door. At least they knew that she was still somewhere within the realm's boundaries.  
  
They had to fight the rain and the high winds that had uprooted many great trees by the roots and although they had looked almost everywhere, they had still met with no success. Two of the guards were in the house questioning Findor, who, unable to keep his mouth closed when the intimidating elves questioned him, had finally told them everything. He was released into the custody of his father to be held until it could be decided what to do with him. Súrion and Rahan then went to find Lord Elrond, to tell him what they, themselves had been told.  
  
"He said WHAT?"  
  
Hearing their father speak in that tone and at that volume, the twins, Aragorn and Legolas rushed to his side.  
  
"What is it father? What did Findor say?"  
  
The Noldor Lord turned to his eldest son. The look of fury in the elder elf's eyes caused Elladan to take a step backward until Elrond put a comforting hand on his shoulder, stilling his movements.  
  
"Peace, my son. It seems that Master Findor's assault on Anayah was one of words as well as a physical one. He told her and seemingly convincingly so, that she was sent here to Imladris because nobody in Lórien wanted her and that she was an embarrassment to her Grandparents and us as well. Findor said she would not fight back when he attacked her because of her respect for our house.  
  
Seeing the fury in his eldest son's eyes, Elrond did his best to channel the emotion where it could best be used.  
  
"My son, put your energy to a good use and find Anayah. There will be time to mend her heart after she has been found."  
  
Though the search party searched all night long they found no trace of the young elf. They searched the valley from one end to the other, all the buildings, and even the Last Homely House, thinking that she was somewhere inside. They found nothing. Elrond released most of the searchers from their duty as the sky was lightening, just before dawn. The four Thurin Tirith refused to give up the search as did the twins, Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
Elrond turned to go back into the house when he met Glorfindel and Erestor who were coming to fill the positions that some of the searchers had left vacant.  
  
"Thank you my friend." The Noldor Lord told his friend and advisor.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
By that evening, they still had not found her. When Elrond tried to get Captain Rahan and his fellow elves to come inside and rest, the big Captain just smiled.  
  
"Your concern is appreciated, my Lord. We cannot, however, do that until Lady Anayah is found. We have sworn oaths to keep and protect her and so we will not rest until after she is found. She would do the same for any one of us." Nodding his head in respect, the Captain returned to his search.  
  
"And where will you be searching this evening?"  
  
"We will be searching the far end of the gorge and working our way back here. We should be back by daybreak but if we find her before then we will alert you immediately." He turned and in a few moments both he and the other three disappeared into the darkness of the night.BRBR  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Her whole world was pain. When she had first regained consciousness and had tried to move, she had cried out, or had tried to, for try as hard as she could, she could make no sound - for she had no voice. When she could get none of her limbs or her head to move, Anayah had panicked but when all that had produce was another bout with unconsciousness, she decided that remaining still would be the wisest course of action.  
  
The second time she had regained consciousness, she had heard familiar voices though the elves the voices had belonged to had not come anywhere near her position. She tried to make a sound but found that she could not even manage to produce a tiny whisper.  
  
Her strength was leaving her and she could feel herself growing weaker. After spending a few moments assessing her wounds she found that she couldn't tell anything, for there was no feeling in her arms, legs or back because, for some reason, she was completely paralyzed.  
  
Anayah had no idea how much time had passed for one moment was just as long as the next. Her mouth was dry and she would have given just about anything for one sip of water. She knew that she was dying and that if it was too much longer before someone found her, it would be too late. She just hoped that Mandos was ready to receive her because she was going to do her best to give both him and his sweet wife as much trouble as she possibly could. These were her last thoughts before darkness took her one last time.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
The Peredhel family, the Mirkwood Prince, Glorfindel and the four Thurin Tirith Guards were sitting in an empty Hall of Fire, staring into the merrily crackling fire in the fireplace. Every one of them jumped when Aragorn jumped to his feet and started running towards the door. Elrond called to his son.  
  
"Estel, where are you going? It is too late to begin another search, for evening approaches and it will be full dark in another two hours."  
  
Excitedly the young ranger turned back to his father and the others, rapping himself on the top of his head with the knuckles of his right hand.  
  
"What were we thinking!"  
  
Elladan stood up and placed a hand on the shoulder of his youngest brother.  
  
"Estel, speak plainly. What exactly are you talking about?"  
  
The excited young man grabbed his oldest brother by both shoulders.  
  
"The falcon, Elladan. We should have done it the night she disappeared. We should have sent the falcon out to search for her."  
  
Then without waiting for a reply, Aragorn turned and ran out of the house. It would not have surprised him if he had turned back at that moment to see that every single person that had been in the Hall as he had spoken was running closely behind him.  
  
When Aragorn reached the stable, he ran to Elias's stall and grabbed Shakir's falconing glove that Anayah kept with Elias's tack. Putting it on, he looked at the falcon who was eyeing him sharply as if to say, "Well, its about time!" Aragorn coaxed the bird onto the glove, then walking to the door of the stable, he caught the bird's attention and spoke to it.  
  
"Find Anayah, Shakir."  
  
The falcon looked around him for a moment then took off and flew toward the river.  
  
"Not to the river, Tasty Treats, you stupid bird. Its not time to hunt, its time to find your lady!"  
  
Elladan was doing everything but jump up and down in anger at the bird's actions. They had been feeding the falcon so why did he feel the need to hunt? He walked to where the bird had disappeared and had to dive out of the way as Shakir suddenly came out of the forest right at him. Circling once and screeching, he flew back along the same path as he had before.BRBR  
  
"I think he may have found something."  
  
Aragorn went in the direction the falcon had disappeared, closely followed by the four guards who, in turn, were followed by the rest of the elves. They found Shakir sitting on a newly fallen tree, wings still spread.  
  
They all stopped in shock for at the base of the tree, pierced through and pinned to the earth by a branch, was an all too pale hand and arm.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Aragorn immediately threw himself on the ground on his stomach. First he felt the wrist with his own trembling fingers, searching desperately for a pulse.  
  
"I don't feel anything."  
  
Legolas had found the approximate place where her head should have been and dug frantically through the mulch. He stuck his hand in the hole he had dug until he located her head. He sighed and closed his eyes in silent thanks when he located her face and felt her warm breath on his hands.  
  
"She is breathing, she is alive."  
  
The Prince turned toward the others who were almost weak with relief.  
  
"Ilúvatar was looking over her, even in this, for it appears that when the tree fell on top of her, she was knocked into a depression in the soil. I could feel the slope of it when I was searching for her head. That doesn't mean she escaped serious injury, it only means that she escaped death because of it."  
  
He then pointed out the depression on either end of the fallen tree. Súrion joined him and together they went from her head to the soles of her feet, trying to locate any other branches that might have pierced her body. They dug with their hands on either side of the depression but could tell little. It was decided that they would lift the tree up a few inches and put small logs under either end. That would make it easier to tell what they were working with.  
  
Aragorn remained on the ground, on his stomach, holding his sister's hand and stroking her arm, trying to let her know that she was no longer alone. But when the elves lifted the log for the first time, though she made no sound, her hand clutched, spasmodically at the soil beneath it.  
  
"Stop. Stop it. You're hurting her."  
  
The elves gently set the tree back down.  
  
Súrion felt along her body, trying to locate a branch that may have pierced her that they could not see. When he stood up, his face was grim.  
  
"Her thigh is pierced with a broken branch about an inch thick, her arm you already know of and there is a branch that is pressing against her throat. I suggest that we cut the branches so that we do not cause her unnecessary pain when we remove the tree."  
  
Elrond nodded his head then both Legolas and Súrion removed their boot knives and sawed quickly through the branches that had pierced Anayah. Five minutes later, with everyone helping, the tree had been lifted off of the injured elf.  
  
Elrond was immediately on his knees beside Anayah, checking for and finding a weak and irregular pulse. There was blood covering the side of her head, her throat was swollen from where the piece of branch had pressed up against it for almost two days. Her upper left forearm had been pierced as had her right thigh. What worried Elrond the most was that there was no pain reflex in her legs. It appeared that she was paralyzed.  
  
The Noldor Lord knew that they would have to completely immobilize her body before they moved her but when he turned to ask, he found that Saeros and Semoro had already made the trip to the Healing Wing, retrieved a stretcher, backboard and enough spare bandages to immobilize everybody there.  
  
Very carefully, and with the twins help, Elrond strapped Anayah to the backboard with the bandages. Then, with many hands steadying her, they carefully turned the backboard over.  
  
Elrond took the water flask that was offered to him and poured a small amount of water over his fingers. He let a couple drops trickle into his foster-daughters mouth. They could all see her as she worked to swallow - it had almost been too much. Opening her mouth and looking down her throat, Elrond frowned when he saw how swollen it was.  
  
"She had enough room to breath, barely, and that is about it. Let us get her back to the Healing Wing, immediately."  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
When Anayah next opened her eyes she looked into the worried silver eyes of her brother. When she tried to turn her head away, she found that she could not move it and settled for closing her eyes instead. Tears trickled down her cheeks and she felt as Aragorn wiped them away with a cool cloth. Gently he released her hand then, after kissing her on the forehead, he left the room to find his father.  
  
Though she did not open her eyes, she heard the approach of familiar steps then felt as her Captain sat in a chair by the side of her bed.  
  
"I am here, young one. You have no more need to be afraid. Just rest."  
  
He remained quiet and though he knew Anayah was awake, he said no more.  
  
Then the door of the room opened and Lord Elrond hurried in followed by both twins, Legolas and Aragorn. Rahan moved from the chair to the other side of the room, making room for the Imladris healer to work.  
  
"Anayah, open your eyes for me please."  
  
When she did not comply, Elrond frowned.  
  
"I know you are awake, for Aragorn told me you were."  
  
When there was still no response, Elrond motioned for everyone to leave the room, including Rahan.  
  
"Anayah, it is just you and I in the room now. Will you please open your eyes for me? Please?"  
  
This time Anayah complied and opened her eyes. Elrond flinched from the despair and hurt that he saw. He smiled at her.  
  
"I have a question to ask you and I wanted it to be asked in private. Now I don't want you to try talking yet so just blink your eyes once for yes and twice for no."  
  
Anayah blinked.  
  
"Have you been happy living at Imladris?"  
  
Blink.  
  
"Do you understand that your brothers and I love you very much? Not just for what you can do but for who you are."  
  
Blink. Blink.  
  
Elrond sighed, realizing that there was a lot of damage to undo to his foster daughter's heart.  
  
"Anayah, Findor lied. No one is ashamed or embarrassed by you and the only reason your Grandparents sent you here was because they wanted you to know the happiness that a family could provide. It was a gift to you and it was very hard for your Grandparents to let you go. Since you have been here, I have seen you grow as an individual and I am very proud of you and I do love you - daughter. Do you believe me?"  
  
For a moment, Elrond thought he wasn't going to get an answer but then she did.  
  
Blink.  
  
"You have given this house a female perspective that we very much appreciate. Since Arwen has been in Lórien, we have missed having a female around to remind us to be gentlemen."  
  
Anayah looked at the glass of water that was sitting on the small table beside the bed. It was the only way she could ask for water.  
  
Slowly and carefully, Lord Elrond fed the water to her, one spoonful at a time. When she had enough, she blinked twice, signifying that she didn't want any more. As he put the glass aside, she swallowed twice then managed to croak out a few words.  
  
"Ada." Elrond looked at her, surprised that she could get that word out.  
  
"How am I?"  
  
"Well, evidently there is more improvement to your throat than when I checked you earlier. Where your arm and thigh were pierced by the wood is healing nicely, the gash on your head is almost closed and the dehydration is much improved."  
  
When the healer didn't continue, Anayah frowned.  
  
"Well? What about my back?"  
  
"The swelling is down, but there is still no pain reflex. I am afraid that you are still paralyzed."  
  
Seeing the look of panic in her eyes, Elrond laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Other than her eyes, the only way she could express how she was feeling was in her breathing and at the moment, Lord Elrond felt it was much too fast.  
  
"Elladan!"  
  
Everyone must have been just outside the room because Lord Elrond didn't get the word out of his mouth before the door opened and the oldest twin entered the room. He had been anticipating an episode like this and had the appropriate medicine ready. Taking the stopper out of the bottle and being very careful not to breathe the fumes, Elrond poured a small amount onto a clean piece of linen. Then, after replacing the stopper, handed the bottle back to his son. He held the linen over the distraught she-elf's nose and mouth for a few seconds, until she went limp.  
  
TBC  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
**COMING NEXT**: _Broken Spirit_: Though the healer in him protested greatly, there was something about the way she spoke, the tone of her words and the determination in her voice when she spoke, that he could not ignore and so he began to carefully cut the restraints around her. Even without turning, he could sense that the room was becoming crowded with elves. Finally, the last restraint had been cut and he then sat back and waited. 


	28. Broken Spirit

Thoughts are in Italics.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 28

Broken Spirit

Elrond sat beside his foster daughter as she slept. He knew, in his heart that she was giving up - refusing to fight anymore - he could feel it for a certainty. She had been through so much in her short life and though she was an elf, and by elven standards she was no more than a baby, her human half balanced her nature, another gift from Ilúvatar. Her life, after escaping her kidnappers had been centered on her physical abilities and she had developed her warring skills, endurance, strength and horsemanship until they were far above what should have been possible for one of her stature and age. Now, at least for the present, these had been taken from her, and she lay in her bed, not even able to do the smallest things for herself.

"_How that must hurt her spirit_." Elrond thought to himself as he reached out a hand and caressed her brow.

He shuddered involuntarily as he thought of what she must have gone through, being trapped under that tree for two days before anyone found her. For two days she had lain there with thoughts put into her head by Findor, thoughts of being unwanted and unloved.

"My Lord."

Elrond jumped. He had been so deep in his thoughts that he had not heard the approach of the Thurin Tirith Captain. He looked up at the big elf and smiled.

"My apologies for startling you, Lord Elrond. Has there been any change?"

"No, Captain Rahan, there has been no change in her condition. I am afraid that Anayah is fading as a result of her experience - she is fading and I do not know what to do to give her hope." He felt the tears he had been threatening to shed start to travel down his cheeks.

Rahan put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Lord Elrond, I think it would be a good idea if you let us take over so you can go get some fresh air and clear your head."

Elrond looked at the Captain then to the hallway where he could see the other three members of the Guards waiting for their Captain's permission to enter the room. Though he would question why they were all there at one time, he sensed that there were some things better left unasked and so, nodding his thanks, he got up and left the room.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After Lord Elrond had left the room, Rahan motioned for the others to enter, and then pulling up chairs to the edge of the bed they all sat and looked to their Captain to begin. Rahan took a deep breath then let it out, his brow furrowed as he thought carefully about what to say.

"Anayah, I know that wherever you are at this moment, you can hear me so I want you to listen, and listen carefully to what I am going to say to you. Semoro, Saeros and Súrion are here with me and I speak for them also."

He looked at the other serious faces around him and when they nodded to him, he continued.

"We are your guards, your protectors and your confidantes and what affects you affects your ability to command, which affects us as well and I think that fact also gives us the right to speak to you as we now do. We have each pledged ourselves to your service for as long as you live and if you die, we will follow you into death as well. Even now, if you choose to give up the grace of your life, we will follow you and even though we would not approve of your decision - still we will follow you."

He reached over to the unconscious she-elf and adjusted the blankets covering her.

"In the short time that we have known you, we have come to have a great respect for you, not just because of what you can do, but for who you are as an elf. Though you are not perfect, there is a great strength inside you, a great ability to adapt and overcome although you seem to have either forgotten this or have chosen not to remember this fact about yourself and that is proving hurtful not only to you but to us as well. We grieve for what has happened to you and if there was a way to take this burden from you or if there was some way to share it, then we would. Now, you are not an elfling, if you ever were," he chuckled to himself, "so I want you to quit laying there, feeling sorry for yourself, and I want you to start fighting this thing. I know you can."

Having finished what he had to say, he sat back in his chair and was surprised when he saw a tear slide down her cheek. Grabbing the linen that was laying beside the bowl of cool water, he dipped the cloth in it then gently wiped the tears away. He almost jumped when she spoke.

"You can stand down Captain, for I have heard the words you have spoken and have understood their message."

Her eyes came open and she did her best to look at him.

"Please summon my father."

Rahan nodded to Semoro who quickly left the room to summon the Healer. The two were back within moments and Rahan left the chair he was sitting in so Elrond could sit in it beside her bed.

"Ada. Please release me from these restraints."

"Anayah, I do not think that is a wise course of action at the moment."

"Ada - please release me."

Though the healer in him protested greatly, there was something about the way she spoke, the tone of her words and the determination in her voice when she spoke, that he could not ignore and so he began to carefully cut the restraints around her. Even without turning, he could sense that the room was becoming crowded with elves. Finally, the last restraint had been cut and he then sat back and waited.

Then, Anayah went to work. Her brow furrowed in concentration and sweat broke out on her face as she fought her paralysis with all her spirit and strength. It began with just a twitch of one finger, then slowly - ever so slowly - her hand began to rise off the bed until it was an inch from where it had been at rest for so long. Then, having exhausted herself by her efforts, the hand flopped back down on the bed. She turned her head and smiled at her father, then looking at her Captain, she winked.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When he had first seen her finger twitch, his stomach had done a flip flop on him and he, along with the others in the room, had held their breaths, hoping beyond hope for a miracle. But it was when he saw her hand raise ever so much, that he as well as everyone else knew that they had gotten their miracle and that eventually everything was going to be all right. But when she had turned her head to look at him, his father's heart had rejoiced and he almost burst out crying on the spot.

He gave her a thorough checkup and though not at full strength, Anayah had a definite reflex in both legs and both arms. Her voice was very husky but he felt that in time she would recover fully - little did he know!

Over the next several days, he, or his sons, Legolas or her guards, would enter her room for a visit, expecting to find her resting, only to find her stretching and flexing different parts of her body. Elrond had threatened to drug her to get her to rest more and there had been an argument of epic proportions. Though they both made up and apologized and hugged each other, Elrond knew that some sort of compromise had to be reached.

"Anayah, I realize that you are impatient with the restrictions that I have put on you, but you must understand that they are necessary and are not a punishment, I hope you understand that."

She nodded in agreement.

"I know it is for my own good that you put these restrictions on me, Ada, but I am eager to get back to my old self. There is unfinished business to attend to - a demon to catch - and there is no catching being done with me laying here in this bed! All I am doing is becoming more and more frustrated."

He took her hand.

"I realize this, Anayah and to that end, if you promise me that you will rest, eat what is given to you and take your medicine, I will promise you that someone will be in here four times a day to help you exercise. Does this sound good to you?"

The smile that broke out on the she-elf's face threatened to rival the sun that spilled into the room from the open balcony doors.

"Yes, Ada, it does."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah's recovery was nothing short of miraculous. Two weeks after her conversation with Lord Elrond, Anayah took her first walk outside. Holding tightly to her Captain's arm, she slowly and carefully walked along the paths to the garden.

"Are you tired, Lady Anayah? Perhaps we should sit for a few moments so that you can rest."

"I am fine Rahan. I wish to continue."

"Ah! I understand now! I seem to remember being admonished for doing something similar to this and so I will now return the same admonishment to you. You may say you are fine, young elf, but your death grip on my arm tells me a different story. Now let us sit or I will embarrass you by carrying you all the way back to the house and to your room!"

With a sigh of resignation, Anayah all but collapsed onto a nearby bench.

For a few moments, she sat on the bench with her eyes closed, breathing in deeply of the scents of the flowers, the hyacinths, lavender and honeysuckle among others and found herself refreshed and, for the first time in a long while, at ease.

"You never really know what you have, Rahan, until you almost lose it."

The Noldor elf nodded his head in agreement but remained silent.

"I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me the kick in the hind end that I needed. I am truly ashamed of the way I was acting."

She held up her hand just as the Captain was about to speak.

"Yes, I am ashamed, my friend, but I am ashamed on my own terms - if that makes any sense. That day I was sparring with Saeros, I told him that he had given up fighting. I had also given up fighting, for I had forgotten my own advice, and for _that_ I am ashamed. But," she took hold of her Captain's arm and gave it an affectionate squeeze, "fortunately for me, I have friends around who are not intimidated by my wonderful personality and who will put me back on the right path when I go astray."

The Captain patted her hand and smiled at her.

"Now, Captain, I wish to return to my room for I have exhausted myself and wish for a nice long nap before dinner."

"Do you wish for me to carry you?" There was no mistaking the teasing sparkle in his grey eyes.

For a moment, Anayah sat, looking at him in silence. Then, giving him the notorious "Peredhel Look" she got to her feet and held out a hand.

"Come on, Old Man, let us go home."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

By the time a month had passed, Anayah had almost fully recovered. She could ride Elias with no discomfort and though it almost gave Elrond a heart attack, she was again sparring with her guards. There seemed to be no left over ill effects from her accident but there was, however, one last piece of unfinished business before the whole incident could finally be left behind.

She was summoned to the Sitting Room by Lord Elrond and with all four of her guards following close behind, walked to the room and knocked softly on the door. When the invitation to enter was given, she turned the knob and pushed open the door but was not prepared for what she saw and for a moment paused with one foot over the threshold.

Her foster father along with her brothers, Legolas, Glorfindel and Erestor were there but what surprised her the most was that Findor and his father were also there. She walked into the room then took the chair offered to her by Elladan.

Her father explained what was going on.

"Anayah this is an official hearing concerning the physical and verbal attack made upon you by Findor. Glorfindel and Erestor are here as my advisors while your brothers and Prince Legolas are here as witnesses. Everyone in this room has spoken of what they saw and heard that night and Findor has admitted to all the accusations that were made against him. It is now up to you to pass judgement on him. Your options are these: You may sentence him to death because it was a violent crime not only against a royal but also against a female and because the attack resulted in life-threatening injuries. You may also sentence him to banishment from all elven realms, which will also prohibit him from traveling over the seas when his time comes. The punishment is yours to decide and administer. What are your wishes in this matter?"

She had spent a lot of her time thinking, especially in the beginning when she was strapped to a bed, unable to move, about all the horrible things that she wanted to do to Findor for what he had done to her. But now that the time for exacting retribution had come, she was suddenly not so sure of herself. Then, in a sudden moment of clarity, Anayah knew what the best and the most correct course of action would be.

"I have thought much about what I would like to do to Findor for what happened. First, Findor is not guilty of all the accusations that have been made against him."

Those in the room began to murmur and she held up her hand to quiet them.

"It all started with the fog. I had long sensed that it was not natural nor was the storm that followed it. There was a devilry present that night - a devilry that not only sent the fog and storm but had provided the opportunity for Findor to return to Imladris on that night then influenced him to attack me. For these things I hold him blameless. However, I cannot blame whomever or whatever had caused the storm and fog for the unforgiving and smoldering hatred for me that was in Findor's heart, and without that I do not believe that he would have attacked me. It was my decision to leave the house, not his, though I would not have left the house if I had not been so distraught."

She paused as she carefully considered her next words.

"I cannot, morally or legally, ask for Findor's life and I will not ask for banishment because I do not believe that his heart is so dark that he will never again see the light of goodness. What I will ask for is this."

She looked at the younger elf and saw him steal a worried glance at her.

"I will ask that he spend the next year in service to others. That is, he is to work in the Healing Wing, under the guidance of the healers, helping tend those who are ill, injured or wounded."

She looked at the impassive face of her foster father.

"It was once said to me that we learn best by serving those we have wronged. I think that Findor could benefit from these words and therefore, that is what I will ask for."

Lord Elrond looked to Glorfindel and Erestor who both nodded their heads.

"So be it then. Findor, tomorrow you will report for duty in the Healing Wing. This hearing is now over."

As they were leaving the room, each of her brothers and Legolas gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze, Glorfindel winked at her and Erestor actually graced her with one of his rare smiles. As he was passing, Elrond stopped by the chair she was sitting in and smiled at her.

"I am very proud of you." It was all he said as he left the room.

As Findor and his father were about to leave the room, Anayah spoke to him.

"Findor, I wish to speak to you."

His father squeezed his shoulder and continued out the door. Looking up at her Captain, she was about to speak but he nodded at her.

"We will be right outside the door." Then he and the others left.

Finally it was just Anayah and Findor left in the room. For a time neither of the two elves spoke and when Findor finally raised his eyes to meet hers, she saw the tears in them.

"Thank you."

"For what, Findor?"

"For not asking for death or banishment."

She nodded in acknowledgment of his thanks.

"Lady Anayah, I do not know if you will believe me but I am so absolutely mortified at my actions and so sorry for the words I said and the pain I caused you. I hope that someday you will be able to forgive me."

"Forgive you? Findor, I already have. Forgetting will be something else entirely."

"You forgive me?"

"Is that not what I said? Yes, I do and by the same token, I expect you to learn from this experience. I want you to look into your heart and see all that is dark and work very hard on banishing that darkness. Now, we must part company for I have other business to attend to and you, have a father to go home to."

Together the two, both made stronger by the incident, left the room, silently closing the door behind them.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**COMING NEXT**: _First Contact_: Just as they reached the wooden walkway in front of the building, there was a high pitched shriek, followed by the sound of breaking glass as a body came hurtling in their direction from above. Not even thinking, Anayah threw herself forward in an attempt to break the elf's fall wondering the entire time why the words "big" and "little" kept running through her mind - right up until the time that something big and heavy landed on her. There was a blinding flash of pain and white light, then everything went black.

Soccer-Bitch: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Did you get a chance to memorize that class schedule yet? LOL! Ah... School days ... gotta love em.


	29. First Contact

Translation of hand signals will be in _italics _within parenthesis at the end of the sentence. (_translation_)

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 29

First Contact

Because of her recent injuries, Anayah had postponed the trip to Osp that she had been planning. But now, the time had finally come when her little demon-hunting mission could no longer be put off.

She met with her foster father who checked her over carefully and pronounced her 100% recovered. His father's heart, however, knew full well that being recovered and being fit were two different things and so he told her she would have to be careful for some time.

Her Guards had been fully briefed, all weapons and supplies had been checked and loaded on the horses and finally, with nothing left to do, Anayah decided it was time that she took her leave of her foster father. She found him in his Study, diligently working at lowering the massive pile of manuscripts in front of him. When she lightly knocked on the door, he looked up from his work, smiled, and then invited her in.

"I take it that you are ready to leave?"

"Yes, Ada. The time has come and I cannot put it off any longer."

He looked at her for a moment then sensing her uncertainty, he tried to draw her out.

"What is it that is troubling you? I sense that there is something about this trip that is disturbing you?"

She should not have been surprised that her foster father could read her heart, because he was, after all, who he was - a father who knew just about everything. She smiled inwardly at her analogy then answered her Lord's question.

"Ada, something about this demon scares me - scares me even worse than the Nazgûl. There is something unsettling about knowing that everything you think is real can suddenly be blinked out of existence, and that the process has already been started without so much as a by-your leave! It seems inconceivable that someone would act in such an unconscionable and irresponsible manner by creating this thing's existence - I did not think even Sauron was that bold. I mean – does whoever did this think themselves greater than Ilúvatar, himself, that they can control the very essence of existence? It frightens me, because such a person, if you can call them that, is very dangerous because they do not know, much less seem to care, exactly what it is they have unleashed on their own world. And now my guards and I have to try to clean up the mess they have created! Any one of us could die – and if we did it would be for someone's stupidity and ego! We could die for a cause that should never have existed in the first place."

Elrond had listened carefully as Anayah had spoken and he realized that the words she spoke had been the mirror of his own fears. Not for the first time was he amazed at the depth of her understanding and thinking, even despite her tender years. He was somewhat at a loss as to what an appropriate response would be and so was silent for a moment.

"Anayah, my heart tells me that whoever did this deed has spent so much time and energy proving that he could do this thing that he had no time left over to consider if he should do it. It is quite obvious that this person is not one that considers consequences and very likely either considers himself, or herself, way above what their own personal station in life actually is. As to whether the cause is just or not – I believe that there is another way to put it."

He frowned as he sought the right words for the idea he wanted to convey.

"If you think of the cause from the perspective of its creator, then no, it is not a just cause, it is as dark and as hateful as the heart that created this monster. But, if you think of it as the cause of many innocent people, and that you will be helping save the very world they live in, then the cause is very just – and that is a good thing."

She smiled at the elder elf.

"Your wise words always make me feel better, Ada."

Anayah got up to leave but before she left the room she gave her foster father a hug.

"Wish us luck, for I have a feeling that we will need it on this trip."

"You and your Guards have both my best wishes and my blessing. May the Valar ride with you and protect you all."

Touching her forehead in respect, she turned and left the room

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Her guards were waiting for her at the bottom of the steps with their horses as well as her own. Just as she asked Elias for a leg up and had settled herself in the saddle, the door of the house flew open and her brothers and the Mirkwood Prince came out.

"Weren't you even going to say goodbye to us?" Aragorn's eyes registered the hurt he was feeling.

"I am not leaving forever Aragorn, although now that I hear you say these words, I realize that I have been somewhat heartless and should have considered your feelings more. For this I apologize, brother."

She dismounted then walked up to the group, touching foreheads with each of them, in turn, and bidding them goodbye. When she got to Aragorn, she saw that his eyes were misty and she frowned, puzzled for a moment, as she wiped the tear away that had actually escaped and made its way down his cheek.

"No sadness big brother! I will be back."

"You had better be back for I am just getting used to having you around! Don't make me have to come after you!"

Shaking her head and smiling, Anayah turned away and patted her horse's chest, again asking for his leg, then after stepping on it lightly, she swung herself up and into the saddle. Turning, she looked one last time at her brothers and friend standing before her in the courtyard then after touching her heart, finally turned away. The five elves touched gloves then as if on cue and almost in unison, they wheeled their horses and rode out of the gate at a gallop.

Elladan leaned over to his twin.

"I really want to know how they do that."

The others laughed then turned and reentered the house.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The five elves rode into the deserted town of Osp less than two days later finding it to be a mostly unremarkable, deserted little town, complete with boarded up shops with broken out windows and dusty, unkempt walkways. She signaled to Rahan and he pulled up along side her.

"I, for one, do not want to spend the night here so, let us go back to that pretty little glade we passed through not too long ago and make camp there."

Nodding in agreement, he signaled the other elves and they turned and left, none of them missing the feeling that their every move was being watched.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It took almost no time at all to set up camp. Finally, Anayah got their attention and they all gathered around her for their final briefing and plans.

"If any of you have any feelings, premonitions, advice or suggestions, your left eye is twitching, your ears are ringing, anything at all that is pertinent to what we are doing here and that might save me or help me, please feel absolutely free to add those things to this discussion. Ok, then here is how I want to play this thing. "

She looked at each elf individually and they, in turn, smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Things might get a little bizarre tonight so be prepared to see and hear just about anything. I want to wait until it gets dark because that seems to be when the creature is the most active and will provide us with our best chances of catching him. We will use stealth at all times, from the second we step foot over the first doorstep until we leave - I do not want to alert the creature to our positions but I do want to be able to see or hear him if he is around. Semoro, I want you to team up with Súrion, and Saeros, I want you to team with Rahan."

The Captain frowned.

"Don't you think it would be better if I was with you?"

"The reason it would not be better and why I do not want you by my side this time, Rahan, is because I need to get close enough to the thing to touch it, maybe even get it to come to me – I do not know yet - the only reason, good or bad, that I can give you is that having an elf by my side might scare it off. But do not despair, my good Captain, for I do want you and Saeros close enough to me that you will be able to intervene if it should become necessary. Does that sound like a plan?"

Rahan nodded his head.

"When we enter the town, I want Semoro and Súrion to check every nook and cranny, every room in every house, outhouse and doghouse – nothing will go unchecked - and if the two of you see any movement or anything at all that looks out of place or suspicious, call me – not my name – use night sounds, owls or other night birds. I have Ninniach's pendant, so I will not be entering any building unless the pendant activates on me. Do any of you have any suggestions or other input?"

The others shook their heads.

"Then I suggest that you all try and get some rest. We will be busy tonight."

The others turned away to rest but Rahan stayed behind. After several moments of watching his charge, he finally decided to speak.

"You are nervous?"

"Nervous does not even come close to what I am feeling right now, Rahan. I am scared so spitless that my mouth could not produce enough moisture to drown a bug."

The big Captain chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear that in that respect, at least, you are normal!"

He mock-flinched as the young she-elf playfully punched him in the arm.

"Do not fear the darkness, young one, for it is not in its power to hold sway over you unless you allow it to do so. Besides, you have the four of us watching your back – what more could you want?"

She smiled at that and for the first time felt more at ease.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Darkness had descended fully on the deserted and silent town of Osp when the five elves finally broke camp and packed their horses, readying them for the trip home. Being elven horses, the elves knew they could be trusted to stand ready and to come when called in case the five of them needed to leave in a hurry.

Semoro and Súrion wore camouflage uniforms and face paint but the other two wore the normal black uniform. When the five of them decided they were all finally ready, they began walking toward the town.

Rahan signaled the other two to move off to the right and begin their search then looked to Anayah for further instructions. She held up two fingers, meaning that they were to give her two minutes before they started to follow her and when she saw both Rahan and Saeros nod, she silently moved off.

Anayah threw her elvish senses forward and to the sides, trying to sense the presence of anything out of the ordinary. As she carefully and soundlessly moved along the pathway, she removed the pendant from the inside of her tunic, looked at it, then nodded with satisfaction when she saw that the crescent moon remained black.

Suddenly, just ahead of her, a board creaked, causing her to quickly press her body against the nearest wall, in the shadow of an overhanging balustrade. When a small, furry creature scurried across her path, she closed her eyes and took a calming breath, wiping the sweat off her brow.

When she reached the end of the building, she waited for a moment, listening, then peered carefully around the corner. Seeing nothing, she quickly stepped across the distance to the next building then, again pressing her body against the wall, again listening carefully for the sound of something moving.

As she was looking to where she had last seen Súrion and Semoro, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye to her left. Something was moving soundlessly between the buildings in the direction of the building Súrion and Semoro were currently searching.

"Come on guys, be alert." She whispered these words only in her mind, trying to will the other group to hear her.

Glancing behind her, she saw no sign of either Rahan or Saeros although she knew that both elves were there. She pointed to her eyes, tapped her chest twice where the pendant lay hidden beneath her tunic then pointed two fingers to the buildings on the left, moving her hand slowly toward where the other group was, then tapping her head with the two fingers. (_I saw something moving behind the buildings on my left, moving to our right towards the others. I think it's our boy so be alert._)

Anayah did not want to cut across the open space and possibly alert whoever or whatever was on the move so, taking the pendant out of her tunic, she checked it and was alarmed to see the faint yellow coloring of the moon. Taking a deep, calming breath and closing her eyes for a moment, she began to move more quickly from building to building, pausing only long enough to take a quick look at the spaces between the buildings before moving on to the next.

Again she saw movement in the alley adjacent to the building the other group was currently searching. She was moving as quickly as she could and still be safe when she heard Semoro yell. She looked at the upper windows of the building, looking for any new movement, when she saw a bluish light, totally unrelated to the normal elvish glow of her guards, bouncing around in the room they were in, then began to hear the sounds of an unholy fight, complete with yelling and crashing and things breaking.

"Stealth be damned." She muttered fiercely, then yelled to her Captain. "Rahan, move in NOW!"

The three elves left the protection of the shadows and sprinted toward the building that held their friends, unsheathing their weapons as they moved. As she ran toward the building where the fight was in progress, it was her hope that the sound of her voice would be enough to drive the creature off the other two elves but if she was wrong and the demon had not fled and was still there when she arrived – then so be it - it would be hers.

Just as they reached the wooden walkway in front of the building, there was a high pitched shriek, followed by the sound of breaking glass as a body came hurtling in their direction from above. Not even thinking, Anayah threw herself forward in an attempt to break the elf's fall wondering the entire time why the words "big" and "little" kept running through her mind – right up until the time that something big and heavy landed on her. There was a blinding flash of pain and white light, then everything went black.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Here she comes."

She could faintly hear a voice and somehow knew that it was talking about her, and although a great effort was put into ignoring the voice, when she felt the cool, damp cloth being applied to her forehead, she could not ignore consciousness any longer and slowly opened her eyes to gaze blearily at the four worried faces above her. She tried to speak and was surprised that her words were barely above a whisper.

"I think something big and ugly fell on me!"

The four elves laughed. She looked around her until she found Rahan.

"Is it gone?"

"I am afraid so. But at least we found out one thing - the creature is afraid of elvish steel and can be hurt by it."

She tried sitting up and with the help of Rahan and Saeros managed the maneuver although her head was pounding so badly that she thought she was going to be ill. When Rahan saw all the color drain from her face when she stood, he picked her up and the five of them began the walk back to camp.

They had decided to camp at the edge of Osp for the evening and Anayah was soon sitting on her bedroll sipping a pain relieving tea, sighing with relief as the pain in her head slowly receded to a bearable level.

"So, tell me, what happened up there." She looked at Súrion as she spoke.

"The thing, creature, demon - whatever you want to call it - came right at us through the wall as if it were an open window, kind of oozing through the pores of the wood. Then we both fought it, though I cannot tell you how, or if, we inflicted any damage on it. I can tell you that it almost seemed to have mass - it has become something slightly more solid. Then Semoro stabbed it with his sword and it shrieked, turned on him, and threw him through the window."

She looked at him for a moment, noting the haunted look in his eyes.

"Are you well?"

"Yes, I am well, though I must admit that never in my life have I ever felt anything that was so cold and devoid of life - it was worse than touching a decaying corpse." The silver-haired elf shuddered. "But yes, I am well otherwise." He smiled reassuringly.

She nodded then turned to where Semoro was sitting, deep in thought. Sensing that she was watching him he looked up and met her gaze.

"I do not know what made you think you could break my fall for I weigh twice as much as you do! Please, do not ever try that again for we are trained well and know how to fall without being damaged too badly - but ugly? I fear you have wounded my heart and sorely damaged my feelings, my Lady."

They all laughed. After a bit, when the laughter had died down, Anayah asked the question that had been on her mind.

"Did the thing touch your heart, Semoro?"

"No, it did not touch my heart although just having the creature touch me in any fashion was an experience I will not soon forget. And you say you have to "purposely" touch this thing?" He shook his head in disbelief then shuddered.

She nodded.

"I will ask Ilúvatar to guard you himself when that time comes."

"Thank you Semoro – I mean that."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The grey eyes that peered into the far distance were not just angry – their ire went way beyond that simple emotion to something else more vindictive and dangerous. Furiously the bearer of the grey eyes turned away from his window and walked to a nearby table where ancient books lay open, waiting for the reader to summon the power through the words written on their pages. For a few moments his long, slender hands searched through the books, looking for the right spell.

He smiled maliciously as his eyes fell on the spell that would fit his needs perfectly.

"Ah, yes my meddling little she-whelp, I know exactly how to teach you to leave things be that do not concern you. First we will separate you from your soldiers and then, when you find yourself alone and without the aid of those other four fools, we will see just how brave you really are." With a chuckle he turned back to his window and looking out over the distance, cast his spell. This was going to be very interesting.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**COMING NEXT: _Orcs_: **Just when the elves were about ready to turn around to run, a third earthquake hit causing the ground under Rahan's feet to heave upwards, throwing him forward, a nasty looking fissure appearing directly behind him. Seeing the Captain go to his knees, Anayah started to go to him, even after flames started shooting out of the newly formed crack in the earth. The fissure continued to widen and lengthen, effectively cutting the elf off from the others.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

THECheeseTurkey: Glad to see you back. I was going to check out your story but when I clicked on it, this old "slug" of a computer I use locked up on me. Don't worry, I will get there someday! Thanks for the review on Chapter 26.


	30. Orcs

Chapter 30

Orcs

A gentle, insistent hand shaking her shoulder woke her before dawn. She opened one eye and glared, and Captain or not, if the big elf had not had a cup of tea in his hands, he may have faced an extremely painful punishment and an untimely death. Taking the cup from him, she held it between her hands, warming them from the night's chill.

The other elves were packing up the camp and as Súrion walked by her, he did a double take, then suddenly burst out laughing. Soon Semoro and Saeros "accidentally" walked by and both looked like cats trying to cough up fur balls as they attempted, not quite successfully, to smother their own laughs.

She scowled at the three.

"What is wrong with the three of you? Rahan, what is wrong with your children?"

Rahan said nothing as he too was trying to smother a laugh. All he did was tap his own eye then point at her.

"No! Rahan, do I have a black eye! Oh sweet Eru. Semoro, you did this on purpose – I know you did."

Semoro turned to her and held his hands in a "who, me?" gesture.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The elves broke camp and began the long trip back to Imladris. It would do no good to try to go after the demon again because the creature now knew it was being hunted in its own territory and would be keeping itself cleverly hidden, not allowing itself to be caught in the open again.

They rode in silence for a time, each elf thinking of their experience of the night before and when dusk approached them they were still quiet.

Anayah frowned, feeling at a loss about how to proceed with the current problem of finding the demon and wishing with all her heart that she could talk to Gandalf about what was going on. The old grey wizard always seemed to know in exactly which direction to guide her thoughts when she lost faith in her own ability to figure things out. The Grey Wizard never gave her the answers – he just put her back on the track she should have been on in the first place.

The pieces of the puzzle started to come together; the creaking and groaning of the house; the attack of the giant bats; the unnatural fog; the tree that just "happened" to get struck by lightning as she walked by - it all started to fit together. The demon would not be causing these things for his domain was not so petty, his particular arena of influence being that of major catastrophic events. No, whoever was responsible for these little occurrences would have to be familiar with magic - this had to be the work of someone who knew of magic and could cast spells. It made sense, she told herself, that these smaller events had to be the work of a wizard and probably the same one that created the demon's existence in the first place – this wizard was probably trying to protect his creation by creating problems for her. But what wizard could wield that type of power? The only three wizards she knew were Radagast, Gandalf and the old "prune-face, Saruman." She knew she could rule out Radagast and Gandalf for they were too wise and kind. That only left ... could it possibly be?

Anayah was brought sharply out of her musings when Elias rose high into the air, calling out a challenge to an enemy only his senses had detected. The four members of her Guard instantly became alert, also looking around them for any signs of danger or anything that would be foolish enough to challenge their progress through the countryside.

Not knowing what her stallion had sensed, but trusting him anyway, she loosened her sword in its scabbard preparing herself for any eventuality that might arise. Even though the light was dim as the sun sank over the tops of the far off mountains, it did not impede the elves who could see as well at night as they could in the daylight.

The orcs came at them from the surrounding forest while the elves, seeing their avenue of escape quickly cut off, jumped off their horses as quickly as they could, sending the animals off to safety with firm pats on their hindquarters.

Ten orcs for each of us, which means 50 orcs altogether - not bad odds, she told herself as she squared off her stance and waited for the snarling, yelling creatures to reach her. From over her shoulders, arrows started flying by as the archers started firing. Then all five of them were plunged into the thick of the battle, the elves with swords, trying to keep the orcs away from their archers until, finally, they too, had to go to either their long knives or their swords.

Anayah noticed that these orcs were only lightly armored and so she split her sword and waded into the battle, her ebony blades cutting through flesh and bones almost like a hot knife through butter.

Rahan had the uncanny ability to know where everybody was during a particular battle and so was aware of any difficulties that arose. His responsibility, however, was to Anayah and so he did his best to stay as close to her as he could in case she should get into trouble. He happened to be looking in her direction when she split her sword and made a mental note to himself to ask her how she did that, then his attention was brought back to the business at hand.

During one lull in the fighting, he glanced over at the young she-elf and watched as she approached one of the larger orcs, her swords weaving intricate defensive patterns as she severed his sword arm from his body then with a backhanded arc, decapitated the smaller orc standing behind him.

It was an unremarkable battle and was soon over.

For a few moments, Anayah bent over, hands on her knees, catching her breath and when she stood up, she was a healer, checking her comrades for injuries.

"Was anybody hurt? Any scratches or major or minor boo boos? Does anybody need a hug?"

They all laughed and Súrion picked up a handful of grass and threw it at her.

"Rahan."

The big Captain walked up to her.

"Can you tell me what that was all about? What are orcs doing in this part of the country? They've never been a problem in this area before!"

He thought a moment before he answered.

"I was trying to figure that one out myself but I can honestly tell you that I do not know why they were here. I do, however, suggest that we salvage our arrows and move on as quickly as possible because, as improbable as their presence here may have been, I do not want to stick around and see what other surprises might come our way."

As she turned back to the dead orcs to help salvage arrows, she nodded.

"I agree with you there, Rahan. Let us be as quick about this as we can."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The five elves had just finished salvaging their arrows when more orcs broke out of the trees and ran, screaming, right at them. Having had her back to the approaching enemy, Anayah spun.

"What the ...?" Was about all she managed to say before she was again forced to join the battle.

She glanced over at the others and saw that they had already begun fighting the orcs that came at them out of the surrounding forest. Though she had not gotten the chance to count or even estimate the number of orcs they now fought, for some reason, they seemed to engage the enemy quicker - perhaps because they had begun the fight already battle-fatigued.

She looked up from the dead orc at her feet to see another creature running at her and not having time to bring her sword up to defend herself, she waited as long as she could then brought her knee up into the orc's groin. When he bent over, clutching himself, she swung her forearm and caught him in the temple, sending him to the earth, unconscious, where she quickly ended his life by sinking the tip of her sword deeply into his chest.

Before she could withdraw her sword, she was hit from the side by another orc and taken to the ground with the creature's hands wrapped around her throat. Trying to ignore the pain as well as the darkness that was creeping slowly across her vision, her hands groped on the ground beside her for anything that could be used as a weapon. Her right hand found the spent and broken shaft of an arrow and with all her remaining strength, she brought her right arm around and jammed the shaft into the ear canal of the orc trying to take her life. His black blood flooded from his ear and onto her chest as his life fled him and he went limp.

The body suddenly disappeared and a strong hand grabbed her arm, bringing her quickly to her feet.

"Are you ok?"

Rahan look at her worriedly but before she could answer, she saw something else. Grabbing her Captain around the neck with her right arm she lifted both feet off the ground, kicking out and catching an orc in the sternum, propelling him backwards where Saeros caught him from behind and easily slit his throat.

After nodding to Saeros, she turned to Rahan.

"I am fine. And you?" Her hand flew to her throat in surprise at the squeaking sounds her efforts at speech had produced so instead of trying again to make herself understood, she took her fist and tapped the big elf twice over his heart then turned back to the battle.

As Rahan turned, he discovered another orc already inside the attack perimeter of his sword and so he raised his hand, stiffened his knuckles and drove them into the larynx of the orc. It spluttered and gagged, choking on its own blood until Rahan finally raised his sword and put it out of its misery.

Though the number of orcs threatened to overwhelm the five elves, they fought with even more determination.

Súrion was knocked to the ground when a wounded orc fell against him as it died and when an orc saw him on the ground, he stood over the silver-haired elf, raising his scimitar for a killing blow. Súrion drove his fist into the first and most tender part of the orc that he could reach causing the orc to stumble backwards into Saeros who then grabbed the orc by both sides of his head and with a sudden twist, broke its neck.

Still on the ground, and still vulnerable, Súrion grabbed his sword and hamstrung an orc that was standing within reach and as the orc fell backward, he fell onto the wood elf's sword – dead in less than a heart beat.

Finally, it was over. Súrion lay where he was, trying to catch his breath and Anayah, crawling over to him, then seeing that he was unhurt, collapsed to the ground with her head resting on his stomach, trying to catch her own breath.

Her voice was still not her own, which made her next remark all the more amusing.

"I think I need a hug!" Each word, barely understandable, came out as a squeak.

She felt as Súrion raise his hand then gently and tiredly pat her on the head.

Then Rahan was standing over her, extending a hand to help her rise.

"Come, young one. I want to check your throat."

"Why? There is nothing wrong with my throat." Each word was painfully squeaked out after which her head began to bounce as Súrion started to chuckle.

She grabbed Rahan's offered hand and was pulled to her feet, where she turned and shot her "bouncing pillow" a mock glare.

After a careful examination, the Captain found nothing broken in her throat although the swelling would prevent her voice from sounding normal for a while. He took a small tin out of his tunic pocket, opened it, and took out a small round ball.

"Here, chew this, it will help."

Obediently, Anayah popped the small ball into her mouth then immediately spit the thing out into her hand. She glared at Rahan.

"This is nasty tasting - what are you trying to do, kill me?" She squeaked at him. "This tastes like it was made out of something that has been dead for about a year - at least."

Rahan just raised an eyebrow and pointed at the ball laying in her hand, which she again popped into her mouth. She did have to admit that her throat felt better after she had finished chewing the vile-tasting thing.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was now full dark and the five elves hoped that they had seen the last of their problems for the evening. They were about to call their horses when the ground suddenly lurched beneath their feet and when they all looked down and saw nothing, they then looked at one another, completely puzzled.

They did not remain puzzled for long as the forest again erupted with the battle cry of orcs.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" She managed to squeak.

As the third wave of orcs came toward them, the elves squared themselves off, waiting to engage their attackers – again. Just as sword met scimitar, the earth again rumbled, this time giving a mighty heave. Several large fissures started to appear around them, claiming several orcs in the process and when the five elves saw this, they started to back away, especially when flames started to shoot out of the new fissures.

Just when the elves were about ready to turn around to run, a third earthquake hit causing the ground under Rahan's feet to heave upwards, throwing him forward, a nasty looking fissure appearing directly behind him. Seeing the Captain go to his knees, Anayah started to go to him, even after flames started shooting out of the newly formed crack in the earth. The fissure continued to widen and lengthen, effectively cutting the elf off from the others.

Rahan looked behind him and when he saw Anayah start to come after him, he held up his hand and called to his brother.

"No, Anayah stay back. Semoro, get her out of here."

Semoro grabbed her around the waist but when she saw the orcs surrounding her Captain, she tried to get to him and Semoro had to call to the remaining two elves to help control a kicking and screaming Anayah as she tried to go to Rahan's aid.

Finally, with Semoro on one side of her and Saeros on the other, they turned and ran, but not before Anayah saw them start to beat her Captain – and friend.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**COMING NEXT: **_Left Behind_: His eyes opened, already filled with understanding although he remained silent, his dark eyes looking at her sadly.

"I am going to leave my dagger laying by your hand. If the worst should happen and I should fall – well, the dagger will be here for you to use however you see fit."

Weakly he raised a hand and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Fight well, young one." The words died away and his eyes closed once more.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Soccer-Bitch**: Thanks for the review. The pain never really goes away when we lose someone that we love. But each day makes it a little easier to bear and we become stronger for it. I lost a pair of twin girls many years ago so I understand well, the pain of losing someone I love. I am Ojibwe (Chippewa) and in my culture, we believe that when a person dies they go to their spirit home where they are met and welcomed by all their ancestors. The spirit home is a beautiful place, a place of peace and contentment and a place where there are no worries, no pain and no confusion. Our ancestors watch over us from this place. But the important thing is that when our time times this same thing will happen to us and in your case, your Grandfather will be there to welcome you home. Tolkien wrote about it in Fellowship of the Ring, and in Return of the King, Gandalf describes death to Pippin in Minas Tirith.

The journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path – one that we all must take. The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silver glass. And then you see it. White shores and beyond a far green country under a swift sunrise.

Hope this helps.

**THECheeseTurkey():** Thanks for the review. Don't worry – I will eventually get to it if I can keep this bucket of bolts I call a computer running. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	31. Left Behind

"As for courage and will - we cannot measure how much of each lies within us, we can only trust there will be sufficient to carry through trials which may lie ahead."

Andre Norton

**A/N**: Thoughts will be in _Italics_.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 31

Left Behind

Behind the fleeing elves, they could hear the sound of the ground groaning and cracking as it continued to splinter and split into fiery fissures. As they ran to where they saw the horses standing, waiting patiently for them, Anayah saw that there was a narrowed path off to her left where the fissures had not yet widened.

She stepped up to Elias and whispered into the stallion's ears then when the other elves were getting ready to mount, she saw her opportunity and after briefly resting her forehead against the shoulder of her horse, she turned and sprinted towards the narrow pathway she had seen earlier. As if it had seen her and was attempting to head her off, the nearest fissure again began to lengthen.

Ignoring the elves who were pursuing her and calling her name frantically, she continued on. Just before the widening fissure caught up to her to pass her by and block her way forever, Anayah jumped as she had never jumped before. After she had passed through the flames and landed lightly on the opposite side, she turned and locked eyes with the three elves standing and watching her in shocked surprise.

"Nobody gets left behind." Was all she said before she turned and disappeared into the dark and the smoke beyond.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The orcs gathered around the unconscious elf, talking excitedly among themselves, furious that they could not get the fair being to show fear, scream or even cry out. They had beaten him continuously for the past hour with fists, boots, and clubs, and not only had he stayed awake for that long but had remained silent for that long as well.

One of the orcs knelt beside the elf and grabbing him by his long raven hair, turned him over, then, forcing his mouth open, poured a small phial of dark liquid into it after which he held it shut as the elf choked and gagged before he reflexively swallowed.

The pack of orcs stood back, waiting for their foul concoction to take effect. Though a restorative to an orc, they had found that the dark liquid had a very different affect on elves and humans. One dose would bring an elf back to consciousness where he would feel every pain and punishment ten times worse, a second dose intensified the affect twice as much and caused high fevers and delirium that would eventually cause death if not treated.

As the groggy and bloody elf tried to sit up, he was grabbed by two of the larger orcs and drug to a nearby tree where, after his hands were bound behind him, the rope was thrown over a branch and he was hauled up until his feet were barely touching the soil beneath them. He heard a loud pop that was followed by intense pain as one of his shoulders was dislocated.

"What are we going to do with him now?" A one-eyed orc asked the apparent leader.

"The boss said we could have as much fun with the male elves as we wanted as long as we didn't touch the she-elf. After we catch her she is supposed to go to him - unspoiled." The leader smiled evilly as he handed a particularly ugly looking whip to One-Eye then nodded his head toward the elf hanging in the tree. "See how many lashes it takes to make him squeal!"

No amount of training or experience over his long life could lessen the pain he was feeling at this point, and even though he had still not made a sound, Rahan was close to it for his body was on fire and was getting worse with each blow that landed on his unprotected back. He had counted 30 lashes now and though he had often prayed for it, the blackness of unconsciousness still avoided him. Finally, the orc wielding the whip got either tired or bore - either way, the blows finally stopped.

He did not need to open his eyes to know what was coming next. An orc grabbed his hair and jerked his head up.

"So, we got us a tough one here. I bet you won't be so tough once this second dose takes affect!" One-Eye punched him in the stomach hard, driving the air out of his lungs and when he involuntarily drew in a breath, the concoction was forced into his mouth and he swallowed.

Even without the orcs touching him, the pain was unimaginable and this time, when the beatings began, he screamed.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah had almost reached the area where she had seen Rahan taken when she heard him scream. She had never heard any creature, animal, human or elf, make a sound like that before and it unnerved her, making her angry thinking of what extremes her Captain must have been driven to, to make him scream like that. She continued to move towards where the scream had come from, silently and with deadly purpose.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

One thing saved Rahan's life that night - the orcs had been drinking orc ale since the end of the battle and now most of them were hopelessly drunk and were starting to fall asleep. He was thankful for that much, though when his hands were finally cut loose, his legs refused to hold him, causing him to collapse weakly to the ground. The leader of the orc pack ordered One-Eye to tie the prisoner in a sitting position on the ground. He was bored and promised the others that they could play with their new toy after they all took a little rest.

He cried out as he was roughly shoved against the tree, the raw wounds on his back screaming as they made painful contact with the rough bark. After they finished tying him to the tree, each orc managed to get in one more punch or kick as they left, after which, he was left to himself as the orcs finally settled down for the night.

The sounds of the forest around him disappeared and it became unnaturally quiet although the wounded elf took no notice. Unable to find relief in either sleep or unconsciousness, Rahan's pain had not lessened, rather, it had worsened until it drove him to the very brink of despair. He truly felt that he had failed in his duty for he had failed to serve his charge until her death and this feeling was an intolerable one for a Thurin Tirith warrior whose entire fighting career was based on this one duty. With his head down and his bloodied raven hair falling into his eyes, his shoulders shook as he quietly sobbed.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him though he no longer cared, for now his only thought was for death to take him quickly, causing him to seriously consider voluntarily giving up his life's grace. That was not to be, however, as he felt, arms encircle him from behind and a hand lift his head as words were quietly whispered into his ears.

"Nobody gets left behind."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Quickly Anayah cut the ropes that tied Rahan to the tree, catching his body before it slumped over, and holding him in place.

"Rahan, do you hear me?" She had to repeat herself and gently pat his cheeks before a moan and a mumble told her he was listening.

"You are going to have to sit here for a few more minutes because there are a couple of orcs on the far side of camp that are not quite asleep yet. When they are asleep, I am going to help you to stand up then we are going to get out of here. The thing is, big guy, that you are too large for me to carry so you are going to have to help me as much as you can by doing your best to walk. Do you think you can do that for me?"

After she saw him nod she then crouched down behind the tree and together they waited for the orcs to fall asleep while she kept her hand resting on his shoulder in silent support. Finally, when she was satisfied that the entire camp was in a drunken sleep, she leaned over and again whispered in Rahan's ears.

"It is time for us to leave this place, my Captain. Do not fear, for we will not need to go far, only a couple of miles to some caves that I know of which have fresh water pools inside. If the orcs choose to follow us I will barricade us inside the caves until they lose interest and go find someone else to bother, but for now, let us be rid of this place."

It proved to be a difficult task to get the big elf to his feet because his legs kept giving out on him but once standing, she put an arm around his waist, hung one of his arms around her own neck and moved off into the night.

Anayah cringed every time that she heard a twig snap beneath their feet, although she never blamed Rahan, after all, he was fully occupied by just trying to remain upright.

She had to stop frequently and rest because trying to half carry someone almost twice her weight was starting to push her past her own physical limits. Then as if either of them had really needed any additional problems to contend with, it started to rain. Not too long after that, she started to hear the shouts of the orcs as they pursued the prisoner they had just discovered was missing which made her roll her eyes in exasperation before tiredly walking on.

It took another hour but finally the two elves reached the cave and when they finally did, she entered then gently lowered the wounded and semi-conscious elf to the ground. Turning back to the entrance, Anayah raised her hand, closed her eyes and whispered the words to a spell Gandalf had taught her long ago then jumped back as the entrance of the cave came crashing down, effectively sealing the two of them inside.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Turning back to the wounded elf, she saw that he had at last lost consciousness. That is good! She thought to herself, for the pain of cleaning his wounds will not now be so hard on him.

Using her boot knife, she cut as much of the remaining shreds of his tunic away as she could then carefully peeled the small pieces of fabric away that was stuck to him by his own blood. She had grabbed her pack off her horse before she had run and so had what healing supplies she would need with her. Making a small ring of stones, she chanted a fire spell and soon had a small fire going, then smiled and silently thanked Gandalf for all the time he had spent showing her these small things that were now proving to be so very useful.

After heating some water, she mixed several herbs in it that would not only counteract the poison in Rahan's system but would put him into a state of deep unconsciousness where he would not then be able to feel the pain as she tended his many injuries. She coaxed the hurting elf to drink the potion then sat, gently holding him, until it took affect and he was deeply unconscious.

She quickly and carefully put his dislocated left shoulder back into place then picked up his hand and held it for a moment, examining it then nodding her head when she saw the normal color return, as well as warmth, indicating that normal circulation had been restored. She gently laid it on the ground beside the unconscious elf. With fresh, cool water from the small, fresh water pool in the cave, she gently bathed the wounds on his back, frowning at the extent of the damage the whip had caused. Muscles and ribs were exposed, some muscles having been torn by the cruel lashes. She silently hoped that she had brought enough thread with her to sew everything up.

Though she was being as gentle as she could be under the circumstances, Rahan would still occasionally flinched at her touch and try to move away from the pain she was causing him as she cleaned the whip marks on his back. When he would moan and begin to move, she would stop what she was doing and gently stroke his head, trying to calm him down, singing to him and speaking softly in elvish, while promising him that the pain would soon go away. He would then quiet and she would quietly go back to her work.

She also cleaned the two deep gashes on his head, the first at his left temple and the second on the back of his head. After she had finished cleaning the dried blood, dirt and black orc poison from the wounds, she mixed athelas plus other herbs that would not only disinfect, but would also promote healing, into some fresh water and repeated the cleaning process.

While she was doing this, she began to faintly hear the sound of orcs on the other side of the pile of rubble, which she had called down to block the entrance of the cave. At first it sounded like the orcs were arguing after which she began to hear the unmistakable sounds of digging. Her stomach clenched for she knew, without a doubt, that it would take them no more than a day to dig their way through the debris to reach them - and they did seem serious about reclaiming their prisoner and so she would have to be ready when they came. She would defend her wounded Captain - that she did solemnly vow.

Some hours later, after finally finishing stitching Rahan's many wounds, and binding his ribs, back and head, Anayah sat back on her heels and took a deep calming breath. It never ceased to amaze her how supposedly intelligent creatures could inflict so much pain on another being - and like doing it. She shook her head, remembering the sound of the orcs as they laughed then cheered when the elf had finally broke and screamed in agony - it was almost unimaginable to her.

Noticing how flushed her Captain's cheeks had become, she placed the back of her hand on his forehead, and felt the hot, dry skin that indicated the presence of a fever, and sighed. Filling a bowl with cool, clean water then dipping a clean piece of linen into the liquid, she began to bathe his face, neck and chest in an attempt to bring his fever down. It was going to be a long night for both of them.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Some hours later, when the wounded elf began to get restless and started moving and tossing in his sleep, murmuring incoherently, she scooted over to him and gathered him into her arms, worried that he would cause further harm to himself with his movements. Then she then began to rock him, singing softly as she did, while with her free hand, she gently brushed the sweat soaked strands of raven hair off his forehead.

Hush! Hush!

Now softly sings the gentle night.

Hush! Hush!

The darkness sings a lullaby.

Hush! Hush!

Now close your eyes and do not fear.

Hush! Hush!

And journey to the land of dreams.

Though he had calmed down and no longer seemed to be caught in the grips of his nightmare, Anayah was still concerned that his breathing remained ragged and uneven and his body still burned with fever. As she hugged him closely to her, she momentarily rested her chin on his forehead.

He had come so close to dying and the thought of this actually happening frightened her deeply. In the short time they had been working together, Anayah had come to respect and even like, the four Thurin Tirith warriors. Though lethal and savage in battle, each elf possessed his own unique personality; Súrion with his infectious laugh and sense of humor; Saeros with a never failing loyalty, a true brother-in-arms; Semoro, strong, loyal, and surprisingly funny once someone got to know him; and Rahan, wise, fatherly and strong, both in mind and body. She felt complete when she was with them, as well as safe, and knew deep within her heart that she could trust them all with her life.

Outside, she could tell that the digging still continued and that it would probably be no more than another hour before the orcs reached the cave. She would defend her wounded Captain as fiercely as a mother would defend her child, but deep within her heart she knew that in the end, there was no way she could hope to be victorious. But, she vowed the orcs would never take the two of them alive - they would not hurt her Captain again.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When she saw the rocks begin to shift and heard the orcs begin to encourage one another excitedly, she knew the time had come. Softly kissing the forehead of her unconscious Captain, she called his name.

"Rahan, it is time to wake up now."

His eyes opened, already filled with understanding although he remained silent, his dark eyes looking at her sadly.

"I am going to leave my dagger laying by your hand. If the worst should happen and I should fall - well, the dagger will be here for you to use however you see fit."

Weakly he raised a hand and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Fight well, young one." The words died away and his eyes closed once more.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The final rocks fell away and the first orc made an attempt to enter the cave but met his death almost before the thought had been finished in his mind. Orc after orc came and orc after orc was slain and when the mouth of the cave would become clogged with their dead bodies, they would be pulled away by the living then more orcs would come, continuing what those before them had begun.

Anayah lost track of how much time had passed since she had killed the first orc, knowing only that the last few days were catching up with her - and fast. She was finding herself gasping for air, her legs felt almost too heavy to move and her sword seemed to have multiplied in weight. The end of it all was approaching but still she fought with the same fire and determination that she had at the beginning. As the passageway was again being cleared of dead bodies, she welcomed the respite and leaned tiredly against the wall of the cave, dragging in air as she breathed heavily from her exertions.

There was some commotion going on outside the cave and she cautiously peeked around the corner of the wall to try and see what was going on. When she saw was a figure approaching her, weapon in hand, she raised her sword, one last time then stepping out from the wall, met her attacker. The figure met her attack sword to sword but strangely, when she felt him grab her wrist, she did not feel the need to resist. Her own pain, fatigue and sadness rushed at her and just before the darkness finally pulled her down, she heard the words that she had never thought to hear again.

"Nobody gets left behind."

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**COMING NEXT**: _Going Home_: "Let her go!"

Strangely, the beast complied, laying the old woman almost gently at its feet. There was something about its gaze, however, that suddenly alerted the others to its true intentions but before any of them could move to intervene, the creature raised one of its hands and extending a taloned finger towards the old woman's chest, used it to pierce her heart. They stood, stunned by what the creature had just done and could only bear silent witness to the old woman's final moments as she sighed one final time then became still for eternity.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Soccer-Bitch: Hope things are going better for you. Just take it one day at a time. Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter.


	32. Going Home

Chapter 32

Going Home

Semoro grabbed the she-elf before she could hit the ground and, gathering her up in his arms, walked quickly toward where the little fire burned merrily. He gently laid her down and checked her for injuries, finding nothing more than minor cuts except for one deep, jagged gash on the forearm of her sword arm which was bleeding freely. While he cleaned, sewed then bandaged the wound, Saeros checked Rahan, finding him in relatively good condition, considering the nature and extent of his injuries.

Súrion had just joined them from outside when Anayah's eyes came open. She looked at the three of them without speaking but then slowly smiled.

"I guess I am in deep trouble?"

Semoro tried to look fierce but did not quite succeed.

"Yes, young elf, you are in deep trouble. Don't you ever, until the day you set sail for a far distant shore, EVER, scare us like that again. Do you understand me?"

She nodded wearily, then, remembering whom she had been caring for, suddenly sat upright, all fatigue and pain forgotten for the moment.

"Rahan! How is he?"

She turned to where he lay, quietly watching her and would have started fussing over him except that both Semoro and Saeros laid restraining hands on her shoulders.

Taking her chin in one hand, Semoro turned her head so she was forced to look at him.

"It has been three days since you left us. Have you rested in that time?"

She was just about to deny that she was tired when the deep voice of her Captain interrupted.

"She has neither rested nor eaten since we have been here."

Anayah glared at the elf and when she turned back to Semoro, she was met with a raised eyebrow and skeptical expression.

"You look too much like your brother when you do that!" She quipped sarcastically.

"Well, young lady, until my brother is able to take back the reins of his command, I am in charge and you will do as you are asked. You will eat, then you will rest and if you refuse, I will force a sleeping potion down your throat that will keep you asleep until we return to Imladris. Is that clear?"

They all jumped as a horse snorted directly behind them. They all turned then began to laugh, even Rahan, though he turned pale and clutched his bruised ribcage as he did so. Elias had come into the cave and stood behind the three kneeling elves. They found themselves shoved aside by the great head. He sniffed at his Lady and nuzzled her affectionately then nudged her forcefully until she had to lay down before the big animal knocked her down.

Saeros reached up and patted the big stallion on the shoulder.

"See? He agrees with the boss. Now do like you have been instructed and get some rest. We will let nothing disturb your peace."

Anayah felt her eyes betray her as they slowly slid shut and before she could further deny that she needed to sleep.

For the rest of the night, well into the next day, the three Thurin Tirith warriors watched over their sleeping and healing comrades, thankful that they were all together once more.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond Peredhil was troubled and as he was often want to do when he faced apprehensions and troubles, he walked in his gardens with his long time friend and advisor, Glorfindel. The two talked with each other as they walked, finding comfort in idle conversation.

They had been walking for some time when they happened upon the Lady Ninniach and her granddaughter, Amrún. The old Maia was sitting on one of the many stone benches in the garden and the young Amrún knelt before her with her head resting in Ninniach's lap. Ever so gently the old woman stroked the girl's head as if trying to comfort her. Feeling their distress, Elrond and Glorfindel walked in their direction. Ninniach raised her head and smiled at the two Noldor Lords.

"Greetings to you, Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel."

"Lady Ninniach, it is a pleasure to see you this evening. We saw you sitting here as we passed by. What troubles you?"

The old woman sighed, then, kissing the top of Amrún's head, turned to the Lord of Imladris.

"I am afraid that my time is growing short, my Lord."

"How so Lady Ninniach?" Elrond sat beside the old woman and laid a gentle, encouraging hand on her shoulder.

"He is coming for me, Elrond. The young one was not successful in capturing him and now he is angry with me for sending her." She sighed again then for a time, was silent, contemplating her next words.

"It is my doom to depart before the young one's return, therefore, I must ask you to relay this counsel to her in my stead."

"I assure you that I will do as you ask." His eyes were sad as he waited for her next words.

Ninniach laid a gnarled hand on the Noldor Lord's shoulder.

"Tell her that she must take the girl to Osp for it is in that town, alone, that this thing can be done - for it must end where it began."

Elrond nodded his head slowly in understanding.

"This will be an experience that will sorely try young Anayah's soul for she will be required to physically touch this evil in its true form. If the thing has assumed a corporeal form, then no harm can be inflicted upon it and so she must make it flee its body!"

"Is there nothing we can do to make her burden lighter?"

She smiled at the Lord before she again spoke.

"Just be there for her. Be strong for her, for there will be a time when she feels she has no more strength left to give to this task, when she feels she does not have the strength to pull herself free of the dark that will clutch at her."

Some moments were passed in silence. Though it seldom happened, Elrond felt at a loss, for though he understood the depth of what his foster daughter would have to experience, he did not know how to help the old woman who sat so calmly, knowing that her death was fast approaching.

"Is there anything at all that we can do for you?"

"No, Elrond, there is nothing you can do for me. My time on Middle Earth is coming to a close – I know this and accept it."

"When will he come for you?"

"He is darkness and so will come in the night."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Although both Lords had dealt with creatures before that were other than human, they both knew that there would be little they could do this time although they both felt that making Imladris as safe as possible might help forestall the inevitable. Their actions, though they knew them to be useless at keeping the creature at bay, served to make themselves feel better.

With this is mind, both Lords agreed that an increase in border guards would be in order as well as having armed guards in and around the Lost Homely House. If they could stay this creature's foul deed through strength of arms, then they would do so.

Elrond held counsel with his sons and Legolas, explaining what might happen. The four of them armed themselves and made ready to help where they could.

Finally, with every preparation having been made, all that was left for them to do was wait.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The moon was directly overhead when the house began to shake. Dishes flew out of cupboards, paintings fell off the walls and other furnishings not firmly attached to something solid, moved and skittered as the house fought valiantly to expel the intruder that was trying to gain entrance to it.

In the Healing Wing, the healers on duty jumped as the elf who had for so long lain in an unnatural sleep, suddenly sat up, screaming and clutching his bed linens to his chest as if they were his last defense before a nightmare that had suddenly become real. In vain, the healers tried to comfort the screaming and trembling being. Finally, he went limp in their arms as he once more let the blackness of his illness claim him.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond and Glorfindel were on their way to the gardens when they met with the twins, Aragorn and Legolas, running down the stairs from the family's personal quarters. The younger elves looked to the two elder elves questioningly but when the two said nothing to them and continued on toward the gardens, the younger elves followed without further question or pause. When the group reached their destination and saw Lady Ninniach, not one of the six elves was prepared for the horror that met their eyes.

A towering, semi-solid creature, almost three times the size of either elf or man stood before them, holding the broken body of the old woman in its taloned, ghost-like hands. The transparent appearance of the creature's hands belied their formidable strength as it clutched the woman they had all spoken to not that many hours before. Then their hearts clenched in their chests as they saw Ninniach open her eyes, look at them then smile in resignation.

Elrond stood defiantly in front of the creature, staring into its glowing red eyes, forcing its attention onto himself.

"Let her go!"

Strangely, the beast complied, laying the old woman almost gently at its feet. There was something about its gaze, however, that suddenly alerted the others to its true intentions but before any of them could move to intervene, the creature raised one of its hands and extending a taloned finger towards the old woman's chest, used it to pierce her heart. They stood, stunned by what the creature had just done and could only bear silent witness to the old woman's final moments as she sighed one final time then became still for eternity.

When the creature withdrew its bloodied talon, it gazed at the stricken faces of the elves and man before it and throwing its head back, roared its laughter into the night. Before any of the fair beings or man before it, could again make themselves move, it suddenly became a being of amorphous mist once more and, flying directly through the body of the Lord of Imladris then disappeared in the darkness beyond.

Glorfindel caught his friend before he could hit the ground then with his sons and the Mirkwood Prince, tried to revive the unconscious elf.

Slowly Elrond opened his eyes and gazed at the loved ones that surrounded him and knew, for a fact that the grief he saw, mirrored in their eyes was a perfect match for his own.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Anayah and her guards arrived home late the next afternoon, they immediately felt the somber mood of the place. Dismounting and handing her reigns over to a servant, she ran up the steps and into the house not knowing what to expect. Her family was gathered in the sitting room and as she entered and saw them sitting there, silently grieving, with pale faces and eyes red-rimmed from weeping, she paused and stood immobile, wondering what could have happened to cause such a reaction.

Before she could again command her own actions, Aragorn came to her and after placing a comforting arm around her shoulders, led her to the couch and helped her sit.

"What is it? What has happened?"

None of them knew how to tell her of what had happened the night before for all of them knew how close she was to the old woman and how involved she was in the task the old woman had given her. They soon found out, however, that words were not necessary, for Anayah suddenly knew, in her heart, that Ninniach was dead.

When she got up to leave the room, Aragorn took hold of her arm and tried to get her to sit down. Though she did not jerk away, she did stand motionless, not looking at him, until Aragorn, seeing his father shake is head, released her. She walked right past her Guards who were standing silently near the door of the room. Seeing the distress on the face of those still remaining, Rahan spoke.

"Do not worry yourselves. We will follow her and make sure no harm befalls her." Then bowing to those sitting before them, he and the other three, left the room.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After an hour of searching, they finally found their charge in the stables, crying softly into the neck of her friend who nickered comfortingly at her while the falcon watched. Though she heard her Guards enter the stables then come to stand behind her, she neither turned around nor acknowledged their presence.

"Why are you not with your family, young one?" It was a simple question that received silence as an answer.

She felt the strong comforting hand of her Captain as he placed it on her shoulder, and for a moment, she placed one of her own over it and gave it an acknowledging squeeze.

"I was not here for her, Rahan. When she needed me the most, I failed her."

Her words as well as the despair they heard in her voice disturbed the guards.

"How do you feel that you failed her, Anayah? You were gone when the creature came for her. That was not a choice you had consciously made."

"I know exactly why the creature came even though no elf has yet voiced the reason to me. It came for the Lady Ninniach because I failed at Osp. It was angry and wanted retribution. What good am I, Rahan, if I cannot catch one, stupid, ugly, murderous, good-for-nothing demon? How many more beings are going to die before I succeed?"

She was beginning to get angry and knew that she had to get out of there. Grabbing her horse's mane, she began to lead him out of his stall and toward the door of the stables passing her brothers and Legolas as she did so.

"Where are you going, Anayah?"

"I do not know Rahan. Maybe there someplace out there for useless failures like me."

Though her brothers and Legolas remained silent, Rahan and the other three guards followed her. When the Captain placed his hand on her arm, she whirled around and faced him, fire in her eyes and heart.

"Let go of me Rahan, and I mean let me go now!"

"I am sorry, Anayah but I cannot do that. You are not yourself right now and it would be better if you stayed here and worked through this. Your family will help you; the Prince will help you; and you know the four of us will always be here to help you."

Rahan was not prepared for what happened next and if the moment hadn't been triggered by such tragic circumstances, it almost would have seemed comical.

With a scream of rage, Anayah grabbed the big elf's right arm and before he could react, he found himself lying flat on his back on the ground. Semoro and Súrion helped him to his feet as Anayah stomped off.

"I said to leave me alone, Rahan, and I meant it."

The four guards walked after her, followed by her brothers and the Prince. Again she whirled to face them, again with fire in her eyes.

"Do not follow me! I am leaving. Why would any of you want me to stay after what I have done?"

"Because we love you, and that reason should be sufficient to make you want to stay."

The others looked at Elladan as he walked slowly toward her. She turned her back on him and crossed her arms in front of her but otherwise did not move, even when he put his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Now, you have a choice, sister. You can either throw me to the ground like you did your Captain and continue to walk away, or you can listen to what I have to say – it is your choice. I want you to know that we all understand that you are being torn apart inside by the death of your friend – we all are as well – maybe in different ways, but we still feel her loss. No person is blaming you for her death and it is hurtful to us to know that you are blaming yourself. Grandmother Nin knew her time was ending before you even left for Osp. Fate, alone, dealt this hand and nothing you or anyone else could have done would have changed the outcome."

Elladan moved to one side as he felt Elrohir walk up along side of him. Legolas and Aragorn walked in front of her and her Guards remained within her sight as well. Elrohir was the next elf to speak.

"Anayah, I do not believe that even if you had been here that you could have done anything to prevent what happened. Even if every being here had made a combined effort, I still do not think the outcome would have been different."

A hand under her chin raised her head until she could look into her brother's worried silver eyes.

"Do not take your grief where we cannot follow to share it. Come back to the house. Your family needs your strength on this night."

For a moment she just stood, looking at her brother. Family – he had said that word and in the process had reminded her of what she had so recently forgotten, that she was no longer alone, that there were people to share the moments of her life with, whether those moments were good or bad. She smiled at Aragorn, then the others.

"I will follow you, my brothers," she looked directly at Legolas, "my good friend. There is one little matter, however, that I must clear up so please, walk on ahead. I will follow in a few minutes." Noticing the look in their eyes, she added. "I promise."

She waited until the four had walked around the bend in the path then turned back to her guards. She looked at her Captain in silence for a moment then threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. She felt as he hugged her in return.

"Rahan, I behaved badly towards you and I wish to apologize for my actions, for they were the actions of an elfling, not of a grown being. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

She raised her eyes to look into the grey ones of her Captain and was surprised to find mirth in them.

"All is forgiven, young one. I do have one request, though."

"And what is that? Please ask that I may swiftly grant it."

"I wish for you to occasionally remind me to never get you really mad at me, for I do not wish to physically suffer the consequences again!"

They all laughed at that and then, with their hearts somewhat lighter, continued on towards home.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**COMING NEXT:** _Ninniach's Lament_: Then, with the remembrances and tributes over, the mourners began to leave, for Ninniach would now live on only in their hearts and no longer in their lives. As Gandalf walked past the old woman's final resting place on his way back to the Last Homely House, he paused, then spoke to her spirit.

"You did well old girl. Now it is time for you to rest."

He turned and walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Soccer-Bitch: Thanks for the review. Hope things are going better for you.


	33. Ninniach's Lament

**A/N**: Warning! There is some descriptive violence towards the end of this chapter.

This Chapter is dedicated to Aunt Pat, Uncle Donald and Uncle Alex who left us in the summer of 2003 to be with the ancestors. Namarië!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 33

Ninniach's Lament

Even the skies were overcast, grey and moisture laden as if they too, were in mourning for the passing of a friend. Long ages had it been that the old Maia, the one called Ninniach, had walked beneath the skies, tending to her children, not only at the bidding of the one who had sent her, but out of her own love for all things on Middle Earth that grew and flourished. Though every being knew, in their hearts, that death was not the end, rather, it was just another new road to travel, they could not help feeling sorrow for the loss of a friend, one who had guarded their reality and therefore their existence as fiercely as any warrior that had ever lived.

As the long line of mourners began to assemble outside the Last Homely House, their silence gave mute testimony to the heaviness of spirit they all were feeling. Finally, the doors opened and the Lord of Imladris walked into the open air. As he looked at the elves who had come to escort Ninniach's mortal remains to her final resting place, a tear, unashamedly rolled down his cheek.

Lord Elrond began the long walk to the tomb followed closely behind by the linen wrapped body of Ninniach, carried gently and tenderly by Elladan and Elrohir in the front, and Aragorn and Legolas in the back. Their burden was precious to them, and they walked slowly and with as much dignity as the old woman had shown in life.

Behind those who bore Ninniach's remains, Amrún walked, clinging to the arm of Glorfindel as if it were a lifeline. Though no one had ever heard the girl utter a word, her eyes spoke volumes of the sorrow that was tearing her heart in two. Even her escort, Glorfindel, and elf who had seen more and experienced more in both his long lives than was imaginable, was feeling the emotion of the moment. It was only through a great effort that he was not shedding the tears he felt in his own eyes for he knew he had to be strong for the young girl who was clinging to his arm.

Behind Amrún and Glorfindel walked the Honor Guard, the four Thurin Tirith warriors, resplendent in both uniform and carriage, who walked proudly, protectors one last time, of an old woman who had died for them all.

Gandalf the Grey and Radagast the Brown followed the Honor Guard as representatives of their race, as well as friends of the one taken from them. They were emotionally moved by the many elves who had gathered to show their respect and love for the one who was making her final journey.

Finally, after the two wizards had passed the gathered elves who had lined both sides of the path to the tombs, the long procession began as the mourners moved forward to follow, to help lay the old woman to rest.

Lord Elrond had not seen Anayah all morning and had even delayed the beginning of the final walk, in hopes that she would make an appearance. Finally, it could not be put off any longer and they had to leave without her.

As he led the long line of mourners around the last bend in the path that led to the tomb where the body would be buried, he saw her standing beside the open tomb with a fresh bouquet of yellow mountain daisies in her hands, a final gift from a friend to a friend.

Her raven hair that hung halfway to her knees was unbound yet undisturbed by the light breeze of the early morning. Her face was pale, her eyes red-rimmed from the tears she had been shedding privately. Yet, at this moment, she was composed, and as the linen-wrapped body was laid on the bier at the tomb's entrance, she walked to the body and laid the daisies upon the linen wrapped hands.

She stepped back, then, and as the long line of mourners continued to arrive, she gave a last gift to the old woman as well as a gift of release to those whose hearts had been broken by her death - she sang.

_(To be replaced in the near future)_

Lord Elrond hung his head, his shoulders shaking from his silent sobbing. Gandalf laid a comforting arm on the Noldor Lord's shoulders, his own eyes brimming with his grief.

Though they tried their best to remain impassive, all four of those who had carried the bier were crying as well.

_(Lyrics to be replaced in the near future)_

Already the little glade was beginning to fill with elves clinging to one another in their grief. Though few had known the mortal form of Ninniach, every elf still knew her intimately, for she had been the very fabric of their world, her spirit a part of everything they knew and loved and in that respect, they knew her better than they knew themselves.

_(Lyrics to be replaced in the near future.)_

Now that all the elves of Imladris had arrived, they began to slowly file past Ninniach's linen-wrapped body as a last token of their respect, for they all knew the time was approaching when even her mortal remains would be lost to their minds and hearts for eternity.

_(Lyrics to be replaced in the near future.)_

There was a cry from overhead and when the elves and man looked to the skies, they saw Gwaihir, the Wind Lord, Landroval, his brother, and two of Gwaihir's vassals, circling slowly overhead in tribute to their departed friend. There were few hearts, in all of Middle Earth, that had not been touched by the old woman.

_(Lyrics to be replaced in the near future.)_

Downward the great eagles stooped, opening their great wings at the last moment to pass closely over the tomb.

_(Lyrics to be replaced in the near future.)_

After the last note of the last word of the song, had finished reverberating off the surrounding cliffs, the three young elves and human, placed the body inside the tomb. The door would be sealed later by stone smiths from Imladris who would also inscribe her name and tribute into the stone the door was made of.

Then, with the remembrances and tributes over, the mourners began to leave, for now, Ninniach would live on only in their hearts and no longer in their lives. As Gandalf walked past the old woman's final resting place on his way back to the Last Homely House, he paused, then spoke to her spirit.

"You did well old girl. Now it is time for you to rest."

He turned and walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

More than one set of eyes was looking around for the young she-elf and more than one elf and man was beginning to worry about where she had disappeared to after her emotional tribute to her friend. Seeing Rahan and the other Guards looking around them as well, Aragorn decided to ask them if they knew where she had gone.

"Rahan."

"Yes Lord Aragorn. How may I assist you?"

"Do you know where Anayah went?"

"I have seen little of her since Lady Ninniach's death and I am beginning to worry about her."

"I think I may know where she is." The Mirkwood Prince, though loath to reveal his sources, had just finished inquiring of the trees and they, in turn, had told him where she had gone. "I will go talk to her and try and find out what is going on."

"We would appreciate it, young Prince, if you would please let us know when you find her."

With a bow to the four Guards and an understanding look exchanged with his friends, Legolas turned and walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The trees had been right when they had told the Prince that Anayah had taken her tears to the "great one," as they called it and as Legolas reached the small outcropping above the falls, he could plainly hear the sound of his friend's grief. It saddened him that she seemed to feel the only thing she could share her grief with was the powerful waterfall that cascaded into the river beneath it. He found her, curled into a ball on the soft grass at the feet of her stallion who nickered softly at the Prince's arrival. For a moment he paused and stroked the big animal's head, thanking him for being such a loyal friend and protecting his Lady in her time of sorrow.

Kneeling beside the sobbing she-elf, Legolas drew her into his arms and began to rock her, resting his cheek on the top of her head and whispering words of comfort, hoping to sooth her spirit. After a very long time, her sobs quieted and when he looked down, he saw that her eyes were closed, for she had finally succumbed to her exhaustion and had fallen asleep, though her breaths still hitched from the force of her grief.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The sun had already begun its downward arc when the young she-elf's eyes again opened and when she looked up and saw the concerned yet smiling eyes of the Mirkwood Prince watching her carefully, she realized what she had done, and tried to jerk away only to find herself restrained by his strong yet gentle arms. Finally, after she had quit struggling and had relaxed, he released her.

"Are you sure you are ok now?" He asked her.

"Aye, I am, though I must apologize for my weakness." She answered softly.

"Weakness? What do you mean?" He knew what she meant but also understood her need to vocalize what she was feeling.

"It is not fitting for a warrior to allow their emotions to rule them in such a fashion and I am embarrassed that you found me so overcome. Legolas, you are a Prince, for Eru's sake, and should not be sitting on the grass comforting someone who cannot control themselves."

He frowned at her words then, locking eyes with her, counseled her.

"Anayah, your emotions are not a weakness but one of your greatest strengths and I am sure that, in time, you will come to understand this. I do not believe that right at this moment you understand how good it is for you to be able to grieve and that doing so cleanses your heart and spirit. You are young yet, but you will learn, over time, that though grief is a powerful emotion it is also a healthy one and it is ok, upon occasion, to experience it. I just want you to promise me one thing."

"And what is that?"

"The next time you feel overcome by what you are feeling, please promise that you will find someone to share your feelings with. I promise you that there will be no shortage of beings willing to share your burdens. Do you promise me this?"

He lifted her chin until she was forced to look at him.

"Do you promise me this?"

"Yes." She whispered quietly.

He stood then and extended a hand to help her up.

"Good. Now if your very large friend here will oblige us with a ride home, I think you should go get something to eat and then sleep, for you are exhausted."

As she started to protest, Legolas held up his hand.

"Hush now young one. I am your elder and know what would be best for you in these matters." He said with a wink.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Night had fallen in the elven realm of Imladris and Elrond sat at the desk in his study, rubbing tired eyes and thinking over the events of the day. It had taken the combined efforts of he, his sons, Legolas, and the raised eyebrow and crossed arms of a very large Thurin Tirith Captain to get Anayah to eat a small bowl of soup then drink the sleeping draught that was given to her. Now, she finally slept, as did the rest of the household.

He began to feel uneasy, sensing that something, somewhere very near, was very wrong. His stomach began to churn as he felt the danger draw ever closer. Then, it seemed as if his whole being exploded as slimy ethereal tendrils suddenly invaded his mind, violating it, touching and searching without his permission, his innermost guarded secrets laid bare. He felt the lecherous grin of the creature as it explored his memories of his love with his wife, for nothing was secret or sacred to the creature with the glowing red eyes.

He fought the demon, slamming mental doors in its face, only to have them ripped apart as the thing slipped into the next chamber of his mind. Then he felt the ethereal grasp of the creature as it clung to him, dragging him down, violating every thought and feeling he had as it did so.

His mind screamed in its torment as it struggled valiantly to rid itself of the vile and torturous grip of the tendrils that had spread throughout his body, mind and spirit. Then his violated and defeated spirit folded in upon itself and lay quiet, too exhausted to carry the fight further. In the world outside his mind, the exhausted body of Lord Elrond Peredhel lay with his head resting on his arms, fast asleep.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**COMING NEXT:** _The Death of Innocence_: Gandalf raised his staff and stepped back, waiting. Slowly, a red, amorphous substance started to rise from the unconscious elf, its glowing red eyes glaring malevolently at the grey wizard, then, with a high pitched shriek, it flew through the ceiling and disappeared from Imladris.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Soccer-Bitch: Thanks for the review. Hope school is going ok for you now. I know how hectic school can get, especially with a heavy course load. I did it for one semester in college – carried 21 credit hours. But like Edgar Allen Poe wrote : "_Nevermore!" Quoth the Raven._


	34. The Death of Innocence

"You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do the thing which you think you cannot do."  
-- (Anna) Eleanor Roosevelt (1884-1962), American diplomat, writer, US First Lady

**A/N**: There is a warning for violence for this chapter. If you feel you may be disturbed, you may want to skip this Chapter 34.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 34

The Death of Innocence

Very strange things had been happening over the last few days and with Glorfindel and Erestor visiting in Lórien, the twins, Aragorn and Legolas off hunting and Lord Elrond closeted in his study, it fell to Anayah to handle the little things, the strange happenings that were trying to drive everybody in Imladris mad.

Earlier that morning, Anayah had heard a most disturbing shriek from Elurin, and running into the kitchen, she stopped in the doorway and stared, for the imperturbable elven butler was sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor, crying. Around him, the room was in chaos with every cupboard having been emptied, every door and every drawer having been pulled out and emptied into the middle of what was normally an extremely pristine environment. It had taken a team of six volunteers the entire morning to pick up, clean and repair the damage that had been done. Elurin's nerves were another matter entirely, for those would take longer to heal.

Now she stood in the Hall of Fire, talking to an extremely agitated house maid who was telling her that every linen closet in the guest quarters had been emptied, the linens spread up and down the long hallway.

Anayah saw her foster father walking toward her and sighed quietly, hoping that the wise Lord could shed some light on what was happening for the events of that day could not just be a coincidence.

Rahan watched the Lord of Imladris as he approached Anayah. He could sense that something was not right, for though there was determination in the Lord's step, there was a look of panic in his eyes and watching him made Rahan feel as if someone had just poured a pitcher of ice water down the neck of his tunic causing him to involuntarily shiver. Looking over to his brother, he saw the questioning look on Semoro's face and shook his head, no, for what threat could Lord Elrond possibly pose towards his foster daughter? Yet somehow, he could not get rid of the feeling of "wrongness" that had pervaded the room the moment the Noldor Lord had entered it.

He could see that the other three members of the guard had alerted to something as well, and were standing, watching their charge carefully. They knew that there was danger somewhere though they had not yet been able to determine exactly where that danger lay.

When Elrond stopped beside his foster daughter, she quickly concluded her conversation, dismissed the housemaid, then turned, smiling, toward her Lord, ready to greet him then address her concerns. She frowned when she saw the panicked look in his eyes and took a step towards him. Anayah was unprepared for what happened next as he did the last thing that any of the elves in the room would have expected him to do - he punched her in the face. His blow was delivered with all the power of his elvish strength and it was only because she, herself, was an elf that she lived beyond that first blow. Her body flew backwards over the couch behind her then, after hitting two small chairs and knocking them over, rolled into one of the large wooden pillars, causing it to shudder from the impact.

Rahan signaled the other three guards to move in immediately for, Lord of Imladris or not, he could not be allowed to harm their charge further. Elrond sensed movement and turned towards the approaching Guards and muttering words understandable only to him, he managed to produce a barrier around the Guards that prevented them from approaching any closer. Afterwards, he turned back to his target.

He strode to where the she-elf was trying to push herself to her knees and grabbing her by her braid, punched her again, this time knocking her into a large wooden table and splitting her head open. Viciously he kicked her as she tried to crawl away from him and when she crumpled to the floor, trying desperately to catch her breath, he kicked her again.

Using her braid as leverage, Elrond walked the entire length of the hall, slamming the she-elf's face and head into every pillar and table they passed seeming to enjoy the pain and distress he was inflicting. Throwing her to the floor, he kicked her viciously and repeatedly, even after she curled up into a ball, in a futile effort to protect herself. Again and again he punched her, and soon the entire length of the Hall of Fire was smeared with blood though it did not yet seem to be enough for the enraged elf.

All four Guards were heartbroken as they were forced to watch helplessly as the young elf they had grown to respect and care for, was beaten to within an inch of her immortal life.

Rahan was both enraged by the Lord and baffled by Anayah's inaction, for he could not understand why she had not yet done anything to defend herself, for she was a capable fighter with an indomitable will to survive - she could have at least tried to run. Then as if some divine presence had decided to intervene, he heard words whispered in his ears.

"Tell her to fight back. She will listen to you."

He opened his mouth to call out to her but found that whatever force had created the barrier around him, also prevented him from using his voice. Then, an idea came to him. Knowing how sensitive Anayah was to those who spoke without words, Rahan knew exactly how to reach her. He just prayed that there was something inside her still capable of listening. Staring hard at her as she continued to suffer at the hands of the Noldor Lord, he blocked out all of his own raging emotions and focused solely on the act of telepathically sending her a two-word message.

"Fight back!"

Seeing no response, he tried it again.

"Anayah, fight back! I know you can do it. I have faith in you!"

As Elrond jerked her to her feet once again and drew back his hand to deliver another blow, Anayah shoved him hard, causing him to take three steps back as did she. He stood for a moment, in surprised shock as he saw her just standing there with her head hanging down. Then taking both hands and placing them against her stomach, palms outwards, she suddenly shoved them towards her attacker. A large white ball of flame left her hands and flew towards Elrond, hitting him in the middle of his chest and causing him to fly backwards over the back of couches and into a wooden pillar where he then lay unmoving.

The four Guards were still trapped behind the magical barrier and had to watch helplessly as their charge sank slowly to her knees then toppled forward to lie still, blood pooling beneath her head.

Their attention was drawn to the big outer doors by the sounds of a horse's hooves as the animal came quickly up the stairs into the house and shortly thereafter entered the Hall of Fire. The big black stallion had come to the aid of his Lady at last and when his nudgings and snufflings went unanswered, he knelt, first his front legs, then his hindquarters, taking great care not to further harm the one he had come to help by rolling on her. He continued to nicker encouragingly and watch her.

Ever so slowly, one of her hands began to move until it found then came to rest against the massive black shoulder of the horse lying at her side. Using his long mane as a support, the wounded she-elf slowly and painfully pulled herself onto the stallion's back, crying out softly as one of her legs refused to take the pressure that she put on it. Finally, she was on the stallion who then slowly and as carefully as he could, rose to his feet, then turned and left the way he had come.

As the stallion walked by them with his now unconscious Lady on his back, the four Guards were shocked, for her entire face that they could see, was covered in blood. Moments after the big horse had left the house and had slowly and carefully descended the steps, they heard the sounds of his hooves as he left Imladris at a gallop.

Several minutes after Anayah had left the Hall, Elrond started to stir then slowly rose to his feet. Putting a hand to his head but finding no wound, he then collapsed back to his knees and stayed there for a time, trying to clear his head of the dizziness that was preventing him from standing.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of running feet which were followed soon after by an extremely agitated grey wizard as he entered the Hall at a run, pausing as he saw the carnage before him as well as the four guards, seemingly unable to move. With a wave of his hand, he released the spell and the Guards suddenly found that they could again move. As a unit they moved towards Elrond as he was attempting to regain his feet.

"Hold!" There was no disputing the authority in Gandalf's voice. "Let me handle this."

He walked over to Elrond and extended his hand to help the elf rise and was shocked when Elrond suddenly and violently shoved him backwards and onto the floor. The grey wizard quickly went way passed being angry for when he had looked the Lord of Imladris in the eyes, he had briefly caught a glimpse of what was inside the elf, the evil being with glowing red eyes. Rising to his feet and lowering his staff until it pointed at the Lord/demon, he muttered some words to himself. A sudden, blinding, white light shot out of the staff and enveloped Elrond sending him to the floor.

Gandalf raised his staff and stepped back, waiting. Slowly, a red, amorphous substance started to rise from the unconscious elf, its glowing red eyes glaring malevolently at the grey wizard, then, with a high pitched shriek, it flew through the ceiling and disappeared from Imladris.

Gandalf straightened himself then turned to the Guards, quickly telling them that he had been visiting friends in the Shire when Gwaihir had come to get him saying that he was desperately needed in Imladris. After the great eagle had dropped him off in the courtyard, he had sent him to find Elrond's sons as well as the Mirkwood Prince who were out hunting.

Saeros was shaking his head.

"That is the thing that she is trying to catch? Sweet Elbereth!"

Gandalf then looked around the Hall and paled, noticing the blood and overturned and broken furniture.

"Where is Anayah?"

"She has left Imladris, Gandalf. Lord Elrond beat her within an inch of her life then after she finally managed to stun him and he collapsed, Elias came inside the Hall and she crawled onto his back after which he galloped off."

Gandalf laid a reassuring hand on the Captain's shoulder.

"Captain Rahan, you need to make haste and find her and bring her back so that she may be cared for properly."

"I fear that she may not want to come back, especially after what has happened." He sighed. "But, for her own welfare, I will attempt to do as you request."

"You must try and convince her that Elrond is no longer a threat to her and that I have banished the demon that possessed him. It would be better if she comes back willingly, but if she is unconscious or resists, then you must do as you see fit and as your duty to her dictates. Just go quickly."

Rahan nodded then bowed his head to the wizard. Nodding to the other three, they all took off at a run.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**COMING NEXT**: _Consequences_: He looked down and gently stroked her hand for he could think of no other way to comfort her and help her with the fear and pain she was currently experiencing. He could not even be sure if she was even alert enough to understand what was going on and what he was trying so hard to explain - all he knew was that he had to try something.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Soccer-Bitch: Thank you for your kind review. I am glad you liked it although I was really hoping it wouldn't be too much for you to handle at this time. The message in the story about the emotion of grief was something I have had to handle, myself, over the last few years. Again I am glad that you enjoyed it. I am glad that school as well as soccer practice is going well for you and that you are enjoying it! About the story – the upcoming chapters are going to be somewhat dark so if you don't understand something – just ask and I will be glad to explain!


	35. Consequences

A/N: I found my computer problem yesterday and fixed it so maybe I can start posting my chapters on time now.

A/N: Just a little setup for this chapter ... Let's say that you had just been the victim of a vicious assault in your own home and as the result of that assault you are now blind. Your friends bring you back home and they say, "Trust us, you're safe now." But _you_ know that somewhere in your house, perhaps even in the room you are in, the person that did this to you is still there – but you can't see to defend yourself. How would you feel?

A/N: Violence against anybody, male, female, animal or mineral, has deep physical and emotional consequences and to rise above what has happened and to be able to forgive takes more strength of character than most people realize.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 35

Consequences

Súrion ran to the Healing Wing and quickly grabbed two extra emergency medical kits then ran out of the House and toward the stables. He was met midway by the other three Guards who were being followed closely by his own horse. Not waiting for the horse to stop, Súrion grabbed at the animal as it went by and after pulling himself to his mount's back, all four then galloped out of the gate. They almost ran into the returning hunters but kept on going, ignoring all greetings that the sons of Elrond and Legolas called out to them.

"I wonder where they were going in such a hurry and, now that I think of it, where were they going without Anayah?" Elrohir was as puzzled as the other three, for although Gwaihir had told them to return to Imladris as quickly as possible, none of them knew exactly what had happened.

Elladan stared after the retreating figures, frowning.

"I am getting a bad feeling about this. Perhaps we had better get home and see exactly what is going on."

The others nodded their heads and nudged their own horses into a gallop.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

None of them were prepared for the sight that met them when they stepped into the Hall of Fire. Elurin had met them at the door but when they had asked the trembling elf what had happened, he could not speak but gently guided them in the direction they needed to go.

Seeing the condition of the hall then taking in the sight of their father sobbing in Gandalf's arms, they rushed to him. Immediately Elladan reached for his father to look for the wounds that had evidently been bleeding all over the hall but when his father weakly batted his hands away the eldest twin looked to Gandalf, puzzled.

"I am afraid that the blood that paints the walls, floors and furniture of this fine hall does not belong to your father. The blood belongs to Anayah, for it appears that the demon has paid Imladris a little visit with every intention of taking her life."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The four elves had traveled no more than a mile up the valley before they found Elias, standing in the path almost as if he had been expecting them, and the closer the Guards got to the horse, the more he began to toss his head and dance as if he was encouraging them to hurry. When they finally reached where the stallion was standing, they dismounted and began to look around.

"Where is she Old Man?" Although Semoro didn't really expect and answer, he as well as the others were surprised when Elias trotted off toward the nearby trees, clearly expecting them to follow.

At first they did not see her laying in the shadow of the trees but upon closer inspection, what they had thought was nothing more than a pile of leaves turned out to be the young she-elf. All four elves knelt around her, carefully removing the dead leaves that were sticking to her, having dried in the blood that was covering most of her upper body. Gently, Rahan checked her back and neck for tenderness and swelling and finding nothing remarkable, and with the help of the others, slowly turned her over onto her back. She moaned softly at the movement but otherwise remained unconscious.

For a moment, Rahan looked away, covering his eyes that were threatening to tear. When he looked back, he again had himself under control.

"We must get her back to Imladris for these injuries are way beyond my power to treat. However, before we try to move her we will need to bind any wound that is bleeding and stabilize any broken bones she may have."

Working as quickly and efficiently as they could, Rahan and Súrion reset her dislocated shoulder then bound the arm to her body to stabilize both the shoulder and it's broken collar bone. Saeros fashioned a splint for her ankle, which would need to be set at a later time. Then, after placing a temporary bandage around the worst of her head wounds, the elf took off his cloak, carefully wrapped her in it, picked her up and walked purposefully to his horse. Semoro held her while he mounted then handed the unconscious she-elf up to him, after which all five of them headed home.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The others heard when the Guards returned to the house but by the time they had run to the door, Rahan was already heading toward the stairs that led to the family's living quarters.

Once he had reached her rooms, he walked inside and gently laid her on the soft bed. Elenath and Míriel already awaited them and had warm water already drawn to clean as much of the blood and debris off of Anayah as would be safe before her numerous injuries were seen to by a healer. The four guards left the room, closing the door behind them then lined up in front of the door, an elf-barrier that no one would breach although the hallway was crowded with all those who were waiting and wanting to help. Finally, after about half an hour, the door opened and two of the guards went back inside.

When Lord Elrond tried to enter the room, he found his way blocked by Rahan and Semoro, the two largest Guards whose faces were impassive as they faced the angry Healer.

"She is my foster daughter and this is my house and I WILL enter that room to treat her. Now please move to one side so that I may enter!"

"I apologize Lord Elrond, but I cannot let you pass. Only Mithrandir may enter at this time."

Elrond would have argued further but Súrion laid a hand on the Captain's shoulder.

"She is waking up. You had better come."

As Rahan went back into the room, Súrion took his place at the door, just as impassive and determined as his Captain had been.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Rahan sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to jar her. Carefully, he smoothed the hair back from her face then took a deep, silent, calming breath for he did not want the injured young elf to know that he was shocked by her appearance. Both eyes were completely swelled shut and her face, neck and arms that he could see were one, great, swollen, multi-colored bruise decorated in numerous places with gaping wounds that would need stitching. Elenath and Míriel had not cleaned much of the blood off because to do so may have reopened the wounds before they were ready to be dealt with and so, would have contributed to further blood loss.

Hearing and sensing her Captain, Anayah turned her head toward him but did not speak.

"Hello young one. I see you have decided to grace us with your presence once more - I am honored."

He saw that she was beginning to tremble as shock started to set in and knew in an instant that they did not have a lot of time to treat her before she went critical on them. He pulled two extra quilts over her then took her uninjured hand and held it with both of his.

"Anayah, I think you know that you are back home and safe in your own bed."

When he felt her stiffen, he hurriedly continued.

"Do not be afraid, for Súrion and Semoro are standing watch at your door to keep you safe. We will not leave you."

He looked down and gently stroked her hand for he could think of no other way to comfort her and help her with the fear and pain she was currently experiencing. He could not even be sure if she was even alert enough to understand what was going on and what he was trying so hard to explain - all he knew was that he had to try something.

"Mithrandir says that your injuries are beyond his humble abilities to heal, so you must let your father treat you."

He was saddened by her reaction to his words. Anayah panicked and jerked her hand out of his, her heart rate and respiration doubled as she grabbed at the bed, trying, even with her damaged hand, to drag herself to the edge and to what she presently perceived as safety. Saeros carefully blocked her avenue of escape and Rahan knelt on the bed and gathered her into his arms, carefully holding her until she recognized who it was that held her, and calmed down. Ever so slowly, her breathing returned to normal and her heart rate slowed also. Her injudicious movements, however, had reopened some of the gashes on her body and she had again begun to bleed.

Her brothers and Legolas had been peeking around the guards at the door, trying to keep track of what was going on and when they saw her panic then saw the fresh blood on the bed covers, they tried to get into the room once again and once again found themselves blocked from doing so.

Súrion tried to reason with them.

"We all know that someone needs to treat her but she panics at the mention of anyone's name but Mithrandir and our duty to her says that we must honor her wishes. We will try to work through this problem as quickly as possible but for now we cannot allow you to enter and for that I am sorry."

"Has she specifically said no to her brothers entering the room?" Legolas couldn't understand why she would reject any of them, as they had not even been home at the time of the incident.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, holding her hand, Rahan had seen Anayah turn her head towards the door when the Mirkwood Prince had spoken. Placing her hand back on the bed he rose and walked to the door and stepped into the hall.

"Prince Legolas may I have a word with you please?"

Legolas walked up to the Captain followed by the twins and Aragorn.

"When you spoke just now, Anayah turned her head toward the door. Now, this is the first reaction other than panic that I have seen her make and so I am thinking that perhaps she will let you speak with her. If she does allows it, try to persuade her to let her father treat her."

Legolas nodded his head, then touching foreheads with the twins and Aragorn he turned and walked through the doorway.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

There was nothing that could have prepared him for what he saw and he had to close his eyes for a moment to try and master his own emotions. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Anayah had moved her good hand towards him so he carefully picked it up and held it to his heart and was rewarded for his efforts when he saw her head give a little jerk as if she had felt the beat. He was convinced that she was conscious and aware that he was there.

"I am here." It was all he could think of to say, as words seemed so inadequate at the moment.

"It hurts, Legolas." It was nothing more than a whisper.

"I know it does but we are trying to do something about that." He paused as he gathered his thoughts. "Anayah, do you trust me?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Then if I asked you to, would you allow your father to come in and treat you?"

Again she panicked and tried to crawl away until Saeros again blocked her escape. This time it was Legolas who calmed her by gently rocking her until she calmed. "Just lie quiet, young one. We will figure this out. Be at peace."

When she had calmed down once more, he laid her down on the bed then knelt beside it so he could speak into her ears.

"You will allow Mithrandir to come into your room, is that correct?"

She nodded slightly.

"I have an idea to propose to you but I need for you to remain calm so that I can explain it to you. If you do not agree with the plan then we shall have to figure something else out. Do you understand what I am saying and do you agree with me so far?"

Again she nodded then gripped his hand harder as if the act gave her courage.

"All four of your guards will remain by your bed. Then your brothers will come in followed by Mithrandir and then finally by your father." He felt her tense up and hurriedly continued. "Your father will stand close enough to see and supervise but Mithrandir will stand by his side. Your brothers will then become your healers."

He held her hand to his cheek and smiled, knowing that though she couldn't see at the moment that she could feel him smile.

"Hey, you are not trying to run away! Does this mean you agree to my terms?"

"Yes."

It was a start, although there was still a long night to come.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**COMING NEXT**: _Healing Tears_: "Gandalf talked to you, didn't he?" It was her turn to sigh. "Ada's wounds run just as deep as my own, for what he has gone through is something no being should ever have to experience." She looked at her visitor. "Possession is a rape of the mind - plain and simple - and for something like this to happen to a being with such a kind and gentle spirit is a thought almost too horrific to consider. I just do not know what to say to him that would help how he is feeling and I am worried that just the sight of me will be hurtful and I do not want him to hurt any more."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

kahui(): Thank you very much for your kind review. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. There have been some tough topics dealt with and there are some dark times ahead. But never fear, the reason for things will be revealed in due course.

Soccer-Bitch: Thanks for the review. Hope things are going well for you. Keep in touch.

DesolateAznVamp: Welcome back – I've missed you. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this one.


	36. Healing Tears

**A/N**: I had a friend about 17 years ago who was almost beat to death by her boyfriend. For a long time this friend of mine would jump at every little sound and was afraid of every little shadow. She was even afraid of me when I spoke or moved toward her when she wasn't expecting it. I understood, a little bit, the fear she experienced and the great courage it took for her to keep living her life – each day was a new challenge for her. As oftentimes happens in cases like this, after about a year, when she had calmed herself a bit, she went back to her boyfriend. Three months later she was dead by her boyfriend's hands. Bella – this one's for you!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_"Do not assume that she who seeks to comfort you now, lives untroubled among the simple and quiet words that sometimes do you good. Her life may also have much sadness and difficulty, that remains far beyond yours. Were it otherwise, she would never have been able to find these words."_

_-- Rainer Maria Rilke_

Chapter 36

Healing Tears

Rahan nodded his head in approval of the Prince's diplomatic skills. He knew that by getting Anayah to allow Lord Elrond to come anywhere near her after what had happened was an important first step in the healing process for both of them.

The elves, human and wizard started to enter the room. First, the Guards placed themselves at the four corners of her bed.

"We are here." The words were spoken out of respect for Anayah's temporary blindness.

Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn approached the bed, the twins on one side and Aragorn together with Legolas on the other, then announced themselves. When they first saw the condition their sister was in, Elladan gritted his teeth, Elrohir buried his face in his twin's shoulder and Aragorn took an involuntary step backwards until he felt himself steadied by his best friend's hand.

Finally, Gandalf and Elrond entered the room and stood at the foot of the bed with Gandalf calmly announcing their arrival. Elrond visibly paled when he got his first look at the damage the demon had forced him to inflict on his foster daughter.

The first duty of the twins, Aragorn and Legolas, as healers, was to determine the nature and severity of the injuries. They all worked as quickly and as carefully as they could, knowing that their sister and friend was slipping deeper into shock with each moment that passed. Anayah was now trembling noticeably and her skin, was cold and clammy with a sheen of perspiration on her forehead.

The list of injuries was extensive, consisting of a skull fracture, broken nose, cheekbone, collar bone, four ribs and an ankle. Her right knee was swollen and bruised and her stomach was distended and hard, a clear indication that active internal bleeding was taking place. There were also three deep gashes on her head and cuts on her arms and back that would need to be stitched.

Elladan nodded to Aragorn who gently brushed his sister's cheek with the back of his hand. He was alarmed to feel that the shock symptoms of before were now being replaced by the beginnings of a fever.

"Anayah, I need to ask you a question." He was rewarded for his efforts when he saw her head turn towards him. "We are going to have to set your collar bone and ankle and we may have to cut into your stomach to see what is bleeding. To do this, we need to put you to sleep."

The affect was immediate. When she had been attacked, her confidence in herself and her world had been destroyed and so the very thought of what might happen to her while she slept caused Anayah to jerk away from all of them, rolling towards the opposite side of the bed to try and get away, even though the swelling in her eyes prevented her from seeing where she was going. The more hands that reached out to try and keep her from hurting herself, the more enemies she could feel around her and the more severe her panic - she could not see and that fact was scaring her to death. Elrond walked around the end of the bed, knowing that he could calm her but found his way blocked by Elenath and Míriel who stood in his path with their hands on their daggers. Frustrated, he walked backed to the end of the bed and stood next to a silent Gandalf.

Finally, it was Rahan who managed to calm her. He nodded at Aragorn who began to prepare the sleeping draught.

"Anayah, you have got to try and stop yourself from panicking for you hurt yourself more every time it happens. The four of us are right here beside you, and you can trust that we will remain beside you. We have fought together as a team and have taken care of each other as a team. We are friends as well as warriors and I am sure you know that any of us would give our lives to protect you and not just because our duty says we must but because we want to. We have to put you to sleep but I promise you that the four of us will remain by your side until you awaken. On this you have my oath."

He took the cup from Aragorn.

"I have a cup in my hand which I am going to place near your mouth and which you are going to drink without complaint. Be the strong warrior that I know you are and drink this for me and remember that I have promised to be here when you awaken. Please?"

Finally, after some moments of coaxing, she drank the draught then quickly fell asleep. Then the three brothers and the Mirkwood Prince went to work and the sun was coming up over the tops of the mountains, touching Imladris with its golden hands before the last stitch had been made and the last bandage had been applied.

The twins left the room, taking their father with them, trying to persuade the elf to sleep and were followed soon after by Gandalf who left the room, muttering to himself about having to run an errand. Finally, it was only the four Guards, Aragorn and Legolas left in the room.

Aragorn sat quietly with a concerned look on his face, holding his sister's good hand and never taking his eyes off of her. It was almost as if the young human was willing her to live even though she had come through the whole ordeal quite well and was resting as comfortably as possible considering the circumstances. Legolas laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It was not all that long ago, my friend, that she was sitting by your side, holding your hand, and, I might add, with the same expression on her face." When Aragorn did not respond, he continued. "She is strong, Estel. Already I sense improvement."

Aragorn sighed.

"As do I. If she is anything like me, by tomorrow she will be trying to sneak out of her room." Hearing a suspicious snort, Aragorn looked up at the guard that was standing nearest to him and even though Súrion did not physically move, Aragorn swore the elf winked at him.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah woke for the first time late in the afternoon then, after drinking a glass of her favorite beverage, a juice made from squeezed oranges, and drinking another tea to help her with pain and to promote healing, she drifted back to an easy sleep. Even the swelling around her eyes had diminished. When the twins came to check on her, they were amazed at how quickly she was bouncing back from her injuries even though they knew it would be some time before she was fully healed.

They all hoped that her spirit would heal just as quickly.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah lay in her warm bed listening to the sounds of the night - the night birds singing, the crickets chirping as well the singing of the elves. It was nighttime and those who lived in the Last Homely House were settling down for the evening. Aragorn and Legolas had gone to the kitchen for a late night meal and her Guards and her Ladies were outside her room, talking and giving her some privacy. It had been five days since she had been injured and only three since she had been able to spend any amount of time awake as well as alert.

A breeze came swirling through her bedroom window and ruffled the hair on the top of her head, making her smile, even though to do so still hurt - a lot. Her visitor was not only known to her but welcome as well and when Anayah felt him sit on the edge of the bed, she turned her head towards him and smiled. He then took her good hand and returned her smile and for a time they sat silently, just enjoying each other's company.

"Are you going to be all right?"

If she hadn't known, for a fact, that she would have passed out from the pain, she would have laughed.

"All right? I will never be all right again, if I ever was all right in the first place. But, to answer your question, yes, I will be just fine. Each day I feel stronger."

Her visitor brushed back the strands of hair that had fallen into her eyes then readjusted the bandage on her head.

"Do you want me to take your pain?"

"No, my Lord." Was her soft reply.

The being sitting on the edge of the bed frowned slightly, then sighed.

"Anayah, we are not going to go into this 'I probably deserved what I got' thing again, are we? I thought we had that one pretty much worked out after you ran away from your kidnappers when you were but an elfling."

She smiled and gently patted her friend's hand.

"I know you are right and I am very sorry for laying here feeling sorry for myself. Its just that for a while, I could not figure out what had happened; why it happened; what I had done to deserve getting beat for. I thought I had done something to provoke him and for while my head went back to a dark time I would much rather forget."

He smiled down at her.

"You do know that there is someone else who is hurting over this, don't you?"

"Gandalf talked to you, didn't he?" It was her turn to sigh. "Ada's wounds run just as deep as my own, for what he has gone through is something no being should ever have to experience." She looked at her visitor. "Possession is a rape of the mind - plain and simple - and for something like this to happen to a being with such a kind and gentle spirit is a thought almost too horrific to consider. I just do not know what to say to him that would help how he is feeling and I am worried that just the sight of me will be hurtful and I do not want him to hurt any more."

"Anayah, did you ever think that maybe just to have you go to him and sit with him for awhile might be a good first step? You know what I have told you before."

"I know ... one baby step at a time. You are very wise - you do know that don't you?"

He ruffled her hair one more time.

"Well, young one, it is time for me to go. I will look in on you from time to time to see how you are coming along. Mother and Father send you their best. And, by-the-way, you owe us a visit!"

"I know. Tell your parents I said hello and I will come to see them soon."

The presence on the bed was gone and Anayah had to strain her ears to hear the soft reply as it too soon faded into the darkness.

"Promises. Promises."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond was sitting on the steps in front of the Last Homely House. He was alone - again. His family was worried about him for they could see his natural elvish glow was much dimmer than it had been some days before. His sons and friends knew he was fading but they also felt at a loss as to how they could console him.

His sons, Legolas, Gandalf and Rahan were sitting on the balcony keeping a silent vigil, when Elenath slipped into the room and whispered in Rahan's ear. The big elf smiled and beckoned to the others as he walked to the balcony's railing and looked to the lone elf sitting on the steps beneath him.

Seven sets of eyes watched as Anayah, slowly and painfully, limped through the doors and approached the grieving elf. He had not heard her approach and jumped slightly when he felt her gentle touch. When he looked up and saw who it was, he quickly rose and helped her sit on the stone step, readjusting the blanket she held tightly clasped around her.

For awhile they just sat, looking up at the stars, saying nothing to each other. Then, adjusting her sitting position, Anayah laid her head against his shoulder. Suddenly, placing his hands over his eyes, he began to cry. This time it was she who drew him to her and held him as he sobbed brokenly. Quietly she whispered her message of comfort to him.

"Ada, I do not blame you for what happened. There is no way that you could have fought him more than you did. You went through something that no being should have to go through. I do not wonder that the demon was so eager to leave you for there is so much love inside of you that the creature could not abide the light it created and so, had to flee. I want you to know that my love is not conditional and that I still love you. You have always been here for me and now, I hope that you will let me be your strength."

He sat up and took a deep breath. Anayah looked at him and wiped the moisture off his cheeks with the cuff of her sleeping tunic. Her hand was shaking and her father noticed as the healer in him finally woke up.

"I thank the Valar for sending you to this family Anayah. I do, however, feel that I am on the verge of abusing their gift by keeping you outside in the cold air. So, will you allow me to take you inside and may I finally see how your wounds are progressing?"

She bowed her head and touched her forehead with her hand, showing her respect and love.

"I would be honored to have the best healer in Middle Earth look at my boo-boos."

She was on her second try at getting up when she suddenly found herself swept into her father's strong arms. Together the two went back into the house.

Above them, on the balcony, a solitary voice could be heard.

"Did anyone notice how bright his glow got? I think all is going to be well."

The other six heads nodded in agreement.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**COMING NEXT**: _Old Friends_: It was soon apparent after Elladan's early morning summons that the five humans had left and after that fact had been discovered, it was not hard for any of them to make the assumption that the five were the ones responsible for poisoning the guards and taking Anayah. It was decided that the four Guards, Glorfindel, himself, his sons and Legolas would leave at first light of the next day to begin their search. And though it was their deepest wish to start searching right away, they all decided that no one would benefit from it, especially if it caused Súrion to fall unconscious from his horse.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Soccer-Bitch: Glad you liked this chapter. Hope things are going well for you. It makes my heart so happy when I hear of young people who fall in love with a sport then go after it rather than spend their lives doing things that in the long run won't benefit them in any way. My niece went to the Junior Olympics four times for Tae Qwon Do (hope I spelled that right.). I'm proud of you!

DesolateAznVamp: Thanks for the review! Did summer treat you well or do you have a few new grey hairs because of it? My kids are all grown and gone (Thank Eru!!!!) but I still remember how hectic it can sometimes get!

kahui(): In elf-years, Anayah is really young and sometimes shows it with a lack of self-confidence. Because she is half Dúnadan, and from a good line at that, her nature is more balanced, so that when tough times hit, her psyche has something to fall back on. Her Grandparents also knew that she would have hard times, and times when her lack of elf-years would work against her and that is one of the reasons that they got the Thurin Tirith Guards for her. So that when her "balance" was shaken, she would still have a support system. You are right – to forgive is always much easier to do than forget. Whenever anybody is a victim of a violent act, it is so hard to forget it. It is something that haunts a person for a long time. Things are not over for her yet. Someone is trying desperately, in every way they can, to keep her from finishing the task that was given to her.


	37. Old Friends

What I must do is all that concerns me.  
Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-82), American writer, philosopher, poet, essayist

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 37 

Old Friends

The bearer of the grey eyes was laughing, for he had succeeded in his plan to get rid of the meddling old woman, the being who had given the task of destroying his creation to the little half-elf thing he was really starting to hate. His success had been short-lived when the demon had failed to kill the she-elf after possessing the body and mind of her foster father.

After some time spent in quiet contemplation, an idea came to his devious mind, giving it the impetus it needed to start planning a way to get rid of the meddlesome and resilient elf once and for all and to break her mind in the process. Perhaps the time had come to reunite the young she-elf with some very old and dear friends.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was shortly passed the noon hour when five hunters arrived at Imladris seeking respite for themselves and care for one of their horses that had become lame during the early part of their trip. They were rough looking men, the kind of men who took their hunting seriously. At the moment, however, only four of the hunters were mounted on horseback, the fifth horse was limping badly, barely putting weight on his leg as it was led slowly and carefully through the courtyard gates.

When Lord Elrond had greeted the five men, they told him that they were hunters who lived on a small farm on the outskirts of Bree. With all the craziness that had been going on lately with unseasonable storms, fires, floods and the like, hunting had not been that good around their home and so they had ventured farther in hopes of finding enough game to fill their cellars before winter. Not wanting to hunt in Elven territory without permission, they had come to Rivendell in hopes of receiving its Lord's permission. One of their horses had stepped in a hole the day before and had sprained his leg, but since their families were depending on them to fill their cellars, lame horse or not, they had decided not to turn back to Bree but to press on.

After hearing their story, Elrond offered them the hospitality of his house until their horse recovered from his injury and could again travel comfortably. Speaking to one of his capable stable hands, the horse was turned over to him and the new guests were shown to the quarters they would be occupying until they were all ready to leave.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Anayah. Anayah, can you wake up for me, please?"

Slowly she opened her eyes and noticed that for the first time in some weeks the room did not spin and the light did not hurt her eyes as much as it had in the days since her assault. Her skull fracture as well as the many other bones that had been broken, still ached unmercifully but, as she had been reassured not too long before by her foster father, those symptoms would be going away soon. She blinked a few times to try and clear the cobwebs from her mind and the mist from her vision and when she finally got her eyes to focus, she saw Lord Elrond sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her with concerned eyes. She groaned and closed her eyes again, then felt as her father's cool hands brushed her tussled hair out of her eyes.

"Is it still that bad?"

She reopened her eyes and blinked several more times to clear her fuzzy vision.

"No, actually Ada, it is much better today for the room does not spin and the light does not hurt my eyes – as much."

Tenderly he touched her face noticing that the bruising had finally disappeared.

"Well, then, perhaps today would be a good day for you to get some fresh air. Perhaps if you took in some fresh air and sunshine you might feel so much better that the next time I enter your room to check on you, you will be sleeping with your eyes open instead of shut."

They both laughed.

She reached out with her good hand and patted her father on his arm.

"I believe you are correct, Ada. I have lain abed for much too long and I am in great danger of wasting away! Already it is my fear that I would be unable to defend myself against my brothers, much less a nasty demon with glowing red eyes."

She was immediately sorry for her words, noticing how her father dropped his eyes as she had spoken.

"Are you still troubled about what happened?" She took the elf Lord's hand and bringing it to her cheek, held it there affectionately.

"Anayah, what I did that day will trouble me for the rest of immortal my life whether or not I reconcile your forgiveness with my heart or not. It is very healing for me to know that I have not lost your love but when I come into your room and still see you lying here, in pain, I cannot help but feel a small measure of responsibility."

"Well then, I will have to relieve you of that responsibility by getting out of bed, getting dressed and going about my life as usual."

She sat up and immediately regretted her movement when white-hot fire flashed in front of her eyes causing her to grab her head with both hands and rock back and forth, taking deep breaths and praying to Ilúvatar to make the pain go away. Immediately she felt her father's gentle hands remove her own from her temples and place a cup of hot tea in them.

"The next time you try to relieve me of responsibility, daughter, try doing it a little slower. Now sit here for a few moments and drink your tea for I have put a medicine in it that will help with the pain but will not put you to sleep. Elenath and Míriel will be in shortly to help you bathe and dress and in one hour, someone will be here to take you outside."

As Lord Elrond rose to leave, Anayah spoke to him.

"Thank you Ada – for everything."

As he turned to leave, he favored his foster daughter with a smile.

"You are quite welcome, daughter."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Exactly an hour later there was a knock on her door, and when invited to do so, four very large elves walked into her room smiling at her. She was not quite ready for her excursion for her hair was still unbound and had picked the day to be uncooperative. Elenath had broken two hair ties on her braid already and had just left the room to look for a third hair tie when the Guards arrived to take her for her walk.

"Do not fear, fair Lady," Súrion said after executing an exaggerated mock-bow. "I have just what you need."

Reaching into the pocket of his tunic, he removed one of his own spare hair ties and after receiving Elenath's permission, proceeded to braid and tie Anayah's hair himself. She was surprised at how agile the silver-haired elf's hands were as he swiftly and deftly braided her hair then tied it securely at the end.

He stood then and stepped back and his Captain then stepped up to the bed and carefully picked her up. At this, she protested.

"I thought I was supposed to be going for a walk? I did not realize that a walk entailed being carried around like a newborn elfling. Now put me down, good sir, before I get cranky and decide to swat you like I would a fly."

"And with the strength of one no doubt!"

Though both Súrion and Saeros laughed, neither was able to dodge the pillows that came their way.

Rahan's deep laughter joined the others before he explained to his charge that he would put her down once they had reached the gardens - and not before.

The walk, once she had reached the peaceful and scenic gardens, was refreshing even though she exhausted herself in the process of walking its well-manicured walkways. She was barely awake when her Captain arrived back at her room with her cradled in his arms and was fast asleep before Rahan had carefully tucked the blankets up around her shoulders. As the four Guards turned to quietly leave the room, none of them failed to notice that for the first time since her attack, she was sleeping with her eyes open.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Nobody noticed the absence of an evening sentry in the living area at the foot of the stairs that led to the family's private chambers. Nobody noticed as the two intruders crept silently up the steps careful not to make a sound and nobody noticed as the two intruders entered Anayah's private chambers, quietly closing the door behind them.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The many elves in the Hall of Fire eating their breakfasts and visiting this morning, the Lord of Imladris included, jumped when Elladan, exhibiting a great measure of unlordly behavior, came charging into the room yelling for his father. Elrond rose from his seat as his eldest son reached him, breathless, his grey eyes dark with worry.

"Ada, Anayah is gone and I cannot wake any of her guards. I fear that they may have been poisoned."

As the Lord ran from the room towards the warriors' barracks to see what aid he could lend the stricken Guards, a frantic Stable Master ran in through the front door, almost colliding with his Lord. Elrond turned to the elf and laying his hands on the shoulders of the breathless being, calmed him enough so he could understand what the frantic elf was trying to say to him.

"My Lord Elrond pardon my intrusion but I must tell you that the Lady's stallion has gone mad and is even now trying to tear down his stall and though we have done everything that we can think of, we have been unable to calm him. The window in the stables is broken and the falcon has disappeared, leaving but a feather and some blood on the broken glass to tell us of the route he used when he left. My Lord, I fear that something dreadful may have happened to cause the Lady's friends to act in such a fashion."

Glorfindel had been drawn to the commotion in the Hall by the sheer volume of the voices and after he arrived had reassured his Lord that he would personally see to the horse leaving the Healer free to see to the stricken Guards. Both groups parted company and, followed closely by Elladan, Elrond hurried on to see what he could do for the four Thurin Tirith.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Some hours later, while the Noldor guards, Rahan, Semoro and Saeros were well on their way to recovering from their ordeal, the single Silvan guard, Súrion, was still retching forcefully and painfully into a bucket that he held in his lap with trembling hands. Though still weak from their ordeal, it seemed that all four would make a full recovery.

The poison used on Guards was a common poison, both tasteless and odorless, and had been slipped to them mixed with their evening tea the night before by person or persons unknown. The Captain had been the first elf to open his eyes, looking at Lord Elrond's face in confusion, wondering how it had come to be that the Imladris Lord and Healer was standing over him. The confusion soon fled, replaced by a smoldering anger when he had asked and had been informed that Anayah was missing.

Glorfindel had returned to the house to report that he had managed to calm the rampaging stallion and when he was asked how he had managed his task the golden-haired elf Lord had chuckled before he gave his reply.

"I simply explained to him that yes, we knew that his Lady had been taken, and as soon as her Guards had recovered from their ordeal, we would go search for her. He calmed right down."

His eyes turned serious.

"He is only the second Mearas that I have ever encountered in either of my lives but I can tell you with certainty that the Mearas is the most intelligent breed of horse I have ever known."

It was soon apparent after Elladan's early morning summons that the five humans had left and after that fact had been discovered, it was not hard for any of them to make the assumption that the five were the ones responsible for poisoning the guards and taking Anayah. It was decided that the four Guards, Glorfindel, himself, his sons and Legolas would leave at first light of the next day to begin their search. And though it was their deepest wish to start searching right away, they all decided that no one would benefit from it, especially if it caused Súrion to fall unconscious from his horse.

"Very funny." Was all that the nauseous elf managed to say before he had to again turn away to have yet another conversation with his new best friend – the bucket.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**COMING NEXT**: _Repeating History_: Finally, the mist before her eyes cleared and she got her first look at the humans that had dared to take her forcibly from her home - she saw them and thought she was going to be ill. Anayah recognized the five human's immediately for all bore the distinctive look of their grandsire and though it had been many years since she had last seen them, there was no mistaking them for who they were.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

kahui(): I am honored that you saw balance in my chapter. Usually my friends call me "unbalanced" – just before they laugh and run away. Seriously... My 'Black Rider' stories are the first fiction that I have written in 38 years as I am a trained 'technical and editorial' writer, and I learn something new every day and it makes me feel good to know that I am finally getting something right! As far as the visitor goes... he will appear from time to time in this and the other stories I am planning although his identity will remain a mystery. I have left clues ALL over the place as to who he is though.

Soccer-Bitch: I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. Things are heating up for our girl.

DesolateAznVamp: I live on the 12th story of a high-rise and I look out over the big valley and I can see the trees changing colors – beautiful. Now – good luck in school! Here is the next chapter – enjoy.


	38. Repeating History

**A/N1**: There is a warning for use of foul language and suggestive situations resulting from an assault. Please do not read this chapter if you feel that this subject matter might be disturbing to you.

**A/N2**: I got a chuckle from realizing how well the speech from the movie _Independence Day_ fit the theme of this chapter. Too many women, and men also, who are victims of domestic violence just bow their heads and 'soldier on' when they should be fighting for their freedom. The woman I dedicated last weeks chapter to tried to 'soldier on' and lost her life. How did I meet her? In a battered women's shelter – because I had been a victim of domestic violence. I _chose_ to declare my independence and fight for my freedom and that's why I am here today.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 38

Repeating History and Waking Up

_Today I will once again be fighting for my freedom. And not just from tyranny, oppression or persecution but from annihilation. I will be fighting for my right to live - to exist. And should I win the day then it will be remembered as the day I finally declared, "I will not go quietly into the night! I will not vanish without a fight! I am going to live on. I am going to survive. Today I will celebrate my Independence Day. _(Adapted from "Independence Day" speech)

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

By first light, the elves and human were assembling in the courtyard, readying themselves to begin the search for the kidnapped elf. Glorfindel and Elrond had decided to stay behind as they felt that leaving Amrún alone and unprotected, even in Imladris, was virtually inviting problems to occur. Just as the searchers turned to leave, Elias joined them, fully saddled, wearing his hackamore, and pursued by a worried stable keeper.

"I apologize, my Lords, but he came to me carrying his bridle which meant that he wanted to be saddled. I merely mean to check that he is in fact welcome on this journey."

Elias trotted up next to Rahan's horse, his usual place when traveling. The horse seemed to be trying to carry on a conversation with the big elf who, strangely enough, seemed to understand everything the horse was trying desperately to tell him.

Rahan looked at the Stable Keeper.

"I assure you that this fine horse is more than welcome to travel with us and it is only right as it is his Lady that has been taken."

Seemingly reassured, the Stable Keeper bowed, then turned and walked back toward the Stables, mumbling to himself as he did so.

Elrond and Glorfindel stood and watched as the seven elves and the human rode away from Imladris and when Elrond sighed, Glorfindel turned to him worriedly.

"They will find her, Elrond, for there is not a soul among those eight who could not track an insect across bare rock in the dark. They will find her."

Elrond placed a hand on the shoulder of his friend.

"Of that I am assured, my friend. My worry is that they will not find her in time."

Glorfindel frowned.

"Do you know the identity of those who took her? Again, I apologize for missing the meeting this morning."

"Aye my friend. I know them well from an incident that happened many years ago." He stared off into the distance as he remembered that time.

"I was not sure until this morning. When they arrived in Imladris, I thought then, that there was something familiar about those five but it was only this morning, after I received a reply to my communication with Galadriel that I was certain."

"Who are they, Elrond?"

"They are the grandsons of the human who kidnapped Anayah when she was an elfling and who was also responsible for the death of her mother."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was suddenly brought back to consciousness when someone grabbed her hair and forcefully dragged her up from the ground where she had been laying unconscious. For a few moments she stood, weaving, and still groggy, as her attacker held her up.

"Well, well, well. Look at who has decided to wake up. If it isn't her Royal Highness herself!"

The man looked her up and down as she stood before him, shaking her head and trying to clear the fog left there from the drug they had forced on her the night before. She had not gotten a chance to get a good look at any of them yet, but when she did – well, suffice it to say that she would make them pay a heavy toll.

Finally, the mist before her eyes cleared and she got her first look at the humans that had dared to take her forcibly from her home - she saw them and thought she was going to be ill. Anayah recognized the five human's immediately for all bore the distinctive look of their grandsire and though it had been many years since she had last seen them, there was no mistaking them for who they were.

"Hey Hedrig. I think she recognizes us! I didn't think elves were smart enough to remember things from that many years ago."

Anayah gasped as she felt the man run his hand down her thigh and if she had not still been recovering from her previous injuries, the human would now be taking his final breath. For the touching had been something she had never forgotten from before – the touching and other things.

Though many years had passed since she had escaped her kidnappers, the Grandsire and Uncle of the humans who now kept her, she still remembered every moment of every day that she had spent living in the same pen with the pigs. She remembered every beating and every other crime committed against her that would make a female of any species cringe. The crimes perpetrated against a young elfling that were so heinous and so abhorrent that she had never ever given voice to them, had not even spoken to Haldir or her other friend about what had been done to her, even though both beings knew full-well everything that had occurred.

When she finally realized who it was that now held her captive, she felt a door slam in her mind, a door that would keep the bad memories away – and for a time again caused her to become the terrified elf-child of all those years before. She knew little of what the five did to her that day, where they were going, or how long they traveled. From the time they mounted their horses and rode away from the first campsite, her time with her captors became a time that would long remain buried and forgotten.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The elves and Aragorn rode swiftly all through the day, following the black stallion who seemed to know exactly where he was going. At first, their hearts held some doubt that the stallion would or even could lead them in the right direction but each time they would pause to rest and look around them for signs of the five humans and their captive, they would always easily find their tracks close by. The unmistakable sign of a horse, limping and virtually dragging one of its legs was all the search group needed to reassure themselves that they were following – and gaining on – those whom they were seeking.

A trip without incident was not to be their lot, however. Towards dusk on the first day, as they were galloping ever closer to the humans, the big stallion in front of them suddenly halted, his ears flicking back and forth as he began his dance of warning.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked Saeros, the guard riding beside him.

Saeros reached over and loosened his sword in the saddle-scabbard before he answered.

"He does that when there is danger near. Be prepared, Estel, for I have never known the stallion to be wrong."

The elf had barely finished speaking when orcs suddenly spilled out of the trees surrounding them. Quickly the eight of them dismounted and immediately entered into the battle, and though the sons of Elrond and Legolas had not had a previous chance to fight with the four warriors, they were soon suitably impressed by their skill.

They saw as the big Noldor Captain grabbed on orc by the throat, crushing his windpipe, while with his sword he separated another orc's arm from its body then threw dead body of the first orc into the face of a third creature. The other three warriors were no less savage as they mowed through the mass of orcs like sharp scythes through tall grass.

The battle was soon over and they all paused for a moment, catching their breaths and cleaning the blades of their swords before returning them to their scabbards. Then, as suddenly as they had stopped to do battle, the searchers remounted their horses and rode on, resuming their search. The younger elves and human were respectful and admiring of the skill of the four Thurin Tirith warriors, as well as their focus.

They rode on through the night pausing only long enough to rest and feed the horses. It was shortly after dawn when they finally came to the borders of the Golden Wood and it was not long after that a familiar voice called out to them, bidding them welcome.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The five humans had been having fun with Anayah all day, passing her back and forth between them, groping and pawing at her without mercy or reprieve.

"Come on Princess – how about giving us a little kiss – for old times sake?"

The one called Targin kissed her neck before passing her off to his brother Stednil who pressed his body up against hers and tried to kiss her on her lips his hands lewdly pawing at her as he did. The oldest of the brothers, Hedrig, grabbed her after she had successfully managed to escape Stednil's groping hands.

"Where do you think you are going?" He grabbed her from behind and pulling her body tightly to his own. "You, your highness, are our own little family heirloom and we are now going to show you just how happy we are to have you back with us once more. Besides, once you get used to us again you won't ever want to go back to those nasty elves."

Things might have gone ill for Anayah if things had not been interrupted by a cry from high overhead. Somewhere deep inside her mind where she had gone to hide from the ugliness of what was happening to her she heard the cry from the black falcon, a cry that served to wake her up and bring her back to the present. She stood in front of the brother call Hedrig, blinking as if she were just waking up from a deep sleep, and when he again reached for her, she grabbed his wrist, squeezing until he grimaced in pain.

"Why you little she-bitch! I'm going to have to teach you a little lesson in manners!"

The human's threat never reached fruition, for at that moment Anayah shoved aside the frightened elf-child that she had been hiding behind and became their worst nightmare. Swinging her arm with all the force of her anger behind it, she caught Hedrig in the temple with her elbow, sending the man to his knees where he spent the next few moments in a daze. Pausing, and trying to get her breathing as well as her anger under control, she glared at the others as they stood staring at her in shock.

"You know," she began, "I have had a real rough couple of months and I am feeling neither happy nor cheerful at this particular moment." Sensing movement behind her she whirled and brought her knee up into the groin of Hedrig who had been trying to come at her from behind. The human fell to the ground, clutching himself, his face a shade of green that most men only dream about in their nightmares.

"A tree fell on me and almost paralyzed me." She punched the brother called Targin in the face and he put both hands over his nose, whining about her breaking it.

"I got bit on the neck by a giant bat."

When Targin came at her seeking retribution for his broken nose, she hit him once with her right fist, once with her left then when he stood in front of her weaving drunkenly, she clasped her hands and brought them up underneath his chin. The man's feet almost left the ground as he flew backwards before he hit the ground and finally lay still.

"A warg tries to drag me away by my leg!"

She picked up a broken tree branch as big around as her own wrist and holding it securely with both hands, gave a mighty swing as a third brother ran at her, hitting him in the head. When the hard-headed human did not go all the way down, she kicked him hard in the stomach then hit him again in the head with the branch yelling in anger as she did so.

"A friend of mine gets murdered!"

She hit the fourth brother, the one called Frilnok in the bridge of his nose with a backhanded swing and when he did not go down all the way, hit him again then on the back swing she took out the fifth brother, Stadnir, kicking him for good measure as well.

"And a demon beats the crap out of me and almost kills me! Like I said, I have had about the worst couple of months imaginable, and now I have to deal with the five of you!"

She looked at the assortment of bleeding and unconscious bodies around her and giving one last shout of rage and frustration threw the branch at them. Then sensing something behind her, she whirled, but not before she felt the hot fire of a dagger entering the small of her back near her waist.

When she whirled, her instincts kicked into high gear and she aggressively attacked the human behind her using some of the hand-to-hand combat techniques she had been learning from her Thurin Tirith Guards. She easily blocked a blow from the second dagger and after grabbing Hedrig's wrist, bent the thing inward and down until the hand suddenly lost all feeling and the blade dropped from his nerveless fingers. Then, using the heel of her right hand and putting all the weight of her body behind the blow, she punched Hedrig in the sternum. It was only the difference in height between the two that saved the human's life. It did not, however, keep him from losing consciousness.

Anayah stood over the man, looking at him for a moment before kicking the unconscious human one more time.

"I am really going to have to work on my anger management." It was all she said before she limped away into the night.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Haldir, my friend, it has been too long!"

Rahan dismounted and walked toward his long-time friend.

"Greetings, Rahan."

Haldir looked at the others, nodding his greeting to each then turned back to his friend.

"Did you bring Lady Trouble with you?" His own smile slipped from his face as he saw the expression on the face of Rahan as well as those riders still on their horses.

"I am deeply sorry if my words have disturbed you. What has happened?" He looked around, his own fear mounting. "Where is Anayah?"

"Haldir the worst has happened." The Captain's grey eyes darkened with his own worry.

"A day ago Anayah was forcibly taken from Imladris by the Grandson of the humans who kidnapped her as a baby. We are riding in close pursuit on a trail no more than a day old, which passes to the East of Lórien. Since we were so close, we stopped to see if you would wish to accompany us on our search for this is Lórien land and you would know it better than do we."

Haldir's eyes were smoldering as memories returned to him of the years of Anayah's captivity and also the years he had spent trying to integrate her back into a semi-normal lifestyle. She had never fully recovered from those years and it was only after she had gone to live in Imladris that he had seen any personal growth in her at all. Though she had turned into a bright, loving, capable young elf, there would always be a part of her that would remain lost to them – and her - forever.

"Of course I will come – you need not even ask."

The Lórien Captain turned away to get a horse when he found himself nudged and almost knocked to the ground. Turning, he found himself face to face with Elias.

Aragorn laughed, as did the others.

"I think that he is offering you a ride. I do not know about you, Haldir, but I, for one, would be too frightened to refuse his offer!"

Haldir reached up and affectionately rubbed the stallion behind the ears.

"Hello, old friend. I thank you for your kind offer and I would be honored if you would be willing to carry me while we search for your lady."

After the horse nickered in response, Haldir grabbed the long mane and swung up onto the broad back. After giving instructions to a guard to inform the Lord and Lady of what was happening, the group turned away, heading east.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was afternoon when they finally found the campsite of the five humans who were all in various stages of regaining consciousness. Although the elves and human looked carefully around the campsite they found no sight or sign, of Anayah. All nine, furious riders jumped down from their horses and moved towards the humans although it was the Guards who were the first to reach them.

Legolas stood looking around him at the bloodied and beaten humans, shaking his head.

"She would have been entirely within her rights if she had killed them all."

Aragorn glanced at his friend.

"I have to agree with you there, my friend, although we both know that is not her way."

Hedrig's eyes widened in alarm when he at last saw and recognized the elf that was holding him upright by the collar of his tunic. Being a natural bully, his nature now worked against him as he unwisely came to the conclusion that aggression would be the tack to take, and in this, he made the most monumental error of his life – aside from being born, that is.

"Well, if it ain't the big and stupid one. What's the matter? Did you lose something?"

The man suddenly realized he had made a mistake when the big Captain placed one large hand around his throat and slowly lifted him until his feet had left the ground.

Just as the human's face had began to turn purple, Rahan felt his brother's calm hand on his arm.

"He is not worth it brother. Let him be. A contingent of warriors from Lórien has just arrived. Let them take the humans back to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. You do not want the blood of this filth on your hands."

Realizing that his brother was speaking true, Rahan ever so slowly lowered the human and when the man's feet finally touched the soil, the Lórien warriors surrounded him then led him away to join the others.

Rahan turned away and took a deep calming breath before he turned back to face the others.

"I suggest that we fan out and look for her tracks. Only Ilúvatar knows what they did to her before she got away so I suggest that we make as much haste as we can to find her."

When an hour of fruitless searching produced no results, everyone was frustrated. When Anayah did not want to be found, it was extremely difficult to find her trail – although not entirely impossible. It was Elrohir who found the first evidence that Anayah had even been in the humans' camp.

"Look! Over here!"

The others rushed to where he was standing, stopping behind him so as not to destroy what it was that he had found. The younger twin stood then pointed to different areas as he spoke.

"Look. This is where the five humans lay. Here, here, here, here and over there."

The others looked then nodded as they too saw the depressions made in the soil by the humans. Then their attention turned back to the younger twin, expecting him to continue.

"None of them had any major wounds other than cut heads and bloody noses. They all bled, but not enough to warrant this."

He pointed at the ground at a pool of blood the size of his palm. Their eyes then followed his hand as it pointed to the trail that led off into the forest.

"She was here, she was wounded, and she left in that direction. It appears that she is losing a lot of blood so it is my suggestion that we find her as soon as possible."

"I believe I know where she is going."

They all turned to look at Haldir but found the elf staring off to the east, the direction also pointed to by the bloody trail.

"Haldir?"

Rahan put a consoling hand on his friend's shoulder bringing the elf back to the present.

"She is going to see her mother." There was grief, both old and new, in the elf's voice.

Elladan called for their horses which all came trotting up to their friends.

"Our sister has suffered grievously at the hands of these men and has been forced to face an old pain from her past that should have been gone forever. Now she is wandering alone, with both old wounds and new ones so I suggest that we make haste to find her and do what we can to help her. Haldir – if you would lead us, please?"

Having noticed the young ranger's silence, Legolas touched Aragorn on the shoulder and when the young man turned to him, the Mirkwood elf was shocked at the depth of the grief he saw in the silver eyes.

"We will find her Aragorn. All we need to do is find her then let her know she does not need to bear this hurt alone. She is strong, inside where it counts the most, and you must have faith that she can get through this."

Aragorn turned to his friend.

"I know this Legolas. It is sometimes hard for me to think of myself as human when I see the depths of the barbarity of humans and the pain, physical and emotional that they can inflict on others. I do not think I will ever fully get past this."

He sighed then straightened himself.

"But enough of this! We have a sister to find!"

After taking one more look around them Legolas and Aragorn finally turned and trotted their horses after the others.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**COMING NEXT**: _Reflections_: The nine riders were drawing near the clearing. Their worst fear was that some predator would attack the wounded elf in her weakened condition and though they had happened across more than one wolf, the animals had both been dead though how this came to be would always remain a mystery. When their horses finally entered the clearing and they saw the she-elf lying on the ground, their hearts were first glad, then fearful, as each of them wondered if they had arrived too late.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

kahui(): I am glad the 'boo boo' thing made you laugh. Anayah is an elf although since her formative years weren't spent around the elves some of her speech and mannerisms are different. It has been her underlying sense of humor, an internal instinct to lighten a much too serious moment, that sometimes makes her say things you wouldn't expect. A lot of times the humor is so subtle that the reader will go right on by it without even noticing it.

I am absolutely thrilled that you enjoyed the Black Rider story and especially if you read it twice. That really made my day! Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Soccer-Bitch: Thanks for the review. Hope school and soccer are going well for you. I live across the street from a grade school and often watch the kids play soccer from my apartment. Those little 'teeny-tinys' really put their heart and soul into the game. Some of them have these little shorts that reach their knees – but they still run after that ball. They are so cute. I just hope that some of them grow up to have the same love for the sport that you do!

DesolateAznVamp: Thanks for the review. Yes, this is another long one – and I could have made it longer but tried to keep it down a little. LOL! That was one of my big problems in college and a habit every professor I had kind of 'cut me some slack' for. I could _never_ cut things short! I really, really tried but when I have something to say I just have to say it – my way!


	39. Reflections

**A/N**: The _Fight or Flight_ instinct is an instinct that everybody has and is one that scientists say has been with us since the existence of earliest man. Even today, this instinct saves us, telling us to flee from what our bodies and minds sense as being dangerous and what might prove fatal if we didn't.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_When you face your fear, most of the time you will discover that it was not really such a big threat after all. We all need some form of deeply rooted, powerful motivation -- it empowers us to overcome obstacles so we can live our dreams.  
Les Brown _

Chapter 39 

Reflections

Anayah was going to the one place where she felt safe, a place where she knew she would be able to sort out all the negativity she was feeling in her heart. She stopped for a moment, leaning wearily against a tree and holding both hands to her temples. Her head was almost blinding her with its pain, her collar bone, shoulder and wrist were aching unmercifully and her knee kept trying to give out on her. She could feel the warm blood as it trickled down the small of her back from knife wound Hedrig had made when he stabbed her, and to add to her misery, she could feel the beginning of a fever. Still she pressed on, trying desperately to get to where she was going before she collapsed.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The nine riders rode as fast as the tired horses and the surrounding terrain would let them go. The sun was beginning to set, and they were all worried, for the blood they were finding here and there along the path they were taking told them that the she-elf's wound was still actively bleeding. They all sent a silent prayer to the Valar and Ilúvatar himself that they would find Anayah before the loss of blood killed her or before some night predator came upon her when she was unable to defend herself.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah stumbled into the small clearing just as the first rays of the sun touched the clearing's green grass. She could feel herself weakening as more time went by and had come to the conclusion that she would never make it back to either Imladris or Lórien before her time on Middle Earth had ended.

She could not reach the dagger wound in her back and so could not tend it like she should have. It was still, upon occasion, bleeding freely and she was sure that it had other contaminants in it that she had picked up on her journey. Her fever was fogging up her mind, making it difficult for her to keep touch with the real world and make healthy decisions for herself and was letting her know that she was at the end of her strength and could go no farther.

Stumbling to the stone monument that the elves had placed there in her mother's memory Anayah slowly and carefully brushed away the dead leaves and climbing vines that were obscuring it from her view. After this task was completed, she sank to her knees in front of the statue and bowed her head. Then, placing one hand on the Tengwar letters that represented her mother's name, she began to speak to it, just like she had all those years ago when she had escaped the horrors of her life and had found her way back to this spot.

"Hello, Nana. I am sorry that it has been so long since I was here last but I have been kind of busy, although you probably already know all that."

She knelt for a moment, her forehead pressed to the monument and letting the coolness of the stone tablet ease the pain in her head.

"Nana, I have a real family now. There is Aragorn and he is my real brother and then there are Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and Ada – well you know them – they are your sister's husband and children. I live with them now, in a real house and I must say that it is a lot nicer going to sleep on a soft mattress than it ever was going to sleep on the hard ground. I also have four Thurin Tirith Guards. Grandmother and Grandfather got them for me – I think – they are wonderful guardians as well as companions – I quite like having them around as they have the same love for fighting and weaponry that I do."

Anayah sighed, wondering how much longer she would be able to stay alert and conscious.

"Is there anyone special in my life? Yes, Nana, there is someone special, although I know that there can never be anything more, for my heart can only belong to the crown and he who wears it – nobody else – the elves saw to that. I am sorry, Nana. I guess that I will always be a little bit bitter about this whole predestiny thing because until I make my final journey, it will always be there to keep me from having a normal life."

She sighed again and for a moment put a hand behind her feeling the wound in her back and when she looked at her hand once more she saw the blood.

"I do not think that I have a lot of time left so I must try and get as much of our visit in as I can before I have to leave, for I made a mistake in battle, you see, I turned my back on an enemy, and that mistake is going to cost me my life. But enough of that – what is done is done. There are so many things that I wish I could have talked to you about, like what is love, what is hate, why was I born female, why can't we see air? You know – things like that."

Chuckling at her own joke, she became painfully aware that this action only increased the pounding in her head. Turning around so that her back was to the stone tablet, she slid down until she was sitting on the ground.

"I am so sorry, Nana. I am sorry I was not a better daughter and I am sorry I was not a better elf. I am just so sorry for everything."

She sighed and slowly slid sideways until she was lying on the ground.

"I am just so tired." She whispered quietly.

With a sigh, she finally fell into a deep sleep.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The nine riders were drawing near the clearing. Their worst fear was that some predator would attack the wounded elf in her weakened condition and though they had happened across more than one wolf, the animals had both been dead though how this came to be would always remain a mystery. When their horses finally entered the clearing and they saw the she-elf lying on the ground, their hearts were first glad, then fearful, as each of them wondered if they had arrived too late.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The sound of horses' hooves woke her from her sleep and her own natural adrenaline did the rest. She raised her head from where it had been laying and looked at the figures that were slowly approaching her and though there was no way for her to tell if the figures were her kidnappers or not, she was not going to stay around to find out. Jumping to her feet, she ignored the different pains in her body that were screaming at her as well as the debilitating weakness was threatening to drag her down into darkness one more time.

All but one of the figures stopped, but still nervous, the wounded and delirious elf continued to back away. The figure closest to her was saying something but the words were lost somewhere in the haze of the delirium that now held her close. Then finally deciding not to take any more chances with this group she turned and fled, not knowing where her feet were getting the strength to move at all.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Fan out and move swiftly!" Haldir, ever the leader, shouted at the others as he began to run after the fleeing elf. "She is normally extremely swift however, I fear she will not get far in the condition she is in at this moment."

The other eight did as they had been told then moved as quickly as they could through the underbrush of the surrounding forest.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah did not know where she was running to, only what she was running from and she also did not realize that the adrenaline produced by her fear was making her heart pump faster giving her the energy to run but also making her bleed more. Her movements began to slow and soon all she could manage was to lean wearily against a nearby tree as the sound of running feet came closer.

With one final effort she turned to run again and ran headfirst into a man who was standing in front of a white stallion. Smiling, the being reached down and helped her to her feet then winked at her and spoke just before he turned and walked away into the surrounding shadows.

"We will talk later."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Haldir paused and held up his hand, signaling the others to stand down. He was not more than 30 feet from Anayah and though she had noticed their approach, she had not fled but had continued to stand and lean weakly against a nearby tree. Slowly and quietly he approached her, trying not to make any moves that would frighten her into flight once more.

"Anayah?"

When the young she-elf made no reply, he tried again.

"Anayah, do you know who I am?"

He saw her frown, as if she was considering his question but otherwise made neither reply nor other sound.

"Anayah, it is me, Haldir. Please stay. Do not run from us for we only wish to help you."

When he saw her begin to back away, Haldir stopped walking and sat down on his heels keeping himself as still as possible. She stopped her backward movements yet still swayed unsteadily and even from where he was sitting, Haldir could see the fever glaze in her eyes. Her usually neat and tidy hair was partially out of its braid and her clothing was torn in many places. Her arm was held across her chest as if it was hurting her – probably something that had not completely healed, he thought.

Then a thought occurred to him and he began to do something that he had done all those years ago when he had found her in this place after she had escaped her kidnappers. He began to hum softly, never dropping his eyes from hers and was rewarded for his efforts when he saw her starting to lose the stiff "flight or fight" posture she had when they had first found her.

Slowly, she took a hesitant step toward him, then another until she was no more than five feet away from where the Lórien Captain was sitting, then lowered herself slowly until she was sitting on her heels in front of him, looking into his eyes. It grieved his heart to think of what she must have gone through to be driven to this point and unknowingly, a single tear began to roll down his cheek. With a shaking hand, she reached out to him, and touched the tear but when he reached out to her, she jerked away, although this time she did not run. Then, he got another idea.

"Aragorn, come to me as slowly and as quietly as you can."

The young man complied and soon he was kneeling beside the Lórien Captain with his sister in front of both of them, and staring at him intently. Slowly but deliberately Haldir placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Baby girl, you remember Aragorn, don't you?"

He had deliberately used his old pet name for her, hoping it would trigger her memories and was rewarded for his efforts as she raised a hand toward her brother and spoke.

"Aragorn?"

Her brother smiled then reached out to catch her as she finally gave in to her exhaustion and weakness and passed out.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was not until full dark was on them that Anayah again opened her eyes. She sighed, for it was the first time in a long while that she had woken without being either in horrendous pain or in mortal fear for her life. When she finally managed to focus on her surroundings, she saw worried grey eyes watching her and smiled.

"Rahan, what are you looking so glum about?"

Her Captain smiled at her as he leaned over and checked her bandages then felt her forehead with the back of his hand.

"I was worried about you, young one."

"Why? You know I always land on my feet."

He smiled then adjusted her blankets.

"Close your eyes now and get all the rest you can for we will be here when you again wake up."

She smiled at her friend as her eyes slipped shut in a healing sleep.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"You are not going to wait on me, Haldir! I can get my own water and see to my own horse my own self."

The sounds of the argument woke every one of the sleepers in the camp, causing them to sit up and look around themselves groggily. When their eyes finally managed to focus on the two elves that had woken them, they smiled as they saw an overly patient Haldir escorting and overly protesting young elf back to her bedroll.

"Maybe tomorrow, young elf, but not on this day. You have got to give yourself at least one day to heal!"

Lórien's Captain rolled his eyes as he walked by the other elves who knew Anayah well enough that they could only smile and shake their heads.

Aragorn felt eyes watching him and turned to see Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas watching him closely, all with big grins on their faces.

"What!" He asked them although he already knew what they were going to say.

It was Legolas who answered.

"She takes after you, my friend!"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Not too much later the camp was dismantled and the nine elves and the young human were getting ready for the return trip to Lórien. After getting their sister to drink a pain relieving tea, the twins carefully and gently helped Anayah rise from where she had been sitting, arms folded across her chest and shooting live daggers from her eyes at all of them because they would not let her do her part to help pack and ready the horses for the return trip.

After they had handed her up into the waiting arms of Haldir who sat on the broad back of the black stallion, the ten of them began the return journey to Lórien. Anayah slept deeply and peacefully almost the whole distance, waking up only when they stopped to let Haldir off.

Arm in arm the two friends walked a ways off from the others.

"I am going to miss you Haldir. It is always much too long between our visits!"

The Lórien Captain turned to face Anayah and smiled.

"Anayah, I want you to start being good to yourself. Will you do this for me? Please?"

She frowned, puzzled by her mentor's words.

"What do you mean, Haldir?"

"There are many strange things happening in these day and you seem to be finding your way into the middle of most of them." He took her arm and walked a little further into the Golden Woods. "Do not let what you perceive to be your duty close the doors of your heart completely. Think carefully on my words, young one and in time you will understand exactly what I mean."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close.

"You saved my soul again, my friend and it is a debt I will never, in my lifetime be able to repay."

Just before he turned to walk away, Anayah gave him one last hug.

"You know that you will always be my hero!"

He touched foreheads with her.

"And you will always be my Baby Girl. Besides, who else is going to be around to embarrass me in front of important people?"

No more was said as each elf turned without another and walked off in opposite directions.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**COMING NEXT**: _Beginning of the End_: Throwing back the covers of her bed, the young girl darted towards the door and almost had it opened when a taloned hand slammed it shut before she could make good her escape. Amrún looked at the thing that belonged to the hand and saw the creature leer at her as it brought the hand closer to her body.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Soccer-Bitch: Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

DesolateAznVamp: Thanks for the review. The story may be winding down, but the action is heating up.


	40. Beginning of the End

**A/N**: Sindarin will be in Italics.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_"Evil is a fact not to be explained away, but to be accepted; and accepted not to be endured, but to be conquered. It is a challenge neither to our reason nor to our patience, but to our courage."  
-- John Andrew Holmes, Jr._

Chapter 40 

Beginning of the End

Lord Elrond was in his study when a breathless Elurin ran in - breathless and having forgotten to knock. Though the Lord of Imladris acknowledged Elurin's somewhat unorthodox entrance with "the look," all was forgotten when he delivered his message.

"They are back, my Lord!"

The two elder elves ran like undisciplined elflings to the front door and Elrond had just reached the bottom of the steps when the first horse came through the gate. His three sons and Legolas rode in followed closely by the four Guards and even though he at first did not see Anayah, there was no missing her stallion. Finally he saw that the big Captain was holding her cloak wrapped body in front of him on his own horse. As they all stopped, Elladan quickly dismounted and took his sister as Rahan handed her down to him.

Elrond greeted each of them then turned to his eldest.

"How is she?"

"She is exhausted and keeps complaining that she needs to bathe. The only physical wound she received was a stab wound in her back by her waist It has been treated and is looking better all the time."

"Physical wound? Is there more, my son?" Elrond's stomach turned over when he thought of what the other possibilities could be.

Not surprisingly, to Elrond at least, it was Legolas who answered.

"We do not know the extent of the emotional wounds she may have suffered for she has not yet spoken of them."

The Noldor Lord looked closely at Legolas for confirmation of his own fears for he knew exactly what it was the Prince was referring to. When the blonde elf did not continue, Elrond nodded his head in understanding and turned to enter the house. As the others preceded him, and Elladan was taking Anayah to her chambers, Elrond stayed back and lightly touched the Mirkwood elf's arm.

"Legolas, I would have a word with you."

"Yes, Lord Elrond."

Linking his arm in the Prince's, he walked slowly toward the doors, pausing just before them.

"Legolas, if you should perchance see an opportunity, perhaps you might be willing to lend and understanding ear to my daughter."

Legolas knew what Lord Elrond was talking about and nodded his head.

"I will watch her closely Lord Elrond, and if I see that she suffers any aftereffects from her ordeal I will offer my counsel. I well understand what Anayah has gone through and it angers me that such a tender heart should have been treated in such a fashion. I also understand the need for discretion, for if she did suffer something more at the hands of her captors than has yet been spoken of, there would be no hole in all of Middle Earth that those five could find to hide in that would save them from the wrath of her brothers - or myself."

"Thank you Legolas. I can ask for no more."

The two elves nodded to each other in mute understanding then turned and entered the house.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was well past the midnight hour when the first rumblings were felt in the Last Homely House. Most of the sleeping elves, who were awakened by the disturbances, attributed the strange sounds as well as the vibrations to their own dreams and turned over in their beds and returned to the land of elven dreams. However, there was one inhabitant who knew what the sounds actually were. Her dark eyes opened wide and remained that way, darting around her darkened room looking for the one who had caused the disturbances.

Amrún had recognized his presence the instant she had opened her eyes though she could not yet physically see him. Then, as she looked closely into the darkest corner of her room, barely visible, there appeared a shadow, a dark, pulsing shadow that began to grow as it thrust its way slowly into the girl's room – and her reality.

Throwing back the covers of her bed, the young girl darted towards the door and almost had it opened when a taloned hand slammed it shut before she could make good her escape. Amrún looked at the thing that belonged to the hand and saw the creature leer at her as it brought the hand closer to her body.

Amrún closed her eyes, her lips moving soundlessly and a barrier, like milky water, began to form between the two. Then, ever so slowly, the barrier began to push the creature backwards, away from both her and the door, until finally, the girl was able to open the door of her room and escape.

Her feet carried her swiftly down the darkened hallway while behind her the door to her room began first to bulge outwards then burst, as the creature finally came through it. It pursued its intended victim down the stairs to the lower level of the house. As the two passed, doorways to sleeping chambers began to open as awakened elves sleepily emerged from their rooms to see what was going on.

Anayah poked her head out of her bedroom just as a semi-corporeal tail slid by at eye level. She froze at the sight, then stepped quickly back into her rooms where she quietly closed the door then leaned her forehead against it for a moment, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, the terror of her own recent experience with the creature preventing her from going to the girl's aid. Then, after taking a deep calming breath, she opened her door and ran out, following the path taken by both the girl and the thing that pursued her. She ran past her brothers and Legolas just as they emerged from their own rooms.

"Elladan, Aragorn, keep everybody as far back and away from this thing as you can."

"What is it?" Elrohir grabbed at her arm as she ran by him.

"Its that blasted creature, Elrohir. He is back and he is after Amrún!"

Then she was gone, down the stairs and in to the Hall of Fire, where she stopped just inside of the doorway.

Amrún was in the middle of the Hall, on her knees, both hands held palms forward in front of her, holding a translucent, milky barrier firmly against the creature, which towered over her. It was a standoff, with neither the creature nor the young girl having the advantage. However, that soon changed as the girl began to tire. Ever so slowly the creature advanced, straining against the barrier, flexing his taloned hands and lashing what looked like the beginning of a corporeal tail back and forth, knocking over tables, chairs and glow lamps as it made a mighty effort to move forward. It was evident that it would not be long before the girl would be overcome.

Looking behind her at the elves that were beginning to gather she yelled at them.

"What ever you do, you must stay back. Do NOT try and approach this thing for it could kill you with a thought!"

Then making a quick decision, Anayah entered the Hall and ran toward Amrún. Falling to her knees behind the girl, she wrapped her left arm around the girl and whispered in her ear.

"Together, Amrún. Together we will make him leave."

Then Anayah raised her right hand, palm outward and placed it next to Amrún's.

"_Naur an edraith ammen_!" (Fire be for the saving of us.)

Amrún's water shield began to glow from the fire shield that was reinforcing it and after a few moments, as both shields began to expand, they pushed powerfully against the creature, causing the beast to retreat for a distance until the thing came to a standstill once more. A mighty battle was being waged between the creature and the two females before it.

Then the tide of the battle changed once again in favor of the invader as, ever so slowly, the creature began to move forward. As the thing pushed against the fire/water barrier pressing against its form, its ethereal muscles bulging from the tremendous effort, the two females found themselves starting to slide backwards on the floor. Anayah felt the stitches in her back tear loose, then felt the warmth of her blood as it began to flow from the reopened wound. Though their shields were, for the moment, keeping the creature at bay, the two females were still being physically pushed backwards. It was time to call for reinforcements and so Anayah turned her head to the doorway behind her and yelled as loudly as she was able.

"ADA!"

Elrond, who had been in his study talking with Glorfindel, had felt the house shake but had passed the event off as being part of the craziness that had been happening around Imladris for the past week. He had no problem, however, hearing his foster daughter yell, for there was no mistaking or ignoring the clarion call that now came, petitioning his aid. Without another thought, the Lord and protector of Imladris and all of its inhabitants, ran from the room with Glorfindel close on his heels.

The first thing Elrond saw when he reached the location the call had come from, were his sons, Legolas, as well as the four Guards, standing outside the Hall of Fire with their arms spread wide, keeping the other elves from getting close to the room where the combat was taking place. The walls seemed to be breathing, expanding then contracting, as they responded to what was happening inside. Moving around the assembled elves and stepping through the doorway, the two elf Lords stopped in their tracks when they saw the battle being waged in the middle of the Hall by both the females as well as the creature. Sensing that her father had entered the room, Anayah spoke to him.

"Ada, we need your help! We will not be able to restrain him for much longer. Please help us."

Vilya had already started pulsing to life as Elrond entered the room, ready for a call to action by its bearer, and as the Noldor Lord strode forward, raising his hand, a blue bolt of energy shot out of the ring, striking the evil creature in the middle of its chest. It raised its eyes and for a moment locked eyes with Vilya's bearer then, recognizing the superior force, it raised its head towards the skies, after the thing shrieked once, it flew towards the ceiling and disappeared through it. As it departed, every window in the Hall exploded outwards, the walls bowed and it was only the grace of Eru that kept them from coming down altogether – such was the force of the creature's exit.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Together Glorfindel and Elrond ran to where Amrún and Anayah still knelt together on the floor, and helped the two exhausted young ones to their feet. Amrún was beginning to turn pale and tremble as shock and fatigue replaced the adrenaline of battle and could barely keep on her feet, much less walk. Seeing this, Glorfindel quickly scooped her up into his arms then walked quickly towards the Healing Wing where she could get the appropriate treatment. Elrond, who had been walking on Anayah's right side with his left arm wrapped securely around her waist, felt something warm on his hand and when he looked at it, saw the blood. The Healer inside of him sprang to life and he quickly stepped behind his exhausted and hurting foster daughter and examined her back. After seeing the torn stitches and reopened wound he looked at his her reprovingly. Anayah met his gaze, a chagrined look on her face.

"Oops?"

Her foster father favored her with one of his patented looks before ushering her to her room.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah batted at Elrond's hands as he felt her forehead.

"You are running a fever!"

"Ada, it is not a fever, I promise you. Every time I use the fire spell, my body runs a little hot for a while - that is all it is. Gandalf was going to teach me something that would prevent my body temperature from rising, but neither of us has had the time to sit down and say more than two words to each other that have nothing to do with demons, orcs, doom and gloom, or the ending of all things as we know them! I promise you that I am fine!"

"Are you fine – or are you fine, fine?"

The heads of both Anayah and Elrond turned toward the door as seven worried elves and a worried human entered the room.

"I am fine, Aragorn. I just tore the stitches in my back but I promise you that I will be much improved by tomorrow."

There was a cough from the back of the group of visitors which, strangely enough, sounded almost like the word 'right' but when they all looked at Legolas, the Prince just returned their looks with an innocent, wide-eyed expression.

Elurin politely knocked on the door then entered bearing a tray with an assortment of pastries, tea and a glass of Anayah's favorite squeezed, fruit juice.

It wasn't long after the refreshments had been consumed that the pillows started flying and not long after, that the air in the room was filled with feathers.

Elrond and his daughter just rolled their eyes at each other as they watched the antics of all those in the room, understanding that it was good for them to expend some of the accumulation of frightened and nervous energy in the playful antics of a pillow fight. Finally, after about an hour, and after the feathers had been cleared away and the pillows replaced, Elrond ordered everybody to leave, and he followed shortly after.

"Get some rest." He admonished before the door clicked shut.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

A moment later there was a knock and when she invited the guest in, she saw that it was Rahan. He pulled a chair next to the bed then sat in it while propping his long legs up on her bed.

"So, young one. Do you want to talk about tonight?"

She sighed.

"You know that this thing has got to end, Rahan."

The big elf nodded silently in acknowledgment.

"That horrid creature has come back here, to this house, so many times now that I have lost track. He has hurt beings, killed beings, has destroyed the peace of mind of everyone who lives in Imladris, and now he has destroyed the Hall of Fire. The lands between here and Mordor has three new volcanoes; there have been unseasonably hot temperatures in the mountain passes and snows at the base of the mountains in the hot weather. People are being killed by landslides that should not be happening; dead bodies are being found, drowned, on dry land; and starving animals are being found in knee deep grass. Lives have been turned upside down and inside out. This creature has got to be stopped – that is all there is to it!"

She looked into the grey eyes of her Captain and saw sadness there.

"You know, don't you?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, Lady Anayah, I know that in order to capture this thing in the amulet, you will have to die, but what I do not understand is why."

The two sat silently for a time, both thinking about the inevitable final confrontation that was before her.

"Why?" He asked again.

She looked up at her Captain and friend and sighed.

"The reason is fairly simple, Rahan. The creature, as you know, can body jump, so when I touch him with the amulet and he is caught inside of it, I have to then take away his only avenue of escape – me. When he comes in the front door, I have to slam the door in his face then lock it so he cannot get back out."

The big elf nodded took his legs off the bed and looked at her seriously.

"But why you? Why were you given this task? Is there not someone else who could do this thing?"

Anayah placed her hands over her own eyes for a moment, trying to quell the mounting nervousness in her stomach.

"It's a matter of bloodlines, Rahan, for only one who has the purest strain of the blood of Númenor running through their veins will be able to do this thing – someone who has the power to go to the edge of death together with the strength to return. There are two of us who fit those qualifications and I really do not think that the future King of Men should be expected to risk himself in the effort."

"How will you come back?"

She chuckled at his question and patted his arm.

"I must have the strength and the will to want to return. If I have both of those things and do not lose my way on the path leading home, then I should be able to come back. If I stumble..."

The Captain looked at her thoughtfully for a moment then rose to his feet and walked to the door.

"Then you must rest yourself and come back to full strength and health. I will leave you now so that you may begin to do both."

With a final smile and a small bow, the Captain turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**COMING NEXT**: _Seeing the Sunset_: "You must be very frightened Anayah, knowing how many beings are depending on your ability to do this and I am positive that knowing the responsibility is yours alone, can seem overwhelming. But I know that you can do this thing, for I truly know your heart, and I know that it will never give up until the job is done. You are a strong elf, my young friend and I am positive that you will get through this."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Soccer-Bitch: First Place? WAY TO GO!!!!! I am so proud of you! Keep up the good work. Here is the next chapter for you – enjoy. And keep me posted about how soccer goes.


	41. Seeing the Sunset

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_"I know my fate. One day my name will be associated with the memory of something tremendous--a crisis without equal on earth, the most profound collision of conscience, a decision that was conjured up against everything that had been believed, demanded, hallowed so far. I am no man, I am dynamite."  
-- Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche (1844-1900), German philosopher_

Chapter 41

Seeing the Sunset

The next two weeks were a blur to Anayah. By the fourth day after the creature's attack, she felt well enough to begin riding again; on the fifth day, she and her Guards spent the day on the archery range, shooting quiver after quiver of arrows; and by the end of the first week she was beginning her endurance training again.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah had never pulled rank on anyone, feeling that no elf or other being should ever be made to feel inferior. Perhaps that was why Lord Elrond was surprised when an extremely flustered Stable Master softly knocked on the door of his study and when Elladan answered, quietly asked for an audience with his Lord.

"My Lord," the elf said seriously, "Lady Anayah came to the stables and requested that we all leave so she could clean the whole building herself. When I replied that it would be unseemly for one of her position and gender to be doing that type of work, she told me that as a Lady of Imladris, she had the right to order me out of the building if she so chose and that she so chose to do so at that time."

Elrond had to use every bit of self-control, learned over the many millennia of his life, to keep from bursting out in uncontrolled laughter. His sons and the Mirkwood Prince, however, did not exercise any control whatsoever and were soon laughing at the situation with the Stable Master who was shooting them glares as they did. Lord Elrond cleared his throat and put a comforting hand on the Stable Master's shoulder.

"I can assure you that my foster daughter has meant no offense to you. However, I might caution you that in future dealings with her, if the issue of gender ever comes up, pass it by quickly, for it is a topic that has a tendency to make her less than happy. Other than that, just let her do as she pleases for she is using the stable cleaning as a means of building endurance."

As he escorted the elf to the door, the Noldor Lord told him that he would walk down to the stables later and have a talk with his daughter. Seemingly satisfied, the Stable Master left, feeling satisfied that his problem had been dealt with.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Elrond, his sons and Legolas walked to the stables and stepped through door, shortly before the dinner hour, they were amazed at all the work that had been accomplished that day. All 50 stalls were spotless, the walkways were clear of unused equipment and discarded supplies, the dirt floor was well groomed, and all tack and equipment had been neatly placed in their proper places. Even the air smelled fresh, like new straw and well-oiled leather. They did not, however, see Anayah anywhere in the barn.

They were not too startled when Súrion lowered himself from where he had been sitting, unseen, in the rafters above the stalls.

"My Lords." He bowed to them politely.

"Have you seen my daughter?" Lord Elrond was still looking around, hoping to see her in one of the stalls.

"She is in the stall with her horse."

As the group began to walk toward the far end of the stables to where the stallion's stall was located, the silver-haired elf stopped them.

"One moment please. Before you go down there, I must warn you that she has fallen asleep and might be embarrassed if you find her in such a condition. I was going to wake her myself to go to dinner in another few minutes."

"Thank you for the warning, Súrion. We will be as discrete as possible."

The group walked to the stallion's stall only to find Anayah busily grooming her large friend. Elrond and the others paused.

"It is almost the dinner hour Anayah. May we escort you to the house?"

She looked at the five of them for a moment then shook her head.

"That is about the lamest excuse I could have ever expected from any of you!" She smiled at the group standing before her.

They all knew that they had not been able to fool her but it was Elladan who tried to salvage the otherwise embarrassing situation.

"Sister, I am hurt to my heart. You think wrongly of us for we did truly want to walk you back to house and to the wonderful meal that Elurin has prepared for us."

"Yeah, yeah, right and of course. Like you did not want to see what I have been up to all day! Besides, I know it does not take five beings to escort me to dinner." She smiled at the chagrined looks on their faces. "Nevertheless, I still love you all! Now, let us go see what Elurin had prepared for us for I am starving!"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was sitting quietly on her balcony, looking up at the full yellow moon. She was almost relieved when she felt a gentle breeze stir her hair and swirl about on the balcony like a dancing elfling. The slight vibration of the lounging bench, however, was the only other sign that she had a visitor. The two were so comfortable with each other's presence that she did not even have to turn to him to extend the obligatory courtesies.

"So, tonight is the night."

"Yes, tonight is the night that I begin my journey to try and finally end this thing." She looked over at her guest and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "I am glad you came though. You have this uncanny ability to be able to calm all my uncertainties and give me the will to travel a path even when I know it will be a most difficult one."

"Is that not what friends are for?" He smiled gently but when she did not answer, he scooted closer to her on the bench and put an arm around her. "Do you know what you are supposed to do?"

She glanced at her friend and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I am supposed to die, that is what I am supposed to do." She sighed. "I am sorry for sounding so morose, but to answer your question, yes, I know what I am supposed to do."

She absently fingered the amulet that lay on the outside of her tunic.

"I have to touch that foul thing with the amulet and then when he is trapped, I must voluntarily give up my life's grace so that he has no other body to jump to. Then, if I am strong enough, I have to come back – I have to call my self back from the brink of death - hooray for the Númenorean blood!"

As she covered her eyes with her hands and began to cry, her friend drew her into his arms and held her close to himself.

"You must be very frightened Anayah, knowing how many beings are depending on your ability to do this and I am positive that knowing the responsibility is yours alone, can seem overwhelming. But I know that you can do this thing, for I truly know your heart, and I know that it will never give up until the job is done. You are a strong elf, my young friend, and I am positive that you will get through this."

She glanced up at the being sitting beside her.

"So now, along with all your other talents, you have the gift of foresight?"

"No, Anayah, I do not have the gift of foresight, just a good, strong, healthy dose of faith - I have faith in you." He hugged her hard for a moment. "There is great courage inside you and it is that courage that will help you through what is going to happen."

She sighed again and for a moment pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes then stood up and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, my friend for knowledge of your faith in me gives me courage. Now get out of here so I can get ready to leave!" She leaned over and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I will keep you in my heart, Anayah. The best of luck to you and young Amrûn."

She did not have to turn around to know that he had gone.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Amrûn woke to find Anayah standing over her shaking her gently by the shoulder.

"Come, Amrûn, it is time."

As the young girl began to climb out of bed, Anayah turned to her.

"Amrûn, I am going to go take my leave of my father. Please prepare yourself and be ready when I return for you in 30 minutes."

Amrûn nodded her head and immediately set about dressing while Anayah turned and exited the room.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The first thing Anayah did was find Saeros. The blond-haired elf smiled at her as she approached him.

"Greetings Lady Anayah. I think I can guess by the expression on your face that the time has come?"

"Yes my friend, the time has indeed come. I would like for you to wake Rahan and let him know that I have gone and that he is to give me a two hour head start before the four of you follow Amrûn and I to Osp."

Saeros looked at her for a moment, noting her nervousness.

"Anayah."

She looked up at the elf, for seldom did any of her guards call her by her first name.

"Young one, you will be fine."

Saying no more, the elf turned and walked away towards the guards' quarters.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

She knocked softly on the door of her father's chamber but when there was still no answer after the second time she knocked, she peeked her head inside the door and discovered that her father was not there. She found the elder elf in the Sitting Room, sitting in front of a cozy fire, staring absently into the flames. When she reached his side, he patted the seat beside him and after she sat the two spent some moments in silence gathering their thoughts.

"Its time, Ada."

Elrond frowned then answered his foster daughter.

"Anayah, you have been through much over the last few months. Are you sure that the time is now right or do you think that maybe the wiser choice would be for you to wait a little while longer?"

"No, Ada, the time is right, for if I do not leave now, my courage may fail me altogether." She glanced at her foster father nervously.

"Then is there anything that I can do for you that might make your task easier?" He took her hand in his and just sat, holding it, while he looked into both her eyes and her heart.

"I want you to know how much it has meant to me to have you in my life and that all of you have allowed me to be a part of yours and that never, in my whole life, have I felt more complete than I do at this moment. I have brothers, Legolas included, to fight with – and for, and I have an Ada that I can come to with any problem and receive the perfect counsel every time. I love each and every one of you with every bit of my heart, and with every fiber of my being. This family cares about me as an elf and not just as a warrior and none of you have any idea how good that makes me feel inside. But, I must go now, and do something and I may not have a chance to return after I have finished. I want all of you to know that I have accepted that fact. So, Ada, I must take my leave of you and ask that you tell the others good-bye for me, for if I have to say goodbye to them myself, I might lose my courage to do what I know I must. Will you do this for me?"

Elrond hugged her closely to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Aye, daughter, you know that I will."

He gently pushed her away from him so that he could gaze into her eyes.

"Then please, Ada, give me your blessing so that I may leave."

"You shall have it Anayah. May the blessings of the Valar and all the free peoples of Middle Earth go with you on your journey."

With no more words being exchanged, Anayah got up and left the room. After the door had closed quietly behind her, Elladan stepped out of the shadows of the balcony and after receiving a nod from his father, he too left the room.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**COMING NEXT**: _Confrontation_: Anayah was totally focused on getting to the wizard and was somewhat inattentive to her surroundings, and the error almost proved fatal. As the young she-elf stepped away from the shadows of a building that had been providing her with cover while observing the movements of the white wizard, she did not detect the presence of something else that had been watching the wizard also. Stepping out from her cover, she suddenly found herself face to face with the demon.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Soccer-Bitch: Thanks for the review. Soccer pictures? I bet you look cute. BR BR

kahui( ): She is really young for this kind of responsibility but has found a wonderful support system in her adopted family and her Thurin Tirith Guards. And you are right... predestiny is not always well defined although it is not something that can be ignored. It is truly a statement of her character that she has gone through what she has and has managed to come out with her mind, courage and sense of duty intact. Here's the next chapter – enjoy!


	42. Confrontation

**A/N**: In case anyone is wondering what the six directions are, they are North, South, East, West, towards the sky (up) and towards the earth (down).

**A/N**: There are some who might question what Anayah does to Saruman in this chapter by saying, "How can she do that to him? He's a white wizard." Since Tolkien based parts of his works on Norse legends, I will explain how Anayah did this by using a Norse Legend as well. My girl did what she did because of something called Berserker Rage. According to Norse Legends, at certain times, Odin was said to give to his warriors the gift of beserker rage, which enabled the warrior, although weaponless and naked, to perform great feats of strength and valor.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_To the last I grapple with thee; from hell's heart I stab at thee; for hate's sake I spit my last breath at thee.  
Captain Ahab – Moby Dick_

Chapter 42

Confrontation

It had been exactly two hours since Anayah, together with Amrûn, had left Imladris and the four Thurin Tirith Guards were leaving their quarters and preparing to begin their journey. They had requested that their horses be made ready and so expected the animals to be waiting for them in the courtyards just beyond the front door. Their horses were indeed waiting for them, but the animals were not alone.

After the four elves stepped through the door, they stopped and stared, and for a moment found themselves speechless. There were few times that the Guards could ever be found at a loss for words, but this was one of those times for instead of there being just their horses waiting for them, there was a sea of beings, all mounted and ready to make the trip with them.

Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, Legolas, Elenath, Míriel and even Elurin were there among many, many others. The Stable Master, the Gardner, Findor, his father, housekeepers, laundresses were all ready to go. Even Mithrellas, the elf who had lain in a coma since being brought to Imladris by Ninniach and Amrûn and had recently awakened was present. Elrond looked at the big Captain and smiled.

"Love is light and light gives strength to drive away the darkness. If it is within our power, we will show her that she is not alone for today she has gone to save us all."

The Captain nodded to those that had assembled.

"Then let us get this thing done!"

The group of family and friends then left the courtyards of Imladris at a gallop.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The first thing Anayah noticed as she approached the outskirts of Osp, was the horrible and cloying odor of rotting flesh and it was only through a great effort on her part that she was able to keep from gagging and emptying her stomach of it previous meal. Beside her, Amrûn seemed unaffected, but when she encountered the first corpse, bloated with the gasses of death, Anayah really thought she was going to lose it - right then and there.

"They are not real. They are not real." She kept saying the words to herself as if the words were a mantra to overcome a really ugly feeling that was blossoming in her stomach.

She sensed the white wizard long before she saw him and quickly deposited Amrûn in the darkened shadow of a building, telling the young girl to stay hidden, no matter what she saw or heard. Saruman's white robes were a giveaway as she saw him moving quickly behind the buildings across from her. She was angry with the wizard and knew that she must deal with him first before the other half of her mission stood any chance of being a success for the demon had to be rid of any support he might expect from Saruman.

Anayah was totally focused on getting to the wizard and was somewhat inattentive to her surroundings, and that error almost proved fatal. As the young she-elf stepped away from the shadows of a building that had been providing her with cover while observing the movements of the white wizard, she did not detect the presence of something else that had been watching the wizard also. Stepping out from her cover, she suddenly found herself face to face with the demon.

She was no more than two feet away from the thing but no sooner had her mind registered his presence than both she and the demon turn and ran off in opposite directions. They had both been surprised at the other's unlooked for appearance and had decided at the same moment that a confrontation, unprepared for, would benefit neither of them.

When Anayah had again reached the safety of the shadows of a nearby building, she stopped, breathing heavily, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She was disturbed by what she had just seen for it had presented a new development and as a result, her plan to catch the demon would have to be carefully rethought and readjusted to fit the new circumstances.

"He is in a corporeal form. Now what am I going to do?" At that moment she really, really wanted to hurt the white wizard, that egotistical old bag of stinky wind!

Then she remembered that on the night the creature had come to Imladris and had attacked Amrûn, it had been in a semi-corporeal form, but before its destructive exit from the Hall of Fire, it had fled that form and returned to its ethereal state. She realized that somehow, she had to make it do the same thing here. Her father had made it angry by attacking it with Vilya, therefore anger was probably the key. It would be difficult for her to hurt the creature for it was indeed the twin brother of Amrûn and hurting the creature would be like hurting the girl she had come to care about.

Throwing her elvish senses forward and around her and not sensing the demon, she once more began her search for Saruman. As she carefully looked around the corner of the stables, she saw him standing at the opposite side of the building, peering secretively towards the opposite side of the Town Square. Stepping from her hiding place, Anayah almost found it amusing when he jumped guiltily after she spoke.

"Well, well, well, look who has come to Osp."

She moved towards the Istar slowly, almost like a wolf that was stalking its prey.

"And what, pray tell are you doing here Master Saruman?"

She had not unsheathed her sword but did walk to where she could get a good look at the wizard and also be within striking distance.

"Well, if it isn't that nice young she-elf from Imladris. How are you doing, young one?"

Saruman took two steps to his left and Anayah mirrored his move, muscles loose, ready for whatever the wizard might try to do.

"Cut the crap, Saruman, because I know what you are here for. You may think that you are going to get what you want but it is just not going to happen."

Saruman took two more steps and lowered his staff slightly. Anayah mirrored his moves, part of her vision never leaving his wizard's staff.

"I won't keep you, my dear, for I am sure that you are very eager to leave for home, especially with all these rotting corpses laying around. There might be a disease here. One just never knows so it would probably be safer to leave."

Saruman saw the she-elf pause and for a brief moment he thought he had succeeded in using the power of his voice to get her to leave. He was, however, quite mistaken.

She smiled grimly at the old wizard.

"Do not try to use the power of your voice on me, old man because it will not work."

The wizard continued to slowly circle.

"And what makes you think I would try such a thing?"

She laughed then, though she did not take her eyes off Saruman as they slowly circled each other like two hounds would do just before one attacked the other.

"You would try using your voice power on me to get me to leave because you screwed up and you are embarrassed because I caught you at it."

She pointed a finger at the wizard as the two of them continued to circle, eyes and nerves locked to that of the other.

"You screwed up, old man and made the biggest boo-boo of your whole, sorry existence. And the funny thing is that you do not even see it! You are nothing but one big, cosmic joke!"

There was no longer a smile on the white wizard's face.

"Well, if you know so much, then why don't you enlighten me? How did I, as you put it, screw up?"

Anayah did not fail to notice that the wizard had switched his staff from his left hand to his right.

"You gave him corporeal form, Saruman, something he could not achieve on his own. But you let your own arrogance blind you to the fact that when you helped him gain this form that it was no longer possible to control or influence him – he is mortal and now possesses free will. The creature – and by the way, his name is Minuial – now has power over YOU!"

The wizard stopped his circular movements and straightened, thinking about her words. He seemed to have come to a conclusion but rather than admit that he had erred, Saruman attempted to use his arrogance to prove his point and prove himself master of the moment once more.

"The Maiar were sent here to Middle Earth to rule these lower life forms. I have done nothing wrong for they deserve no more than what they got."

She was stunned by the arrogance and self-absorption in the words Saruman spoke, and after hearing his words and remembering those who had lost their lives and considering everything she had gone through as well, the she-elf was finally pushed to the breaking point, passed the barrier of anger and right on to the field of rage. Anayah lost it, and screamed in anger and grief, the scream echoing from building to building, its sound gut wrenching and primal.

It was a scream that remembered her brother's bloody and broken body and the time she spent, sitting at his bedside, holding his hand and praying to the Valar to let him wake – to let him live.

It was a scream that remembered a Noldor Lord, a healer, who was almost forced to end a life through the violent use of his healer's hands something that had almost broken his heart.

It was a scream that remembered an old woman, precious to many, stabbed through the heart by the claws of his creation.

It was a scream that remembered an elf, just recently awakened, who had lain in the deepest of sleeps for months just because he had gone to the aid of a gentle blacksmith in a little town that wasn't even his home.

The scream was but the prelude to her fury, born of these remembrances. Powered by that fury, a bolt of pure, white light left her hands and flew toward the arrogant white wizard, hitting him in the chest, lifting his body into the air and flinging it violently backwards into the dust. Over and over he rolled until he finally came to a stop, many feet from where, just moments ago, he had been standing.

Dazedly he raised his dusty and bleeding head and looked at the elf who was walking toward him, wondering and fearful of the power she wielded.

Anayah walked towards Saruman, to where the dazed wizard was laying in the dirt staring at her. She bent over him, then sat on her heels so the wizard would be well able to hear her next words which were harshly spoken, guttural and emotional.

"Old man, I could kill you where you lay, or I could expose you for the arrogant, rotting piece of filth that you are, or for the traitor you have become. But I will do neither, for even you, such as you are, has a place in Ilúvatar's song, in the events that are yet to come. You see, old prune face," she patted him gently on the head, "there are still some of us who respect Eru's song and do not try to rewrite it just to fit our own needs. You are the one who started all this – now end it Saruman! And I do mean, end it now!"

The white wizard rose shakily to his feet and began to back off, with Anayah closely following him.

"I am a generous man, so I will give you a gift." Slowly he raised his staff though he did not point it at her. "I give this whole mess to you!"

There was a flash of light and a peal of thunder and when Anayah could again see, the white wizard had vanished. She let her head drop to her chest as she spoke.

"WHY is it NEVER easy?"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Drawing her sword from where it rested in the sheath on her hip, she went back into battle mode and once more began her search for the demon. She was extremely careful before passing from building to building, looking in all six directions before stepping to the next building. Under her tunic the pendant was warm where it lay against her skin, so she knew he was close, very close.

She had just passed her third building when she heard the whispered voice in her mind and though she listened carefully, she did not relax her vigilance for a moment.

"You are seeking me, elfling. Why is this?"

"Because you need to go back to your twin. It is the natural order of things, Minuial and you know this."

"But what if I do not wish to go back?"

"Then I will force you to, and you know that I can."

There was a pause before the creature spoke again.

"Yes, elfling, I suppose that you can. But know this – you will not find the path that you now walk to be a smooth one."

"I know that Minuial. Nevertheless, it must be done."

"Then, elfling, if you are so adamant about walking this path, then do what you know you must – if you can."

Suddenly the sky overhead opened up and rain poured down on the dusty streets of Osp, creating puddles and making walking treacherous and battle difficult. Still, Anayah pressed on in the direction she sensed Minuial had gone.

Then the wind began to rise and howl, turning the rain into projectiles that stung when they hit bare skin.

"Minuial, you are a coward."

A deathly stillness suddenly fell over every piece of Middle Earth that had previously been under attack from the creature's phenomenon. No rain fell and no wind howled. There was just silence. Then, across from where she stood, beyond what had once been the Town Square of a little town called Osp, a figure stepped out from the shadows.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**COMING NEXT**: _High Noon_: The eyes of the dark twin widened and became dark with disappointment then with fury as he looked at the she-elf he had been fighting and not only saw her standing, but holding the completed pendant as well. The process to merge the two twins had begun.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Soccer-Bitch: Sorry to hear about your cold. Take care of yourself and feel better soon – you know the routine... plenty of liquids and rest. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter.


	43. High Noon

**A/N**: In all the old westerns, the showdown always occurred at ... High Noon!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_"Hear me, four quarters of the world - a relative I am! Give me the strength to walk the soft earth, a relative to all that is! Give me the eyes to see and the strength to understand, that I may be like you. With your power only can I face the winds."  
-- Black Elk (1863-1950), Native American_

Chapter 43

High Noon

As Anayah stepped forward to meet the dark twin in battle, she felt a stinging pain in the calf of her right leg and quickly glancing down saw a snake slithering off under the steps of a nearby building. Tearing a long strip of cloth off the bottom of her tunic, she wrapped it tightly, above the bite hoping that it would slow the venom down enough for her to be able to do what she knew she had to.

When she looked up at Minuial, she saw that he was smiling. She smiled back at him.

"Like I said Minuial, you are a coward."

Though she knew that the dark twin could not be goaded into attacking her mindlessly, it was still satisfying to see the smile leave his face in response to her taunt. The battle then commenced with both combatant's movements being swift and fluid and forcing Anayah to remember fighting techniques that she had not used in a while. Blocking a stroke behind her back stretched arm, shoulder and chest muscles to the limit as she spun to meet each blow that swiftly followed the one before it, their sword strikes so powerful that the sting of the two blades meeting was felt all the way to their shoulders.

The ebony blade of Anayah's sword as well as the steel blade of Minuial's sword were nothing but blurs as both swords swiftly clashed again and again in what seemed like one continuous motion, sending sparks flying around both fighters. Anayah could feel the intense pain from the snake venom as it passed its tourniquet barrier and continued its path through her body making her leg feel like it was engulfed in flames as she fought. She knew she dared not stop to ease the discomfort for her opponent would see it as weakness and would attack her with lethal results. The pain was tremendous and she felt her movements begin to get sluggish as her body started to respond to the venom. Then something happened that caused both fighters to pause.

Amrûn had walked out of the shadows of the building where she had been waiting patiently since Anayah had left her there. Behind her, came the elves from Imladris and while they stopped and remained at the very edge of the town square, not wanting to interfere with the combat, Amrûn advanced, arm and hand extended toward her twin brother. For a moment Minuial looked from his twin to Anayah then back to his twin, then seemingly to have made up his mind, he raised his blade and stepped towards his sister – only to find his way blocked by Anayah.

The two swords met and Minuial and Anayah locked eyes for a moment, then with a small twitch of his head in acknowledgement of her move Minuial stepped back. Anayah, ever alert, kept her own body between the brother and sister, because she knew with certainty that the dark twin would try and get around her to get to Amrûn. Suddenly, she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her and caused her to weave unsteadily while for just a moment, her sight seemed to dim.

She shook her head to clear it of its fuzziness and blinked quickly several times as she tried to bring her vision back in to focus before meeting her opponent's next attack, the two swords again becoming no more than blurs of motion. Then her leg gave out on her and she landed hard on both knees and shortly afterward, felt the bite of Minuial's sword as it entered the shoulder of her sword arm. Still she fought him from her knees, matching his attack blow for blow, pivoting painfully where she knelt as he again tried to move around her. When she felt his blade as it cut a diagonal line across her chest, she fell onto her back, dropping her sword as she did so.

Her ears were beginning to buzz and the dizziness was worsening as her body let her know that she did not have much time before the snake venom would reach her heart and kill her. Detecting movement out of the corner of her eye as Minuial once more darted towards Amrûn, Anayah quickly rolled in the direction he was moving, once more making it to her feet and grabbing her sword as she rose. She was not as steady on her feet as she had been and found it more difficult to keep her sword point from dipping towards the ground though the focus of her mind remained intact. That focus, the single thought in her mind at that moment, was that she had to protect Amrûn no matter the cost or consequences. Minuial could not be allowed near her until he had left his corporeal body behind.

As she swayed unsteadily on her feet, at a point between the two twins, she was suddenly aware of how bright the light around her was getting. Brighter and brighter it got and though she did not turn around to look, she knew that the Imladris elves had come forward and that all of them had turned up the brightness of their personal glows both as a comfort and personal encouragement.

For a moment, Minuial placed a hand in front of his eyes, to shield them until they could adjust to the new light. Finally, he lowered his hands and although weakened by the light he was not deterred and started to advance on her one last time.

Once again the two began to duel, their swords sparking as they met, clashing with each other furiously, and for a time Anayah had no problem meeting his blows and countering them. Then she began to find herself on her knees more often as the pain and numbness from the snake venom continued to weaken her as it made its way ever closer to her heart.

Still, she would not quit, picking herself up off the ground again and again and again, steadily forcing the twin backwards as she continued to meet each attack, whether it was from her knees or standing and regardless of the fact that she could now barely move her leg. It was personally satisfying to see that she was having some affect on the dark twin, for he was no longer smiling and was bleeding from as many points on his body as was she.

Then the whole world turned white and the ground shook as a bolt of lightning came out of the sky and struck the ground between the two fighters, knocking both of them to the ground.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Anayah's vision again cleared and she had once more regained her feet, she was amazed to see the wise old face that she had thought lost to her forever. Lady Ninniach winked at the surprised she-elf before she turned and walked toward the dark twin who, surprised at her appearance, took three steps backwards.

"Peace, Minuial. I only wish to speak to you."

The old Maia gestured towards the glowing elves who were standing protectively behind a silent Amrûn.

"Would you fight all these fair beings, young sir? Light may be your sustenance, but not even you can consume the amount of light that the concept of family and caring is producing in this place at this moment. You have been trying to destroy the light since you were first set free and you have failed for all you have managed to create is chaos. Your time is over Minuial and it is time for you and your sister, for both the Sunrise and the Twilight to become one once more. The duality of Ilúvatar's song must be restored." Then Ninniach gestured in Anayah's direction.

The eyes of the dark twin widened and became dark first with disappointment then with fury as he looked at the she-elf he had been fighting and not only saw her standing, but holding the completed pendant as well. The process to merge the two twins had begun.

"You cheated!" He screamed at Ninniach.

"No, Minuial, the two of us only optimized the moment." Ninniach smiled though the sadness never quite left her eyes.

Furious at having been tricked, Minuial froze, then after dropping his sword to the ground, he began to grow in both height and breadth as he left his corporeal body behind him and flew towards Anayah and the hated pendant that would take away his freedom. With a final scream of defiance, the demon entered her body.

A mist began to form around Anayah and she was soon completely lost to the sight of every being there. The twins, Aragorn and Legolas, followed closely by Elrond and Glorfindel ran towards the mist cloud that hung suspended mere inches off the ground. Ninniach turned to them and held up her hand.

"Stay where you are!"

There was no disputing the authority in her voice. When they had come to an obedient halt some distance from the conflict, the old Maia spoke again, this time softly and gently.

"This is a battle that only she can fight."

It was difficult for those gathered to stand by and do nothing, especially when they could plainly hear the sounds of the great battle going on within the mist. Then after some time had passed, they saw a single ray of sunlight break through the mist like a sword. The elves unknowingly clung to each other and held their breaths, hoping beyond hope that the appearance of the light meant the battle was nearing its conclusion. Then another ray of light broke through the mist, then another and another, each ray destroying parts of the mist and soon they could see Anayah, standing alone and motionless with her eyes closed.

Finally, when the mist was completely gone they watched as Anayah sank to her knees then fell face forward onto the ground, the glowing yellow amulet falling from her unfeeling fingers.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond was the first elf to reach Anayah. He dropped to his knees in the dirt beside her still body and gently laid two fingers against the cold skin of her neck, desperately feeling for a pulse and finding only silence. Carefully he turned her over and gathered her into his arms, then resting his cheek against the top of her head, and his hand over her heart, he sent his own fëa in search of hers, only to find darkness and silence where her spirit should have been. It was gone - she was gone - lost to them all. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he sat in the dust of the street, rocking her chilling body as he kept repeating the same words over and over.

"You said you could come back! You told me you could."

As his sons and Glorfindel tried to comfort him, Ninniach briefly gave his shoulder a squeeze then picked up the yellow moon pendant from where it lay.

Walking to Amrûn, the Maia placed the pendant around the girl's neck, smiling at the girl as she did so, then raising her staff high over the girl's head she began to chant the words to the unification spell that would make all things right once more. The air around Amrûn began to get brighter and brighter and her body began to phase out in preparation for meeting her twin, her dark side. At a midpoint in the unification process, those who were watching saw an equally phased out body of the dark twin as it appeared in front of the girl. The two stood, gazing into each other's welcoming eyes, and with a hand on each other's shoulder each twin began to slowly merge with the other. The light around them became increasingly brighter until suddenly, the light created by the merging shot up into the heavens and was soon lost to sight.

The elves and man could feel the ground beneath their feet begin to tremble and though they could not see such things, all around Middle Earth, things were beginning to be made right. New volcanoes disappeared as well as the damage that had been caused by them. Streambeds began to flow in the right directions and those whose lives had been destroyed by the madness found themselves live and whole and once more able to go about their lives.

There was one change though, that everyone had expected to happen but had not - there was still no life in the she-elf and all those who knew and cared for her were stunned by this fact, each then doing what they could to comfort each other.

Legolas had his arms around a sobbing Aragorn and was trying to ease the man's grief when they both felt a hand on their shoulders. Aragorn pushed himself away from Legolas and after drying his eyes on the sleeves of his tunic, he turned and looked into the ancient eyes of the Maia, respectfully waiting for her to speak.

"Remember the conversation we had just before you and the others left for Naur?" When she saw the young ranger nod, she continued. "I told you then that before all of this was over that your sister would have need of both your heart as well as your strength. Now go to her Númenorean and be her strength, be her heart - help her find her way back home!"

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**COMING NEXT**: _The Way Back_: As Lord Elrond sat in the middle of a dusty street in the little town of Osp, cradling and rocking the lifeless body of his foster daughter in his arms, he waited patiently. The Noldor Lord hoped beyond all hope, that his youngest son, the last of the line of Númenorean Kings, would be able to use the power of his lineage and would be successful in calling his sister back from where she had gone. He watched them both, very closely, for any sign that the young Dúnadan had been successful in his mission.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

aduwathiel: Welcome! Wow! Thank you so much for your review and kind comments. It is always a pleasure for a writer to hear from someone who enjoys their work. Thank you soooooo much!

Soccer-Bitch: Glad to hear that you are on the mend and feeling better! 8-) Thanks for the review.

kahui( ): Poor Anayah. She knew there was a possibility that this was going to happen. Will Aragorn be able to find her? Hmmmm. We shall soon see. Thanks for the review!


	44. The Way Back

**A/N**: For those of you who don't know my character of Chubby, he is a small black squirrel who was found by Anayah after he had fallen out of his nest when he was a baby. The little one is quite intuitive and is often used as a "pet therapist." Little Chubby is based on a pet squirrel I had when I was young(er).

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_"Often the test of courage is not to die but to live."  
-- Conte Vittorio Alfieri (1749-1803), Italian playwright_

Chapter 44

The Way Back Home

Elrond had heard what Lady Ninniach had told Aragorn and so was not surprised when his youngest son came and sat down on the ground on the opposite side of his sister. All around them the elves who had traveled to Osp with the Peredhels, as well as the Mirkwood Prince and the four guards, gathered around the three beings in silent support for they understood what it was the young ranger was about to do.

After he had seated himself, Aragorn placed one of his hands over his sister's heart and closed his eyes, clearing his mind of all thoughts and his heart of all doubts. It was no surprise to him, when all the sounds around him faded away and after he had once more opened his eyes, that he found he was in the dark and silent forest of the place that exists between the world of the living and the road to the Halls of Waiting, a place where decisions were made whether to live or die.

He knew that it was imperative that he catch up with her soon and when he caught a glimpse of movement, of someone running swiftly between the trees, and knowing it was his sister, he sprinted after her. Where she was running to or if she was running from something did not matter to him, all the young man knew was that he had to reach her before she could leave the forest. Slowly Aragorn found himself gaining on her but when he saw that the two of them were approaching the boarder of the forest, he quickened his pace even more.

Aragorn knew that he had to catch his sister before she stepped away from the protection of the forest for if she did, she would truly die, for beyond the forest lay the road that led to the doorsteps of the Halls of Mandos and once on that road, there was no turning back. Even though he called to Anayah on numerous occasions, she neither slowed nor looked back, intent only on reaching her goal. Finally she stopped, the toes of her feet touching the very border of the forest and it was there that Aragorn finally caught up with her.

He stood for a moment with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Anayah turned her head in his direction but instead of a fond greeting, her words were spoken in a flat and resigned tone of voice.

"What are you doing here, Aragorn?"

Not put off by either the tone of her voice or the finality of her attitude, he began to walk slowly towards her.

"I am looking for my sister. Maybe you have seen her? She is about this tall," he indicated her height by holding his hand about the height of her head, "has black hair and sea-green eyes. Somebody told me that she was around here somewhere!"

Anayah gave Aragorn a look that indicated that it was quite possible that he had lost his mind. Then, again turning her gaze beyond the borders of the forest, she sighed.

"You should not be here Aragorn."

"And you should? Come away from there, sister, come back to your life."

She shook her head slowly and sadly, almost seeming to have made up her mind already.

"I do not think I will be returning, brother, for I am tired passed anything I have ever known and there is not a single place on my body, in my mind or in my heart that does not hurt. Now that all of this is over, I suddenly feel lost and without purpose and I know that all I have to do to regain the peace that I desire is to step out there."

She gestured, with her hand, to the void that lay beyond the confines of the forest and when she did, Aragorn stepped a little closer to her.

"What do you mean, you feel lost and without purpose? That statement could not be further from what actually is Anayah, and there are over a hundred elves standing around you right now who would be willing to tell you that your life _does_ have meaning as well as purpose. Just to prove my point, Elurin is even here and though it is supposed to be a secret, I saw Chubby, peeking out of the pocket of his tunic!"

She turned towards Aragorn at the mention of little Chubby's name and for a moment, just a moment, the twinkle returned to her eyes.

"Chub is here?"

"Yes, even Chubby is here."

The young man put his arms around her waist from behind and laid his chin on her shoulder. Without thinking, she placed her hand over his, sighing as she did so.

"Now, baby sister, you can stand here and contemplate your life and purpose until the End of Days, or you can fight your way past all your uncertainties, doubts, fears as well as pain, and come back to the chaos and turmoil of your life. If the mighty and all-knowing Ilúvatar had meant for us to have a perfect life, all of us would have been born in Valinor, but none of us have a perfect life and none of us have been born in Valinor - that I know of anyway. Now I did not say that you were going to have to face this life alone, for there are many who are waiting to share it with you, to help you any way that they can."

He began to tick off the list on his fingers.

"Let me see. Oh yes, there is a set of very strange twins both of whom have a decidedly twisted sense of humor, a dashingly handsome and surprisingly intelligent human brother, an overprotective Mirkwood Prince, four extremely large Thurin Tirith Guards and a former slayer of Balrogs that thinks of you as a child of his own."

He gently turned her around to face him.

"And do you not feel Ada's arms around you?"

She frowned at her brother.

"He is sitting in the dust of the street, holding you, worried sick that you will not be coming back to him. Remember that gentle healer, who's broken heart you tried to mend not all that long ago?"

She nodded her head, looking once again out at the void.

"I remember."

"Then why are _you_ so willing to break his heart now? And you know that your leaving him would break his heart - you know this!"

Aragorn gently took his sister's chin and turned her eyes away from the temptation of the void.

"I know that you have the strength to do this my sister, although right now your heart is having its doubts that you do. And although we both know that your life is going to be hard, you can rest assured that I will always be there for you the same way that you have always been there for me."

He smiled at her and gave her a hug then backing off a step, he held out his hand towards her and after only a slight hesitation, she took it. When he saw her blush, he looked at her questioningly though he did not release her hand.

"What is it?"

"Uh, this is kind of embarrassing to admit brother, but I have forgotten how to get back. Would you be willing to show me the way?"

It was the last piece of a puzzle that now completed the whole picture, for she had indeed come to him of her own free will and had asked him for his help. He kissed her hand lightly before he turned and began to walk back the way they had come.

"Sister, I would consider it an honor to show you the way back home."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As Lord Elrond sat in the middle of a dusty street in the little town of Osp, cradling and rocking the lifeless body of his foster daughter in his arms, he waited patiently. The Noldor Lord hoped beyond all hope, that his youngest son, the last of the line of Númenorean Kings, would be able to use the power of his lineage and would be successful in calling his sister back from where she had gone. He watched them both, very closely, for any sign that the young Dúnadan had been successful in his mission.

He had been looking at the face of his youngest son, and had noted that the previous look of effort and concentration had been replaced by a smile, and when he felt something warm touch his arm and hand and looked down, he saw new blood. Frantically he checked Anayah, and when he saw that her wounds had begun to bleed once again, his hand flew to her all too pale neck, checking for the pulse he prayed to Ilúvatar was there.

There was silence around him as everyone waited patiently for him to confirm what they hoped he had found. Elrond closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating deeply, then when his fingers finally found what they sought, the faint, slow beat of her heart, he opened his eyes which were full of tears of relief and looked at those around him.

"She is back. Estel was successful."

Elrond knew that things could still go either way for his foster daughter, and while Legolas and Elrohir saw to it that Aragorn was properly cared for after his exhausting ordeal, Elladan and Elrond gave the primary care to Anayah. After removing the stopper, the eldest twin handed his father a small amber phial, after which Elrond carefully poured a few drops into her mouth then gently massaged her throat to get her to swallow.

The restorative acted quickly and when the Healer again checked her pulse, he found it much stronger than before. The next most important thing was to administer a dose of anti-venom. Glorfindel had already found and had dispatched the snake that had bitten her and so was able to tell his friend what kind of snake it was and since the snake was familiar and common to that area the antidote was easy to determine.

Elrond jumped when he felt a light touch on his arm and turned to see the worried silver eyes of his son looking back at him.

"Ada, how is she?"

"She will be fine, Estel although right now your sister is exhausted, and rightfully so. But how are you - are you well?" He looked the young man over with a critical eye.

"I am fine - now." He looked down at his sister, fondly.

A tent was quickly set up and Anayah was put in it on a comfortable palette as her father tended to the injuries she had suffered during her fight with the dark twin. While he tended her, the _real_ magic, brought back to life when the twins had been merged and the fabric of reality had been mended, started to make itself known. The bloated corpses that had been lying here and there on the dusty and unused streets began to disappear and the phased out bodies of the real inhabitants of the town began to appear.

The phased out bodies of the town's inhabitants who had been pushed aside to make room for the evil corruption of Saruman's creation started to become more solid looking as they once more took their rightful places in their world. They stepped through doorways of their homes and businesses and while shielding their eyes from the bright sun of a new day, walked toward the assembled group of elves.

A small man detached himself from the group and walked up to the Thurin Tirith Guards who were standing at the entrance of the tent where Lord Elrond was tending Anayah. The man smiled and held out his hand to Rahan which the big Captain took. They shook each other's hand then the human smiled.

"I told you that the next time we met that things would be different."

Rahan chuckled.

"That you did Master Thorn. That you did."

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**COMING NEXT**: _Epilogue_: Many years before, the ancestors of the people who now stood, blinking in the sunlight of a new day had made a journey to start their own town and rebuild their lives free from the dark magic of the one who sought to control them. These people had finally found what they had been desperately searching for, for so long. They had finally found peace of spirit, peace of mind and peace of heart.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

aduwathiel: Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


	45. Epilogue

Author's Final Notes at bottom of page.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_"There is a destiny that makes us brothers, No one goes his way alone; All that we send into the lives of others, Comes back into our own."  
__Edwin Markham _

Chapter 45

Epilogue

Many years before, the ancestors of the people who now stood, blinking in the sunlight of a new day in a little town called Osp, had begun a journey to start their own town and rebuild their lives free from the oppression of the one who sought to control them through the use of dark magic. These people had finally found what they had been desperately searching for, for so long - they had found true peace of spirit, peace of mind and peace of heart.

Everything happens for a reason and though the purpose for the riding of so many of the Imladris elves who knew Anayah had been one of love and support, there had been an underlying reason, one possibly known only by Ilúvatar himself. The town of Osp, restored to reality when the twins had once more been merged, now had all the help they needed to become whole and finish what they had begun so long ago, to rebuild their town and make new lives for themselves. Taking charge, the elves now helped their human brothers and sisters to begin again.

There were many willing hands to clean away the dust and grime that had accumulated in every nook and cranny of the little town during the years it had been lost to its inhabitants. There were carpenters to repair what had been broken, gardeners willing to till the soil and bring color and life back to the little town, smiths, laundresses, cooks and housekeepers as well. But best of all, laughter was once again filling the town, spilling out of doorways and windows, and what the sun had started, the light of good will had finished. Osp truly came to life that day - and it was a good thing.

Saruman had been seeking the ultimate weapon with which to further his own aims which were to defeat and take Sauron's place and to that end had, with some very dark and forbidden magic, split the duality of life and in particular, good and evil.

The idea of balance in all things, is a concept that seems to hold true in all cultures - black and white, day and night, man and woman, good and evil and life and death. The duality of all facets of life is truly a part of Ilúvatar's song and a concept that is beyond contestation by any life form. The physical damage that had been caused by the white wizard's spell had, for the most part, been undone although the psychological wounds would take longer to heal - but that too, would happen in time.

Then there was Erestor, smiling and laughing as he helped wherever he could whether it was cleaning a dusty house or serving a meal to the hungry workers. How could this possibly be the same dour elf from Imladris who rarely smiled and who many claimed had been born without a sense of humor?

Some things were not meant to be fully understood and this was, indeed, one of those things.

No matter how separated things become, there is still a thread and though it may be a small one, that thread still grounds the separated part to this world and makes that part recognizable to anyone who chooses to take a closer look. Thorn was the thread for Osp. The great-grandson of the town's original Mayor, Thorn had done what he could to keep his town together regardless of the chaos that had held them in its grasp for so long and with the understanding that one day, things would be made right. Now, as he stood in the middle of the Town Square, he looked around him at the workers, elves and humans alike, and knew with certainty that this was that day and things were indeed well once more.

Twenty-four hours after the final battle had taken place, Anayah was carried, in the strong arms of her Thurin Tirith Captain, from the tent where her father had tended the wounds she had received in her battle with the dark twin. Though still pale and weak, she couldn't help but smile at the change in the little town, now filled with the sounds of life.

Though most of the elves would stay behind for one more day to finish the work they had begun, Elrond, his sons, Anayah and her four Guards began the journey home. As his horse passed through an all too familiar glade, not too far from the outskirts of Osp, and through which ran the sparkling waters of a little stream, Aragorn caught the sight of movement out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to look, he saw a man standing beneath the boughs of a tree with his arm place protectively and lovingly around the shoulders of a little girl. He smiled and the little girl waved shyly, and just before he lost sight of them, this Ranger from the North, this future King of Men, touched his forehead with his hand as a token of his respect and in thanks for the second chance at life that he had been given because of their selfless acts. Then nudging his horse into a gallop, Aragorn rode ahead to catch up with the others.

Possession has been a story of the war between good and evil and along the path that started at the beginning and ended at the last dot on the last page, we have solved mysteries, encountered ghosts, had interesting adventures and have fought the minions of the Dark Lord, Sauron. In the end, we discovered that we were more than who we were at the beginning and realized that was a good thing. It was one heck of a ride but now the ride is over and it is time to move on to something different, the next chapter in an interesting life. It's been fun and I hope you were all entertained - at least a little.

Hannon-le a namárië.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**COMING NEXT**: _Old Bones_: The Star of Elendil also known as the Elendilmir, was the beautiful white gem set in a filet of mithril that was the token of royalty worn by the Kings of Arnor and was Aragorn's by birthright. When a strange human is rescued from pursuing Uruk Hai by Mirkwood warriors, he immediately asks for a private audience with the Prince. He tells Legolas that he has information for Isildur's heir, information that he and his ancestors have been guarding for over 3,000 years. This information must be passed on for that which has been kept secret is in danger of being discovered, something that many lives have been sacrificed to keep from happening. The time has come for the responsibility of the Elendilmir and he who wore it last to be passed on to his kin.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**A/N1**: The tentative posting schedule for the new story will be Tuesdays and Saturdays. The first chapter will be posted this coming Saturday.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**A/N2**: If I don't have a final comment after your name either in the Favorites list or Author Alert list, it is only because we have not had the chance to say hello. However, I still consider it an honor that you have included me in your literary lives.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

A special thanks to all those fine authors and authoresses who have me on their 'Favorites' list.

SiniTuuli  
hieiman23  
pottergirl721  
love-that-dog  
Soccer-Bitch  
Dazzler420  
Blue Ithil  
Aduwathiel

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story - you all are the best.

DesolateAznVamp  
Soccer-Bitch  
hieiman23  
A Sly Fan  
Red Tigress  
Sami15  
pottergirl721  
merrymagic26  
FunkyFries  
grumpy  
THECheeseTurkey  
kahui  
aduwathiel

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Another special thanks to those fine authors and authoresses who have me on their 'Author Alert' list. I just feel so privileged that all of you consider me worthy of this honor.

Soccer-Bitch - Go soccer! Thanks so much for reviewing my story. It really meant a lot to me.

Vampiress Adora

Anja (ania) Summers - I apologize if I misspelled your name. My eyes aren't what they used to be. LOL!

Dangereuse-Penguin

Deana - Keep up the good work on your own writing. I really do love your stories and even if I don't get a chance to review, at least know that I review in spirit.

Eile igen Briain

DesolateAznVamp - Ain't life just sooooo great?! I've enjoyed having you along for the ride.

Forlorn

So I Am

Isilme222

Swtrinan

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Author's Final Notes**: There have been some readers over the course of my stories who have questioned the relationship between Anayah and her Foster Father, Elrond and why she calls him "Ada" when she is only his foster daughter. My answer to all of you comes from personal experience. I have had many "unofficial" foster children over the years and they have all called me "Moms." (Yes the final 's' in the word is supposed to be there.) These young men and women have had no problem saying the word and it was considered a token of their love and respect for me that they did so.

Some readers have said they are confused by Anayah's magical abilities. These 'powers' if you want to call them that, come from her ancestress Melian, the Maia who married King Thingol of Doriath. Speaking from the standpoint of the genetics involved, it would be possible for the traits of a particular ancestor or ancestress to show up many generations later and without consideration of "blood quantum."

As far as Anayah's "balanced nature" as I call it - yes, she is extremely young in elf years but what she lacks in elvish experience is made up for by the Númenorian blood - one fills in what the other lacks and hence - balance. She has not had an easy life but has managed to rise above her early beginnings to become the competent, semi-self-assured young she-elf that she is.

The problem that some readers have with the female lead in my stories is understandable. The Lord of the Rings, as written by JRR Tolkien, is a male-driven story and while Tolkien did not rule out the existence of strong female characters, neither did he emphasize them. Professor Tolkien wrote these stories during a time in our history when women filled only a very limited number of rolls and strong and capable women were very few and far between. But, and I emphasize this qualifier, he did **_not_** say that they did **_not_** exist and did **_not_** have an impact on the history of Middle Earth. And so, the existence of such individuals was possible.

Was it possible for her to be a competent healer at her young age? Yes. Aragorn is an extremely good healer and only two years older, and while Anayah did not have the continuous tutoring of a healer such as Elrond while she was growing up, she did learn from those who were willing to share with her what they did know and that, combined with an instinctive gift for learning then retaining that knowledge as well as a desire to relieve suffering, has brought her to the point where she is quite good at what she does.

I hope that I have answered the questions that some of you have posed to me. If there are any further questions, send me an email and I'll get back to you as soon as I can - my email addy is in my profile. Just put the name of the story in the subject line as I make it a practice not to open emails from people I don't know because of the virus thingy! LOL!


End file.
